Etats critiques
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome quinze de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Chapter 1

_Chalut à toutes !_

_L'aventure reprends !_

_Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin au suspens (un peu) _

_Merci à mes fidèles et à ceux qui laissent un commentaire :_

_._

_Précision importante : je ne suis pas médecin (juste un peu véto parfois : ) donc je m'excuse si je commets quelques erreurs, j'ai travaillé mon sujet mais j'avoue : je fais passer mon imagination avant la rigueur quand cela m'arrange !_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

_-« Je réalise qu'Agnès a abandonné son sac tout à l'heure… »_

_-« Et vous pensez qu'il contiendrait des éléments intéressants ? »_

_-« Au moins son téléphone. Peut être quelques notes ? » Estima l'ex agent « Il faut que je retourne le chercher. J'en ai pour un instant »_

_-« Mieux vaut ne pas le laisser c'est sur »_

_-« Puisque je vais rentrer tôt, quelque chose vous tente ? Un resto ? »_

_-« Et les bagages ? »_

_-« C'est vrai. Je prendrais à emporter alors. Une envie ? »_

_-« Juste vous » murmura Finch puis il reprit, provocateur « Quoique, depuis un certain plongeon dans la piscine j'ai très envie d'aller m'entrainer un peu dans la mienne »_

_-« Et les bagages ? » paraphrasa Reese_

_-« C'est vrai » approuva Finch, jouant le jeu « J'attendrais notre retour alors»_

_Reese eut un sourire entendu_

_-« Et vous aurez besoin de votre coach ? » tenta t-il taquin_

_-« Bien sur. Je ne peux rien de valable sans lui» _

_-« Et il adore vous entrainer Harold. Même faire des heures supplémentaires ne le dérange pas si c'est pour vous. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vous apprécie un peu trop. Je vais devoir surveiller cela d'un peu plus près »_

_-« Je crois que votre jalousie me manquait John » murmura l'informaticien_

_-« Tant mieux car vous allez devoir à nouveau la supporter ! »_

_-« Avec vous je m'en doute »_

_-« Vous ne me changerez pas Harold : je vous aime c'est tout ! »_

_-« Moi aussi John. Et je ne veux pas que vous changiez »_

_-« Quelle chance ! » se moqua Reese_

_Finch allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de John qui avait soudain perdu son ton badin_

_-« Bear ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_Finch cru entendre gronder le malinois, chose tout à fait inhabituelle chez lui_

_-« John ? » appela t-il. Un appel retentit alors et l'angoisse dans la voix de John lui glaça le sang, une faible plainte lui faisant écho_

_-« Bear ! Non ! » Entendit-il. Un claquement sec retentit et la phrase s'éteignit dans un gémissement douloureux. Finch bondit de son fauteuil_

_-« Un coup de feu » murmura t-il affolé. Il entendit un aboiement, un souffle court, douloureux. Puis un bruit étrange, une voix inconnue cria, il y eut des grognements, des grondements. Un second coup de feu claqua et Finch vacilla en entendant un jappement plaintif lui faire écho. Quelques instants plus tard il perçu un bruit d'eau puis des pas précipités et enfin le silence. Un silence de mort qui le terrorisa. Il appela désespérément son compagnon mais seul ce terrible silence lui répondit…_

…

Finch saisit rapidement un second téléphone

-« Oui ? » interrogea Lionel

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! Il est arrivé malheur à John ! Vous devez retourner à la villa vite ! »

-« Je suis encore devant, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Fusco en faisant demi-tour. Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle terreur dans la voix de l'informaticien. Il héla un agent au passage lui faisant signe de le suivre

-« J'ai entendu des coups de feu, John ne répond plus » répondit Finch paniqué. Il entendait le souffle court de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il courrait vers l'arrière de la maison. Fusco déboucha sur la terrasse et avisa immédiatement la longue forme blanche dans la piscine, face vers le fond, l'eau rougie tout autour

-« Et merde ! John ! » S'exclama t-il. Il posa sans ménagement son téléphone qui se déconnecta sous l'impact, ôta veste et chaussures et plongea dans le bassin « Prévenez les secours ! » hurla t-il à l'attention de l'agent. Celui-ci saisit aussitôt sa radio pour réclamer une ambulance puis aida Fusco à remonter le corps de John sur le bord de la piscine. L'inspecteur se hissa à son tour et tata le pouls « Il ne respire plus » constata t-il nerveux. Il se mit aussitôt en position pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque « Allez John, respire, fait un effort ! » supplia t-il Après une bonne minute d'acharnement il vit la poitrine de l'ex agent se soulever faiblement. « Ouais c'est ça c'est bien ! » se réjouit-il John eut un hoquet, recracha un peu d'eau, mais ne reprit pas réellement conscience. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté, inerte. « John ? » appela Fusco cherchant à le réveiller. Il vit alors la tache rouge sur sa chemise qui s'élargissait. « Merde ! » répéta t-il saisissant sa veste pour faire un point de compression sur la blessure

-« Ils font quoi les ambulanciers ? » râla t-il

-« Ils ne vont pas tarder » répondit l'agent

-« C'est pas possible ! Tiens bon John ! » Plaida t-il maintenant la position, inquiet de la pâleur du visage de l'ex agent, de son souffle court, visiblement douloureux. Concentré sur sa position son attention fut tout de même détournée par des gémissements plaintifs. Il jeta un regard circulaire alentour « Vous n'entendez rien ? » demanda t-il

-« On dirait… une plainte ? »

-« Allez voir par là » intima Fusco « derrière le buisson »

L'agent se redressa et obéit. Il contourna le buisson et s'écria :

-« Y'a un chien inspecteur. Il est couvert de sang »

-« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! » s'alarma Fusco « Il est conscient ? »

-« On dirait oui »

-« Webster enlevez votre blouson, vous allez entourer le chien dedans. Vous le porterez à votre voiture et vous allez l'emmener en urgence à la clinique sur la 5ème »

L'agent écarquilla les yeux

-« Mais inspecteur… »

-« Quoi ? Vous allez aider ce chien sinon je vous jure que ce soir vous irez pointer à la circulation ! » Hurla Fusco

Devant la colère de son chef l'agent n'osa plus répliquer et obéit aux ordres. Il ôta son blouson mais eut une hésitation qui n'échappa à l'inspecteur

-« Dépêchez vous bon sang ! » râla t-il. L'agent sursauta et se décida. Il déposa le chien sur le blouson avec précaution. Bear gémit mais ne se rebella pas. L'agent croisa son regard, il n'était que douceur malgré la souffrance évidente et il en fut impressionné. Il souleva le malinois et l'emporta au pas de course. Il sortait du jardin au moment où les infirmiers y faisaient irruption

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Fusco. L'équipe médicale entoura immédiatement le blessé

-« Faut me l'emmener au Général. Je vais prévenir son médecin, dépêchez vous ! »

-« Il faut d'abord le stabiliser inspecteur » répliqua le premier infirmier

-« C'est pas gagné » grinça le second « Laissez nous faire notre travail ! »

Fusco s'éloigna à contre cœur. Il voulut saisir son portable mais se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Il le chercha, le ramassa et constatant qu'il était éteint il le ralluma en espérant qu'il n'était pas inutilisable. L'appareil fonctionnait toujours. Il enclencha aussitôt l'un des numéros pré enregistré

-« Allo ? »

-« C'est moi Meg, on a un problème »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe Lionel ? »demanda la jeune femme alertée par le ton de sa voix

-« John est blessé et je crois que c'est grave. Ils vont te l'amener »

-« J'étais rentrée pour la pause. Je me mets en route immédiatement. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ? » Interrogea Mégan. Fusco l'entendait rassembler ses affaires tout en parlant. Il lui fit un bref résumé « Je serais là bas dans dix minutes je vais faire préparer le bloc

-« Merci »

-« Et Harold ? »

-« Il faut que je le prévienne »

-« D'accord. Bon courage Lionel »

-« Il va m'en falloir » jugea Fusco en observant les urgentistes qui s'agitaient autour de son ami

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se tenait près du téléphone depuis que la conversation avait été coupée. Il n'avait pas bougé comme si cela pouvait retenir le temps, comme si cela pourrait arrêter les événements... Il avait clairement entendu l'exclamation de l'inspecteur et redoutait le pire. La peur s'insinuait en lui, l'envahissant comme un poison mais il ne voulait pas lui céder, pas encore. Pourtant il était tellement inquiet qu'il lui semblait que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et qu'il se sentait incapable de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il entendit sonner son portable, affichant le numéro de Fusco, il décrocha par reflexe et ferma les yeux

-« Finch ? »

-« Inspecteur dites moi tout de suite s'il est vivant »murmura t-il

-« Oui il est vivant. Pour l'instant » ajouta prudemment Fusco et cette précision fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à son interlocuteur « Il s'est pris une balle dans le ventre et il était dans la piscine quand je l'ai trouvé. J'ai réussi à le ranimer. Les infirmiers font le maximum et j'ai prévenu Mégan elle l'attend »

-« Je me met en route immédiatement »

-« Attendez Finch. Je peux l'accompagner le temps qu'il soit admit au Général. Parce que… » Fusco inspira pour se donner du courage « Il y a autre chose »

-« Quoi donc ? » s'alarma Finch la main crispée sur le téléphone à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts

-« Bear. Il est blessé lui aussi. Je crois que l'agresseur lui a tiré dessus. J'ai envoyé un agent le conduire à la clinique. Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » Interrogea Fusco inquiet du silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. L'informaticien fit un effort pour répondre

-« Oui inspecteur »

-« Finch, Bear a besoin de vous ! Une fois là-bas il ne pourra rien dire lui ! Il faut que vous alliez le voir au moins le temps qu'ils le reçoivent et ensuite vous nous rejoindrez »

L'informaticien ne savait quoi répondre, prit entre deux feux

-« Mais John… » Murmura t-il

-« Il va tenir le coup » affirma Fusco même s'il n'en savait rien, parce qu'il fallait que ce soit vrai, parce que son ami ne pouvait pas mourir

-« Entendu inspecteur mais promettez moi… »

-« Oui Finch. Je vous tiens au courant. Faites-vite, c'est pas le moment de flancher Harold ! Ils vont avoir besoin de vous tout les deux ! » Insista Lionel

-« Oui » approuva machinalement l'informaticien. Il raccrocha, se leva comme un automate, prit son manteau et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch poussa la porte de la clinique et scruta la salle d'attente. Il avisa un agent debout dans un coin entre deux sièges, occupés l'un par une vieille dame tenant une caisse avec un gros chat noir à l'intérieur et l'autre par un jeune garçon tenant sur ses genoux une cage contenant des hamsters qui semblaient beaucoup intéresser le chat. Il s'approcha de lui

-« Monsieur l'agent, est ce vous qui avez amené mon chien ? Un malinois ?» demanda t-il en fixant le nom sur l'uniforme

-« Possible »répondit l'homme prudemment

-« Vous travaillez avec l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Oui c'est ça » affirma l'agent rassuré

-« Où est-il ? »

-« L'assistante l'a emmené direct en salle de soins et depuis j'attends »

-« Je vais prendre le relais. Merci de l'avoir transporté ici »

-« Pas de quoi » répondit l'agent un peu honteux de ses hésitations. Même blessé, même souffrant, Bear n'avait à aucun moment montré de signe d'agressivité envers lui comme s'il comprenait qu'il allait l'aider et il avait été touché de son intelligence « Je vais retourner à mon poste » Il fit quelques pas puis se tourna de nouveau « Monsieur ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'espère qu'il va s'en tirer. Ca semble un brave chien »

-« Il l'est agent Webster »

L'assistante réapparut à cet instant et reconnu son client

-« M Wren ! Un agent nous a emmené Bear»

-« Oui on m'a prévenu »

-« Le docteur l'a pris en charge immédiatement »

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop mais à priori ça devrait aller » ajouta t-elle devant l'expression inquiète de son vis-à-vis. Finch était très pale et semblait au bord du malaise. Il savait que Bear avait besoin de lui mais il était torturé d'être là quand John…

-« M Wren ça ne va pas ? » insista la jeune femme « Asseyez vous, voulez vous un verre d'eau ? »

-« Ca ira Mademoiselle merci » répondit l'informaticien en prenant un siège « J'aimerais juste avoir des nouvelles »

-« Le docteur ne va plus tarder » jugea l'assistante. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir s'occuper des autres clients mais Finch sentait qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Enfin au bout de vingt interminables minutes la vétérinaire apparut et l'appela. Il se leva et la suivit aussitôt dans une salle de soins. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant Bear allongé dans l'une des cages, immobile, revêtu d'un large bandage

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren, tout va bien » le rassura la vétérinaire

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Franchement quand on nous l'a amené j'ai crains bien pire » affirma t-elle en ouvrant la cage pour que Finch puisse caresser son chien « Bear a reçu une balle dans l'épaule mais qui n'a pas fait trop de dégât. J'ai pu réparer. J'ai relevé quelques traces laissant penser qu'il a reçu des coups aussi mais ce sera sans conséquences. Je vais lui prescrire un traitement, des soins et avec du repos et de l'attention il retrouvera vite toute ses capacités »

-« Pourquoi est-il si inerte ? » demanda Finch en caressant doucement la petite tête rousse

-« Il faut qu'il émerge de l'anesthésie que j'ai pratiqué pour l'intervention, il fallait extraire le projectile »

-« Je comprends »

-« Bear est solide M Wren. Ca ira vous verrez. Il aura juste besoin de soins et de repos pendant quelques jours. Je vais le garder en observation jusqu'à demain. Ensuite vous pourrez venir le récupérer. Il faudra dire à M Randall de modérer les balades pendant la convalescence » A ces mots la vétérinaire vit le visage de son client se décomposer, sa man se crisper dans la fourrure « M Wren ? » interrogea t-elle inquiète

-« Bear était avec John lorsqu'il a été blessé. Ils enquêtaient ensemble »

-« Oh ! Et M Randall… ? »

-« Est blessé lui aussi mais j'ai du venir ici et je ne sais pas encore si… » La voix de l'informaticien se brisa

-« Je suis désolée M Wren »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir docteur »

La médecin posa doucement la main sur le bras de son client

-« Ecoutez M Wren dans ces circonstances je vous propose de laisser Bear ici quelques jours, le temps des premiers soins. Cela vous laissera le temps de chercher une personne de confiance. En attendant ici il sera bien entouré et vous pourrez appeler quand vous voulez »

-« Merci docteur. Je retiens votre proposition mais je pense que j'aurais des volontaires pour le soigner »

A cet instant le malinois s'agita légèrement

-« Il a du reconnaitre votre voix »

Finch accentua ses caresses, Bear bougea et lécha maladroitement ses mains

-« Repose-toi Bear. Tu l'as bien mérité. Je sais que tu t'es battu pour défendre John. Rassure toi il va bien et toi tu guériras vite » L'informaticien déposa un baiser dans la douce fourrure rousse « Je reviendrais dès que possible » ajouta t-il en continuant de le caresser. Le chien parut se rendormir alors Finch s'écarta. Il prit congé de la vétérinaire qui lui adressa un regard navré en le regardant partir.

Une fois dehors, Finch inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à la suite. Rassuré sur le sort de Bear il pouvait maintenant se rendre à l'hôpital et il était conscient que le plus dur était peut être à venir…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Mégan ôta son bonnet d'un geste las. Elle acheva de retirer la tunique puis se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où elle trouva Fusco qui faisait les cent pas tel un lion en cage

-« Alors ? » interrogea t-il dès qu'il la vit

-« Il est encore au bloc, le chirurgien termine l'intervention. Les prochaines 48H seront déterminantes »

Fusco soupira de dépit, il avait espéré mieux

-« La balle a touché le foie. Vu l'angle elle a sans doute été déviée d'ailleurs, ce qui est une vraie chance »

-« Pourquoi ?»

-« Quitte à ce qu'il soit atteint mieux vaut que ce soit là. Le foie est un organe qui se régénère contrairement aux autres, cela pourrait être favorable »

-« Mais ? » demanda Fusco qui sentait arriver l'objection

-« C'est tout de même une chirurgie assez lourde »

-« Tu peux déjà prévoir une chambre double » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Je crains que cela ne soit impossible au début. Les visiteurs sont admis sous strictes conditions en soins intensifs et John va devoir y rester au minimum 48H, voir plusieurs jours »

-« Je sais. Mais c'est d'Harold et John dont nous parlons »

-« Je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Mais où est Harold ? » Ajouta la médecin surprise

-« Avec Bear. Il a été blessé lui aussi. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller à la clinique en premier pour prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent »

-« Quelle catastrophe » murmura Mégan

-« Si tu me dis que la balle a dévié je parie que Bear n'y est pas étranger »

-« C'est possible. Pauvre chien il aura voulu défendre son maitre quitte à y laisser sa vie »

-« C'est tout lui ! » confirma Fusco « Mais j'espère bien qu'il va s'en tirer aussi. Par contre quand j'aurais le salaud qui les a agressés lui ne s'en tirera pas ! »

-« Je suis avec toi Lionel » Elle hésita « Ca va aller toi ? Tu es un peu… humide ! »

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer mais si je m'enrhume tu me soigneras »

Mégan posa un instant la tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon cherchant un instant de calme et le sentit glisser un bras autour de sa taille en retour. Chaque jour elle redoutait de recevoir un appel comme celui là. Encore s'estimait-elle heureuse d'entendre qu'il était encore temps pour elle d'intervenir et de tenter de sauver ces hommes qu'elle estimait tellement !

Beth passa dans le couloir et s'étonna de trouver son amie dans les lieux

-« Mégan tu n'es pas allée prendre ta pause ? »

-« J'y étais. Jusqu'à ce que Lionel me prévienne que John allait être admis » soupira la jeune femme

-« Oh ! Et comment va-t-il ? »

La médecin l'informa des événements.

-« D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien. Est-ce que tu sais si la première chambre près de l'entrée est disponible en réanimation ? »

-« Je crois que oui la patiente devait être transférée ce matin »

-« Tu peux aller la réserver ? »

-« Bien sur. Tu penses au bureau à côté ? » Devina l'infirmière

-« Exact »

-« J'y vais immédiatement »

-« Merci Beth » répondit Mégan. L'infirmière faisait déjà demi-tour pour s'acquitter de sa mission

-« Elle a quoi cette chambre ? » demanda Fusco

-« Elle communique avec un bureau. Elle dispose même d'une vitre entre les deux. On peut surveiller le patient de la pièce voisine. Je ne vois que cette solution pour permettre à Harold de rester près de John »

-« Ce sera très bien » approuva Lionel

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils reconnurent la silhouette de leur ami. Mais pas avec le port fier, distingué qu'il arborait à l'ordinaire. Finch semblait tassé sur lui-même, les épaules voutées, boitant davantage qu'à l'ordinaire. Son regard inquiet se posa sur eux et son cœur s'accéléra devant leurs mines graves

-« Harold » appela Mégan en s'avançant vers lui

-« Est-ce qu'il est ? » paniqua Finch

-« Non. John est vivant et je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste » affirma t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Elle les sentit trembler entre les siennes « Venez dans le bureau, je vais vous expliquer » Elle l'entraina vers le fond du couloir ne voulant pas lui parler dans une salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il fut assit, Fusco en renfort derrière sa chaise, elle lui expliqua la situation

-« John a été atteint au foie. Par chance la balle n'a touché que l'extrémité. Le chirurgien a retiré la partie endommagée qui n'était pas très importante. Le foie étant un organe avec de grande capacité de régénération, avec les soins adéquats il se reconstituera de lui-même en quelques mois et John ne devrait pas garder de séquelles. Si aucunes complications ne surviennent dans les 48H tout ira bien »

-« Et s'il y en a ? » interrogea Finch

-« Nous aviserons » éluda Mégan

-« Y'a pas de raison d'être pessimiste » ajouta Fusco en écho

Cela ne rassura pas l'informaticien mais il n'insista pas

-« Et Bear ? » demanda Fusco

Finch le rassura

-« Il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule et quelques coups mais sa vétérinaire répond de lui »

-« Je vais le découper en morceaux l'autre »marmonna Fusco

-« C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle » jugea Mégan

-« Vous ne pourrez pas vous occuper de lui si vous passez vos journées ici Finch »

-« Je vais appeler M Tao »

-« Ok mais Léon travaille, enfin aux dernières nouvelles. S'il faut veiller sur lui les premiers jours ce sera compliqué. Je peux le prendre la première semaine Lee est à la maison en vacances. Après il ira chez Léon. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? »

-« Si Lee est d'accord »

-« Je ne me pose même pas la question. Je passerais le chercher demain »

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Venez Harold. Je vais vous conduire à la chambre où sera installé John, vous pourrez l'attendre »

Finch se leva, un peu raide, Mégan et Lionel échangèrent un regard inquiet mais se gardèrent bien de tout commentaire.

En arrivant ils trouvèrent Beth qui préparait un second lit dans la pièce contigüe bien qu'elle ne fut visiblement pas prévue pour cela

-« M Wren » murmura t-elle pleine de sollicitude. Finch hocha la tête pour la remercier

-« Harold, je préfère vous prévenir. Ici c'est une unité de soins intensifs, les visites sont limitées à une heure deux fois par jour. Je fais une exception en vous installant dans ce bureau d'où vous pourrez le voir. Mais vous ne pourrez le rejoindre que pour un temps limité »

-« Je respecterais vos consignes docteur et je resterais dans le bureau » promis Finch

-« J'ajoute que si jamais cela se passait mal je serais contrainte d'isoler John »

-« Entendu »

-« Il restera ici 48H. Et ensuite nous procéderons à une évaluation. Il sera transféré dans une chambre normale si son état le permet mais les jours qui suivent ce genre d'opération peuvent être très délicats et il n'est pas rare que nous gardions les patients en soins intensifs quatre à six jours pour ce genre de chirurgie» Mégan posa la main sur le bras de l'informaticien « Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais je ne peux pas faire plus »

-« C'est déjà beaucoup, j'ai conscience d'être privilégié docteur »

-« Une chance que mon chef soit en congé cette semaine » s'amusa Mégan « Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire si facilement »

-« A voir » grogna Fusco

-« Bien. Je retourne voir ce qu'il en est. Vous pouvez rester ici en attendant » affirma la jeune femme en quittant la pièce

Finch observa les lieux et se glissa jusqu'au fauteuil où il prit place avec un soupir. Son dos tendu à l'extrême le faisait souffrir et dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas emporté de quoi le soulager. Fusco trépigna un instant puis s'installa devant lui

-« Finch c'est surement pas le bon moment pour vous demander ça mais vous savez que plus vite on agit mieux c'est ! » l'informaticien lui adressa un regard vague « Je vais avoir besoin de tout les fichiers sur votre dernière mission. Je dois tout savoir si je veux coincer celui qui a fait ça ! » Insista Lionel

-« Bien sur inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien en se ressaisissant « Je vous transmettrais tout mais… » Il écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance « je n'ai pas mon portable ». Fusco songea que c'était là une attitude inédite de sa part mais se garda de toute réflexion

-« Je peux passer le chercher à la planque ? » Finch réfléchit. Son portable était chez eux mais il y en avait un autre dans leur repaire « Je suis désolé de vous presser mais il le faut » insista Fusco « Je ne laisserais pas le salaud qui les a attaqué s'en sortir »

-« Je sais. Il faut que vous passiez à la bibliothèque. Vous en trouverez un sur le bureau principal »

-« Ok. Je fermerais tout. Besoin d'autre chose ? Des vêtements de rechange ? »

-« Ce serait bien merci »

-« Je vous ramène tout ça » Fusco posa la main sur son épaule « Ca va aller ? »

-« Oui inspecteur » Fusco balança un instant, inquiet de le laisser seul mais pressé d'agir « Le docteur Tillman est ici, Beth aussi. Vous pouvez partir » affirma Finch en voyant ses hésitations

-« Je ne serais pas long » affirma Lionel avant de quitter le bureau à contrecœur

Resté seul Finch laissa son regard parcourir les lieux. Le bureau était un peu sombre, en désordre. De l'autre côté de la vitre la chambre lui sembla froide, impersonnelle. Les chambres d'hôpital lui avait toujours semblées une antichambre de l'enfer. Sans doute à cause de ses expériences. Celle-ci ne lui apparut pas autrement, surtout sachant qu'elle était destinée à John. La peur le reprit en pensant à son compagnon. Une sensation de terreur qui lui donna presque la nausée. Si jamais… ? Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il en avait eu un avant goût ces derniers jours mais c'était différent John s'était seulement éloigné de lui, il pouvait le revoir mais si cette possibilité lui était enlevée jamais il ne le supporterait !

Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. John était vivant. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le pessimisme. Mégan avait promis de le sauver. Il se força à repousser la pensée que la jeune médecin n'était malheureusement pas toute puissante. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Une migraine le tenaillait mais là non plus il n'avait rien pour le soulager. Il n'avait surtout pas les soins attentifs de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait presque pouvoir sentir ses longs doigts puissants, si doux pour lui, le masser doucement pour chasser la douleur. Il terminerait par un baiser sur sa nuque qui le ferait frémir et lui rappellerait une énième fois sa tendresse. John ne manquait jamais de la lui rappeler, un geste, un mot, une caresse, un simple sourire, une taquinerie. C'était un besoin constant de partager cet amour entre eux. Au début de leur relation il avait eu parfois un peu de mal à le suivre lui qui n'était pas très démonstratif. Mais avec le temps ces petites attentions lui étaient devenues indispensables, tout comme le besoin de les lui rendre. Chaque séparation devenait toujours plus difficile. Cette tendresse était une drogue puissante entre eux. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans cela, jamais !

Une demi heure s'écoula, interminable, puis Mégan revint dans la pièce. Il se leva aussitôt

-« Il est en salle de réveil, enfin nous surveillons que l'effet de l'anesthésie se dissipe, mais nous avons décidé de le maintenir en sommeil pour lui éviter de trop souffrir » Finch blêmit « C'est une procédure normale lors d'une hépatectomie. Ca ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Et le connaissant cela l'obligera à se reposer » ajouta Mégan avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant « Sans cela il ne tiendrait pas en place ! »

-« Oui bien sur » murmura l'informaticien qui ne parvenait pas à partager son optimisme

-« Harold. Pour l'instant il va bien. Vous devez vous montrer positif si vous voulez l'aider »

-« Je le serais Mégan »

-« Les infirmiers ne vont plus tarder »

-« Je suis prêt » affirma Finch qui en réalité ne l'était pas du tout

-« Très bien. A tout de suite » L'informaticien reprit sa place. Un quart d'heure plus tard Mégan revint accompagnant le chariot encadré par deux infirmiers. Finch se leva de son fauteuil mais resta figé, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas. A travers la vitre il observa les infirmiers installant son compagnon dans son lit, branchant les appareils de surveillance. Son regard allait des machines aux perfusions, puis se fixa sur le visage impassible de son agent. Finch s'efforça de faire abstraction de la sonde installée. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. En fait il n'y avait pas d'expression sur son visage trop calme, trop rigide. Ni sérénité ni trouble, il était comme déconnecté et Finch songea que cela ne lui correspondait pas, lui dont le visage, le regard, pouvaient être si expressifs.

-« Vous tiendrez le coup Finch ? » demanda Mégan qu'il n'avait même pas entendu approcher

-« Oui docteur »

Elle ne fut pas dupe

-« Au moindre problème appelez-moi »

-« D'accord »

-« Pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et administrer les soins. Donc je repasserais tout à l'heure. Je vous autorise à aller près de lui lorsque les infirmiers auront terminé. Mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure »

-« Entendu »

-« Tout ira bien » insista Mégan. Elle quitta le bureau espérant l'avoir tout de même un peu rassuré

Dès que les infirmiers furent sortis Finch se rendit dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit avec hésitation et prit la main de son compagnon. Elle lui parut glacée et il lutta pour ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir à nouveau. Il tendit l'autre main et caressa doucement le front de son compagnon. Le geste l'apaisa même si Reese n'eut aucune réaction

-« John si vous m'entendait je… Je suis là près de vous. Vous allez guérir et je vous attends » murmura t-il continuant ses caresses. Il aurait voulu en dire plus mais les mots restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Le quart d'heure écoulé il se résigna à rejoindre le bureau mais il s'installa derrière la vitre, les mains contre le carreau froid, guettant un signe, un mouvement.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, debout derrière la vitre, immobile, lorsque, après avoir frappé trois coups légers, Fusco passa la tête à la porte. Il embrassa la scène du regard. Il ne dit rien mais, entrant dans la pièce d'un pas décidé, il tira le fauteuil et y fit asseoir l'informaticien

-« Pas la peine d'en avoir deux à soigner » grogna t-il. Finch se laissa faire docilement « Ca va ? »

-« Aussi bien que possible inspecteur »

-« J'ai croisé Mégan. Elle m'a donné ses consignes » il hésita « J'ai votre portable »

Finch parut revenir à la réalité

-« Donnez le moi. Je vais vous transférer tout ce dont vous avez besoin »

-« Merci Finch »

L'informaticien exécuta quelques manipulations puis annonça :

-« Voilà. Je vous ai tout envoyé. Toutes les informations que j'avais collecté sur les protagonistes de cette affaire »

-« Ca reprends qui au juste ? »

-« Miss Marbery, les jeunes femmes qu'elle employait actuellement et quelques autre plus anciennes, certains clients, quelques relations, son ex compagnon qu'elle fréquentait toujours»

-« Je suis sur que le coup vient d'elle ! Pour se venger elle a dû embaucher quelqu'un ou utiliser un type qui était à son service »

-« C'est possible »

-« Finch, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais est ce que vous vous rappelez un détail ? Est-ce que John a dit quelque chose pendant l'appel ? Une remarque sur le tireur ? »

-« Non. Rien du tout »

-« Pas un mot qui indiquerait qu'il le connaissait ? Ou un truc qui nous indiquerait si c'était un homme ou une femme ? »

-« Non inspecteur et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de me remémorer cette conversation. Pas maintenant. Toutefois… »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'enregistre tout les appels »

-« Donc vous avez aussi celui là ? »

-« En effet. Mais le fichier audio est dans mon système principal »

-« Il faut faire quoi ? »

-« Je vais m'en occuper inspecteur. Je dois m'y connecter, mon portable n'est pas censé y accéder »

-« En gros vous allez vous pirater ? »

-« On peut dire cela »

-« C'est la meilleure » ricana Lionel « En même temps vous êtes bien le seul à en être capable »

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'informaticien pour récupérer le fichier mais il parvint finalement à le transférer

-« Rassurez vous Finch je n'écouterais que l'essentiel » tenta Fusco. La remarque arracha un minuscule sourire à son vis-à-vis et il s'estima récompensé.

-« Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de chance inspecteur »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que bien des gens n'ont pas le temps de dire à ceux qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils ressentent pour eux » affirma Finch « Et moi j'ai eu cette chance lors de cette conversation. Alors si elle devait être la dernière… » Sa voix se brisa et il ne put achever

-« Mais c'était pas la dernière Finch et vous aurez encore bien des occasions de lui répéter que vous l'aimez vous verrez » affirma Lionel en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule « En plus méfiez vous ! Si vous ne le faite plus ou pas assez je ne serais pas bien loin »

-« Merci inspecteur Fusco » répondit Finch pas dupe « Je ne vous ai pas remercié de votre intervention… »

-« Comme si y'avait besoin de le faire » marmonna Lionel « Bon je retourne au poste et je vais éplucher tout les fichiers. Veillez bien sur lui mais n'en faite pas trop quand même ok ? »

-« Appelez-moi en cas de besoin. Je veux vous aider, cela m'occupera l'esprit »

-« D'accord » concéda Fusco

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure s'écoula puis Mégan entra dans le bureau, Beth sur les talons

-« Ca va Harold ? »

-« Oui docteur »

-« Nous allons nous occuper des soins. Vous devriez aller faire quelques pas »

-« D'accord. Je vais aller dans le couloir »

-« Ce ne sera pas long »

Finch sortit et avança dans le couloir. Fatigué, il boitait plus lourdement que d'habitude. Il s'isola dans un recoin et saisit son portable pour appeler la clinique. L'assistante le rassura. Bear était au repos mais il se remettait bien de l'intervention. Il pourrait sans problème sortir le lendemain soir. Rassuré de ce côté, Finch avança vers le distributeur. Il doutait que le thé soit de bonne qualité mais il avait besoin de boire quelque chose. Il comprit dès la première gorgée qu'il avait eue raison de se méfier mais se résigna à boire tout de même

-« Vous êtes là Harold ? » Finch sortit de ses pensées

-« Oui. Tout va bien ? »

-« Très bien. Tout est normal. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre »

-« Merci »

-« Il faut essayer de vous reposer un peu. Voulez vous quelque chose pour vous détendre ? »

-« Allez-vous à nouveau m'endormir docteur ? »

-« Non pas cette fois » s'amusa Mégan « Juste essayer d'atténuer un peu la tension »

-« J'aimerais un comprimé contre la migraine » osa Finch

-« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt Harold? » protesta la médecin « Venez avec moi » Elle l'entraina jusqu'à son bureau et après avoir chercher dans une armoire elle lui tendit deux comprimés et un verre d'eau

-« Tenez. Prenez cela. Ensuite vous irez vous allonger. J'ai prévenu le service, ils vous donneront un plateau repas. Et je vais dire à Beth de vous donner votre traitement, je pense que vous ne l'ayez pas avec vous ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai pas pensé à l'emporter »

-« Ce n'est pas bien M Wren ! Mais pour cette fois je ne vous gronderais pas» affirma Mégan d'une voix qui se voulait sévère mais Finch savait qu'elle faisait semblant « En échange il faudra bien prendre votre traitement ! »

-« Je vous le promets Mégan »

-« Bien, je vous raccompagne » Elle le ramena jusqu'au bureau. Dès l'entrée son regard se riva à la vitre « Tout va bien » rappela la jeune femme « Maintenant allongez vous et restez tranquille jusqu'au diner » Finch hésita « Allongez Harold ! Sinon je me fâche »

-« J'obéis docteur » répondit l'informaticien

-« Parfait. Reposez vous, je repasserais tout à l'heure »

Finch resta allongé dans le lit même si l'envie le démangeait de se relever et de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil. Il sentit la migraine desserrer lentement son emprise, la fatigue le rattrapait, le calmant aidant, il finit par s'endormir la tête tournée vers la vitre


	2. Veiller

13 juin… Poste obligatoire ! Je suis exacte au rendez vous

.

Mumuse a mis les nerfs de ses lectrices à l'épreuve, espérons qu'elle va s'améliorer ?

Merci à celles qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Le bruit d'un chariot dans le couloir tira Finch de son sommeil. Il chercha un instant ses repères mais la réalité le rattrapa très vite. Il bougea doucement. Il se sentait raide et ankylosé mais la migraine avait quasiment disparue. Il se redressa et se leva pour aller reprendre place dans le fauteuil. Rien n'avait changé. John n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas souffrir

Deux aides soignantes passèrent distribuer le repas. Beth arriva en même temps et lui remit un petit gobelet avec son traitement

-« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose M Wren ? »

-« Non merci Beth » Le comprimé du docteur lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait plus calme et l'esprit un peu plus clair

-« Alors bon appétit M Wren. Je vous précise tout de suite que j'ai reçu des ordres de Mégan pour surveiller votre alimentation »

-« C'est un complot ? » murmura Finch sans pouvoir retenir un mince sourire

-« En quelque sorte » L'informaticien hocha la tête et rapprocha le plateau. Il n'était pas spécialement appétissant mais il réalisa qu'il avait faim n'ayant rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner du matin. Il se rapprocha de la vitre pour se donner l'illusion de le partager avec son compagnon

Beth revint comme il terminait le repas

-« C'est bien M Wren » le félicita t-elle « Mégan dit que vous pouvez retourner auprès de John mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure »

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien en se levant immédiatement pour se rendre dans la chambre voisine. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt il prit la main de son compagnon dans l'une des siennes et lui caressa doucement les cheveux de l'autre y mettant toute sa tendresse, cherchant à l'atteindre au fond de sa nuit pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait et surtout qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'efforçait de lui parler aussi mais c'était plus compliqué, l'absence de réponse le bloquait. John répliquait toujours, souvent d'une taquinerie. Alors c'était comme si ce silence forcé le rendait encore plus absent et Finch ne supportait pas qu'il s'éloigne encore plus. Alors il préférait les gestes plutôt que les mots mais c'était aussi un langage qu'ils utilisaient souvent entre eux. ..

Mégan entra sans faire de bruit et les observa un instant. Elle sentait un lien presque palpable entre ces deux êtres, que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser, même pas ce silence pesant dans la chambre. Cela ne pourrait qu'aider son patient à guérir. Elle avança et Finch tourna la tête vers elle

-« C'est l'heure ? » demanda t-il, tendu. Elle fit un geste apaisant de la main

-« Vous pouvez rester encore un peu » Elle se pencha pour rectifier l'appareillage nasal de John

-« Est-ce de l'oxygène ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Non. C'est une sonde pour évacuer les secrétions de l'estomac et éviter les vomissements. Nous la retirerons demain matin »

-« Si vite ? »

-« Oui. Il n'est pas nécessaire de la laisser plus longtemps » La médecin tira légèrement sur le drap dévoilant les drains sur le ventre « Il les gardera quelques jours. Il s'agit d'éviter toute accumulation dans l'abdomen »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch qui avait un peu pali

-« Seul celui là restera plus longtemps » précisa la jeune femme en désignant un drain plus fin « Il nous permettra de vérifier que le foie produit à nouveau correctement. Dans quelques jours nous le boucherons et nous appliquerons un pansement protecteur. Il sera retiré dans un mois ou deux. Connaissant John ce sera surement un mois » ajouta t-elle d'un ton taquin, pour alléger l'atmosphère

-« Oui certainement » approuva Finch jouant le jeu

-« Il aura un traitement. Peut être quelques restrictions alimentaires. Je compte sur vous pour jouer les infirmiers modèles » ajouta Mégan avec un clin d'œil

-« Bien sur docteur » murmura l'informaticien que ces paroles d'avenir réconfortaient

-« Maintenant nous allons le laisser se reposer » ajouta la médecin

-« D'accord » Finch hésita puis posa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon et retourna dans le bureau suivi par Mégan

-« Vous avez pris votre traitement Harold ? »

-« Beth a bien fait son travail » La jeune femme sourit

-« Besoin d'autre chose ? »

-« Non docteur » répondit Finch avec un regard vers la vitre

-« Pour lui il faudra attendre un peu mais cela viendra » affirma la médecin qui avait suivi son regard

Finch sourit en rougissant un peu

-« Je sais » murmura t-il « Je vous dois des remerciements et… »

-« Est-ce bien nécessaire Harold ? » l'interrompit Mégan « D'abord car je n'ai fait que mon travail et, avant tout, parce que je ne fais qu'aider mes amis. Les deux sont parfaitement naturels ! »

-« Merci » Murmura Finch « Merci de le faire si bien »

-« Vous savez où je serais aujourd'hui sans John ? Sans vous ? Alors on peut dire que nous sommes au delà des remerciements Harold »

-« J'ai compris » murmura l'informaticien

-« Bien. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin » ajouta la jeune femme en posant un instant la main sur son épaule. Elle quitta la pièce pour reprendre son travail et Finch prit place dans son fauteuil pour recommencer à veiller sur son partenaire. Il finit par se lever pour aller chercher une boisson. De retour dans le bureau il songea qu'il ferait aussi bien de s'allonger de nouveau. Il avait besoin de se ménager s'il voulait pouvoir veiller pleinement sur son partenaire. Il fouilla le sac apporté par Fusco et trouva des vêtements de nuit. L'inspecteur avait même pensé à la trousse de toilette mais il avait oublié la brosse à dent. Il hésita un instant puis se décida à descendre. La boutique de l'hôpital ne devait pas encore être fermée. Il se promit de faire vite pour ne pas laisser John seul trop longtemps.

Il se pressa dans les couloirs et entra vivement dans la petite boutique. Alors qu'il examinait le rayon, cherchant une brosse à dent convenable, il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il se tourna mais ne vit personne. Il reprit ses recherches mais la sensation persistait. Il leva la tête et scruta du regard l'intérieur de la boutique. Il était seul dans ce lieu hormis un homme qui examinait les journaux dans le présentoir et le vendeur qui rangeait des sachets de friandises devant sa caisse. Il examina l'extérieur à travers les vitrines qui formaient trois des murs de la boutique. Quelques personnes déambulaient dans l'allée centrale. Aucune n'attira particulièrement son attention _« C'est la fatigue » _estima t-il _« Vous êtes trop paranoïaque Harold » _Cru t-il entendre. John n'aurait pas manqué une telle occasion de lui faire cette remarque ! John… Il réalisa qu'il perdait du temps dans cette boutique. Saisissant l'un des modèles de brosse il se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse, régla et se pressa de retourner au quatrième étage.

En entrant il remarqua un sac en papier posé dans un coin. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et compris qu'il s'agissait des effets personnels de son compagnon. Vêtements, chaussure. La chemise et le maillot étaient emballés dans un sachet à part. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'ouvrir. Le tissu était encore vaguement humide et en le dépliant il se retrouva face à cette tache rouge qui maculait la majeure partie de la chemise. Un flash lui revint : John avançant lentement vers lui en trébuchant, une large tache rouge s'épanouissant comme une fleur vénéneuse sur sa chemise immaculée. Toujours les images de ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait lors de leur dernier week end à la villa. Il se rappela la carafe d'eau brisée en mille éclats et cette sensation de froid… L'eau c'était la piscine où l'agresseur avait poussé John après l'avoir abattu. Ce froid c'était celui qui l'enveloppait depuis qu'il le savait blessé. En y repensant un peu plus tard il s'était étonné de l'absence de Bear dans son rêve mais cela aussi c'était un indice, le malinois n'était pas à ses côtés présentement. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour chasser l'angoisse qui montait en lui. S'il avait su que son rêve était prémonitoire il aurait pu…Qu'aurait-il pu faire au juste ? Demander à John d'être encore plus vigilant ? Il le faisait déjà au quotidien et il savait que son compagnon l'était, ne serait ce que pour lui faire plaisir. Le John d'autrefois qui aurait volontiers laissé la mort le rattraper faute d'avoir un but pour s'accrocher à la vie, n'était plus, depuis le jour où il l'avait embauché et surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Non. La vérité était juste que John, malgré son talent, n'était pas infaillible, et cette fois il n'avait pas anticipé le danger. A moins qu'il n'ait pas été assez concentré pour cela. Les errements qu'avaient connus leur couple ces derniers jours l'avait sans doute perturbé. Sans compter l'inévitable culpabilité qu'il devait ressentir ! Finch soupira. Il était inévitable que leur relation ait une influence sur leur travail, c'était un risque dont il avait toujours eu conscience et s'il l'avait fait hésiter au début il avait fini par accepter de vivre avec. Car s'il ne l'avait pas fait il aurait du renoncer à John et ça ce n'était pas envisageable….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco pénétra dans son appartement avec un soupir. La journée lui avait semblée tellement longue ! Pourtant, avisant la veste de Lee au porte manteau, il songea qu'elle n'était pas terminée

-« Lee ? Tu es là ? » Appela t-il

-« Oui papa »

-« Tu peux venir une minute ? Il faut que je te parle fiston » Fusco se laissa choir dans le canapé, Lee apparu presque aussitôt, son chat sur les talons

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? »

-« Viens, assis toi » répondit celui-ci en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui. Le garçon s'installa, perplexe « Tu étais chez Sean ? »

-« Ouais. Ses parents sont venus me chercher et m'ont ramené comme convenu »

-« Bien » approuva Fusco qui cherchait comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait

-« Tu fais une drôle de tête. Y'a un truc qui ne va pas ? » Interrogea Lee, intuitif. Isatis se frotta contre leurs jambes

-« J'ai eu quelques soucis … » commença Lionel

-« C'est Harold et John ? » l'interrompit son fils « Ils sont toujours fâchés ? » demanda le garçon, lui facilitant la tache sans le savoir

-« Non. Ils se sont réconciliés »

-« Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est ton boulot ? » Lee fronça les sourcils « C'est pas Mégan ? Elle n'a pas répondu à mon dernier sms »

-« Lee, ce matin on a arrêté Agnès, la coupable de l'enquête que menaient John et Harold. On lui avait tendu un piège qui a très bien marché au début » Fusco chercha ses mots « Seulement, pendant que je l'emmenais quelqu'un a… A agressé John » Il vit son fils écarquiller les yeux « Il a été blessé… »

-« C'est grave ? » le coupa Lee

-« Un peu, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Mégan le soigne et tu sais comme elle est douée ? » Lee fixait son père, indécis

-« Est-ce que John… Est-ce qu'il va mourir papa ? » Demanda t-il finalement

-« Bien sur que non ! » protesta Fusco « Il a été opéré et c'était une grosse intervention mais ça va aller Lee. Il va juste mettre un peu de temps pour guérir »

-« T'es sur ? »

-« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

-« D'accord » concéda le garçon « Harold doit être tellement malheureux » ajouta t-il perturbé. Isatis, qui percevait la tension, sauta sur le canapé et donna de vigoureux coups de tête à son jeune maître

-« Il va le soigner »

-« Et Bear aussi » murmura Lee en caressant son chat « Je vais leur envoyer plein de messages ! » lança t-il. Levant les yeux il vit alors la gêne de son père et s'alarma « Papa ? » celui-ci se lança rapidement :

-« Bear était avec John, Lee, et il est blessé lui aussi mais ne … »

-« Ah non papa pas lui! » s'exclama le garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Fusco le serra contre lui

-« C'est rien, il va bien » affirma t-il en passant la main dans son dos d'un geste rassurant « Sa véto a dit que tout irait bien. Il va juste lui falloir des soins pendant quelques jours »

-« T'es sur ? » répéta le gamin en reniflant

-« Certain. D'ailleurs demain je vais aller le chercher. Je te le ramène et tu seras son infirmier. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu acceptes la mission ? »

-« On va bien le soigner »déclara Lee en accordant une caresse à son chat qui ne cessait de se frotter contre lui avec insistance, multipliant les roulades « Mais Harold est tout seul alors ? »

-« Je sais. Mais il y a Mégan. Et de toute façon les chiens sont interdits dans les hôpitaux »

-« C'est des conneries » grogna le gamin

-« Lee Fusco surveillez votre langage ! » gronda l'inspecteur. Le garçon fit la grimace. « C'est ainsi et même leur doc ne pourra rien y changer » insista Lionel faisant soupirer son fils

-« Bear arrive quand ? » demanda t-il

-« J'irai à la clinique vers 17H. Tu devais aller chez Charly ? »

-« J'irais pas. Je vais dire à mes copains qu'ils viennent moi je reste avec Bear »

-« D'accord » accorda Fusco, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être amusé de sa réaction

-« Je pourrais aller t'attendre à la clinique ? C'est pas loin » L'inspecteur pinça les lèvres

-« Je n'ai que 20 minutes à pieds papa et je serais prudent »

-« On verra »

-« Et la semaine prochaine ? » enchaina Lee qui changea de sujet mais avec l'intention d'y revenir au bon moment pour faire plier son père

-« Tu dois aller chez ta mère. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » Précisa Fusco devançant ses protestations « Bear ira chez Léon »

-« Tu crois qu'il saura s'en occuper ? »

-« Mais oui. Il a l'habitude et il l'aime bien »

-« On pourrait repousser ? C'est un cas d'urgence ! »

-« Non Lee. Tu dois y aller, tu sais les ennuis qu'elle nous fait quand tu es en retard » Le garçon fit une mine boudeuse

-« Et si j'ai pas envie de la voir ? » Lionel savait que c'était une réalité, même avant la perspective de s'occuper de Bear

-« Il ne faut pas faire de vague. Sinon le juge pourrait changer d'avis »

-« Mais c'est elle qui nous a largué ! » protesta Lee « Et ça ne l'a pas dérangé de rester des années sans nouvelles ! »

-« Les choses ont changé » soupira son père

-« Pas pour moi !»

-« Lee je sais ce que tu penses et je suis d'accord. Mais il y a la Loi, tu le sais » Le garçon se renfrogna. Fusco se contenta de le garder contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il savait que Lee nourrissait un certain ressentiment envers sa mère qui les avait laissés tomber du jour au lendemain quand elle en avait eu assez du métier de son mari si stressant et surtout si mal payé. Ils étaient restés sans nouvelle pendant des mois après le divorce, la mère ne se souciant guère de son fils. Puis elle avait réapparu au bras d'un nouvel époux, riche celui là, et qui avait secoué son instinct maternel. Elle avait obtenu un droit de visite, restreint au vue des circonstances. Fusco aurait préféré l'envoyer paitre mais il avait vite compris qu'il avait intérêt à faire preuve de souplesse car l'adversaire semblait décidé à obtenir toujours plus et il ne voulait pas risquer d'être privé de son fils. Après quelques minutes la voix de Lee s'éleva :

-« Je peux quand même envoyer des messages ? »

-« Bien sur. Cela lui fera plaisir, mais il ne te répondra peut être pas ce soir »

-« Pas grave, tant qu'il les reçoit ! » déclara le gamin en bondissant du canapé, bousculant Isatis qui émit un miaulement de protestation mais suivit aussitôt son maître dans sa chambre. Celui-ci revint un instant sur le seuil « Papa tu as arrêté celui qui les a blessé ? »

-« Pas encore » Lee fronça les sourcils « Mais je l'aurais je te le promets ! »

-« Bon. J'espère qu'il passera toute sa vie en prison ! » Lança le garçon et il alla s'installer sur son lit pour envoyer ses messages

-« J'y compte bien » murmura Fusco. Il se laissa aller dans le canapé, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Il avait redouté d'annoncer la nouvelle à son fils sachant son attachement pour le trio. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir sa promesse !

.

OoooooooooO

.

La nuit sembla interminable à l'informaticien. Il ne dormit que quelques heures par courtes périodes et chaque fois son esprit surchauffé ne cessait de lui envoyer des images perturbantes, des cauchemars qui lui rappelait d'autres moments si semblables à celui qu'il vivait actuellement. Une fois il se cru à nouveau dans les couloirs de la morgue. C'était si réaliste qu'il lui semblait réellement s'y trouver, poussant le chariot où reposait Reese aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour sauver la vie de celui qui n'était encore pour lui qu'un simple agent. Pourtant déjà l'angoisse qui le tenaillait révélait autre chose dont il n'avait pas pris conscience à l'époque. Mais dans son cauchemar le couloir n'avait pas d'issue et il paniquait en sentant la vie quitter son partenaire sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur fou, et il se leva précipitamment pour s'assurer que tout était normal. La vision de John immobile dans le petit lit blanc lui fit toujours aussi mal mais le rassura tout de même. Le bip régulier des moniteurs le réconforta. Pas autant toutefois que l'aurais réconforté un sourire de son compagnon, ce sourire unique, lumineux, surtout lorsqu'il lui était destiné. Dieu qu'il lui manquait en cet instant précis ! Il posa les mains contre la vitre, une larme roula sur sa joue. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans sa hanche se réveille et le force à retourner s'étendre. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il lâche prise pour John, pour Bear. Il songea que son partenaire l'aurait déjà forcé à se recoucher depuis longtemps, mécontent. Et cette pensée le convainquit plus surement que tout autre d'être raisonnable.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, ce fut une autre sensation qui éveilla Finch. La sensation que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Il leva les yeux vers la vitre et il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre dans la chambre voisine. Se redressant en position assise il chercha ses lunettes. Le temps de les trouver et de les mettre, il regarda de nouveau et constata que la pièce était vide hormis le patient. Il réalisa alors ce qui le perturbait : le bruit du moniteur qui résonnait présentement n'avait rien du son régulier et rassurant qu'il émettait jusqu'alors ! Il se leva, inquiet, et vit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée et Beth entrer précipitamment et consulter les écrans. La peur resserra à nouveau son poing de glace sur sa poitrine. Mégan surgit à son tour dans la chambre, tendue, et questionna l'infirmière. Celle-ci secoua la tête et désigna le moniteur de la main. Celui-ci avait repris son rythme régulier. La médecin vérifia à son tour. Finch vit son expression se détendre puis elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme pour le rassurer mais ne suffit pas vraiment à le convaincre. Elle se détourna et le rejoignit dans le bureau

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea celui-ci

-« Ce n'est rien. Le capteur avait bougé. L'appareil ne parvenait plus à saisir correctement les paramètres. Dans ce cas il se déclenche, par prudence »

-« Mais comment le capteur a-t-il pu bouger puisque John est immobile ? » rétorqua l'informaticien

-« Il a probablement glissé » suggéra Mégan. Elle posa la main sur son épaule « Tout va bien Harold »

-« Vous êtes déjà là ? » remarqua ce dernier, suspicieux. Il avisa sa blouse chiffonnée et sa coiffure un peu dérangée

-« J'ai un canapé confortable dans mon bureau et un patient auquel je tiens beaucoup dans mon service Harold. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est en danger. Juste que je veux veiller sur lui de plus près »

-« D'accord » concéda Finch après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-« Essayez de vous détendre. Vous êtes trop nerveux » affirma la médecin en passant la main dans son dos « Vos muscles sont trop contractés. Je vais vous préparer ce qu'il faut »

-« Ce n'est pas trop douloureux »

-« Je sais que vous êtes résistant mais vous ne devez pas dépasser vos limites Harold, ni pour vous ni pour lui ! » affirma Mégan « D'abord il vous faut une bonne douche. Préparez vos affaires je reviens vous chercher »

-« Mais… » Protesta Finch

-« Pas de mais sinon pas de visite ! » l'interrompit la médecin

-« C'est du chantage docteur ! »

-« Ca aide parfois »se moqua Mégan en le voyant chercher dans son sac. Elle l'emmena dans une chambre vide de l'autre côté du couloir « Fermez à clé derrière vous. Vous ne serez pas dérangé. Nous allons nous occuper des soins pendant ce temps, ensuite vous pourrez déjeuner puis aller voir John »

-« A vos ordres docteur »marmonna Finch. Mégan rit de sa mauvaise humeur et le laissa se préparer. Il observa la pièce, la douche individuelle serait assurément plus confortable que le petit point d'eau adjacent au bureau mais il n'aimait pas être éloigné de John, même pour peu de temps, même s'il n'était pas bien loin. La proximité le rassurait. En cas de besoin il pourrait intervenir, enfin autant que possible. Il se déshabilla lentement, le corps un peu douloureux de trop de tension, du manque de confort aussi. Il repensait à cette ombre. Sans doute un effet de son imagination, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la chambre Beth ou Mégan l'aurait remarqué. Finch se glissa dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet. Il ressentit aussitôt un soulagement lorsque l'eau chaude vint apaiser ses muscles endoloris. Il se savonna et son regard se posa sur les marques bleuies sur ses hanches. Il les parcourut du bout des doigts : les mains de John. Ces marques là étaient visibles mais tout son corps portait l'empreinte invisible de celui de John, de leur union parfaite. Il ferma les yeux. La tension accumulée ces derniers jours et plus encore ces dernières heures le submergea, ses nerfs lâchaient. Le front contre le carrelage froid il se laissa aller comme son compagnon quelques heures plus tôt songea t-il. Mais il était là pour John alors que lui était seul à cet instant précis ! Il laissa passer la crise et se sentit un peu plus calme ensuite. Il stoppa la douche et se sécha soigneusement. Il se vêtit avec le soin habituel parce que cette routine le réconfortait. Puis il quitta la chambre et retrouva le bureau avec soulagement. Mégan l'attendait assise sur le lit, commençant à trouver le temps long

-« Ca va Harold ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

-« Tout va bien » Elle désigna un plateau

-« Votre petit déjeuner et vos médicaments. Ensuite je vous accorde une demi heure »

-« Merci » approuva Finch en s'installant « Vous ne déjeunez pas ? » Elle lui sourit

-« J'ai mangé un croissant » elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte « Le devoir m'appelle, je reviendrais tout à l'heure » Finch hocha la tête puis se concentra sur le plateau. Bien moins appétissant que ce à quoi l'avait habitué son compagnon mais il se pressa d'en avaler le contenu, puis, ayant le sentiment d'avoir rempli sa part du marché, il se rendit près de John. Il se sentit mieux dès qu'il retint sa main dans la sienne, même si John ne réagissait pas, sa présence lui suffisait. La médecin avait retiré la sonde comme prévu et il pouvait à nouveau contempler son visage sans entrave. Il lui parla doucement, murmurant ce qui lui passait par la tête, lui caressant la joue ou les cheveux. Les moniteurs étaient réguliers, tout était tranquille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il quitta son compagnon à regret et retourna s'installer dans le bureau. Il consultât l'heure : à peine 8H. Un peu tôt pour appeler la clinique ou leur complice. Il prit son portable et vérifia son système. Il n'avait pas de numéro. Il se connecta alors à une chaine d'infos. L'arrestation d'Agnès ne passait pas inaperçue. Bien sur il n'y avait rien sur l'agression, l'inspecteur avait fait le nécessaire pour la passer sous silence et ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il parcourut quelques sites, lança quelques recherches, s'il pouvait découvrir un indice quelconque, une piste… Tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers par la vitre, il se laissa absorber par ses investigations. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit que plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Il saisit aussitôt son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de la clinique, l'assistante le reconnu immédiatement :

-« Oh M Wren ! Bear va bien, il a passé une bonne nuit. Il pourra sortir en fin d'après midi comme prévu »

-« Très bien » approuva Finch, soulagé « C'est un ami qui passera le prendre, l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Je note qu'il a votre autorisation »

-« Je vais vous envoyer un mail de confirmation et pour votre facture… »

-« Nous vous l'enverrons à la fin des soins»

-« Entendu merci Mademoiselle »

-« De rien. Je veille ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren » Finch remercia et salua. Il raccrocha et envoya aussitôt le mail de confirmation. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Il appela ensuite leur complice

-« Salut Finch » lança Lionel en décrochant

-«Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Comment va John ? »

-« Aussi bien que possible »

-« Heureux d'entendre cela »

-« Et je vais répondre aux messages de Lee. C'est gentil de sa part de nous soutenir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir répondu hier soir… »

-«Vous aviez autre chose en tête. Hum. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop exagéré ? » L'informaticien ne put retenir un mince sourire : 19 sms et 6 photos de son chat, devait-il trouver cela excessif ?

-« Non » dit-il finalement « C'est juste un garçon expressif » commenta t-il « Bear est sortant après 17H. J'ai envoyé une autorisation à la clinique »

-« Ok j'y serais. On va bien le soigner »

-« Je vous fais confiance » affirma Finch « Avez-vous du nouveau ? » demanda t-il ensuite, hésitant

-« Je vais commencer les interrogatoires. Je compte bien résoudre l'enquête rapidement et neutraliser ce salaud ! »

-« Je vais essayer de vous aider… »

-« Veillez sur John, c'est la priorité. Mais je sais que je peux vous appeler en renfort »

-« Merci » murmura l'informaticien « Mais je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire non plus inspecteur »

-« Je vous enverrais peut être deux trois noms pour avoir des comptes bancaires à votre façon » proposa Lionel pour la forme

-« Entendu »

-« Je vous rappelle ce soir. Prenez soin de vous Finch »

-« Bon courage inspecteur ». L'informaticien raccrocha et se leva pour s'installer devant la vitre, les minutes coulaient comme des heures et le temps lui semblait long mais au moins il était près de lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A midi, Mégan passa la tête à la porte de la pièce

-« C'est l'heure de la pause » affirma t-elle « Venez avec moi »

-« Ou m'emmenez vous ? » demanda Finch en la rejoignant

-« Pas bien loin, juste dans mon bureau » l'informaticien tourna la tête vers la vitre « Venez, il ne se passera rien » Il finit par la suivre un peu à reculons, ils traversèrent le couloir « Installez-vous » invita la jeune femme en montrant un fauteuil « Lionel est passé me déposer le déjeuner, il n'avait que cinq minutes » précisa t-elle en déballant le contenu d'un sac en papier

-« C'est très attentionné de sa part »

-«C'est toujours ainsi quand il a l'occasion de passer dans le coin. Mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'il voulait aussi vous éviter au moins une fois la cuisine de l'hôpital » Finch reconnu les emballages du restaurant de Stan et sentit son estomac se manifester. Il pensa inévitablement à John qui n'aurait pas manqué de le taquiner sur sa gourmandise. Il mangea en écoutant la jeune femme qui s'efforçait de le distraire. Son bipper finit par les interrompre après une demi-heure

-« Ca m'étonnait aussi que je puisse déjeuner tranquillement » se moqua Mégan

-« J'avais terminé » affirma Finch

-« Alors allez reprendre votre poste M Wren : je vous confie mon patient » Il sourit et retourna dans le bureau alors qu'elle prenait le chemin des urgences. Il fut soulagé en constatant que tout allait bien. Il savait qu'il devait se détendre mais il repensait sans cesse à son réveil du matin et cela le perturbait.

L'après midi s'écoula lentement. Il compilait des dossiers pour s'occuper l'esprit, cherchant machinalement des informations sur les anciens clients de l'agence, tout en répondant aux sms de Lee et en veillant sur son partenaire. Vers 16H une infirmière vint réaliser des soins. Finch sortit un instant pour aller jusqu'au distributeur. Au retour il aperçu Mégan qui entrait dans la chambre et approcha discrètement pour écouter.

-« Vous avez terminé les relevés ? »

-« Oui docteur. C'est correct » répondit l'infirmière « Pour l'instant »

-« Plait-il ? » interrogea Mégan

-« Vu l'opération qu'à subit cet homme et surtout… »

-« Vous êtes médecin Carole ? » interrompit la jeune femme d'une voix dure

-« Non docteur »

-« Alors qui vous autorise un diagnostic ? »

-« Désolée docteur »

-« Allez plutôt ranger la pharmacie. La nuit a été agité je crois »

-« Bien docteur » concéda l'infirmière

Finch s'écarta précipitamment. Il se tenait sur le seuil du bureau lorsque l'infirmière quitta la chambre. Mégan la suivait et l'aperçu

-« Un problème Mégan ? » demanda t-il

-« Non. Une petite mise au point »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes ordres lorsqu'on a pas les compétences pour le faire » déclara la médecin. L'informaticien brulait de lui demander ce que l'infirmière avait voulu sous entendre mais il s'abstint devant le regard décidé de Mégan et décida de lui faire confiance, retournant dans le bureau reprendre son observation attentive

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lee poussa la grande porte vitrée aux montants bleus d'un geste impatient. La salle d'attente était pleine comme d'habitude eut égard à la réputation de la clinique. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil

-« Jeune homme ? » interrogea l'assistante

-« Bonjour. Je viens voir Bear »

-« Bear ? »

-« Le chien de M Wren »

-« Tu le connais ? »

-« Oui. Et je vais le soigner cette semaine. Mon père va venir le chercher, moi je suis venu en avance »

-« J'ai bien une autorisation » concéda l'assistante « Mais pour un adulte »

-« Pour mon père, Lionel Fusco » Lee tira sa carte de bibliothèque de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme

-« D'accord » jugea t-elle en la lisant « Tu comprends que je dois vérifier »

-« Bien sur. Vous n'allez pas donner Bear à n'importe qui » affirma le garçon d'un ton sérieux

-« Exactement » approuva la jeune femme avec un sourire « Allez viens allons le voir » A peine Lee était-il entré dans la pièce que Bear s'agitait dans sa cage, la queue battant la mesure contre les barreaux pour manifester sa joie en voyant son ami. Le garçon ouvrit la porte de la cage et se pendit à son cou, le câlinant tandis que le malinois cherchait à lui lécher le visage « Et bien, il est content de te voir ! » commenta l'infirmière « Il va falloir qu'il reste calme ces prochains jours »

-« Je ferais attention » affirma t-il. L'assistante retourna à son poste et il continua de caresser le chien, prenant un selfie qu'il envoya aussitôt à Finch. Fusco ne tarda pas à apparaitre à son tour. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les recommandations de la vétérinaire puis Lionel porta Bear jusqu'à la voiture

-« T'es pas léger mon pote ! » grogna t-il

-« C'est du muscle papa » répliqua Lee en tenant la portière

-« Evidemment. Moi aussi d'ailleurs » commenta Lionel. Son fils gloussa mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Parvenu à l'appartement il constata que tout était prêt pour accueillir le malinois

-« T'es sur que le coussin c'était pour ta chambre ? » remarqua t-il

-« Bien sur ! Le salon c'est trop loin je ne l'entendrais pas bien »

-« Mouais » jugea Fusco pas dupe. Il installa le chien qui s'allongea avec un soupir et Isatis vint aussitôt se frotter à lui en ronronnant « Tu vas pouvoir rassurer Harold »

-« Déjà fait ! »

-« J'aurais du m'en douter. Bon, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? »

-« Oui papa. Tu dois repartir ? »

-« J'ai encore quelques interrogatoires à mener »

-« Tu as une piste ? »

-« Pas encore » soupira Fusco

-« Tu vas trouver ! » affirma le gamin « Rentre pas trop tard quand même. Tu ne pourrais pas ramener un truc de chez Zhiang pour le dîner ? » Suggéra t-il

-« Un truc comme quoi ? » demanda Lionel « Un supplément de poulet par exemple ? » ironisa t-il

-« Ben c'est pas contre indiqué » plaida le garçon

-« Ok, j'y penserais » céda l'inspecteur et il fut récompensé par le sourire radieux de son fils « Mais on évitera le dire à Harold »

-« C'est top secret ! » lançant Lee avec un air de conspirateur. Il saisit un livre et s'assit à côté de Bear. Le malinois posa la tête sur son genou tandis qu'Isatis s'installait sur les jambes de son maître. Fusco sourit devant cet apaisant tableau et retourna à son poste l'esprit un peu plus léger.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco lisait le compte rendu des interrogatoires réalisés par ses collègues. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il ne trouvait rien, pas le moindre indice, rien qui puisse le guider. Il avait obtenu les relevés de comptes d'Agnès et, grâce à Finch, il disposait aussi de ceux de son petit ami, mais il ne trouvait nulle trace d'un paiement qui pourrait passer pour le règlement d'un contrat. Elle avait pourtant bien dû payer si elle avait eu recours à un tueur ? Ces hommes là ne travaillent pas gratuitement, donc il devait y avoir une trace quelque part. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu passer par un intermédiaire ? Une de ses complices ? Un autre détail le gênait : entre le moment où elle avait été prévenu de son arrestation imminente et celui où elle avait été physiquement arrêté il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures, si elle avait contacté un homme de main elle avait été vraiment très rapide. Et à moins qu'elle n'ait recours régulièrement à ce genre de méthode, il fallait quand même un peu de temps pour recruter un exécuteur ! Alors était ce vraiment Agnès qui était à l'origine de l'agression ? Si seulement John pouvait se réveiller pour témoigner ! Mais d'après Mégan ce n'était pas pour tout de suite… Son portable vibra et il décrocha par réflexe

-« Fusco »

-« Bonsoir inspecteur. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Non Sven pas du tout »

-« Je voulais vous demander des nouvelles d'Alix »

-« Elle va bien. Elle est en sécurité »

-« Est-ce qu'elle a intégré le programme de protection des témoins ? »

-« Pas encore. Pour l'instant elle est toujours à la planque. Le juge l'interroge demain, ensuite elle sera prise en charge »

-« D'accord. Pourriez-vous lui dire que je pense à elle inspecteur ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« J'aurais préféré pouvoir l'aider davantage »

-« Elle a retrouvé sa liberté grâce à vous Sven c'est déjà beaucoup »

-« Oui je sais mais j'aurais aimé la soutenir maintenant. Toutefois je comprends qu'elle va avoir besoin de protection vu les relations de cette horrible femme »

-« C'est plus sur » approuva Fusco

-« Merci pour tout inspecteur »

-« Merci à vous Sven »

-« Oh inspecteur… Avez-vous des nouvelles de M Wren ? J'ai essayé de le joindre mais il ne répond pas et cela m'inquiète un peu. Savez-vous s'il a retrouvé John ? » Fusco pinça les lèvres. Il détestait vraiment annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles !

-« Oui il a retrouvé John et ça va bien entre eux » commença t-il

-« Mais il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? »

_« Intuitif ce petit gars »_ songea Fusco

-« John a tendu un piège à Agnès Marbery et nous avons réussi à la boucler mais pendant que je l'emmenais John a été agressé » Lionel entendit Sven hoqueter à l'autre bout du fil

-« Mon dieu ! Est-ce grave ? » S'inquiéta t-il

-« Il a été pris en charge à temps » précisa l'inspecteur « Mais il a subit une intervention assez lourde. Il est à l'hôpital général, c'est ma compagne qui le soigne, il est entre de bonnes mains »

-« Et M Wren ne quitte pas son chevet je suppose ? »

-« Exact »

-« C'est bien normal. Cela explique son silence »

-« John devrait s'en sortir. Il aura juste une longue convalescence. Et Bear a été blessé aussi mais il est hors de danger mon fils s'occupe de lui »

-« C'est terrible inspecteur ! » se désola Sven « Vous avez arrêté le coupable ? »

-« Pas encore mais j'y travaille »

-« Je m'en doute. Si je pouvais vous être utile… Hélas je ne suis pas policier » soupira t-il

-« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal quand même » commenta Fusco en faisant allusion à son intervention

-« J'ai plus de bonne volonté que de compétences mais elle vous est acquise » affirma Sven « Voulez vous être mon messager auprès de M Wren pour lui transmettre tout mon soutien ? »

-« Pas de problème. Je vous demande juste de garder la nouvelle pour vous. La discrétion est indispensable »

-« Je ne dirais rien inspecteur. Enfin…je crains » se reprit Sven

-« De vous trahir avec une certaine costumière ? »

-« Elle est redoutable mais elle sait se taire aussi lorsque c'est important » plaida le secrétaire

-« Je sais. Je crois qu'on peut faire une exception pour elle ou Terry mais pas plus ! »

-« Je vous le promets. Pourrais-je vous rappeler pour avoir des nouvelles ? Je ne veux pas déranger M Wren »

-« Bien sur. Mais je doute que cela le dérange lorsque la situation se sera un peu calmée »

-« D'accord » approuva le jeune homme. Il salua puis raccrocha avec un soupir

Fusco en fit autant et reprit ses dossiers. Encore une heure et il rentrerait, mais quant à passer une bonne soirée…

Sven reposa le téléphone sur son support et resta appuyé un instant à la table pour rassembler ses idées. Il avait craint que le silence d'Harold ne soit révélateur de quelques problèmes, peut être même d'une rupture entre lui et John ce qu'il aurait considéré comme une épouvantable erreur. Mais la réalité dépassait ses pires craintes et il était touché par la situation et son impuissance. Terry entra dans le salon à ce moment

-« Sven qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard et Bella… » Il stoppa net devant l'expression de son compagnon « Sven qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu es pâle comme un mort ! » S'inquiéta t-il en s'avançant rapidement. Le jeune homme se cala spontanément contre lui, cherchant du réconfort

-« Terry, il est arrivé un malheur »

-« Explique-toi ! » intima celui-ci. Sven lui répéta les propos de Fusco

-« C'est pas possible ! » grogna le gérant « C'est dangereux leur activité mais quand même ! Et aller jusqu'à tirer sur le chien c'était un malade ce mec ! »

-« Oui. M Wren doit être bouleversé »

-« Je suppose que je ne peux pas être jaloux là ? » demanda Wells

-« Terry ! »

-« Me renseigne ! » protesta celui ci

-« Tu exagères ! Dans un moment pareil » gronda le jeune homme. Terry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son compagnon « D'accord. Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ? »

-« Possible » Le secrétaire secoua la tête

-« Tu es… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase préférant l'embrasser « Merci » murmura t-il

-« Tu comptes raconter ça à Bella ? »

-« Je préférerais éviter mais…»

-« Tu n'échapperas pas à son radar »

-« Je me doute. Mais nous devrons garder cela pour nous ! »

-« Ca elle saura faire. En revanche il vaudrait mieux pour le coupable qu'elle ne croise jamais sa route »

-« Ca c'est certain » approuva Sven

-« Il faut vraiment qu'on y retourne là. Déjà qu'elle a du s'apercevoir de notre absence »

-« J'étais juste censé passer récupérer mon portable Terry, tu n'avais pas besoin de me suivre »

-« J'avais peur que tu te trompes de palier »

-« Hum. Je commence à connaitre l'appartement »

-« N'empêche que tu n'avais pas encore découvert le confort du canapé du bureau »

-« Non mais cela n'avait rien d'urgent »

-« C'est toi qui le dit Sven ! Moi je tiens à être un hôte parfait ! » Contra Terry en lui volant un baiser

-« Alors tu es sur la bonne voie » sourit Sven et il le laissa l'entrainer hors de l'appartement pour retourner au cabaret

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha. Il s'installa sur le côté pour voir encore son compagnon. Sa tendresse lui manquait cruellement, sentir ses bras autour de lui, se laisser aller contre son torse, enveloppé dans sa chaleur. L'absence de Bear se faisait sentir aussi, sa présence réconfortante. Il s'efforça de dormir mais la nuit fut longue.

Il se leva dès 5H, incapable de rester couché plus longtemps. Il fit rapidement sa toilette puis s'installa un instant près de la fenêtre pour observer le jour se lever. Finalement il reprit place dans son fauteuil et entama quelques recherches sur son ordinateur pour s'occuper. A 7H une infirmière vint réaliser les soins. Une demi-heure plus tard un petit déjeuner lui fut servi avec ses médicaments « selon les consignes du docteur Tillman » précisa l'aide soignante. Finch songea, perplexe, que la jeune médecin avait du faire la leçon à tout les employés du service ! Il se conforma aux soins et recommença à patienter, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Mégan passe voir John pour avoir les informations du jour. La journée promettait d'être semblable à celle de la veille et cette inaction relative mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Mégan apparut seulement vers 10H

-« Bonjour Harold. Reposé ? »

-« Bonjour Mégan. Autant que possible »

-« Je vais vous enlever John pour un contrôle et quand nous reviendrons vous pourrez aller le voir » Finch qui n'attendait que cela se tendit à l'annonce

-« Qu'allez vous lui faire ? »

-« Juste quelques examens pour vérifier l'activité hépatique. Il faut que je m'assure que son foie fonctionne correctement mais je vous rassure, rien ne permet de penser que ce n'est pas le cas »

-« C'est la "complication" que vous redoutez ? »

-« L'insuffisance hépatocellulaire est la principale complication à redouter. En générale elle survient dans les quarante huit heures qui suivent l'opération, parfois lors de la première semaine, ce qui justifie le maintien du patient au service des soins intensifs tant que le danger n'est pas totalement écarté » expliqua patiemment la médecin « Mais John n'en montre aucun signe, au contraire »

-« Pourvu que cela dure » murmura Finch

-« Il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. D'ailleurs s'il répond bien aux examens de ce matin nous pourrons envisager de le déplacer dans une autre chambre. Double bien entendu » ajouta Mégan avec un clin d'œil. Finch se sentit rougir

-« Mais vous aviez évoqué une semaine… n'est ce pas un peu tôt ? »

-« Tout dépend de ce qui a provoqué l'intervention et de la réaction du patient aux traitements. Je ne précipiterais pas les choses Harold »

-« J'ai entièrement confiance en votre jugement Mégan. Je suis juste inquiet d'une rechute »

-« C'est normal. Mais vous verrez, tout ira bien »

-« D'accord »

-« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Bear » ajouta la médecin en manipulant le lit « Il est apparemment aussi solide que son maitre et Lee est aux petits soins »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas » murmura l'informaticien « J'aimerais qu'il soit là » affirma t-il spontanément

-« Je suis certaine qu'il le sait Harold » jugea Mégan. Un infirmier entra dans la chambre et elle lui fit signe à travers la vitre d'emmener le patient « Je vous l'emprunte, à tout à l'heure » lança t-elle en les suivant. Finch hocha la tête et les regarda partir. Si Bear avait été là il aurait multiplié les coups de museau dans ses jambes pour garder son attention. Il réalisa qu'à cet instant il était privé des deux piliers de son existence et sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir. Il serra les dents et inspira profondément pour garder son calme. C'était presque comme après l'attentat, une remise à zéro de sa vie contre laquelle il était resté impuissant. Mais cette fois il était debout et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le compteur revenir à zéro !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco repoussa la pile de dossier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours plus de noms à étudier mais cela ne le faisait pas avancer. Les clients les plus anciens, ou ceux, assez rares, qui avaient trouvés leur moitié à l'agence n'avaient pas de raison d'intervenir pour Agnès. Les autres avaient plutôt des griefs envers la gérante ou ses complices. Aucun n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à John ou même de rendre service à cette femme. En résumé il avait collecté une foule d'indice et autres éléments à charge contre Agnès qui venaient étoffer le dossier d'accusation mais pas la moindre piste sur l'agression qui semblait pour lui bien plus importante que le reste ! Il rassembla quelques dossiers qu'il avait mis de côté, voulant vérifier l'emploi du temps de quelques personnes qu'il avait repéré, la plupart parce qu'elles avaient déjà eu des problèmes avec la justice. Mais c'était un travail de fourmi et il aurait eu bien besoin de renfort. Le plus efficace était momentanément déconnecté. Finch lui envoyait bien quelques informations mais il était loin de ses performances habituelles ce que Fusco comprenait parfaitement. Et dans une heure il devrait se mettre en route pour escorter Alix au tribunal. Il ouvrait un autre dossier lorsqu'il s'entendit interpeller :

-« Inspecteur Fusco ? » Il leva les yeux vers l'agent qui se tenait devant son bureau, tripotant sa casquette

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci puis il le reconnu « Agent Webster »

-« Excusez-moi inspecteur. Je voulais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles du chien. Vous savez l'intervention de dimanche… » Précisa t-il, embarrassé

-« Il va bien. Le vétérinaire a extrait la balle, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle »

-« Oh tant mieux ! » s'exclama le jeune agent « Il était tellement… » Fusco l'interrogea du regard « Il n'a pas essayé de me mordre pourtant il avait mal ça se voyait »

-« Bear n'est pas un chien comme les autres »

-« C'est ce que je pense » approuva Webster « Et le type dans la piscine, il était avec lui ? »

-« Oui c'était son maître» L'agent fronça les sourcils

-« Mais l'homme à la clinique ? »

-« Bear a deux maîtres »expliqua Fusco prudemment

-« Ah ? Et il s'en est sorti aussi ? Le premier ? »

-« C'est plus compliqué mais c'est en bonne voie »

-« Vous enquêtez là-dessus alors ? » demanda l'agent en torturant à nouveau sa casquette

-« Ouais » Lionel le fixa « Il se trouve que cet homme est un ami alors j'ai bien l'intention de coincer celui qui les a visé » ajouta t-il fermement

-« Je comprends. Si je peux…faire quelque chose » hasarda Webster

-« Merci » L'agent hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Fusco l'observa. Il avait déjà repéré ce jeune agent. Il était intelligent et dévoué, à priori une bonne recrue. _« Peut être… »_ Songea t-il « Agent Webster ! » Appela t-il. Le jeune homme se retourna

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous voulez vraiment aider ? »

-« Heu… oui. Je ne demanderais pas mieux »

-« Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin d'un assistant »

-« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demanda le jeune homme

-« J'ai besoin de vérifier les alibis des suspects de ces dossiers » annonça Lionel en désignant une grosse pile devant lui. Il observa l'agent pour déceler un éventuel découragement mais Webster s'avança vers la pile l'air décidé

-« Je veux bien essayer »

-« Ok. Mais attention : les résultats à moi et seulement à moi ! »

-« Entendu inspecteur. Je n'en parlerais à personne d'autre »

-« Alors bon courage »

-« Merci inspecteur ! » lança l'agent en saisissant la pile. Il l'emporta et Fusco se dit qu'il avait peut être trouvé le renfort qui lui manquait.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch tournait en rond, incapable de se concentrer. Son dos lui faisait mal mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il entendit enfin du bruit dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Cela faisait presque une heure et demi que Mégan avait emmené John ! Il vit un infirmier réinstaller le lit et Beth s'occuper des branchements. La médecin surveillait les opérations. Il sentit l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine se desserrer un peu en la voyant sourire. Elle tourna la tête et il s'accentua. Elle se détourna et le rejoignit

-« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que ce serait si long »lança t-il aussitôt. Mégan ne releva pas, elle se doutait que c'était l'inquiétude qui parlait

-« Tout va bien Harold. Les résultats sont convenables, il n'y a pas d'insuffisance » Finch soupira

-« Désolé » murmura t-il

-« Asseyez vous un peu, depuis combien de temps êtes vous debout ainsi ? » Finch ne put masquer totalement une certaine raideur lorsqu'il s'assit et Mégan fronça les sourcils « Vous n'allez pas l'aider en agissant de cette façon! » L'informaticien écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance

-« C'est ma façon de réagir au stress » remarqua t-il. La médecin secoua la tête

-« Je me doute que ce n'est pas évident mais vous rendre malade n'arrangera rien Harold. Sans parler du mécontentement de John à son réveil »

-« Il pourra dire que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui » murmura l'informaticien

-« Oh il me semble que vous faite la paire ! Je me souviens parfaitement combien il était intenable lors de votre hospitalisation après cette histoire avec un trafiquant »

-« Il était juste… inquiet»

-« Hum. C'est très expansif l'inquiétude chez lui Harold»

-« Sans doute. Les résultats des examens sont-ils à la hauteur de vos espérances ? » Demanda Finch

-« Tout à fait. C'est un bon élève » affirma la jeune femme « Je pense que vous pouvez prévoir un déménagement pour demain »

-« Bien » murmura l'informaticien

-« Ce sera plus confortable » estima Mégan « Et en attendant je vais aller vous chercher un comprimé et vous allez vous allonger un peu »

-« Docteur… »

-« Ok. Vous pouvez aller le voir d'abord…. » L'informaticien ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre « Mais il va falloir que nous revoyons le concept d'être raisonnable » termina Mégan même s'il ne l'écoutait plus

Finch trouva Reese moins détendu, les traits légèrement tirés

-« C'est la fatigue des examens M Wren » commenta Beth « Même maintenu en sommeil il perçoit beaucoup de chose, y compris les douleurs un peu trop fortes mais cela n'a pas duré » ayant terminé, l'infirmière s'éclipsa et Finch profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Elles étaient sèches et à peine tièdes mais cela lui fit du bien

-« Je vous attends » chuchota t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau il trouva Mégan qui l'attendait avec un plateau repas et un comprimé. Comme la veille il l'écouta distraitement. En partant elle lui répéta de se reposer et il finit par lui obéir. Sous l'effet de la fatigue et du médicament il s'endormit rapidement sans même s'en rendre compte et ne vit pas l'infime mouvement qui agita la main de John quelques instants

Finch s'éveilla vers 17H30 et mit un instant à se reconnaitre. Il soupira lorsque la réalité revint le frapper, mais ce sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Il se demanda si le docteur ne lui avait donné qu'un antalgique. John ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Il consultât son téléphone et lu les 14 sms de Lee avant d'écouter les deux messages de l'inspecteur qui lui relatait l'interrogatoire d'Alix. Celui-ci faisait indéniablement avancer l'enquête contre Agnès, Alix leur ayant précisément expliqué les rouages de l'organisation. Mais cela n'apportait rien de nouveau à la sienne. Il annonçait aussi sa visite pour le soir. L'informaticien se leva, fit quelques étirements et se rendit dans la petite salle d'eau pour se rafraichir. Il alla au distributeur prendre une boisson. Son thé habituel lui manquait cruellement mais pas au point d'en commander un sur l'appareil. Au retour il vérifia son ordinateur, toujours pas de numéro. La machine avait-elle pris en compte l'indisponibilité de son agent ? Elle avait évolué avec le temps et c'était une éventualité à retenir. En tout cas ce silence l'arrangeait bien.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La pendule indiquait 18H15. Fusco referma le dossier qu'il terminait de lire. Il devait passer à l'hôpital puis il rentrerait, tard encore une fois, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il saisissait son manteau lorsqu'il vit l'agent Webster entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers son bureau, ses dossiers dans les mains.

-« J'ai fini » annonça t-il avec un sourire satisfait, posant la pile au coin du bureau

-« Fini ? Vous avez parcouru tous ces dossiers ? »

-« J'ai interrogé les neuf couples inspecteur. Dix huit personnes. Enfin j'ai eu de la chance je les ai trouvé facilement, souvent ensemble » Fusco lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Et vous avez pris des notes ? »

-« Quelques une mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc »

-« Et vous pensez vous rappeler de tout ? » ironisa Fusco un peu déçu

-« Oh non c'est trop ! En fait je préfère enregistrer » affirma le jeune homme en sortant un petit appareil enregistreur de sa poche « C'est mieux, on garde un témoignage plus fiable » précisa t-il tranquillement. Fusco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais il retrouva le sourire

-« Excellent ! Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

-« Pas vraiment inspecteur. Désolé, mais à priori tous ces gens ont un alibi solide sur l'horaire qu'on cherche »

-« Ca reste du bon boulot agent Webster et ça m'avance bien, merci »

-« Pas de quoi inspecteur » répondit le jeune homme visiblement fier du compliment « Je pourrais peut être continuer demain ? Si vous en avez d'autre ? »

-« Ce ne serait pas de refus » accepta Fusco « revenez demain à 9H »

-« Je viendrais »

-« Merci agent Webster… Vous avez un prénom ? »

-« Tony… Enfin, je m'appelle Antoine mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony »

-« Ok. A demain alors » Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire et quitta la salle satisfait. Fusco songea qu'il avait réellement trouvé un assistant et quitta le poste un peu rasséréné pour se rendre à l'hôpital


	3. Le lutin

_Qui veut une petite suite ?_

_Il nous faut des nouvelles de nos patients_

_._

_Ninja je te dédie de chapitre pour ta fête ! (même un petit peu en retard : )_

_Merci à celles qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire toujours apprécié_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Fusco frappa un coup bref et entra sans bruit dans le bureau. Finch était assit devant la vitre de séparation. Il tourna la tête pour identifier le visiteur et l'inspecteur vit sa lassitude à la façon dont il se tourna légèrement, presque prudemment, pour l'accueillir. Le moindre de ses gestes trahissait sa fatigue, ses inquiétudes aussi et il y avait son regard, si différent de celui si serein qu'il arborait d'ordinaire lorsque John était tout près. Un bref coup d'œil l'avertit que rien n'avait changé pour leur complice, mais il le savait, Mégan le tenant informé régulièrement.

-« Salut Finch, vous étiez dans vos pensées ? »

-« Un peu inspecteur. C'est une… forme d'évasion »

-« Il est en bonne voie » affirma Lionel en prenant place

-« Je sais. Mais je ne serais vraiment rassuré que lorsque Mégan le déclarera officiellement hors de danger »

-« C'est normal »

-« Du nouveau inspecteur ? » Fusco soupira

-« Rien. Enfin rien sur l'agression. Pour le reste je crois qu'Agnès va être bien surprise du résultat. Il ne va pas lui rester beaucoup d'alliés »

-« Il reste à voir selon l'identité de ceux qui lui resteront »

-« Ouais. Les plus connus devraient la fuir pour sauver leur réputation non ? » Supposa l'inspecteur. « Je vais aller l'interroger demain » Ajouta Lionel après un silence

-« Vous pensez qu'elle vous donnera des informations ? » Fusco grimaça

-« Pas vraiment » Finch hocha la tête

-« Elle ne vous dira rien. Cela fait partie de sa vengeance »

-« Qu'elle parle ou pas ça ne m'empêchera pas de coincer le salaud qui a fait ça à John » Affirma Fusco d'un ton ferme. Harold ne répondit pas. Détournant la tête, il fixa son compagnon d'un regard absent « Finch ? Ca ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta son vis à vis

-« Ca va inspecteur »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harold ? » insista ce dernier

-« C'est juste que… Je me sens un peu responsable de tout ceci » murmura l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi vous dites ça ! » s'insurgea Fusco

-« C'est à cause de moi que John a mené cette mission. N'oubliez pas que je reste son employeur » Finch soupira « Je l'ai engagé pour mener des missions périlleuses qui mettent sa vie en danger. Alors s'il est blessé ne suis-je pas finalement aussi coupable que le tireur ? »

-« Vous oubliez une chose Finch : John est parfaitement consentant ! Il connait les risques depuis le premier jour et il les accepte. Vous croyez qu'il refuserait pas le boulot s'il en avait assez ? » Protesta Fusco « Au début peut être, parce qu'il n'avait rien alors il s'en foutait de s'exposer, mais aujourd'hui qu'il a une vie qu'il aime, une famille, des amis, il continu parce qu'il apprécie ce boulot, l'enjeu. Sauvez des gens c'est ça qui le motive, vous ne le forcez pas ! »

-« Je n'en suis pas sur… »

-« C'est la fatigue qui parle, ça vous file des idées noires Finch ! » l'interrompit Fusco « Mais vous devez vous reprendre parce que vous n'allez pas l'aider en pensant comme ça ! Et Bear non plus ! » Assena t-il « Si vous continuez je vous envoie Bella ! » Menaça t-il finalement. A ce prénom Finch se tourna vers lui, interloqué

-« Pardon ? »

-« Sven m'a appelé pour avoir des nouvelles. J'ai jugé que je devais lui dire la vérité et il a promis de se taire enfin sauf pour Bella. Sinon il n'avait plus qu'à émigrer à l'autre bout du pays jusqu'à la guérison de John parce qu'elle aurait forcement soupçonné un truc et forcement réussi à le faire parler ! » Ironisa Fusco « Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne s'ébruitera pas davantage, mais si vous déprimez je peux aller la chercher »

-« Non merci, je vais déjà mieux ! » affirma l'informaticien

-« Je préfère » se moqua Fusco « C'est demain qu'on le change de chambre, ça aussi ça vous fera du bien, l'environnement sera mieux »

-« En effet » Finch posa la main sur celle de son ami « Merci Lionel » murmura t-il. L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise

-« Pas de quoi » bredouilla t-il

-« Je ne vous demande pas de nouvelles de Lee et de Bear. J'en ai très très régulièrement » Fusco fronça les sourcils

-« Il exagère c'est ça ? »

-« Laissez le faire, cela me rassure. Au moins je n'ai pas de souci à me faire pour Bear je sais qu'il est bien entouré. Au pire je le retrouverais avec un ou deux petits kilos de plus ? » Suggéra Finch

-« Hum. Ce sont… les inconvénients de la convalescence ? »

-« Disons cela »

-« Bon si tout va bien. Je vais y aller. En cas de besoin, vous me bipper Finch ? »

-« Entendu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer quelques recherches cela me distrait »

-« OK. Vous laissez pas démoraliser. Il n'aimerait pas »

-« Promis » murmura l'informaticien. Il observa la porte se refermer sur leur complice. Il avait raison bien sur, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par cette culpabilité qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment tout à fait. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais sachant l'importance de leur travail pour John il avait appris à la garder enfouie dans un coin de son esprit. Simplement il faisait attention à leur ménager un peu plus de moments de repos, de détente, des moments pour se retrouver, pour profiter de leur vie, de l'autre. Il resta un moment assit dans son fauteuil laissant ses pensées dériver vers le passé ou le futur…

L'entrée de l'aide soignante avec le plateau repas l'interrompit. Il se reconnecta à la réalité pour se plier aux ordres de Mégan. Puis il s'accorda dix minutes près de son compagnon avant de se préparer pour une nouvelle nuit solitaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco pénétra dans la petite pièce aux murs gris seulement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises. Agnès Marbery attendait, assise très droite sur son siège, l'air impassible, engoncée dans la tenue orange des prisonnières, visiblement une taille trop grande pour elle. Elle le suivit des yeux comme il prenait place devant elle.

-« Bonjour Miss Marbery. Inspecteur Fusco » annonça t-il en s'installant. La femme esquissa un sourire moqueur

-« Inutile de vous présenter inspecteur, je n'oublie jamais le nom de mes ennemis »

_« Le ton est donné »_ songea Lionel « Moi non plus » rétorqua t-il

-« Si vous êtes venu m'interroger sur mes affaires ou mes clients vous auriez pu vous épargner le trajet. Vos collègues m'ont déjà interrogé et je n'ai rien dit. Je ne compte pas faire d'exception pour vous »

-« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous m'accordiez un traitement de faveur. Avec les témoignages de vos complices ou ex complices nous en savons bien assez »

-« Elles ne connaissent pas la moitié de mes affaires » affirma la jeune femme, méprisante

-« On se contentera bien des 50% » ricana Fusco. Agnès se pencha vers lui

-« Encore faudra t-il que vous conserviez vos témoins » persifla t-elle

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas : ils sont en sécurité » répliqua Fusco sans se démonter

-« Nous verrons inspecteur » jugea la femme en se réinstallant contre le dossier de sa chaise

-« Et si nous perdons quelques témoins il nous restera nos écrits, voir les votre. Nous savons que vous teniez un registre»

-« Je l'ai détruit avant que vous ne m'arrêtiez »

-« C'est ce que vous avez voulu nous faire croire »

-« N'avez-vous pas retrouvé les cendres chez moi ? »

-« Rien ne dit que c'était celles de ce carnet »

-« Rien ne dit le contraire »

-« En admettant que ce soit le cas, une de vos complices nous a dit que vous déteniez une copie »

-« Vraiment ? »Demanda Agnès « Elle était bien renseignée » ricana t-elle

-« Elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de mentir » remarqua Fusco « Au contraire »

-« Vous n'avez rien » constata la femme

-« Nous trouverons »

-« Bonne chance » se moqua Agnès

-« Vous feriez mieux de coopérer. Si vous nous donniez cette copie le juge pourrait alléger votre peine »

-« Ou l'aggraver » rétorqua Agnès « Il est fort possible que le contenu ne lui plaise pas »

-« Vous bluffez » estima Fusco

-« A vous de juger inspecteur »

-« En ce qui me concerne je préfère que vous restiez sur vos positions, la sentence n'en sera que plus lourde » déclara tranquillement celui-ci. La femme le fusilla du regard, furieuse. « Peu importe » trancha alors Lionel « Je ne suis pas là pour ça » Agnès lui jeta un regard en coin, perplexe. « Votre affaire est bouclée je laisse mes collègues gérer la suite, moi c'est une autre que je veux résoudre » Cette fois l'ex gérante fronça les sourcils, Fusco planta son regard dans le sien « Je veux le type que vous avez engagé pour vous venger de John Rooney »

Agnès plissa les yeux. Un instant elle parut désarçonnée par l'affirmation mais elle se reprit rapidement

-« Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet »

-« Je sais que vous avez engagé un tueur, sans doute pour le cas où vous ne pourriez agir vous-même. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà donné vos instructions avant parce que John vous gênait ? » Agnès tourna la tête et resta muette. « Je retrouverais ce type, c'est une question de temps. Mais si vous acceptiez de parler cela pourrait vous valoir une certaine indulgence ? » Suggéra l'inspecteur. La femme eut un petit rire

-« Encore ? Vous êtes décidément bien généreux »

-« Par intérêt » remarqua Lionel.

-« Avez-vous seulement un élément pour me relier à cette agression ? »

-« Nous trouverons bien »

Agnès se redressa, énervée

-« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile inspecteur ? Vu le nombre d'inculpation qui planent sur moi, pensez vous que j'en souhaite une de plus ? Et je doute qu'un juge se montre clément envers une tentative de meurtre. Je préfère compter sur mes relations»

-« Etes vous sure qu'elles vous soutiendront ? »

-« Dans tout les cas ça ne changera pas grand-chose » remarqua Agnès avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Comme vous voudrez » affirma Fusco contrarié. La jeune femme releva la tête et le fixa

-« Si vous voulez un nom, il me faudra une véritable compensation » lança t-elle

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Je veux un droit de visite »

-« Pour votre petit ami ? »

-« Non. Pour mon chien »

-« Le chien ? » répéta Fusco surpris

-« Je veux voir mon chien. Qu'on me l'amène une fois par semaine »

-« Aucun juge n'acceptera ça »

-« Vous voulez un nom, je veux mon chien » s'entêta la femme

-« Je ne crois pas que nous allons faire affaire »

-« Alors cette discussion est close inspecteur » répliqua Agnès en se réinstallant sur son siège, croisant les bras dans une attitude hostile indiquant bien son refus de continuer la conversation

-« Si vous changez d'avis faite le moi savoir » jugea Fusco en se levant. La jeune femme ne répondit pas se contentant de lui adresser un regard glacial tandis qu'un gardien venait la chercher pour la reconduire dans sa cellule « On en tirera rien » grogna Lionel exaspéré. Il devait pourtant bien exister un moyen de piéger cette femme ? Il quitta la prison agacé et frustré et retourna au poste continuer son enquête.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était presque 13H lorsque l'aide soignante entra dans le bureau pour reprendre le plateau, retenant la porte pour Beth qui la suivait

-« Je viens vous prévenir M Wren, nous allons transférer M Randall dans quelques minutes. Voulez vous que je vous aide à rassembler vos affaires ? »

-« Merci. Je n'ai pas grand-chose »

-« Je vais porter votre sac ce n'est pas très loin, vous serez dans le service de Mégan deux étages en dessous »

-« Il est spécialisé ? » interrogea Finch tout en rassemblant ses affaires

-« Pas vraiment. Ses patients souffrent de pathologies parfois très différentes comme pour chaque médecin de cet établissement. Mais les spécialistes passent régulièrement à chaque étage » expliqua la jeune femme « M Wren ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Mégan a du déclarer que vous étiez en soin vous aussi pour que vous puissiez rester »

-« Je ne la trahirais pas Beth, soyez sans inquiétude » l'infirmière sourit

-« Nous sommes doués pour les complots M Wren » affirma t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Elle prit le sac tandis que Finch rangeait sa trousse de toilette. Il laissa son regard parcourir le petit bureau. Ce lieu resterait pour lui associé à des heures parmi les plus sombres de son existence et il n'était pas fâché de le quitter. En même temps il s'était découvert de nombreux soutiens et ça c'était un bon souvenir

-« Suivez moi M Wren, nous allons prendre l'ascenseur » l'invita Beth. Il la suivit docilement. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent deux infirmiers qui venaient s'occuper du patient. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage et Beth le guida « A gauche, c'est la chambre du milieu » Beth poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce aux murs blancs sommairement meublé. Finch la détailla et fixa le lit, perplexe. « M Randall garde son lit d'examen » précisa la jeune femme comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. Elle posa son sac sur le lit « Vous serez mieux installé ici et vous aurez une salle de bains »

-« J'apprécie » jugea l'informaticien. Que le confort fût sommaire ne le dérangeait pas, en revanche l'absence de salle de bains lui avait pesé. Des bruits dans le couloir les avertirent de l'arrivée des infirmiers. Ils entrèrent et placèrent le lit dans l'espace libre. Beth s'approcha pour réinstaller les perfusions alors qu'un infirmier vérifiait les branchements

-« Voilà ce sera beaucoup mieux » Beth se tourna vers Finch « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose M Wren ? Vous avez pris votre traitement ? »

-« Oui Beth. Je suis un patient modèle » La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de la tête « Je vous remercie tout va bien »

-« Dans ce cas je vous laisse mais je ne suis pas loin »

-« Entendu » Finch attendit qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour se rapprocher de son compagnon, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, il lui parla doucement « Cette chambre est beaucoup plus accueillante, si l'on peut employer ce terme dans un hôpital » jugea t-il « Et plus rien ne nous sépare. Vous y serez mieux et moi aussi pour vous attendre » Il continua quelques minutes puis se décida à aller ranger ses affaires. Il alla déposer sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains, constatant que son flacon de gel douche était presque vide il songea qu'il irait peut être à la boutique un peu plus tard. En attendant il retourna dans la chambre, bougea le fauteuil pour le rapprocher du lit où reposait son partenaire et s'y installa avec son ordinateur. Assuré qu'il allait bien, il entreprit quelques recherches pour s'occuper, pas très concentré mais cela canalisait ses pensées.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Bella fit irruption dans le bureau après avoir frappé un coup si bref qu'il en était inexistant. Terry faillit renverser son café sur son journal et Sven en lâcha son stylo.

-« Alors ? Des nouvelles ? »

-« Non Bella, pour la troisième fois non»

-« Quatrième » corrigea Wells, se faisant fusiller du regard par sa costumière

-« Et tu restes comme ça sans rien faire ? »

-« Bella, je t'ai dis que je préfère appeler l'inspecteur Fusco le soir, il aura plus d'informations, et il n'est que 16H » expliqua calmement Sven

-« Et il ne peut pas te renseigner dans la journée ?! »

-« Il n'est pas en permanence avec eux »

-« Alors envoi un message à Harold ! »

-« Je ne veux pas le déranger tant que John est en soins intensifs. Ensuite ça ira beaucoup mieux » Sven bénit le reflexe qu'il avait eu de faire jurer à sa collègue qu'elle ne harcèlerait pas Finch, avant de lui résumer la situation

-« Quand ? » insista celle-ci énervée

-« Bientôt. L'inspecteur a dit qu'il ne tarderait plus à être transféré dans une chambre normale »

-« Et on pourra le voir ? »

-« Oui quand il sera dans un autre service il pourra recevoir des visites » La costumière soupira

-« C'est trop long ! »

-« Allons Bella ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver » tempéra le secrétaire

-« Mais enfin comment veux tu que je reste calme ?! » explosa la vieille dame « Tu m'annonces qu'un salaud a à moitié assassiné John et le chien et qu'Harold se retrouve seul, c'est une catastrophe, et tu veux que je reste calme ! »

-« Je t'ai dit aussi qu'ils sont bien soignés, que M Wren est entouré et que l'inspecteur Fusco nous tiendra au courant. Et il le fera je lui fais confiance »

-« Ouais une fois l'an » grogna la costumière de mauvaise foi

-« Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »S'alarma Sven comme elle s'emparait de son portable qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau

-« Je récupère le numéro de pied tendre. Je vais le secouer moi »

-« Si tu ne le laisse pas enquêter il ne trouvera jamais le coupable » objecta Terry

-« Mais on ne peut pas laisser les gens sans nouvelle » murmura Bella, s'efforçant de rester impassible, mais sa voie faiblissante la trahissait. Sven devinait ses inquiétudes et sa peine. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras

-« D'accord, je te donne le numéro, mais promet moi de ne pas harceler l'inspecteur et de ne pas t'énerver s'il tarde à te répondre » Bella pinça les lèvres mais accepta

-« D'accord »

-« Je t'envoi son numéro par SMS »

-« Je vais tout de suite lui écrire il faut que je sache ! » affirma la costumière et elle fit demi tour pour retourner dans sa loge de son allure de tempête

-« Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait intenable » commenta Terry

-« Je sais. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui cacher la nouvelle »

-« Oh non ! On avait pas une chance ! Encore heureux que tu lui as fait promettre de ne pas appeler »

-« Je connais son côté un peu…excessif »

-« Un peu beaucoup » marmonna Wells en reprenant son journal

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent puis Célia fit irruption dans le bureau, paniquée

-« Terry ! Sven ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à M Wren et M Randall ? » S'exclama t-elle. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard désespéré

-« Bella avait promis de garder le secret ! » se plaignit le secrétaire

-« Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Luc. Il n'arrive plus à la suivre depuis ce matin. Et Luc lui a dit que stresser autant n'aiderait pas John à guérir et Harold à aller bien ! Alors ? »

-« Je me doutais qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Luc il n'a aucune autorité sur elle » soupira Sven

-« Parce que tu connais quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité sur Bella ? » commenta Terry

-« Bien. Célia je vais t'expliquer mais secret absolu pour tout les autres ! » Exigea Sven. La jeune femme leva la main comme pour jurer. Cinq minutes plus tard elle quittait le bureau, décidée à être le soutien de Bella

-« Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose que Celia soit au courant » émit Wells

-« Il est vrai qu'elle a une certaine influence sur Bella » admit son compagnon

-« Bon. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lire mon journal tranquille ? »

-« Jamais deux sans trois » ironisa Sven

-« Je vais fermer la porte à clé si ça continue » marmonna le gérant

-« Tu dois rester disponible pour tes employés Terry » Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir puis affirma d'un ton tranquille :

-« Mon employé préféré étant ici avec moi les autres je m'en fiche ! »

-« Ils seraient ravis d'entendre cela ! Et s'ils se mettent en grève tu as pensé au spectacle ? »

-« S'ils ne veulent plus danser je resterais chez moi et je saurais bien m'occuper » avec un sourire entendu

-« Lis ton journal au lieu de dire des bêtises » grogna Sven en reprenant son dossier mais Terry sourit car il n'était visiblement pas aussi fâché qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A l'autre bout du cabaret, Célia frappa un coup à la porte de la loge. Bella leva le nez de son téléphone

-« Ce maudit machin est encore bloqué » grogna t-elle « Il affiche des trucs bizarres et je ne peux pas écrire ! » la danseuse sourit

-« Tu vas trop vite pour les touches Bella je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Elle s'assit à côté de la costumière et lui prit doucement le portable des mains. La vieille dame la regarda manipuler l'appareil d'un œil méfiant

-« Voilà » affirma la jeune femme en lui rendant son appareil

-« Merci. Heureusement que tu connais tout les trucs ! » Celia lui prit la main

-« Sven m'a dit pour John et Harold… »

-« Quoi ?! » l'interrompit Bella « Il m'a obligé à jurer le secret ! » protesta t-elle « Et lui il en parle à tout le monde ! »

-« Pas à tout le monde, juste à moi » corrigea la danseuse « Il a estimé que ce serait une bonne idée, pour que je puisse t'aider »

-« J'ai pas besoin d'aide » marmonna Bella

-« Même pas un petit soutien moral ? »

-« Non ! Ou alors contre lui parce qu'il me laisse pas appeler comme je veux !» Celia devina que son amie était vexée, cela lui ressemblait bien. Elle se rapprocha et posa la tête sur l'épaule de la vieille dame « Ah ben voilà ! Il faut que je te console maintenant ! »

-« On pourrait se consoler mutuellement ? » suggéra Celia

-« Hum »

-« Bella, je sais combien tu es attachée à John et à Harold. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher » La costumière soupira

-« Un peu trop tu trouves ? »

-« Non pourquoi ? Pourquoi faudrait-il se limiter quand on aime ? C'est toi qui me l'a appris »

-« T'es pas obligé de retenir tout ce que je dis ! »

-« Non mais je le fais parce que tu es toujours de bons conseils. Et parce que je t'aime beaucoup » ajouta Célia en tournant la tête. Bella hésita puis finalement baissa sa garde

-« Moi aussi Célia, tu es une brave » affirma t-elle « Ils sont différents tu comprends ? Spéciaux… »

-« Oui je sais »

-« Je me rappelle quand John est arrivé pour jouer les gardes du corps. Aussi respectueux qu'insolent ! Ce qu'il m'agaçait au début ! »

-« John a toujours la bonne réplique au bon moment » s'amusa Célia

-« Ouais. Et il vise juste ! »

-« Heureusement que tu as changé d'avis ! »

-« Bah, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais sujets !»

-« Tu trouves ? » taquina Célia «Moi je trouve qu'il émane de John une sorte de force tranquille… il est rassurant »

-« C'est vrai. Enfin en premier il est un peu froid, il faut gratter un peu. Et Harold est pareil »

-« Et toi aussi ! »

-« Mais ! » protesta la costumière en donnant une tape sur la main de la jeune femme qui gloussa

-« C'est bien qu'il soit gentil sinon j'étais démasquée avec les chatons » se rappela t-elle

-« Ah ça il est perspicace ! Mais John n'est pas gentil, il est bon c'est différent. Et Harold est comme lui. Chacun à sa façon mais c'est la même bonté au final. Faut être généreux pour sauver des gens comme ils font sans rien demander ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais très bien compris… » Commença Célia

-« Et faut pas chercher à comprendre ! » trancha Bella « C'est leur secret ! »

-« Tu as raison » approuva la jeune femme « C'est leur vie. Et ils vont bien ensemble ça c'est sur »

-« Oui. Je crois que chacun a été crée pour venir compléter l'autre » estima la costumière après un instant de réflexion

-« Ce sont des âmes sœurs »

-« Ca ne leur fait pas la vie facile pour autant mais leurs disputes ne peuvent pas durer »

-« Il y a une question de caractères aussi. Mais en cas de besoin tu aides à la réconciliation » suggéra Célia

-« Tu sais ça aussi toi ? » protesta Bella en fronçant les sourcils

-« Un peu ? »

-« Mouais. De toute façon c'est pour la bonne cause. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre séparément »

-« Non. Rien qu'à la façon dont ils se regardent on voit bien qu'entre eux c'est… »

-« Infini ! » coupa Bella « Alors comment tu veux que je reste calme avec ce qui est arrivé ? »

-« Parce que t'énerver ne servira à rien ? À part te faire monter la tension ? »

-« C'est ma nature » grogna la costumière

-« Je sais. Et Luc aussi » approuva la danseuse avec un petit rire

-« Hum. Je l'ai peut être un peu bousculé… » admit la vieille dame « Mais il est … trop raisonnable ! »

-« Et toi de mauvaise foi ! » répliqua Célia

-« Oh ! »

-« Par chance Luc est habitué mais je dirais que quelques mots d'excuses…. Enfin quand tu auras envoyé une demi douzaine de SMS à l'inspecteur ?»

-« Célia ! » gronda Bella

-« Parce que tu comptais n'en envoyer qu'un ? » demanda la jeune femme l'air innocent

-« Mais elle me cherche la meneuse de revue ! » s'énerva la costumière « Tu tournes mal ma fille ! »

-« Parce que j'ai raison ? » insista Celia pas impressionnée

-« C'est bon, je vais me modérer ! Mais toi il va falloir refaire ton éducation ! »

-« Mais bien sur professeur » se moqua Célia avant de claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie « Ca va mieux ? »

-« Ouais ça va » marmonna cette dernière « Va répéter plutôt ! »

-« A vos ordres professeur ! » affirma la danseuse en se levant vivement. Cette fois la réplique lui valut un coup de coussin qui la fit s'enfuir en riant

-« Je suis entourée de mauvais sujets ! » protesta Bella en s'efforçant de paraitre vexée. Reprenant son portable elle tapa un SMS pour Fusco et l'envoya rapidement. Puis elle compléta l'envoi une fois, deux fois… Après la troisième elle s'arrêta pour ne pas donner raison à sa danseuse. Puis en attendant la réponse elle décida d'aller voir son compagnon, saisissant au passage une boite de chocolat dans son placard en guise de calumet de la paix. Dissimulée dans un recoin, Célia la regarda passer, chocolats dans une main, téléphone dans l'autre, l'air décidé, et elle sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussie sa mission.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les heures s'était écoulée lentement mais lorsque l'aide soignante entra lui déposer son repas Finch fut surpris qu'il soit déjà si tard. Il referma son ordinateur et mangea. Il prit ensuite le temps de répondre aux SMS de Lee puis se rappelant qu'il devait descendre à la boutique il se leva de son fauteuil, prenant soin de poser un baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de quitter la chambre, déjà pressé d'y revenir…

.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Finch resta un instant sur le seuil de la chambre, interdit, en voyant une petite fille brune assise dans son fauteuil. Les mains jointes sur son ventre, l'air sérieux, elle semblait monter la garde. Au bruit de la porte elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit

-« Bonjour » lança t-elle joyeusement. Puis elle se leva et avança vers lui d'une démarche un peu inégale « Je m'appelle Alina » ajouta t-elle en lui tendant la main. Finch la serra machinalement

-« Harold Wren »

-« Harold ? C'est mignon » commenta la petite « Je tenais compagnie à ce monsieur » précisa t'elle en désignant Reese « C'est votre ami ? »

-« Oui»

-« Je m'en doutais vous ne l'avez pratiquement pas quitté depuis qu'il est arrivé dans sa chambre »

-« Tu es observatrice »

-« Mégan dit que je suis un lutin des couloirs » gloussa la fillette « Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

-« Il s'appelle John »

-« Venez vous asseoir » affirma Alina en lui prenant la main d'autorité « Vous allez être fatigué »

-« Merci » répondit Finch en s'asseyant. La fillette se hissa au bout du lit libre « Tu es une patiente du docteur Tillman ?

-« Oui. C'est mon médecin préféré. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé à votre ami ? »

Finch hésita

-« Disons qu'il est un peu policier et il a été blessé pendant une enquête »

-« C'est un méchant qui lui a tiré dessus ? »

-« En quelque sorte »

-« C'est pas sympa. Mais Mégan va bien le soigner, c'est la meilleure»

-« Je sais »

-« Vous aussi un méchant vous a fait du mal ? » interrogea l'enfant

-« Non. Moi j'ai eu…un accident »

-« Ah. C'est triste »

-« Et toi tu es malade ? »

-« Avant quand j'étais petite oui. Maintenant je vais mieux »

-« Tu ne me sembles pas si grande » remarqua Finch amusé

-« Ah si quand même j'ai presque sept ans !» rétorqua la fillette

-« Hum tu as raison c'est un grand âge mais vu du mien c'est encore jeune »

-« Ah oui du votre…Mais vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux »

-« Merci » murmura l'informaticien « Et maintenant Mégan soigne tes jambes ? » demanda t-il en la voyant frotter sa jambe droite d'un geste machinal

-« Pour l'instant oui. Bientôt elle va m'envoyer dans un centre où ils vont me guérir complètement. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller parce qu'elle n'y sera pas mais c'est mieux »

-« Je vois. Et tu y vas bientôt ? »

-« Je sais pas. Il faut que le directeur dise oui »

-« Et il refuse ? »

-« Non. Mais Mégan dit qu'il a des oursons dans ses poches »

-« Des oursins » corrigea Finch sans pouvoir retenir un mince sourire

-« Ah ? Peut être » admit l'enfant perplexe « Je ne connais pas tout les mots » précisa t-elle « Est-ce que vous allez rester ici ? » demanda t-elle en désignant du doigt son sac posé sur le second lit

-« Oui, je dois veiller sur John »

-« Les infirmières sont gentilles vous savez… enfin sauf une. Mais si vous restez il guérira plus vite ! »

-« C'est ce que je pense » affirma Finch

-« C'est bien. C'est pas facile tout seul. C'est pour ça que je vais souvent voir mamie Hortense elle n'a pas de visite »

-« C'est triste pour elle. Heureusement que tu es là » suggéra Harold. La petite fille eut un large sourire

-« Mégan dit que je suis une bonne assistante » se rengorgea t-elle. Bougeant pour mieux s'installer, elle continua de bavarder et Finch de l'écouter. Cette visite lui faisait du bien, le distrayant momentanément de ses soucis. Puis la fillette consultât sa montre et affirma d'un ton sérieux :

-« Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure »

-« Tu as des soins ? »

-« Non. Je vais voir Mamie Sophie au fond du couloir. Elle est toute seule deux jours par semaine et ça lui fait plaisir quand je lui tiens compagnie » précisa la petite en se laissant glisser au sol avec précaution

-« A moi aussi » remarqua spontanément l'informaticien

-« Ah oui ? Alors je reviendrais demain ! Bonne nuit Harold ! Et bonne nuit John ! » Lança la fillette en quittant la chambre de son pas tranquille

-« Bonne nuit Alina »

Finch se leva et saisit la main de son compagnon

-« Un drôle de petit phénomène » murmura t-il tout en caressant ses cheveux de l'autre « Mais elle est gentille » jugea t-il « J'aimerais que vous soyez réveillé pour vous la présenter » soupira t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

_Et demain j'ai un anniversaire…_


	4. Analyse

_Journée anniversaire pour mon merveilleux Argoly, je partage la fête en postant : )_

_._

_Merci à celles qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire toujours apprécié_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Au matin Harold s'éveilla aux bruits, presque familiers maintenant, du roulement des chariots dans le couloir mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé, immobile, à contempler son compagnon figé dans son immobilité. Savoir qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne pourrait entendre le son de sa voix, le serrer contre lui ou recevoir ses baisers ne lui donnait guère envie de bouger. Il le fallait pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devrait être lui-même lorsque John se réveillerait. Et il devait aider l'inspecteur aussi. Il finit donc par se lever et se préparer suivant son rituel matinal.

Vers 9H la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une petite tête brune fit son apparition

-« Bonjour Harold ? Comment ça va ? »

-« Bien Alina et toi ? »

La petite fille s'avança

-« Tu as l'air fatigué tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

-« Pas trop non » Finch remarqua le passage au tutoiement mais ne dit rien, c'était sans doute une marque de confiance de la part de l'enfant

-« C'est parce que tu te fais du souci ? »

-« Oui un peu »

L'enfant dévisagea l'ex agent

-« Ca va aller tu verras. Mégan va le guérir »

-« J'en suis sur »

-« Parle lui souvent, il t'entend tu sais ? Ça l'encouragera »

-« C'est ce que je fais » soupira Finch

-« Mais ? » demanda la fillette en penchant la tête, attentive

-« Je n'ai pas… John est très taquin » avoua l'informaticien « J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il réponde à chacun de mes propos »

-« Que ça t'embête qu'il le fasse pas ?»

-« Oui » Alina avança et posa la main sur son bras

-« Pense que si tu lui parle souvent il guérira plus vite et que quand il sera guéri il te répondra ! » Finch sourit

-« Tu as raison c'est logique » l'enfant lui adressa un sourire satisfait

-« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton sérieux

-« Non »

-« Un bon chocolat ! Ca soutient le moral. Il est très bon au distributeur » ajouta la petite

-« Tu crois ? » demanda Finch amusé

-« Ca réconforte, j'aime bien »

-« Je vais peut être aller en chercher un alors » jugea Finch pas dupe

-« Je te montre » affirma Alina en lui prenant la main sans plus de façon. Finch sourit en sentant cette petite main confiante serrant la sienne. Elle l'entraina jusqu'à la machine à l'entrée du couloir

-« C'est là tu vois ? Celui là c'est le meilleur » dit-elle en désignant une touche

-« Je fais confiance à ton jugement alors, je vais gouter » répondit Finch. Il introduisit quelques pièces dans le monnayeur ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine gourmande de la petite fille qui surveillait le gobelet avec intérêt. Cela lui fit penser à la gourmandise de Bear et son cœur se serra un instant de ne pas avoir près de lui sa présence réconfortante. Il prit le gobelet et le tendit à la fillette

-« Tiens puisque tu aimes tant cela » murmura t-il

-« Oh merci ! » s'exclama Alina en rosissant de plaisir. Finch se tourna pour faire demi-tour mais elle l'arrêta « Mais Harold ! C'est toi qui a besoin d'être consolé ! » Protesta t-elle « Tu dois avoir un chocolat ! S'il te manque des sous alors reprends le gobelet ! » Affirma t-elle d'un air décidé. Finch fut touché par sa petite mine contrariée

-« Non garde le » répondit-il « J'ai bien assez de monnaie » Il commanda une seconde boisson et la petite lui adressa un large sourire. Un sourire lumineux qui lui en rappela un autre qu'il adorait et qui présentement lui manquait horriblement. Et cette boisson… C'était leur boisson préférée lorsqu'ils se rendaient au chalet. Mais la petite fille ne pouvait pas deviner ces ombres qui le tourmentaient. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre boire leurs gobelets. Mégan entra quelques minutes plus tard

-« Bonjour Harold ! Oh Alina… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Je viens soutenir le moral d'Harold »

-« Et lui soutirer du chocolat ? » remarqua la médecin « Méfiez vous Harold elle va vous faire vider le distributeur ! »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème docteur » s'amusa Finch

-« Ah tu vois comme il est gentil ? » affirma l'enfant

-« Oui et toi tu es une ensorceleuse ! » répliqua Mégan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. La petite éclata de rire puis se leva

-« Je dois aller voir mamie Hortense »

-« Et encore te balader dans les couloirs ! »

-« Ben oui. Mais je ne vais pas me perdre je les connais bien ! »Rétorqua la fillette « A plus tard Harold ! » Lança t-elle avant de sortir

-« Elle est terrible ! » soupira Mégan « Un vrai feu follet » Elle entreprit de vérifier les constantes de son patient « J'espère qu'Alina ne vous ennui pas trop Harold ? »

-« Pas du tout au contraire »

-« C'est un drôle de petit phénomène » affirma Mégan reprenant sans le savoir l'analyse de l'informaticien « Elle s'est mise en tête de soutenir le moral des patients « parce que ca les fait guérir plus vite ! »

-« C'est généreux de sa part » jugea Finch « Puis je vous demander pourquoi elle est ici ? »

-« Une forme de tumeur à la jambe. La version infantile. Prise à temps elle devrait en guérir totalement »

-« Elle m'a dit que vous alliez l'envoyer bientôt dans un centre ? »

Mégan soupira

-« Dans l'idéal oui. Il existe un centre à Boston qui propose des thérapies très avancées. Aller là bas pourrait lui permettre de retrouver une mobilité totale

-« Mais ? Qu'est ce qui s'y oppose ? »

-« Le conseil d'administration ! » répliqua Mégan d'un air exaspéré « Pour être parfaitement réussi il faut un traitement d'un an mais évidemment c'est couteux. Ca fait trois mois que j'essaye d'obtenir la subvention pour six mois. Mais même la moitié du traitement c'est toujours trop cher »

-« Et ses parents ? »

-« Sa mère cumule déjà deux boulots pour assurer le quotidien, ce n'est pas elle qui pourra payer les soins »

-« Et son père ? »

-« C'était un soldat. Louisy et lui étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Quand elle est tombée enceinte il était heureux et il lui a dit qu'il l'épouserait à sa prochaine permission pour régulariser la situation. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais revenu de sa dernière mission. Louisy s'est retrouvée seule et sans possibilité d'obtenir une pension puisqu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. »

-« C'est jouer de malchance » jugea Finch

-« Oui. A deux semaines près les problèmes étaient résolus, l'armée offre des financements pour ses pupilles »

-« Donc vous cherchez une subvention ? »

-« L'hôpital à un budget pour ce genre de cas mais c'est compliqué de convaincre les chefs. Avec de l'entêtement je vais bien finir par y arriver ! » Jugea la médecin « Bon. Les constantes sont stables. Tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas remarqué de signes de réveil ? »

-« Non aucun »

-« Son organisme réagit bien au traitement. Le foie fonctionne normalement. Dans deux jours nous tenterons de le réveiller

-« D'accord docteur »

-« Ce sera une tentative Harold à voir si nous pourrons la concrétiser »

-« Je vous fais confiance »

-« Bear va bien lui aussi ? »

-« Oui. Avec son infirmier personnel auto proclamé il est entre de bonnes mains. Lee est aux petits soins pour lui »

-« Cela ne me surprends pas de sa part. Je repasserais tout à l'heure » ajouta t-elle en reposant le tableau où elle avait noté quelques chiffres « Et ne vous laissez pas faire par Alina ! »

Finch se réinstalla. La matinée lui parut interminable. Régulièrement il se levait pour se rapprocher de son compagnon. Il voulait qu'il puisse sentir sa présence. Surtout si, comme le lui avait dit Alina, il était capable de l'entendre. Il lui caressait les cheveux ou le visage, murmurant quelques mots apaisant, posant un baiser au hasard. Il aurait tellement aimé que Reese lui réponde. Ne pas sentir ses bras se refermer sur lui ni ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes le rendait malade, une douleur presque physique.

Vers 10H il décida d'aller faire quelques pas dans le couloir et d'appeler Lee. Il tira la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune aide soignante. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul puis se détourna sans un mot en le bousculant légèrement, ce dont elle ne s'excusa même pas. Finch en resta vaguement abasourdi. Il hésita un instant puis décida de faire abstraction de l'incident et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Etrangement il se sentit mal à l'aise. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec l'infirmier de Bear il retourna rapidement à la chambre. Il poussa la porte et scruta les lieux comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver un changement. Mais tout était en ordre. Il secoua la tête et repris sa place avec un soupir. La fatigue ne lui valait rien décidément

A midi un plateau repas lui fut apporté. Il mangea docilement pour garder ses forces.

Fusco appela vers 14H. Il captait la nervosité dans sa voix, enragé de ne rien trouver, aucune piste valable à exploiter malgré des heures de recherches, il relata son entretien avec Agnès qui n'avait rien donné, puis finalement il le prévint qu'il le rappellerait le soir pour échanger les infos et qu'en attendant il allait lui envoyer un mail avec quelques noms de suspects dont il aimerait « connaitre la biographie » Finch promit de les envoyer et raccrocha sur un encouragement.

.

Vers 15H la porte s'ouvrit et Alina réapparut

-« Salut ! » L'informaticien sourit et posa son ordinateur tandis que l'enfant approchait du lit « Il dort toujours aussi bien ? »

-« Mégan pense le réveiller après demain »

-« Il aura bien dormi en tous cas ! Tu ne t'ennui pas trop ? »

-« Un peu je l'avoue »

-« C'est souvent le cas ici. Il y a la télé mais ce n'est pas toujours intéressant »

-« Je préfère la lecture »

-« Mais tu n'as pas de livre ? »

-« Non pas ici »

-« Tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui peut t'en ramener ? Ou il y en a à la boutique »

-« J'ai un ami à qui je pourrais demander. Mais peut être qu'en attendant je pourrais allez voir à la boutique et en revenant nous pourrions nous offrir un chocolat ? » Les yeux de la fillette se mirent à briller en entendant la proposition

-« Je t'accompagne » affirma t-elle en prenant aussitôt sa main. Finch se leva et se tourna vers son compagnon « Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps »

-« Non tu as raison » Jugea l'informaticien et il la suivit

Finch examinait les ouvrages. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, du moins de son point de vue. Il opta finalement pour deux livres qui lui semblèrent assez bon pour au moins le distraire. Il observait du coin de l'œil sa petite compagne qui fixait avec envie un livret de coloriage vendu avec ses feutres

-« Il te plait ? » demanda t-il en la rejoignant

-« Il a l'air très chouette. Mais il coute cher »

-« Je te l'offre si tu veux ? »

La petite fille hésita, se mordant la lèvre, indécise.

-« Non merci » dit-elle finalement

-« Tu es sure ? »

-« Je préfère le chocolat » soupira t-elle en détournant les yeux. Finch s'empara de l'album

-« Je pense que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre »

-« Non Harold » protesta à Alina en prenant son bras « c'est trop cher ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela » répondit l'informaticien en lui souriant

-« Mégan va nous gronder! »

-« Nous lui dirons que cela fait parti des soins pour le moral » L'enfant réfléchit un instant

-« Bonne idée ! » approuva t-elle l'air sérieux. Puis elle gloussa « tu es rusé Harold ! »

Ils quittèrent la boutique. Alina portant fièrement les achats Finch s'occupa donc des gobelets de chocolat

-« Tient il y a une nouvelle aide soignante » remarqua soudain la petite fille. Finch leva les yeux de la machine mais ne vit personne « Elle était au fond du couloir. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Je demanderais à Mégan »

-« Allons y c'est prêt » affirma Finch en prenant le gobelet. Ils retournèrent à la chambre et il vérifia aussitôt que tout allait bien

-« Ca va ? »

-« Oui »

-« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'on ne serait pas long » commenta la fillette. Elle s'installa à une petite table avec son livret et son chocolat et se mit à dessiner en bavardant. Finch l'écoutait, répondant de temps à autre. La présence de l'enfant l'empêchait de ruminer des pensées trop sombres. Au bout d'une heure la fillette se leva, chancelant légèrement

-« Tout va bien Alina ? »

-« Oui pas de problème. Je suis toute engourdie ! Désolée Harold mais il faut que je continue mes visites » ajouta t-elle sérieuse

-« Bien sur. Je ne voudrais pas bousculer ton programme » Un coup frappé contre la porte précéda l'entrée de Mégan

-« Tout se passe bien ici ? Hum. Alina qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je dessine. Ca fait parti des soins pour le moral c'est Harold qui l'a dit ! » Répondit la petite fille, taquine

-« Je vois. Harold je vous avais mise en garde pourtant »

-« Je sais Mégan et je suis totalement conscient de mes actes»

-« Deux contre une » chuchota l'enfant

Mégan soupira

-« D'accord ! Je m'incline ! »

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard amusé et la petite quitta la chambre toute joyeuse

-« Je suppose qu'elle va continuer sa tournée ? »

-« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit »

-« Depuis qu'elle est capable de se déplacer seule c'est son activité favorite. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de se rendre utile pour se rassurer »

-« Ce n'est pas méchant »

-« Non. Mais je préfère surveiller qui elle côtoie. Tout les patients ne sont pas fréquentables »

-« Et sa mère ? Elle ne lui rend pas visite ? »

-« Seulement le jeudi c'est son jour de repos »

-« Je comprends. En tout cas elle ne me dérange nullement »

-« C'est gentil. Et au moins avec vous je n'ai pas besoin de me demander si vous êtes fréquentable » s'amusa Mégan. Elle finit d'examiner son patient « Tout est normal c'est encourageant »

-« Vous le réveillez toujours après demain ? »

-« Oui. Enfin nous tenterons. Ce ne sera peut être pas définitif Harold ne l'oubliez pas. Mais si ça ne l'était pas ce serait juste une question de jours »

-« Je sais que vous ferez au mieux docteur » affirma Finch en retenant un soupir : il avait tellement hâte de retrouver son compagnon

La fin de l'après midi s'étira longuement. Fusco rappela et Finch entendit Bear japper dans le téléphone, Lee l'encourageant à « parler à ses maitres » Même Isatis y alla d'un « miaou » sonore près du micro. L'inspecteur poursuivit en évoquant l'enquête au point mort. Il avait vérifié toutes les pistes sans succès. Tout ceux qui étaient libres avaient un alibi et pour la plupart pas vraiment de mobile hormis leur dévouement envers Agnès Marbery

-« Est-ce que je peux vous aider inspecteur ? »

-« J'avoue que votre soutien technique ne serait pas de refus » marmonna Fusco

-« Que puis-je faire ? »

-« Pour ce soir rien. Mais je vais passer demain matin on fera un point »

-« D'accord. Si vous pensez que cela peut attendre »

-« Ouais. On est plus à quelques heures près » répondit Lionel. Pourtant il n'était pas tranquille, tiraillé par une inquiétude qu'il n'osait toutefois pas partager avec l'informaticien. Celle que l'agresseur ne décide de revenir achever le boulot. Il en avait parlé à Mégan qui avait décidé de redoubler de vigilance aidée de son amie Beth et de certains autres membres du personnel

-« Dans ce cas je vous attendrais demain matin »

-« Prenez soin de vous Finch. Pour John je ne demande pas c'est évident »

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Et je vais rassurer vos fans » ironisa Fusco

-« Pardon ? »

-« Sven ne va pas tarder à m'appeler c'est presque son heure et Bella est très douée pour écrire des sms »

-« Oh… » Murmura Finch « Je devrais les contacter »

-« Vous les appellerez demain Finch, pour l'instant je fais barrage que vous puissiez être un peu tranquille et je passe les infos »

-« Dans ce cas merci inspecteur »

-« De rien. Faites attention à vous » insista ce dernier. L'informaticien salua et raccrocha, perplexe, avec l'étrange impression que l'inspecteur lui cachait quelque chose. Il le connaissait bien et il sentait qu'un détail ne collait pas. L'aide soignante apporta son repas détournant son attention. Il mangea du bout des lèvres, dans sa tête défilait des images de repas prit avec son compagnon, des moments de complicité pendant que John cuisinait, de cette soirée à préparer son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il n'en supporta que plus mal ce moment

Alina vint lui dire bonsoir un peu avant 20H

-« Dépêche-toi de dormir Harold » lui conseilla t-elle «Le temps passe plus vite quand on dort et John sera plus vite réveillé »

-« Tu as raison je vais suivre ton conseil » approuva t-il et il s'efforça réellement de l'appliquer mais malgré sa fatigue c'était surtout le calmant prescrit par Mégan qui lui permis de s'endormir et de profiter de quelques heures de repos

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le matin ramena la même routine. Le réveil et le rappel à la dure réalité. La toilette, les soins pour John, le petit déjeuner pour lui. Il se surprit à guetter la visite de sa petite voisine, étonné de ne pas voir apparaitre sa petite tête brune dans l'embrassure de la porte

Mégan vint examiner son patient et en fut satisfaite

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se sera jamais autant reposé que ces derniers jours ! » se moqua t-elle

-« C'est fort possible docteur »

-« Pas de signe de réveil ? »

-« Non » répondit Finch puis voyant la jeune femme pincer les lèvres il demanda « C'est ennuyeux ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Demain il passera un nouveau scanner et il sera admit en salle de réveil »

-« J'espère que le résultat sera favorable »

-« Moi aussi. Mais n'oubliez pas que si c'est trop tôt je continuerais la sédation »

-« J'en suis conscient et je l'accepte docteur. Je préférerais juste le retrouver »

-« Ce que je comprends bien. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il n'a pas subit une intervention anodine »

-« Je sais que vous agirez au mieux »

-« Bien. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure »

-« Merci » répondit machinalement l'informaticien « Heu… docteur » la rappela t-il

-« Oui ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vu Alina ce matin »

Le regard de la médecin s'assombrit

-« Non. Je lui ai imposé de garder le lit »

-« Elle ne va pas bien ? »

-« C'est juste une réaction bénigne. Rien de grave mais il lui faut du repos. Cela lui arrive parfois mais la connaissant elle ira mieux dès demain » affirma Mégan avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant

-« Tant mieux »

-« Pourquoi n'inverseriez vous pas les rôles pour une fois ? Vous pourriez lui rendre visite ? »

Finch jeta un regard vers son compagnon

-« Je le ferais docteur » dit-il finalement. La chambre de la fillette n'était pas très loin, il n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes se rassura t-il, et l'enfant avait été si gentille avec lui…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco pénétra dans la chambre à pas de loup après avoir frappé doucement. Finch lui fit signe d'approcher

-« Entrez inspecteur »

-« Comment ça va ce matin ? »

-« Tous les paramètres sont bons. Mégan est satisfaite de l'évolution »

-« Bien. C'est déjà ça ! »

-« Qu'y a-t-il inspecteur ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Rien et c'est justement ce qui me dérange ! J'ai toujours pas la moindre piste c'est exaspérant ! »

-« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

-« J'ai sorti une dernière liste de nom, si vous pouviez vous pencher dessus ? »

-« Bien sur donnez la moi »

-« N'en faites pas trop quand même »

-« Cela m'occupera l'esprit et j'en ai vraiment besoin »

-« Ouais je comprends »

Finch prit les feuillets. Il se leva pour saisir son portable mais Fusco l'arrêta

-« Attendez Finch c'est pas à la minute près. Et avant il y a autre chose de plus urgent »

-« Quoi donc inspecteur ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné

-« Je vais rester ici à veiller sur John et vous vous allez descendre au parking. Vous y êtes attendu Finch. Il n'y a pas que John à avoir besoin de vous »

-« Je sais inspecteur » affirma Finch le devinant « Et j'entends bien être là pour lui comme il est là pour moi au quotidien ». Après un dernier regard vers son compagnon pour s'assurer de sa tranquillité il quitta la chambre et descendit au parking. Dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur il aperçut Lee qui guettait debout près du véhicule de son père. Dès qu'il le vit le gamin accourut à sa rencontre et l'embrassa spontanément

-« Salut Harold ! Comment va John ? »

-« Plutôt bien Lee »

-« Tant mieux » répondit le garçon en l'entrainant à sa suite « Venez vite ! Bear est impatient ! » ajouta t-il joyeusement. A travers la vitre arrière Finch pouvait voir le malinois s'agiter ayant sentit la présence de son second maître. Il frétillait sur le siège laissant échapper de petits jappements. Finch ouvrit la portière en lui ordonnant de rester couché. Pour le calmer il s'assit à l'arrière et Bear vint aussitôt se rouler sur ses genoux autant que son bandage le lui permettait remuant la queue et continuant de japper doucement. L'informaticien le caressa, le flattant longuement, heureux de le voir en si bonne forme

-« Tu es un bon chien » murmura t-il « Et tu me sembles en forme, je suis content de te voir »

-« Il est bien sage et il prend tout ses médicaments. La véto a dit qu'il allait tout à fait bien et qu'il redeviendrait comme avant dès que sa blessure sera guérie »

-« Merci de veiller sur lui Lee »

-« C'est normal c'est notre Copain ! Isatis lui fait plein de câlins aussi »

-« C'est gentil de sa part »

-« Et papa lui a acheté des beignets, enfin… ça je devais pas le dire mais tant pis » gloussa le garçon

-« Je suppose que c'est pour son moral ? »

-« Ouais c'est ça ! Et Léon est venu le voir aussi »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Il est un peu bizarre mais il est sympa » jugea Lee « Je lui ai montré comment il devra le soigner la semaine prochaine. Je regrette d'aller chez ma mère ! » Murmura t-il

-« Il faut bien que tu lui rendes visite parfois »

-« Mouais. Et Léon est quelqu'un de bien c'est sur » Eluda Lee

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »interrogea Finch

-« Isatis a fait un câlin sur ses genoux, il ne fait pas ça avec n'importe qui »

-« Oh je vois. C'est un bon juge »

-« Oui. C'est stupide que les chiens ne puissent pas entrer dans les hôpitaux. Bear aurait réveillé John »

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes puis Finch, après une dernière caresse à son chien, quitta la voiture pour retourner à la chambre. Revoir Bear lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et il retourna auprès de John plus serein

Fusco patientait. Il sourit devant le visage plus détendu de l'informaticien lorsqu'il fut de retour

-« Alors il était content ? »

-« Très inspecteur et moi aussi »

-« Je crois qu'il avait compris dès que je l'ai hissé dans la voiture il tenait pas en place ! »

-« Il me manque aussi » avoua Finch en retrouvant son fauteuil

-« C'est un mauvais moment à passer. Mégan dit qu'ils vont tenter un réveil demain ? »

-« C'est ce qui est prévu. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tôt »

-« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Ce n'est pas vous qui remettrez en cause les compétences du docteur Tillman n'est ce pas inspecteur ? »

-« Heu non. Ce ne serait pas logique Finch »

-« Mais bien sur » répliqua l'informaticien avec un sourire entendu

Fusco pinça les lèvres un peu embarrassé

-« Puis au moins là John reste tranquille » ajouta t-il pour recadrer la conversation

-« C'est indéniable. Un peu trop » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Finch

-« Bon. Je vais y retourner »

-« Je m'occupe de votre liste. Avez-vous recherché dans l'entourage proche de Miss Marbery ? En dehors de ses clients ?»

-« Entre autre. Mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Vous aviez déjà épluché cette piste. J'essaie de ratisser plus large mais ce n'est pas évident »

-« Et pour ce qui est de son inculpation ? »

-« De ce côté-là ça va. On a assez d'élément. Il y a juste un truc » ajouta Fusco après une hésitation

-« Oui ? »

-« Alix avait évoqué l'existence d'un carnet vert dont elle ne se séparait jamais et qui contenait une liste de toute les filles qu'elle avait "casée" »

-« Oui je m'en souviens, mais vous aviez retrouvé des cendres en fouillant sa maison et il semblait qu'elle l'ait détruit au moment de son arrestation? »

-« A priori oui. Mais une des filles en a parlé aussi et a affirmé qu'elle en avait une copie pour le cas où »

-« Ce serait logique si Miss Marbery veut se servir de ses notes pour se trouver des "appuis" il lui faut un écrit »

-« On peut pas se rappeler de tout »

-« En effet. Mais où le cacherait-elle ? »

-« C'est ça le problème, on a fouillé sa maison, ses deux appartements et son garde meuble. Vous aviez tout localisé et on a rien trouvé »

-« Et naturellement Miss Marbery ne vous dira rien »

-« Non ça risque pas. J'ai tenté de négocier mais sans succès. Pourtant je lui avais dit que si elle me donnait cette copie je lui obtiendrais une faveur du juge mais elle a continué de nier l'existence d'une copie. En plus il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui l'intéresse et elle sait pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas l'obtenir donc c'est peine perdue »

-« Et que veut-elle ? »

-« Un droit de visite »

-« Conjugal ? Je pensais qu'elle voulais tenir sa liaison secrète ?»

-« Non » ricana Fusco « Ca se serait facile à obtenir. Quand à tenir le secret ce n'est plus trop utile. Non elle veut obtenir un droit de visite pour son chien ! »

-« Pour son chien ? »

-« Ouais. Un petit roquet qui mord tout ce qui bouge. Elle l'avait mis en pension mais il a du être placé chez un comportementaliste. Il doit en baver le gars ! »

-« Vous savez comme moi combien on peut s'attacher à un animal inspecteur »

-« Ah ouais je sais ! Beaucoup trop parfois. Enfin eux au moins sont toujours sincères »

-« Je vous approuve »

-« Bon Finch j'y vais. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

-« Promis »

-« Bon courage » affirma Lionel. Avant de partir il pressa un instant la main de son compagnon d'arme puis quitta la chambre avec un soupir. Finch l'avait suivi des yeux. Son geste lui démontra s'il en était besoin son attachement pour son complice. John savait rallier les cœurs, voir les ravir concernant le sien. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour retrouver son sourire, sentir à nouveau son regard sur lui, tendre, attentif, et tant d'autre chose encore. Il mesurait à quel point il se sentait vide sans lui. Par reflexe il baissa les yeux mais cette fois il était même privé de son consolateur à quatre pattes. D'un geste décidé il saisit son ordinateur : il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit !

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« On avance pas » grogna Fusco en repoussant la pile de dossier « Ca ne mène à rien »

-« Avons nous étudié tout les dossiers inspecteur ? Il n'y en a plus d'autre ? »

-« J'ai l'impression que c'est sans issue » soupira celui-ci remuant quelques dossiers d'un geste las, dénué de conviction. Il était à cours d'idée et se sentait frustré au plus haut point. Il leva les yeux et vit le jeune agent plongé dans le dossier relatant l'agression, relisant attentivement le compte rendu « Quelque chose vous perturbe ? » Tony hésita

-« Non inspecteur »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » Le jeune homme hocha la tête « Vous savez dans une enquête criminelle, toute les idées sont bonnes à prendre, même les plus tordues… »

-« En fait, je pensais à quelque chose… »

-« Quelle chose ? »

-« Un raisonnement… Mais je suis pas sur…»

-« Expliquez ! » intima Fusco « Je ferais le tri »

-« Bon d'accord » Le jeune homme s'assit en face de son interlocuteur « Il y a un détail qui me gêne, un truc qui colle pas » commença t-il « Imaginons, je suis un tueur engagé pour éliminer M Rooney. Je repère ma cible à la villa, je décide d'observer et d'attendre le bon moment pour agir »

-« Ouais c'est surement ce qu'il a fait »

-« Quand j'assiste à l'arrestation, je comprend que c'est le moment. En vérité ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il est possible qu'après ma cible quitte la villa et je risque de la perdre. Et puis je dois profiter qu'elle est seule donc je décide d'intervenir malgré la présence d'une patrouille de police à proximité. Comme j'ai un silencieux ça peux passer »

-« Vu la distance entre l'arrière de la villa et l'entrée on a pas entendu les détonations » confirma Fusco

-« Je surgis et je vise ma cible » continua l'agent « Mais le chien vient perturber mes plans. A cause de son intervention je rate mon tir et je ne fais que blesser ma victime. Comme la blessure est grave elle est neutralisée, mais à ce moment le chien m'attaque pour défendre son maître donc je suis obligé de m'occuper de lui en priorité, vous me suivez ? » Demanda t-il

-« Ouais jusque là c'est logique »

-« C'est après que ça ne l'est plus » répondit Webster « Je tire sur le chien et je l'écarte de mon chemin. Le maître est à ma merci »

-« Exact, et il le fait basculer dans la piscine pour l'achever »

-« Justement inspecteur ! Je suis un professionnel, mon boulot c'est de tuer cet homme donc je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour réussir ma mission et le plus indiqué c'est de l'achever d'une balle dans la tête, c'est propre et c'est définitif, alors qu'en le jetant dans la piscine je prend le risque qu'il survive… d'accord il est inconscient mais je ne peux pas être sur qu'il n'est plus apte à réagir et surtout il reste sur place des personnes susceptibles de le secourir, la preuve : c'est ce qui s'est produit »

-« Parce que j'ai été alerté » commenta Fusco

-« Oui mais vous auriez pu aussi décider d'une dernière vérification ou un agent pouvez revenir en arrière »

-« Conclusion… »

-« Le pousser dans la piscine c'était lui laisser une chance et un professionnel n'aurait pas commis une telle erreur » affirma Tony

-« Donc pour vous ce n'était pas le travail d'un pro » conclu Lionel

-« Pour moi c'est une vengeance. Celui qui a fait ça voulait tuer mais aussi faire souffrir et il s'est laisser guider par ses sentiments au détriment de sa réussite ! »

-« Ca change tout ! » commenta l'inspecteur « Si ce n'était pas un pro ça peut être n'importe qui ayant une vengeance à assouvir et là… La liste est longue ! » Remarqua t-il. Webster lui adressa un regard curieux qui l'embarrassa « John et son compagnon m'ont aidé dans plusieurs enquêtes » commença t-il « Ils sont efficaces et cela nous a valu pas mal d'inimité »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas il faudrait revoir les dossiers où ils vous ont aidé ? Peut être du plus récent au plus ancien ? Et chercher quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'agir ? »

-« La plupart des criminels que nous avons arrêté sont en prison » jugea Fusco

-« L'entourage alors ? »

-« Ca va faire du monde… Faut qu'Harold nous aide pour le coup » marmonna Lionel

-« Si vous avez besoin d'un peu de renfort… » Tenta le jeune homme

-« Ce serait pas de refus » accepta Fusco. Il le fixa, l'air sérieux « Je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail. J'aurais du voir que ça ne collait pas »

-« C'est parce que vous êtes concerné inspecteur, quand on est impliqué de trop près on a pas une vision aussi claire du dossier »

-« Pas faux. Et vous êtes doué » estima Lionel « Ca ne vous dirait pas de postuler pour devenir inspecteur ? »

-« Oh non ! Je n'aurais pas le niveau »

-« Vous avez des capacités, réflexion, sens du détail, ténacité »

-« C'est gentil inspecteur » affirma le jeune homme en rougissant sous le compliment « Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je préfère le terrain »

-« On y est aussi. Et c'est mieux payé »

-« Agent ça me suffit » affirma le jeune homme

Fusco trouva qu'il semblait singulièrement embarrassé par sa proposition et cela l'intrigua. Il se promit de tirer cela au clair un peu plus tard, pour l'instant il avait plus urgent.

-« Bon alors allons y ! On attaque de nouvelles pistes »

-« On commence par quoi ? »

-« Je vais chercher quelques dossiers » affirma Fusco en se levant « Je reviens »

-« Je vous attends inspecteur » affirma Tony. Il soupira, soulagé que Fusco ait changé de sujet. Il était fier d'avoir fait avancer l'enquête et des appréciations de l'inspecteur mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il découvre son petit secret. Il allait devoir rester prudent….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'était interrompu pour le repas puis avait reprit ses recherches. Vers 16H il ferma son ordinateur et s'approcha de son compagnon. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant

-« Je vous abandonne mais je ne serais pas long » chuchota t-il. Quittant la chambre, il se rendit au distributeur. Il emporta ensuite les deux gobelets jusqu'à la chambre à l'autre extrémité du couloir. La porte était entrouverte, il la poussa doucement

-« Bonjour Alina »

-« Harold ! » s'exclama la fillette en se redressant et en battant des mains « Que je suis contente de te voir ! »

-« Un chocolat ? »

L'enfant saisit le gobelet avec un grand sourire

-« Comment va John ? »

-« Bien merci »

-« Demain je vais faire sa connaissance »

-« Si tu peux te lever » tempéra Finch

-« Oh je suis trop sage demain je serais en pleine forme !»

-« Ce sera une bonne nouvelle »

-« Je n'aime pas rester au lit ! » confirma la petite fille. Elle se mit alors à son bavardage habituel, étourdissant son visiteur de son babillage incessant, mais pour l'informaticien c'était un excellent dérivatif. Une heure plus tard il décida de retourner auprès de son compagnon

-« A demain Harold » lança la fillette un peu triste de le voir partir. L'informaticien s'en aperçu

-« Je reviendrais te souhaiter le bonsoir » ajouta t-il prit d'une impulsion. L'enfant retrouva aussitôt le sourire

-« Vrai ? Chic ! A tout à l'heure alors ! »

L'informaticien retourna auprès de son partenaire. Il se pencha vers lui

-« Je suis de retour » Il soupira et ajouta « J'ai hâte d'être à demain » Il posa la tête contre son épaule, un bras autour de son torse et profita de l'instant aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Après quelques minutes un son inhabituel attira son attention. Le moniteur était devenu plus bruyant. Il leva la tête vers l'écran et constata que le rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Inquiet il pressa le bouton d'alarme. Beth se matérialisa dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard

-« Que se passe t-il M Wren ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il se réveille »

-« Il ne devrait pas » elle l'examina. La porte se rouvrit sur Mégan qui entra rapidement

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Accélération du rythme cardiaque, comme en phase de réveil mais selon le moniteur cela n'a duré que 3 minutes environ » énonça Beth

-« Il s'est produit quelque chose ? » demanda Mégan tout en relevant les constantes « Harold ? »

-« Non. J'étais allé rendre visite à Alina. Je suis revenu et je lui ai parlé comme d'habitude »

-« Rien d'autre ? »

-« Non. Enfin je … J'ai… » Bredouilla Finch en rougissant brusquement. Mégan l'interrogea du regard « J'avais juste posé la tête sur son épaule un instant » avoua t-il finalement. La jeune femme hocha la tête

-« Je vois. Et bien je dirais que vous lui faite de l'effet Harold tout simplement »

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres, plus rouge que jamais

-« Cette réaction me rassure sur son activité cérébrale en tout cas. Il perçoit son environnement c'est une bonne chose »

-« Mais vous n'étiez pas inquiète sur ce point » répliqua Finch

-« Non. Et les examens étaient bons » affirma la médecin

-« Mégan ? » insista l'informaticien. Celle-ci hésita puis précisa :

-« Tout va bien Harold. Toutefois je n'oublie pas que John a perdu beaucoup de sang lors de son agression. On ne peut jamais être absolument sur des réactions du cerveau humain. Mais le sien me parait en pleine forme, surtout en votre présence ! »

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? »

-« Pour ne pas vous stresser inutilement » Mégan s'approcha de Finch, posa la main sur son épaule « Il n'y a rien d'alarmant au contraire. Continuez donc vos soins, ils sont plutôt bénéfiques ! » s'amusa t-elle. Beth sourit pour approuver

Finch les regarda quitter la chambre un peu mortifié mais rassuré. Il se rapprocha du lit

-« Au fond, rien de surprenant » murmura t-il « Même endormi vous êtes incorrigible » Il caressa doucement son visage. Cette fois il n'y eu pas de réaction mais Finch était maintenant persuadé qu'il l'entendait


	5. Attente

_Allez une petite suite !_

_Dédiée à mon indispensable, irremplaçable, formidable geek : )_

_._

_Merci à celles qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire toujours apprécié_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Vers 19H30, Finch retourna voir Alina pour tenir sa promesse. Celle-ci l'accueillit toujours aussi joyeusement

-« Harold ! Tu es gentil de revenir ! »

-« Je te l'avais promis » Finch observa le cahier posé près d'elle

-« Regarde, j'ai presque fini mon album » affirma la fillette en lui tendant le livre « Il y avait un monsieur avec un ordinateur comme le tiens à la troisième page ! Je l'ai fait brun comme toi !»

-« Tu as bien fait je trouve qu'il me ressemble » estima l'informaticien amusé. Alina sourit fièrement

-« Je regardais la télé mais ce n'est pas très intéressant » jugea t-elle en secouant la télécommande

-« Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de programme pour les enfants »

-« Non. J'aime bien les reportages sur les autres pays quand même »

-« C'est normal pour quelqu'un qui aime se promener » rétorqua Finch

-« Ah oui » s'amusa la fillette « Et John ? »

-« Il va bien » L'informaticien hésita « Il a eu une réaction tout à l'heure »

-« Vrai ? Pendant que tu lui parlais ? »

-« Oui » répondit Finch qui se sentit rougir légèrement. Alina l'observa puis fronça les sourcils

-« Tu lui faisais un bisou ? » chuchota t-elle. Cette fois l'informaticien devint cramoisi « Je suis sure que c'est ça !» affirma l'enfant en riant

-« C'est possible » concéda Finch

-« Tu as bien fait ! » se réjouie la petite « Il est comme dans le conte avec la princesse qui se réveille quand on l'embrasse » gloussa t-elle puis elle ajouta, sérieuse « Ca devait être drôlement poussiéreux chez elle au bout de cent ans ! » Finch lui adressa un regard interloqué puis rit franchement avec elle de la plaisanterie

-« Je crois que je m'ennuierai beaucoup sans ta bonne humeur Alina » avoua spontanément l'informaticien. L'enfant lui sourit

-« Ca fait guérir plus vite ! » affirma t-elle.

Lorsque Finch la quitta quelques minutes plus tard il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et optimiste pour attendre les examens du matin. De retour dans la chambre il resta de longues minutes près de John pour qu'il sente sa présence et à quel point il l'attendait…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Finch s'éveilla dès 5H et se prépara fébrilement. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver John ! En même temps l'angoisse lui noua l'estomac et il fut incapable d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Il patienta, ne lâchant pas la main de son compagnon, cherchant à lui insuffler sa force. Mégan entra dans la chambre à 8H tapante avec deux infirmiers

-« Bonjour Harold

-« Bonjour docteur »

-« Je vous l'emprunte. D'abord le scanner puis je l'emmène en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez attendre ici »

-« Entendu »

-« Mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit »

-« Non docteur » Finch suivit le brancard des yeux et se résigna à attendre.

Une demie heure s'écoula, interminable. Puis une nouvelle, avant qu'enfin la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'immobilité de son partenaire et la seconde le visage sombre de leur médecin. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il les observa réinstaller son compagnon

-« Je suis désolée Harold » murmura la médecin en posant la main sur son épaule « Il a été impossible de le maintenir éveillé. C'est encore trop tôt »

-« Vous faites pour le mieux Mégan » articula péniblement l'informaticien saisissant la main de John par reflexe

-« Je sais que John est solide mais il n'est pas un surhomme non plus. Je veux éviter qu'il souffre trop »

Finch se contenta d'hocher la tête incapable de parler davantage

-« C'est juste une question de jour. Nous tenterons de nouveau dans 48H » Mégan lui adressa un regard chargé de tristesse, déçue de ne pouvoir lui apporter de meilleures nouvelles

-« Tachez de vous reposer et continuez de le solliciter qu'il perçoive votre présence à ses cotés d'accord ?»

-« D'accord »

La médecin quitta la chambre, frustrée de ne pouvoir faire plus. Finch se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ôtant ses lunettes, il posa son visage dans sa main d'un geste las, désemparé

Quelques instants plus tard Alina passa la tête à la porte. Elle approcha et se planta devant lui

-« Ne pleure pas Harold » murmura t-elle. Elle tendit la main pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Finch remit ses lunettes et força un pauvre sourire. Alina se hissa et s'installa sur ses genoux « Ne pleure pas tu vas nous faire de la peine à lui et à moi » L'informaticien jeta un regard perdu à son partenaire, étendu, immobile

-« Il t'entend Harold. Tu le sais. J'ai dormi comme ça moi aussi je le sais bien »

-« Je sais » murmura Finch en repensant à l'incident de la veille

-« Tu devrais lui parler plus et aussi lui faire des bisous plus souvent ça lui fera du bien, comme hier » l'informaticien lui adressa un regard perplexe en rougissant « C'est ton mari non ? » demanda la petite fille en posant sa main sur la sienne pour désigner son anneau

-« Mon compagnon » corrigea t-il

-« C'est tout pareil » trancha l'enfant « Il lui faut des câlins plus souvent »

-« Tu as raison Alina, je vais suivre ton conseil »

-« C'est bien »

Finch laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps que sa déception s'attenue, Alina respectait son silence, attentive, puis il se reprit :

-« C'est peut être l'heure du chocolat ? »Suggéra t-il

-« Ah oui ! » approuva la fillette en se laissant glisser au sol avec précaution. Finch se leva

-« Allons-y »

-« Hey Harold ! » protesta la fillette en le voyant se diriger vers la porte

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu n'oublies rien ? »Ajouta t-elle croisant les bras d'un air décidé « Je vais t'attendre dans le couloir ! » Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il retourna sur ses pas et se pencha vers son compagnon. Il repoussa une mèche rebelle et l'embrassa doucement avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Ils revinrent boire leurs chocolats puis la fillette décida de reprendre sa tournée

-« C'est aujourd'hui que ta maman passe te voir ? »

-« Oui » répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire joyeux « On est jeudi. Je ne pourrais peut être pas passer cet après midi »

-« Ce n'est rien Alina. Profite de ta maman »

-« Je viendrais te voir ce soir » promit la fillette avant de sortir

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco appela vers 13H

-« Salut Finch ! Alors Superman est réveillé ? Mégan n'a pas appelé »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Non. Ils n'ont pas pu le maintenir en éveil. C'était trop tôt »

-« Merde. Ca va vous ? »

-« Oui. C'est juste une question de temps » murmura Finch

-« Bon on ne peut qu'attendre alors » marmonna Fusco mécontent

-« Quelque chose vous perturbe? »

-« Non rien Finch »

-« En êtes vous sur ? Je vous connais inspecteur ! » Insista l'informaticien suspicieux

-« Bon. J'admets, y'a peut être un truc qui me chiffonne »

-« Qui serait ? »

-« Ecoutez Finch, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais j'aurais préféré que John soit réveillé pour, éventuellement, pouvoir le déplacer » Celui ci réagit aussitôt :

-« Inspecteur ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Après l'opération qu'il a subit ! »

-« Je sais mais vous avez une installation médicalisée à la planque »

Le cerveau de l'informaticien tournait à plein régime

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous estimez que John n'est pas en sécurité ici ? »

Fusco soupira sachant bien que son interlocuteur ne mettrait pas longtemps à le deviner

-« Celui qui a agressé John le visait ouvertement, tout prouve qu'il était la cible »

-« Et vous pensez qu'il voudra achever le travail ? »

-« C'est une possibilité »

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?! »

-« J'avais même pas envie de vous le dire maintenant » marmonna Fusco « On était pas sur. Mais vu qu'on ne trouve rien ! Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà »

-« Au moins je serais sur mes gardes ! »rétorqua Finch

-« J'ai déjà prévenu Mégan et elle a averti deux trois infirmiers. Je ne peux pas mettre un garde devant la porte hélas j'ai rien pour justifier ! »

-« Je m'en doute. Je serais vigilant inspecteur mais vous auriez vraiment dû m'avertir ! »

-« Je sais » avoua Fusco à contrecœur

-« Vous n'avez rien de nouveau ? »

-« Non. J'ai rencontré tous ceux qui étaient sur la liste. Au fait merci pour les fichiers. Mais ça n'a rien donné. Ils ont tous des alibis et pas vraiment de mobile »

-« Serait-il possible que l'agression ne soit pas en rapport avec cette dernière mission inspecteur? »

-« En fait… C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Il y a des détails qui ne collent pas avec l'intervention d'un pro »

-« Donc vous pensez suivre cette piste ? »

-« On va tester. Mais si nous devons reprendre toute les affaires une à une, sans parler du passé de John, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Si on avait seulement une description même vague. J'ai revu 3 fois les lieux et rien, pas d'indice. Les seuls à avoir vu l'agresseur sont John et Bear mais le premier est hors service et le second n'est pas causant ! »

-« John finira par se réveiller et s'il a vu son agresseur il nous en fera une description »

-« Ouais. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il se rappellera » soupira Fusco « Enfin je n'abandonne pas la première option. Marbery va passer devant le juge lundi prochain. Peut être que si elle risque trop gros elle se décidera à parler ? »

-« Pour obtenir une réduction de peine ? Sauf que pour l'instant rien ne l'accuse concernant l'agression »

-« Mais une dénonciation peut concerner une autre affaire »

-« Je suis d'accord mais cette dénonciation l'implique alors que pour le moment elle ne l'est pas ? »

-« Pas faux » admit Fusco contrarié « Ou alors elle va juste essayer de faire jouer ses relations. Je ne la trouve pas très agressive dans sa défense, je suis sur qu'elle a un atout dans sa manche »

-« La copie du carnet vert ? »

-« Par exemple »

-« Pas de piste non plus de ce côté ? »

-« Non rien. Mon collègue a épluché les derniers fichiers que vous aviez transmis. Il cherchait une autre location, un immeuble mais rien… »

-« Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un immeuble ? »

-« Vous pensez à quoi ? »

-« Une cachette sécurisée comme un coffre ? Si ce carnet est si précieux il lui faut un endroit où il sera bien protégé»

-« Pas une mauvaise idée mais je n'en ai pas vu mentionné dans la liste de ses comptes »

-« Peut être au nom de son mari ? »

-« Ca mérite d'être vérifié »

-« Je m'en occupe »

-« Heu… »

-« Je serais bien plus rapide inspecteur je n'ai pas d'autorisation à solliciter »

-« C'est vrai allez y alors et vous me direz le résultat mais pas d'excès »

-« Je ferais attention. Vous voulez me surveiller comme John inspecteur ? »

-« Disons que je n'ai pas envie de subir sa mauvaise humeur s'il vous trouve fatigué ou pas trop en forme à son réveil Finch»

-« Je vois. Mais je ne pourrais guère être au mieux au vue des circonstances de toute façon »

-« Faites de votre mieux pour qu'il soit pas trop énervé alors » se moqua Fusco

-« Entendu. Je vous appelle dès que j'aurais du nouveau »

-« Salut Finch »

L'informaticien raccrocha et reposa son portable. Avant de prendre son ordinateur il se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon lui prenant la main. Les propos de l'inspecteur l'inquiétaient. L'idée que l'agresseur puisse le traquer jusqu'ici… Si cela arrivait que pourrait-il faire pour le défendre ? Oh il ne le laisserait pas agir sans intervenir ! Mais il se sentait soudain bien impuissant. Il souleva la main qu'il tenait précieusement et entreprit de poser un baiser sur chaque doigt doucement. Il ne laisserait personne l'atteindre se promit-il. Finalement il retourna à sa place et commença de nouvelles recherches. Il fouilla les dossiers bancaires de toutes les personnes mentionnées au dossier, en vain. Aucune ne possédait de coffre dans quelque banque que ce soit. Après une heure de recherches inutiles il reposa son ordinateur et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant.

Immobile dans son siège, il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de son compagnon, s'efforçant de ne pas s'attarder sur son impassibilité si inhabituelle. Il songea qu'il devait reprendre ses recherches mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer bien qu'il en sache l'importance. Trois coups timides contre la porte lui firent tourner la tête

-« Entrez » lança t-il un peu méfiant. La porte s'entrouvrit et la visiteuse passa la tête avec hésitation. Son regard parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta sur le blessé, étendu immobile dans le lit, entouré de machines. Elle pâlit

-« Entrez Bella » invita Finch

La vieille dame lui adressa un regard inquiet puis entra sans bruit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle fit un pas en avant sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du lit. Finch captait la tension dans son attitude, ses mains qui trituraient nerveusement un petit sac à main

-« Bella » appela t-il doucement, bouleversé de voir cette femme qu'il connaissait si forte si solide, soudain si fragile avec ses yeux d'enfant triste et son air perdu. Ce fut comme un déclic. Elle traversa la salle à grandes enjambées et se jeta dans les bras de l'informaticien qui accusa le choc tant bien que mal. Elle le serrait un peu trop et il se retrouva le visage dans une épaisse touffe de cheveux bouclés qui lui chatouillait le nez.

-« Oh M Wren ! » murmura la costumière « Est-ce qu'il est …? »

-« Non » la rassura Finch comprenant à demi mot « Il n'est pas dans le coma. Les médecins le maintiennent endormi pour lui éviter toutes souffrances inutiles »

-« C'est tellement pas lui ! » plaida la vieille dame en cachant son visage sur son épaule. D'un geste un peu maladroit au départ, Finch passa la main dans son dos en un mouvement apaisant

-« Je sais Bella. Mieux que tout autre. Mais il faut rester fort pour lui. Ne pleurez pas Bella »

-« Peux pas m'en empêcher ! » hoqueta la costumière. Finch la laissa faire quelques minutes puis sentant qu'elle se calmait il affirma :

-« Il ne faut pas pleurer Bella. Les larmes ne sont pas pour les vivants et John n'est pas mort. Le docteur Tillman le soigne bien et il va guérir » La vieille dame releva la tête. Son cœur se serra devant son visage chiffonné et ses yeux rougis. Il lui tendit un mouchoir

-« Merci » murmura t-elle « J'ai ruiné votre costume »

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas lui envoyer des pensées tristes. Mais le voir comme ça ! »

-« Bientôt il ira mieux Bella »

-« Hum »

-« Et il retournera vous voir pour vous taquiner »

-« Pour un nouveau costume ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Dans un mois ce sera notre anniversaire »

-« Ah ? Alors je le ferais encore plus beau que la dernière fois M Wren ! Vous n'y résisterez pas ! » affirma t-elle. Finch eut un mince sourire. La costumière soupira. « J'étais venu pour vous réconforter et c'est le contraire ! »

-« C'est Sven qui vous a prévenu ? »

-« Oui. Et pied tendre nous tient informé. En fait quand on a su ce matin que les visites étaient autorisées Sven a dit qu'il passerait mais… Je lui ai grillé la politesse » Finch ne put retenir un sourire « Vous auriez du m'appeler aussi Harold! »

-« J'ai été un peu bousculé »

-«Oui. Je me doute. Si j'apprends qui a fait ça Harold je vous jure que je l'extermine ! Ah il va souffrir le gars ! J'aurai de l'inspiration pour m'occuper de son cas ! Je vais le hacher menu !»

Finch l'observa, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux. La Bella qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer

-« Voilà qui vous ressemble davantage » jugea t-il

-« Je plaisante pas vous savez ? »

-« Je sais Bella mais l'inspecteur Fusco s'occupe déjà du coupable »

-« Alors je m'inscris sur la liste d'attente ! »

-« Vous pourriez faire beaucoup mieux » suggéra Finch. La costumière l'interrogea du regard « Vous pourriez venir lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Il aura besoin du soutien de ses amis

-« Bien sur ! Je serais là et je veillerais à ce qu'il garde le moral croyez moi ! »

-« Merci Bella »

-« Et vous aussi je vous aurais à l'œil ! »

-« Je m'en souviendrais » s'amusa Finch

-« Je peux rester un peu ? » demanda la vieille dame, hésitante

-« Oui bien sur, les visites ne sont pas limitées » Finch reprit place dans son fauteuil. Bella rapprocha le second à côté de lui et anima la conversation. Finch y trouva un peu de réconfort. Bella avait retrouvé toute sa combativité et sa présence optimiste lui fit du bien. Elle resta une heure puis le quitta après l'avoir à moitié étouffé en le serrant dans ses bras et avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de John à qui elle intima de ne pas trop « prolonger sa sieste, pour son Harold et pour ses amis, y compris le chien ! »

A nouveau seul avec son compagnon Finch s'approcha et saisit sa main tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux de l'autre dans un geste devenu familier pour lui faire sentir sa présence

-« Non John ne me laissez pas trop longtemps seul » chuchota t-il comme une prière. L'espace de quelques secondes il lui parut alors sentir une faible pression sur sa main qui tenait la sienne. Il retint son souffle mais il n'y eut pas d'autre signe de réveil et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant au fond de lui il savait que c'était réel.

Il resta un long moment près de lui puis l'aide soignante apporta le repas et il regagna sa place se forçant à manger pour prendre ses médicaments. La médecin entra comme il terminait

-« Bonsoir Harold »

-« Bonsoir Mégan»

-« Désolée je suis en retard mais la journée a été chargée »

-« Tout va bien ce n'est pas grave »

Mégan examina son patient

-« Un signe d'éveil ? »

-« Non. Enfin j'ai cru un instant mais je ne suis pas sur » répondit Finch. Il laissa passer quelques instants puis ajouta « Docteur l'inspecteur Fusco m'a fait part de ses craintes concernant la sécurité de John »

-« Oh… Lionel nous a demandé d'être vigilant et nous veillons Harold ne craignez rien »

-« Je ne doute pas de vous ou de vos collègues docteur mais vous n'êtes pas vigile »

-« C'est vrai mais nous saurons vous défendre »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son air farouche

-« Je ne veux pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit dans cet hôpital Mégan. Alors j'aimerais que vous me préveniez dès que John sera transportable »

-« Si vous voulez Harold mais j'aime autant vous avertir que je ne lâcherais pas si facilement mon patient ! » affirma la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard sérieux « Bon. Tout est bien. Beth va venir changer la perfusion dans un moment »

-« D'accord »

Mégan passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las

-« Ce soir c'est vous qui avez besoin de repos docteur »

-« Je ne peux pas le nier » constata la jeune femme « J'ai encore deux patients à voir et j'irais dormir un peu »

-« Chacune sa tournée » constata Finch en songeant à leur petite voisine

-« Oui » s'amusa Mégan en captant l'allusion « Alina est passée vous voir cet après midi ? »

-« Non. Mais c'est le jour où sa mère vient la voir non ? »

Mégan pinça les lèvres

-« D'ordinaire oui. Mais aujourd'hui elle a été retenu à son travail »

-« Oh »

-« Je pense qu'elle a préféré rester dans sa chambre pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Elle fait toujours ca »

-« Ca arrive souvent ? »

-« Disons une semaine sur deux. L'un des employeurs de sa mère est un sale type sans compassion. Mais elle ne peut pas se plaindre »

-« Pour garder son boulot ? »

-« Exact. Et Alina…Même si elle est très mature pour son âge, elle reste une petite fille »

-« Peut-elle l'appeler au moins ? »

-« Oui. Il y a toujours un volontaire pour lui prêter un portable » affirma Mégan « Je n'en connais pas un qui lui résiste » Elle raccrocha le tableau « Bon. Tout va bien pour ce soir. Bonne nuit Harold »

-« A vous aussi » répondit celui-ci. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis se leva « Je reviens John je ne serais pas long » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser. Il quitta la chambre et descendit à la boutique. Il passa au distributeur en revenant puis se rendit dans la chambre d'Alina. Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant la porte

-« Harold » lança t-elle joyeusement mais il avait eu le temps de voir la tristesse sur le petit visage pale

-« C'est l'heure du chocolat » Annonça t'il Elle sourit « Je suis passé à la boutique et j'ai vu le nouveau numéro de l'album de coloriage aussi » l'enfant prit le cahier, ravie

-« Merci » murmura t-elle en posant un baiser sur la joue de l'informaticien

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, enfin surtout la petite fille, et Finch remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de parler de sa mère. Il respecta son silence et lorsqu'il la quitta elle semblait avoir retrouvé un bien meilleur moral, _« juste retour des choses »_ songea t-il satisfait

Finch reprit sa place prenant soin de câliner son compagnon quelques instants puis il alla se préparer. Son esprit vagabondait. Il repensa à la visite de Bella, toujours si expansive. Ses dernières paroles lui revinrent en mémoire et brusquement une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit de la salle de bains et repris son portable. Relançant son application il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il appela aussitôt Fusco

-« Oui » répondit celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée

-« Si je vous dis « Flyn de Gazzo Padovano » Inspecteur. A qui pensez-vous ? »

-« Heu… Un nom pareil c'est une huile ? » tenta Lionel

-« C'est le nom du chien de Miss Marbery avec son pédigrée complet »

-« C'est à rallonge pour un si petit roquet »

-« Et c'est aussi le nom du titulaire d'un coffre de la ScotiaBank »

-« Le chien ? » s'étrangla Fusco

-« Oui. Sans doute la personne de son entourage en qui Miss Marbery avait le plus confiance »

-« Mais comment on ouvre un coffre au nom d'un chien ? »

-« Je l'ignore inspecteur. En y mettant le prix je suppose »

-« C'est dingue mais c'est une super piste ! J'ai déjà le mandat heureusement, j'ai plus qu'à y rajouter un nom. Sinon je ne me vois pas expliquer ça au juge !»

-« C'est assez inhabituelle »

-« Dommage qu'il soit si tard la banque est fermée mais j'y serais demain pour l'ouverture. Bien joué Finch ! » S'enthousiasma Fusco

L'informaticien sursauta. John lui lançait si souvent ces mots là !

-« Merci » murmura t-il troublé

-« Je vais mieux dormir en ayant une piste ! »

-« Est-ce que Bear va bien ? »

-« Ouais vous inquiétez pas pour lui»

-« Lee m'envoi toujours régulièrement des sms »

-« Je ne peux pas vous le passer, ils dorment et il sert d'oreiller au chat »

-« Laissez le dormir alors inspecteur mais dites lui qu'il me manque »

-« Oh il le sait Finch et c'est réciproque »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Finch raccrocha et retourna près de son partenaire

-« L'inspecteur Fusco se démène vraiment pour retrouver le coupable et je suis sur qu'il va y parvenir et vous serez en sécurité. En attendant je veille sur vous » murmura t-il en caressant son bras « Si vous étiez éveillé je sais que vous seriez contrarié de ne pouvoir agir. Et jaloux aussi, alors j'en profite » s'amusa t-il « Et lorsque vous serez convalescent vous serez tout à moi » chuchota t-il posant quelques baisers dans son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été éveillé Reese l'aurait depuis longtemps enlacé. Il l'aurait serré contre lui tout en le dévorant de baisers comme il savait si bien le faire. Il frémit à cette pensée « Vous me manquez John »murmura t-il douloureusement. Il hésita puis posa sa tête contre son épaule, tant pis s'il devait déclencher les moniteurs il avait trop besoin de son contact. Il y eut une légère augmentation ce dont Finch se réjouit car c'était le signe que John percevait sa présence. Il contempla le moniteur dont les variations s'enchainaient lui prouvant qu'il cherchait à interagir avec lui, qu'il était là…

Il se résigna finalement à aller se coucher se recroquevillant dans le lit, continuant à veiller de loin. Toutes les couches lui semblaient trop grandes et trop froides lorsque Reese n'était pas à ces côtés. Le rythme régulier du moniteur ne le bercerait jamais aussi bien que les battements de son cœur à son oreille….

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, Finch fut réveillé par le son qu'il redoutait le plus : la sonnerie du téléphone. Il était même étonné qu'elle n'ait pas retentit plus tôt. Il écouta les informations puis s'installa avec son portable pour identifier leur nouveau numéro.

-« Et maintenant que faire ? » murmura t-il perturbé. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner John, surtout si les inquiétudes de Fusco se révélaient fondées. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il se prépara puis revint à son ordinateur pour collecter un maximum d'informations. Il fut interrompu par le petit déjeuner. Mégan entra peu après

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour Mégan»

-« Oh ! Vous n'avez pas mangé ! Ni prit vos médicaments ! » Protesta la médecin

-« Désolé Docteur, j'avais une urgence mais je vais les prendre tout de suite »

-« Et manger ? »

-« Oui aussi »

-« Et bien faite donc ! » Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe « Je vous ai dit que je vous surveillerais »

-« Vous êtes comme lui » murmura l'informaticien

-« Alors je l'approuve »Elle releva les constantes de son patient tout en surveillant que Finch avalait son repas. L'informaticien la vit froncer les sourcils et insister. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt

-« Quelque chose ne va pas docteur ? »

-« Non tout va bien. Je pense que John a très envie de se réveiller. Je reconnais bien là son impatience » jugea t-elle « Mais vous attendrez demain matin John ! Ordre de votre médecin ! » Elle prit quelques notes « Pour le reste rien à signaler. Beth passera tout à l'heure pour une prise de sang » Elle se tourna vers l'informaticien « Vous avez terminé ? »

-« Presque » répondit docilement l'informaticien »

-« Parfait. Je repasserais tout à l'heure. A midi par exemple ? »

-« Je ne ferais plus d'écart docteur »

-« Ca vaudrait mieux pour vous M Wren ! » le menaça t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère. A peine fut-elle sortit qu'il reprenait ses recherches et terminait de compiler les informations. Son portable vibra et il décrocha rapidement

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch ! J'ai des nouvelles ! Heu… comment va superman ? »

-« Il va aussi bien que possible. Il semble être pressé de se réveiller »

-« M'étonne pas de lui ! »

-« Mais dites moi plutôt ce qui vous rend si excité ? » demanda Finch qui sentait bien l'énervement de son interlocuteur

-« Vous aviez raison pour le coffre ! C'était le bon ! Et on a trouvé la fameuse copie du carnet vert. C'est pas juste un carnet c'est une bombe ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Faut voir les noms qu'il contient ! Y'a pas mal de gens qui vont pas apprécier d'être cité »

-« Il s'agit tous de clients ou de plus ? »

-« Les deux. La plus longue liste c'est des clients et il y en a une petite avec ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au mariage. Bien sur ces dames ne se sont jamais vantées de leurs origines. En tout dix huit couples plus ou moins en vue. Si le contenu de ce carnet est dévoilé ça va faire un beau scandale ! »

-« Cela fait surtout beaucoup de suspects si le complice de Miss Marbery se trouve bien parmi ces gens »

-« C'est bien là le problème ! J'ai mis un agent sur les relevés téléphoniques pour voir qui elle aurait pu contacter récemment dans tout ce beau monde mais c'est un sacré boulot !»

-« Je peux peut être participer ? »

-« Non je laisse faire mon gars, je suis de plus en plus persuadé qu'il faut chercher dans une vieille affaire. Je préfère suivre cette piste avec Webster et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, il va falloir que vous me rappeliez toutes les interventions, surtout celles où j'ai pas eu trop besoin d'intervenir et que je connais moins »

-« D'accord »

-« Enfin on va commencer par les récentes en espérant que ce soit ça. J'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans la spéléologie » ironisa Fusco

-« Inspecteur j'ai un autre problème » osa Finch

-« Ah ouais ? »

-« Oui ce matin… »

-« Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez une mission ? »

-« Précisément »

-« La priorité c'est plutôt de coincer l'agresseur de John Finch »

-« Je sais »

-« Vous allez quand même pas aller sur le terrain ? » s'exclama Fusco

-« Non » répondit fermement l'informaticien « Je devrais pourtant mais je ne pourrais pas. Surtout si votre hypothèse est réelle »

-« Je vous en empêcherais de toute façon. John a besoin de vous ! Et je risque gros si je vous laisse faire des bêtises ! »

-« Oh inspecteur ! »

-« Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi Finch ! » rétorqua celui-ci « Envoyez moi les infos je vais voir si un agent peut me filer un coup de main. Ou je déléguerais Webster »

-« Merci Inspecteur. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il vous faut d'autre information. Et je vais commencer une liste»

-« Ok. J'y retourne. A plus Finch »

L'informaticien reposa son téléphone. Il transmit le dossier puis alla près de son compagnon

-« John » murmura t-il « Je suis en train de faillir à notre mission mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas » répéta t-il perturbé. Il souleva la main de John qu'il tenait prisonnière de la sienne et appuya son front dessus fermant les yeux, cherchant le réconfort que seul John savait lui apporter. Après quelques minutes il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa veste. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête

-« Harold ça ne va pas ? » Alina levait vers lui un petit visage inquiet qui lui fit de la peine

-« Non Alina tout va bien »

-« T'as pas reçu de mauvaise nouvelle ? »

-« Non ne t'inquiète pas »

-« Regarde Harold » murmura la petite fille en pointant le doigt vers le moniteur cardiaque. Finch tourna la tête et constata que les chiffres avaient changé. Ils étaient nettement en hausse. Il sentit une pression dans sa main

-« John » murmura t-il en caressant son visage « Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de vous. Restez calme, je vais déjà mieux »

-« Tu penses qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ? »

-« Oui. Je suis sa principale préoccupation »

-« Si c'est ton compagnon c'est normal »

-« C'est plus que cela Alina. Il est ma raison de vivre comme je suis la sienne » Finch posa un baiser sur leurs mains jointes et reposa doucement la sienne « Je vais bien » répéta t-il posant un baiser sur son front puis caressant ses cheveux

-« Il se calme » murmura la fillette

-« Il faut vous reposer John, je ne suis jamais très loin »

-« C'est redevenu normal » constata la petite

Finch déposa un autre baiser sur son front et s'écarta du lit. Alina lui prit la main

-« Vous vous aimez vraiment beaucoup tout les deux. Vivement qu'il se réveille » murmura t-elle

-« Oui vivement » approuva Finch

-« Vient t'asseoir Harold. Tu es fatigué »

-« Non. C'est l'heure du chocolat » remarqua celui-ci en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette la faisant rire

-« D'accord. Mais après repos ! »

-« Bien mademoiselle »

De retour du distributeur Alina s'assit à côté de Finch pour profiter de sa boisson

-« Quand maman en prépare c'est toujours quand elle confectionne un gâteau. Elle les fait bien. Tu sais faire les gâteaux ?»

Finch se remémora cet après midi dans la cuisine à préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de John. C'était seulement une quinzaine de jours plus tôt mais cela lui sembla si loin !

-« Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine » répondit-il finalement « Mais John est un excellent cuisinier. Il prépare souvent des beignets ou des gaufres parce que c'est le petit déjeuner préféré de notre chien »

-« Du chien ? » gloussa l'enfant

-« Oui. Il s'appelle Bear et c'est le plus intelligent et le plus courageux des chiens »

-« Oh »

-« Et son meilleur ami est un gros matou roux et blanc »

Cette fois la fillette rit franchement

-« C'est trop bien ! »

-« Je te montrerais une photo si tu veux »

-« Oh oui ! Je veux bien ! Il ne peut pas venir ici c'est dommage»

-« Oui. Cela aiderait beaucoup son maître »

-« Si maman m'apporte un gâteau jeudi prochain je t'en donnerais un bout »

-« Merci Alina »

-« Harold je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Si John est ton compagnon et que tu l'aimes tant pourquoi tu le vouvoies ? »

Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il songea à la réponse qu'il avait donné à Will lorsqu'il lui avait posé la même question quelques mois plus tôt

-« Parce que je n'avais pas compris où se trouvait ma véritable priorité » répondit-il finalement

-« Parfois on ne comprends pas tout de suite les choses » remarqua Alina d'un ton sentencieux « Moi j'ai du mal aussi avec certaines choses ! »

-« Pas avec la façon dont il faut se diriger dans les couloirs sans se perdre » taquina Finch

-« Ah non là je suis douée » gloussa la fillette « C'est plutôt des choses que font les adultes comme quand Madame Wilton mon institutrice me donne toujours des exercices de calcul à faire quand elle me punit alors qu'elle sait que je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

-« Mais c'est utile le calcul »

-« Oui je sais maintenant. Beth m'a dit que si je ne sais pas compter je ne pourrais jamais devenir infirmière »

-« C'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

-« Je n'ai pas choisit mais c'est une … opération ? »

-« Option ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui option ! »

-« Mais pourquoi cette Madame Wilton te punit-elle ? »

-« Heu… Des fois j'ai des choses à dire et j'oublie que je ne peux pas pendant la classe »

-« Tu bavardes en classe ? » résuma l'informaticien

-« Un peu ? » murmura timidement Alina

-« Si tu apprends bien tes leçons ce n'est pas si grave » jugea Finch. Rassurée de sa réaction, l'enfant se détendit

-« Il y a aussi pleins de choses que les adultes font qui ne sont pas gentil comme… » Elle stoppa net comme si elle pensait en avoir trop dit

-« Comme quoi Alina ? » l'incita Finch « Tu peux me parler tu sais que je ne répéterais rien » La petite hésita puis affirma :

-« Maman n'est pas venue hier »

-« Cela a du te faire de la peine » suggéra l'informaticien qui cherchait à la suivre

-« Un peu. Mais ça sera pire après » jugea t-elle « Mais si elle n'est pas venue c'est à cause de son patron qui est méchant »

-« Parce qu'il ne lui laisse pas prendre sa journée ? »

-« Oui. Mais tu sais pourquoi il est méchant avec maman ? »

-« Non, dit moi ? » la petite fille baissa la voix avec l'air d'une conspiratrice

-« Parce que maman a défendu une autre vendeuse une fois. Le patron voulait lui faire un bisou et June ne voulait pas ! Et maman a dit au patron qu'il avait pas le droit du coup il est faché. Mais il devrait pas parce que c'est lui qui voulait faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas tu comprends ? Et maintenant maman et June reste toujours à deux, comme ça il n'ose plus demander » Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je vois. C'est un homme très malhonnête » affirma t-il choisissant ses mots pour s'adapter à l'enfant

-« Oui ! Mais maman va trouver un autre patron elle me l'a promis »

-« Ce serait une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi as-tu dis que ce serait pire bientôt ? » Alina fit la moue

-« Quand j'irais au centre. C'est loin. Maman ne viendra qu'une fois par mois »

-« Ca va être long. Tu pourras l'appeler au moins ? »

-« Elle va me trouver un téléphone. J'espère qu'il y aura des patients gentils là bas »

-« Oui et peut être d'autres enfants de ton âge ? » suggéra Finch. La petite fit la moue

-« Peut être mais les enfants des fois ils ont des conversations moins intéressantes » jugea t-elle. L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son petit air sérieux, à ce mélange d'enfance qui adore les livrets de coloriage et les gobelets de chocolat et de maturité qui veut discuter « comme les grands »

Alina resta encore un moment puis décida de reprendre sa "tournée". Elle quitta la chambre quand elle fut certaine d'avoir remonté le moral de son " patient" et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir de son pas tranquille. Comme elle tournait au coin elle entendit le signal de l'ascenseur et tourna machinalement la tête pour voir l'arrivant. Ce ne pouvait pas être un visiteur ce n'était pas encore l'heure des visites. Une aide soignante sortit de la cabine vêtue de l'uniforme rose, ses cheveux roux noués en un chignon strict, elle semblait nerveuse et observa le couloir comme si elle craignait de s'y engager. Alina eut l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas mais sans pouvoir le traduire. Leurs regards se croisèrent

-« Bonjour » murmura timidement la fillette. L'autre la toisa puis se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité du couloir d'un pas rapide. Elle ne s'arrêta devant aucune chambre et se rendit directement au bureau des infirmières. Alina la vit hésiter puis entrer dans le local. Le geste qu'elle fit pour ouvrir la porte lui fit froncer les sourcils, elle avait une drôle de façon de manier la clé comme si elle entrait mal dans la serrure _« Ou ce n'est pas une vraie clé »_ songea la petite, observatrice. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement du fond du couloir et se glissa dans un recoin pour épier la sortie de la femme. Celle-ci quitta le bureau au bout de trois minutes, retraversa le couloir, passant près de la fillette sans la voir, et disparue dans l'ascenseur. La petite hésita puis se dirigea vers le bureau. La porte était refermée mais pas à clé, elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. Les piles de dossier sur le bureau lui semblèrent en ordre sauf une qui avait manifestement été remuée. Alina s'approcha, le dossier de John était au dessus de la pile. Elle allait tendre la main pour le saisir lorsqu'une aide soignante entra

-« Et bien petit lutin que fais tu là ? »

-« Rien… » Murmura la petite glissant précipitamment ses mains dans le dos

-« Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici Alina ! » continua la femme, d'un ton sévère

-« Je sais. Je suivais la nouvelle aide soignante »

-« Nouvelle ? On a pas eu d'embauche »

-« C'est une grande femme rousse. Elle était ici et je crois qu'elle a dérangé les dossiers »

-« Mais non regarde c'est rangé ! » répliqua l'aide soignante avec un regard distrait vers les documents « Tu as vraiment trop d'imagination Alina ! Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais ! Si tu n'es pas sage je dirais au docteur de te consigner ! »

-« Je n'ai rien fait de mal » protesta la fillette

-« Alors continu et ne revient plus ici ! Tu vas gêner notre travail » trancha la femme

Alina sortit du bureau, vexée, et repris sa tournée, mécontente. Elle entra dans la chambre d'une vieille dame qui s'étonna en voyant sa mine boudeuse

-« Et bien ma petite tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! » L'enfant força un sourire

-« Je me suis faite gronder par Sophie alors que je n'ai rien fait ! » affirma t-elle « C'est pas juste ! »Elle résuma sa mésaventure

-« Je te comprends mignonne mais l'infirmière a raison le bureau est interdit »

-« Je sais, je ne le ferais plus, mais pourquoi personne ne connait cette aide soignante ? »

-« Elle vient peut être d'un autre service ? »

-« Peut être » concéda la fillette

-« Si tu m'accompagnais au rez de chaussée ? J'ai besoin d'acheter des magazines » suggéra la vieille dame en se redressant

-« D'accord je te suis »

-« Oh ! L'infirmière a encore bousculé mes chaussons ! » Soupira la patiente comme elle voulait quitter son lit

-« Attends je t'aide ! » affirma Alina. Elle saisit les pantoufles pour les rapprocher et resta un instant figée comme un détail la frappait. Cette fameuse aide soignante ne portait pas les chaussures réglementaires mais de drôles de baskets ! Mais alors est ce qu'elle faisait bien partie du personnel ? _« Mais sinon pourquoi elle se promènerait dans les couloirs… »_ songea t-elle perplexe.

-« Alina ? »

-« C'est rien mamie je réfléchissais ! »

-« Tu as toujours plein de choses en tête toi pas vrai petit lutin? » s'amusa Hortense

-« Oui, j'aime bien observer, j'apprends. On y va ? » Ajouta la petite

-« En avant » répondit la femme en lui prenant la main

Alina n'évoqua plus sa découverte mais se promit d'en parler à Mégan dès que possible ou de surveiller cette étrange femme si elle en avait l'occasion !


	6. Danger

_Ben voilà je devais poster pour la journée anniversaire de mes amoureux Isatis et Oslo et j'ai onze jours de retard pour partager la fête. Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais : )_

_._

_Merci à celles qui me lisent et laissent un petit commentaire toujours apprécié !_

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Après un déjeuner expéditif, Finch se réinstalla et entama quelques recherches sur leur numéro. Il envoyait les infos au fur et à mesure à leur complice mais le cas ne s'annonçait pas trop compliqué. Fusco avait envoyé l'agent Webster en surveillance avec ordre d'intervenir au moindre élément suspect. Si le jeune homme en avait conçu une certaine perplexité il n'en avait rien dit et s'appliquait à suivre la consigne à la lettre

Trois coups frappés contre la porte avertirent Finch de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Il répondit avec un peu de méfiance mais se détendit en identifiant l'arrivant

-« Bonjour M Wren » lança Sven en entrant dans la chambre

-« Bonjour Sven » Finch vit le secrétaire détailler la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur John « Je ne vous dérange pas ? » interrogea t-il

-« Pas du tout Sven. Bella vous a donc laissé la place ? » s'amusa l'informaticien. Le jeune homme sourit

-« De justesse M Wren ! » affirma t-il « Mais j'ai insisté sur le besoin d'alterner les visites sans quoi je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu venir, même si elle a beaucoup de travail au cabaret en ce moment maintenant que Terry crée de nouveau. Il vous fait ses amitiés M Wren mais il n'avait pas très envie de venir, il n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux »

-« Je peux le comprendre » jugea Finch

-« Comment va John ? » s'enquit le secrétaire en prenant place dans le fauteuil libre « Bella m'a un peu résumé. Ils le réveillent bientôt ? »

-« Aussi bien que possible » murmura l'informaticien « Normalement oui c'est demain mais cela dépend des paramètres. C'est un organe fragile et surtout son atteinte est très douloureuse, le docteur Tillman veut lui épargner toutes souffrances inutiles »

-« Elle a raison, mieux vaut attendre il guérira plus surement ! » approuva Sven « Même si ça doit être dur pour vous »

-« Ce n'est pas comme s'il était totalement absent » le jeune homme approuva a cette consolation

-« Au moins Bear va bien lui ! »

-« En effet, c'est un soulagement »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco m'a dit que l'enquête était délicate ? »

-« Les indices nous font défaut »

-« Il pense que cette femme horrible ne serait pas forcement derrière l'agression ? »

-« En effet. Rien ne la relie aux faits. Nous en déduisons qu'il y a peut être une autre histoire. Mais cette piste risque d'être longue à suivre »

-« Je me doute… » Sven soupira « Je regrette. Je me sens un peu responsable »

-« Il ne faut pas Sven. Au contraire, votre intervention et celle de Miss Vernon ont permis de clore cette enquête bien plus rapidement et il était urgent d'y parvenir » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Finch

-« C'est vrai mais… »

-« Nous aurions arrêté ces femmes de toute façon » affirma l'informaticien « Et l'avantage c'est que votre amie se soit exprimée. Sa participation lui vaudra l'indulgence et elle va pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie »

-« Oui ça c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant qu'elle est dans le programme de protection des témoins elle va repartir de zéro »

-« Je suis juste désolé que cela vous prive de votre amie »

-« Ce n'est rien M Wren c'est bénéfique pour elle » murmura Sven « Mais je regrette que cela lui ôte tout espoir de retrouver son fils un jour et je suis sur que cela sera dur à admettre. C'est pour lui qu'Alix s'était embarquée dans cette histoire et qu'elle voulait devenir riche » Finch tressaillit

-« Son fils ? Miss Vernon a un enfant ? » Demanda t-il étonné

-« Oui. Valentin. Il va avoir onze ans »

-« Je n'avais pas cette information » constata Finch, troublé

-« C'est parce que rien n'est officiel. Sa famille lui a enlevé son enfant » marmonna Sven

-« Voulez vous m'expliquer ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire M Wren »

-« Nous avons le temps » jugea Finch en écartant les mains d'un geste pour désigner la situation « Je suppose que c'est d'elle que vous tenez vos informations »

-« Oui. Alix était plutôt solitaire comme moi. On se rencontrait souvent au parc et on parlait. Le vrai problème d'Alix c'est sa mère Brenda » affirma le secrétaire « C'est une femme instable qui n'a jamais fait grand cas de ses enfants ! D'ailleurs ce sont plutôt ses parents qui s'en occupaient. Brenda est fille d'un couple de coiffeur et elle a deux sœurs. L'ainée était une fille très brillante qui a fait de bonnes études. Elle a un poste haut placé dans une grande entreprise et elle a épousé un avocat. Elle vit en Californie et ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne fréquente plus sa sœur. La seconde a repris le salon des parents. Brenda était la plus jeune. Elle a mal commencé dès le départ, elle n'étudiait pas, ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et plus tard à sortir. Sa mère la faisait travailler au salon mais ça n'a pas fait d'effet. Elle cumulait les petits amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Joris. Elle avait dix sept ans. Lui en avait onze de plus et il était militaire. Elle était très flattée qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à elle, mais ça restait un jeu alors que lui était sérieux. Quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte il a aussitôt proposé le mariage. Les parents de Brenda l'ont obligé à accepter. Et au début elle était d'accord parce que cela la posait vis-à-vis de ses copines mais elle n'était pas faite pour le rôle de mère au foyer encore moins pour la vie de caserne et les déménagements tout les ans. Stephen est né le premier, suivi par Eric un an après, puis par Alix dix huit mois plus tard »

-« Je me rappelle de ce détail » jugea Finch qui se souvenait avoir trouvé quelques informations sur la famille de la jeune femme lorsqu'il constituait sa biographie « Mais il semblait qu'elle avait une sœur aussi ?»

-« Exacte mais c'est arrivé plus tard. Quand Alix est née ça faisait déjà longtemps que ses parents ne s'entendaient plus. Brenda ne supportait pas sa vie. Elle s'ennuyait et les autres épouses de militaire la voyaient comme une gamine. Alors trois mois après la naissance d'Alix elle s'est enfuie avec un type qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'il faisait des livraisons sur la base. Joris s'est retrouvé seul avec les trois gamins sur les bras et il a du les déposer chez ses parents. Il a aussitôt demandé le divorce et il n'a pas eu de mal à l'obtenir. Aussitôt après il a laissé Stephen chez ses parents et déposé Eric et Alix chez les parents de Brenda. Plus tard Alix a appris que pendant la procédure Joris avait fait des tests de paternité qui lui avaient révélé qu'il n'avait qu'un seul enfant. Non seulement Eric et Alix n'était pas de lui mais ils n'avaient même pas un père commun ! »

-« Oh » souffla Finch « Je comprends qu'il ait été choqué

-« Je sais que plus tard il refait sa vie, il s'est remarié et Stephen a grandit avec ses deux demi frères dans une vraie famille il a eu de la chance. Alix n'en a pas eu autant. Brenda a fini par rentrer chez ses parents, abandonnée par son amant, mais pour commencer une vie aléatoire. Au début elle pensait juste s'installer et se laisser vivre mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas ainsi ils l'ont forcé à trouver un emploi et un appartement pour elle et ses enfants. Sa sœur venait de reprendre le salon alors elle est devenue vendeuse mais elle ne gardait pas longtemps ses emplois, elle sortait beaucoup et changeait d'adresse chaque fois que les loyers impayés devenaient trop conséquents »

-« Ce n'était pas une vie pour des enfants » jugea l'informaticien

-« Non. Puis un jour Brenda a rencontré Jack. Alix avait neuf ans. C'est à cette période qu'elle est venue habiter dans la même ville que moi et que nous avons fait connaissance. Alix avait vu défiler bien des "pères" de substitution mais cette fois c'était différent. Jack était contremaitre, c'était un homme fiable et il avait réussi à canaliser Brenda. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle mais était largement plus mur. C'était la première fois que Brenda gardait un homme aussi longtemps et quand elle a emménagé chez lui tout le monde s'est dit qu'elle allait peut être enfin s'assagir. Ils se sont mariés et Patty est née. Alix a connu cinq ans de stabilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un chauffard ivre percute la moto de Jack un soir où il rentrait tranquillement chez lui. Ensuite tout a recommencé. Brenda est restée en ville parce qu'elle avait hérité de la maison mais elle s'est remise à accumuler les petits boulots. Comme elle s'était reconverti serveuse elle a commencé à boire et les hommes qu'elle rencontrait ne valait pas mieux. Je ne sais pas comment Alix a pu rester une fille sérieuse et plutôt équilibrée avec ce qu'elle connaissait chez elle ! » Estima Sven « Elle s'occupait de sa petite sœur et elle avait le soutien de son frère, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait seize ans et qu'il fuit la maison pour s'engager. Peut être que si Eric était resté elle ne se serait pas laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ensuite »

-« Une "mauvaise rencontre" ? »

-« On peut dire ça » approuva le secrétaire « Il lui arrivait souvent de sortir en groupe avec quelques filles de sa classe. L'une d'elle avait une voiture. Un jour elles ont du se rendre au garage et c'est là qu'Alix a rencontré Walter. Il travaillait comme mécanicien mais c'était un bon à rien, un paresseux qui en faisait le moins possible et accumulait les conquêtes. Je me demande bien ce qu'Alix a pu lui trouver ! Mais au bout de six mois elle a arrêté ses études pour commencer un apprentissage dans le salon de sa tante et elle est partie vivre avec Walter dans le studio qu'il louait au dessus du garage. Ca a duré quelques mois. Je la voyais moins souvent mais assez pour constater qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse. Lui avait pris des habitudes, une en particulier. Cette année là le printemps était très chaud et tous les jours après son boulot il allait profiter du jardin chez sa belle mère. Alix le rejoignait après sa journée et ils rentraient au studio ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Alix soit victime d'un malaise et rentre plus tôt ce qui lui a permis de découvrir que ce n'était pas le jardin qui motivait son compagnon »

-« Voulez vous dire que cette homme… ? » commença Finch. Sven approuva de la tête

-« La vérité c'est que pour un paresseux comme Walter, la mère était bien plus intéressante que la fille. Elle avait une maison, un boulot, elle pouvait l'entretenir. Et Brenda commençait à sentir le poids des ans c'était flatteur d'avoir un compagnon jeune et beau. Alors comme Alix les avait surpris ils ont décidés que Walter pouvait s'installer à demeure »

-« C'est… totalement immoral » s'offusqua l'informaticien « Alix n'a pas toléré cela ? »

-« Non c'était impossible. Elle s'est réfugiée chez ses grands parents qui l'ont accueilli un peu fraichement mais qui finalement l'ont hébergé parce qu'elle savait se rendre utile. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Alix a réalisé pour le bébé »

-« La pauvre fille »

-« Oui. Elle a cru que sa grand-mère allait la jeter dehors mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle a prit soin d'elle, puis, prétextant la mauvaise ambiance, car les rumeurs allaient bon train, c'était une petite ville, elle a dit à Alix qu'elle devait se préserver et qu'elle avait trouvé la solution idéale et elle l'a envoyé vivre chez sa fille ainée. Pour Alix, partir habiter dans une grande villa au bord de la mer, dans un milieu luxueux c'était comme un rêve et elle ne s'est pas posé de question. Sa tante était aux petits soins pour elle, pourquoi se serait-elle méfier ? Elle était parfois un peu déçue d'être tenue à l'écart mais ils lui disaient que c'était pour leur réputation et elle obéissait. Puis Alix a commencé à ressentir des malaises comme la naissance approchait. Plus tard elle a su qu'elle avait été droguée régulièrement pour atténuer sa mémoire. Au point qu'elle ne se rappelait rien de l'accouchement. Si bien que lorsque sa tante lui a annoncé que cela s'était mal passé et que le bébé n'avait pas survécu elle l'a cru»

-« Et bien entendu c'était faux ? C'était pour s'approprier le bébé ?»

-« Oui. Sa tante avait tout réussi dans la vie, elle avait un bon travail, un mari, la richesse, tout ce dont elle avait envie à l'exception d'un enfant. Elle était stérile et c'était en quelque sorte le seul défaut dans sa réussite »

-« Elle pouvait adopter » remarqua Finch

-« Son époux avait des "convictions" il ne voulait pas de sang "étranger" »

-« Je vois. Donc l'enfant d'Alix répondait à ses préceptes »

-« Exactement. Seulement elle savait bien qu'Alix refuserait de lui confier son enfant. Ou alors elle exigerait de rester dans sa vie ce dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait un médecin dans son cercle d'ami pour l'assister dans son plan »

-« C'est monstrueux » commenta Finch

-« Je suis bien d'accord M Wren. Elle a renvoyé Alix chez sa grand-mère dès qu'elle a pu supporter le voyage. En fait elle l'avait tenu à l'écart pour pouvoir jouer la comédie. Elle avait simulé une grossesse pour que l'enfant paraisse vraiment leur appartenir mais il fallait tout de même se débarrasser de la mère le plus vite possible. Elle insistait pour dire que les lieux lui rappelleraient trop de mauvais souvenirs et Alix était bien trop perdu pour protester. Elle est rentrée chez sa grand-mère qui ne lui accordait plus que de l'indifférence. Je l'ai souvent consolé à cette période. C'était juste avant que mes ennuis ne commencent. »

-« Mais comment a-t-elle su la vérité ? »

-« Environ trois mois après la naissance, la grand-mère d'Alix l'a emmené en ville. Elle l'a envoyé faire des courses pour rester seule et faire ses achats. Seulement Alix avait oublié l'argent donc elle a fait demi-tour et elle s'est rendu compte que sa grand-mère se rendait dans un magasin pour enfant. Elle est entrée sans se faire voir et elle l'a alors entendu discuter avec la vendeuse expliquant qu'elle avait un petit fils en Californie et qu'elle voulait lui envoyer les plus jolis vêtements. Alix a vite compris que quelque chose ne collait pas. Le soir elle a provoqué une explication et sa grand-mère a fini par avouer mais cela ne servait à rien, tout les documents concernant la naissance étaient en règles au nom de sa tante »

-« Reste la preuve ADN »

-« Oui mais Alix avait dix sept ans et peu de moyen à l'époque. C'est là qu'elle a décidé de partir en se promettant qu'un jour elle retrouverait son fils »

-« Elle ne pouvait pas rester c'est certain »

-« Seulement maintenant c'est compromis. Elle ne pourra pas agir si elle doit garder une autre identité »

-« En effet cela devient très compliqué. La police refusera qu'elle risque sa nouvelle identité »

-« Ce serait dangereux » jugea Sven « Mais vous avez raison M Wren, il fallait qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie » affirma t-il

-« En réalité c'est le jour où elle est tombée sous la coupe de Miss Marbery qui est le plus regrettable »

-« Alix n'est pas mauvaise. Valentin était sa seule motivation »

-« Elle avait peu de chance de faire un mariage d'amour » jugea Finch « Et trouver un homme qui veuille bien l'aider… »

-« C'est sur que cela n'aurait pas été facile. Elle aurait mieux fait de chercher un bon emploi mais sans diplôme. Et sa tante a des relations »

-« Je suppose que si elle empruntait la voix légale elle rencontrerait une forte opposition » songea Finch

-« Et le temps passe vite. Valentin est grand maintenant »

-« C'est du gâchis » constata l'informaticien « Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que la vie est parfois très injuste n'est ce pas Sven ? »

-« Non M Wren je le sais bien »

-« Et… » Finch hésita « Est-ce que tout va bien avec M Wells ? » Tenta t-il

-« Mieux que jamais » affirma Sven avec un grand sourire « J'ai suivi vos conseils M Wren et vous aviez raison : il fallait que je m'affirme. Terry est différent depuis que j'ose… disons, lui tenir tête. Nous sommes à égalité et notre couple est en équilibre. Et un peu d'humour pour arrondir les angles ça aussi c'était une bonne idée ! »

-« Cela fonctionne bien avec John »

-« Il faut juste que je maitrise son côté un peu excessif. Il est passé d'habitude de charmeur à _« une attitude de goujat fini »_ dixit Bella »

-« Je reconnais bien là sa façon de juger »s'amusa Finch

-« Oui c'est vrai » approuva le secrétaire « Mais vous M Wren… » Commença t-il redevenu sérieux « Vous avez eu le temps de vous réconcilier avec John ? Je veux dire… Vous n'étiez peut être pas vraiment fâchés mais… »

-« Non nous n'étions pas fâchés » affirma l'informaticien ayant pitié de son embarras, il savait la discrétion du jeune homme « C'était plutôt une distance qui s'était installée entre nous parce que John s'était laissé débordé par ses souvenirs. Il est ainsi : il ne sait pas se pardonner même les fautes qu'il n'a pas commise mais nous avons pu nous expliquer, enfin pour l'essentiel »

-« Les détails viendront bientôt M Wren » affirma Sven et lui pressant le bras un instant d'un geste optimiste

-« Nous devions nous accorder quelques jours » murmura Finch

-« Mais ce sera bien plus finalement pour la convalescence de John, vous aurez tout le temps de vous retrouver ! »

-« Sans doute »

-« M Wren, le docteur a bien dit que John était hors de danger ? » demanda le secrétaire perplexe, des hésitations de son vis à vis

-« En effet. En ce qui concerne sa santé tout va bien. Je pense plutôt au ressenti. Connaissant John, je crains que le chemin ne soit encore long »

-« Vous serez là pour lui c'est tout ce qui compte. Après c'est une question d'équilibre »

-« Vous avez raison. Tant que nous serons deux nous trouverons toujours une solution »

-« Promettez-moi de m'appeler si vous avez besoin M Wren, s'il vous plait ? »

-« Je vous le promets Sven » Céda l'informaticien ne voulant pas décourager tant de bonne volonté. Ils partagèrent encore quelques infos sur le cabaret puis Sven décida de rentrer

-« Le dimanche il y a toujours du monde en soirée je préfère être en avance pour tout vérifier » constata t-il « Surtout que je vais d'abord devoir faire mon rapport à Bella, elle doit déjà guetter mon retour » s'amusa le secrétaire

-« Rien ne saurait lui échapper de toute façon » estima l'informaticien avec un mince sourire

Mégan entra dans la chambre au moment où Sven la quittait, ils échangèrent un salut, et la jeune femme le suivit du regard un instant

-« Vous avez eu un visiteur Harold ? » interrogea t-elle « Il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontré » ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-« Sven travaille au Symbole »

-« Ah oui voilà ! Je me souviens »

-« Vous contrôlez mes visites docteur ? »

-« Bien sur, je filtre ! » affirma Mégan. Elle examina son patient et parut satisfaite, puis se tourna vers Finch « Tout va bien Harold ? Vous paraissez tendu ? Une migraine ?»

-« Non. J'étais seulement …un peu contrarié »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Quelques informations que m'a transmis Sven » Eluda l'informaticien

-« J'espère qu'il n'était pas venu pour vous perturber ? »

-« Non. Sven est un ami il ne ferait rien contre nous. D'ailleurs il nous à aidé à résoudre la dernière enquête. Soyez rassurée sur ce point »

-« Bien » approuva Mégan « Mais prévenez moi si vous avez un problème »

-« Je vais bien. Je suis étonné d'ailleurs de ne pas subir davantage de migraines avec toute cette tension » Jugea l'informaticien. La médecin sourit

-« Avec un peu d'anticipation… »

-« Hum. Que voulez vous dire docteur? »

-« N'avez-vous pas remarqué un petit comprimé jaune parmi vos médicaments ? »

-« Le complément alimentaire ? »

-« Pas du tout fait, mais rien de trop puissant non plus. Assez efficace toutefois pour vous épargner quelques migraines »

-« Oh docteur ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« J'œuvre toujours pour le bien de mes patients » s'amusa celle-ci. Elle se rapprocha et posa la main sur son épaule « Vous devriez sortir un peu. Allez voir Bear par exemple ? » Mégan vit une lueur de panique briller un instant dans son regard « Il ne se passera rien en votre absence et Bear à besoin de vous »

-« Je sais docteur je ne l'oublie pas. Toutefois vous savez ce que pense l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Lionel me l'a dit plusieurs fois mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien remarqué de suspect et nous sommes tous très vigilant »

-« Je n'en doute pas » murmura Finch « Je verrais » concéda t-il avec réticence

-« Pensez y cela vous changerait les idées » insista Mégan « Bon. Je dois retourner voir mes patients mais je repasserais tout à l'heure » précisa t-elle avant de quitter la pièce

Il resta un moment à ruminer dans son fauteuil. Fusco l'appela pour faire un point et lui précisa que Léon était passé récupérer Bear. Lee avait eu de la peine à le laisser partir mais s'était résigné lorsque le comptable avait proposé de le déposer en passant chez le copain où il devait passer l'après midi avant de partir pour aller passer la semaine chez sa mère, prolongeant ainsi un peu le séjour. Lionel poursuivait l'enquête, indifférent au fait qu'il aurait du être de repos, ne lâchant rien. Le scandale avançait plus vite que l'enquête et Finch sentait combien leur complice était frustré par la situation

Finalement il prit son sac et décida de sortir. Il resta un long moment près de John ne se résignant pas à le quitter. Beth entra

-« Tout va bien M Wren ? »

-« Oui merci »

-« Vous partiez ? »

-« Je voulais passer chez moi prendre quelques vêtements de rechange, puis passer voir notre chien »

-« Cela vous fera du bien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne serais pas très loin »

-« Merci. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » affirma l'informaticien. Il se décida à quitter les lieux à contrecœur. Passant devant la chambre d'Alina il ouvrit la porte un instant. La petite fille dessinait assise sur son lit

-« Harold ? » demanda t-elle en souriant « Tu t'en vas ? »

-« Je vais voir mon chien »

-« Oh c'est bien ! Fait lui un câlin pour moi et détends toi je vais veiller sur John »

-« Alors je suis bien tranquille » jugea Finch « Merci Alina »

-« A tout à l'heure » lança la fillette

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch glissa la clé dans la serrure. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et il était partagé entre le plaisir de retrouver ces lieux familiers et l'angoisse de s'y retrouver seul sans John. Dès l'entrée l'absence de Bear le frappa alors que son regard se posait sur une veste de son agent accroché au porte manteau. Il longea le couloir en évitant obstinément de regarder vers la cuisine, domaine privilégié de son compagnon. Il alla déposer ses vêtements sales dans les paniers de la buanderie. Ils étaient vides, la femme de ménage avait du s'en occuper comme d'habitude. Pour ce qui était des costumes il s'occuperait plus tard d'aller les déposer chez Phong. Il remonta rapidement puis s'engagea dans l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre. Il hésita un instant, la main serrant la poignée. Prenant une profonde inspiration il entra finalement et aussitôt l'atmosphère du lieu l'envahi. Le parfum de John flottait dans l'air, omniprésent. Tout était en ordre à l'exception d'un blouson abandonné sur le fauteuil. Il en caressa doucement le cuir au passage et lutta contre l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Il se pressa de rejoindre le dressing, butant au passage contre un jouet de Bear. Son regard se tourna instinctivement vers le panier posé près du radiateur et son cœur se serra à nouveau _« La maison serait bien vide sans toi »_ s'entendit-il dire. C'était seulement quelques jours plus tôt…

Il poussa précipitamment la porte du dressing et s'empressa de sélectionner ce dont il aurait besoin, pliant soigneusement les vêtements. Il eut l'impression d'entendre John se moquer de lui et soupira. Il boucla la valise et fit demi tour, trop de souvenir, trop de présence, il n'avait finalement aucun plaisir à être chez lui et se pressa de quitter les lieux. Il fit un bref détour par la bibliothèque pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. L'inspecteur avait soigneusement fermé les lieux et il se tranquillisa pour son installation. Elle aurait surement besoin d'une vérification lorsqu'il pourrait s'en occuper, quand John irait mieux. Il récupéra un objet dans l'un des bureaux et le glissa dans sa valise. Ici aussi quelques objets épars vinrent lui rappeler les absents et il songea que sans eux tous ces lieux si familiers lui devenaient vite insupportables, étouffants.

Il reprit la route et roula quelques minutes avant de se garer devant un vieil immeuble à la façade fatiguée devant lequel s'étendait une pelouse miteuse. Cette banlieue n'était assurément pas la plus chic de la ville, ni la mieux fréquentée songea t-il en observant du coin de l'œil un groupe d'homme qui squattait l'entrée de l'immeuble voisin de celui où il se rendait. Il pénétra dans le hall sans difficulté, le dispositif de sécurité ayant depuis longtemps rendu les armes, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre le premier étage. Il n'était pas très rapide mais au moins il fonctionnait. Finch frappa à la porte du second appartement sur la gauche. Un jappement joyeux lui parvint, signe que sa présence avait été détecté. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bear tout joyeux

-« Hey doucement ! Remue pas autant tu vas virer le bandage ! » protesta son gardien « Salut Finch ! Ca va ? »

-« Bonjour M Tao » répondit celui-ci en câlinant le chien, cherchant à modérer son enthousiasme pour qu'il ne se blesse pas

-« Entrez, enfin s'il vous laisse avancer ! » se moqua Léon. Finch dut ordonner à Bear de se calmer. Il entra et s'assit dans le canapé. Bear y grimpa tant bien que mal et posa aussitôt la tête sur les genoux de son second maître avec un soupir bienheureux « Il est content là ! » jubila le comptable

-« Je constate surtout que votre patient va bien » jugea l'informaticien

-« Oh pour ça il est très en forme. Bientôt on supprimera le pansement » confirma Léon «Un verre d'eau Finch ? » proposa t-il

-« Merci » approuva celui-ci en caressant le malinois. Il observa la pièce. Pas particulièrement en ordre mais pas aussi en désordre qu'il l'aurait craint

-« Comment va John ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui donnant le verre. Finch lui fit un résumé de la situation « Ben cette fois on pourra dire qu'il se repose ! »

-« En effet »

-« Il va être épuisant quand il sera guéri ! Les méchants auront qu'à bien se tenir ! »

-« Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite M Tao »

-« Oh ! Avec lui ça arrivera plus vite qu'on le pense ! » Affirma le comptable, optimiste « Fusco m'a dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas chopé le coupable ? »

-« Non pas encore. Les diverses pistes n'ont rien donné »

A cet instant un cri retentit puis un bruit sourd et enfin les éclats d'une dispute

-« Relax Finch c'est la voisine du dessus » commenta tranquillement Léon. Comme la dispute continuait il alla repousser la fenêtre

-« Elle a … une bonne voix » jugea Finch

-« Et elle est réglée comme du papier à musique. Toutes les nuits son mari rentre du boulot bourré. Facile il est barman ! Elle le laisse se coucher peinard puis quand il se réveille vers 16H elle lui fait sa scène de ménage »

-« Vous voulez dire que c'est ainsi chaque jour ?»

-« Plus ou moins selon le degré de l'alcoolémie au retour »

-« Mais cela ne vous gène pas ? »

-« Je suis habitué. Et puis ce ne sera pas long. Vous voyez » ajouta t-il « C'est déjà fini »

-« C'est… » Commença Finch Un bruit sourd résonna les faisant sursauter

-« Enfin presque. Elle avait du oublier une casserole » gloussa Léon « C'est juste pour se défouler un peu »

-« N'aviez vous pas envisagez de déménager M Tao ? »

-« Si. C'est pour bientôt d'ailleurs. Mon patron va me louer l'appartement au dessus des bureaux de l'entreprise. Ce sera moins la zone »

-« Je l'espère pour vous »

-« En fait ce sera juste pour le moment où John pourra m'aider à porter les cartons » ajouta Léon avec un clin d'œil. Finch sourit sachant qu'il cherchait avant tout à lui remonter le moral

-« Bien sur. Nous vous aiderons M Tao »

-« Pour en revenir à l'enquête Finch, vous cherchez dans votre dernière mission mais pourquoi pas plus loin ? Rappelez-vous l'autre fêlé de Cortez. Il avait pris son temps pour se venger. S'il était pas mort celui là je l'aurais soupçonné d'office en priorité ! »

-« En effet mais tout les coupables précédents sont en prison actuellement »

-« Y'a pas moyen de trouver un complice ? Un membre de la famille ? Vous voyez comme dans l'enquête avec ce gars qui voulait venger son fils ? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Mais cela représente beaucoup de monde M Tao »

-« Ouais je m'en doute mais bon, il y a bien un coupable ! Fusco dit que ca ressemble vraiment à une vengeance »

-« Je vais tacher de suivre votre suggestion. J'ai du temps à occuper » ajouta t-il un peu amer

-« Profitez en ça ne va pas durer ! » affirma Léon

-«J'aimerai autant M Tao. Je vais retourner auprès de John à présent» ajouta Finch en se redressant

-« Saluez-le de ma part ! »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas » l'informaticien sentit le malinois lui lécher les mains, devinant qu'il allait repartir « J'aimerais t'emmener Bear mais tu ne pourrais pas rester seul et je ne peux te garder à l'hôpital. Ce sera bientôt fini » ajouta t-il en posant un baiser dans la douce fourrure

-« Je vous enverrais des sms pour donner des nouvelles. Je dois en envoyer au gamin aussi on a échangé nos numéros »

-« Merci M Tao. Pour tout »

-« De rien Finch. Allez vite nous remettre superman sur pied ! »

Finch quitta les lieux, rassuré sur le sort de leur chien. Pour lui au moins tout allait bien. Il regagna l'hôpital aussi vite que possible, pressé de retrouver son compagnon. Une fois arrivé il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et aperçu alors la petite Alina recroquevillée dans son fauteuil poussé près du lit, profondément endormie. John était toujours aussi immobile dans son lit. Il repoussa la vague de tristesse qui voulu l'envahir et entra sans bruit. Il posa son sac dans un coin, embrassa son compagnon et s'assit dans le second fauteuil. L'enfant se réveilla après une bonne demi-heure

-« T'es revenu ? » demanda t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle quitta précautionneusement le fauteuil, fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami d'un geste naturel

-« Comment va ton chien ? »

-« Il est presque guéri »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! John va bien. Tu vois tout est tranquille »

-« Tu es une bonne infirmière »

-« Merci » gloussa la fillette. Finch écouta ses bavardages puis celle-ci remarqua « Il est presque 18H il faut que j'aille voir mamy Carole au fond du couloir »

-« C'est l'heure de sa visite ? »

-« Oui. Et le samedi elle me prête son portable je vais appeler maman »

-« C'est gentil de sa part. Tu sais que tu pourrais utiliser le mien aussi ? »

-« Merci Harold » répondit l'enfant en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle partit de son pas un peu déséquilibré et Finch contourna le lit pour regagner son fauteuil. Il s'installa, s'emparant de la main de son compagnon, et laissa ses pensées dériver. La suggestion de Léon l'intriguait. Mais ils avaient mené tant de mission ! Cela faisait beaucoup de monde à soupçonner. Et comment l'agresseur, s'il venait de leur passé, avait-il fait pour les retrouver ?

Finch ne se rendit compte qu'il somnolait qu'en entendant le chariot des repas dont le bruit le fit tressaillir _« M Marmotte »_ entendit-il. Il pressa instinctivement la main de son partenaire et eut à nouveau la sensation très nette d'une pression dans la sienne. Il consultât le moniteur. Il était stable mais incontestablement plus rapide. Cela ne dura pas mais il saurait s'en contenter.

Il dîna puis s'installa devant son ordinateur sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait mais cela l'occupait. Son téléphone vibra, il sourit en voyant le nom de l'appelant

-« Bonsoir M Wren ! Comment va le musclé ?»

-« Bonsoir Bella. Il va aussi bien que possible »

-« Toujours pas réveillé ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Il en profite là non ? » grogna la costumière.

-« Sven ne vous a-t-il pas fait un rapport ? »

-« Si. Mais il pourrait avoir oublié des trucs ? »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui résuma les informations

-« Ouais autant pas prendre de risque et attendre le bon moment » commenta Bella « Mais ça fait long pour vous »

-« Je le reconnais »

-« Vous allez avoir du temps à rattraper tout les deux ! Vous devez manquer de sport là » Finch toussa légèrement en rougissant

-« Hum Bella… » Commença t-il

-« Faites pas votre timide Harold ! » contra la costumière « Mais attendez qu'il soit guéri ! Vous faudra des vitamines ! »

-« Bella ! » gronda Finch

-« Vous savez que vous êtes pas crédible quand vous grondez demi patron ? » constata tranquillement celle ci

-« Vous ne me connaissez pas » jugea l'informaticien

-« Peut être envers ceux qui le mérite mais moi j'ai rien à craindre ! » affirma la vieille dame « essayez un peu de dire le contraire pour voir ? »

-« Je reconnais que j'aurais quelque peine à être sévère avec vous mais n'en abusez pas pour autant Bella ! »

-« Hé hé ! Je sais trop vous prendre par les sentiments ! » Jubila la costumière. Elle fit encore quelques commentaires à sa façon puis raccrocha en lui faisant promettre d'embrasser John de sa part « Et vu que c'est vous, vous contentez pas de sa joue ! » commenta t-elle le faisant rougir un peu plus

A 20H Alina repassa le saluer puis il se coucha, fatigué, et songeant que les heures passeraient plus vite s'il pouvait dormir

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Les dimanches à l'hôpital voient ralentir le rythme du personnel soignant, moins nombreux. Finch le remarqua dès son réveil. Vers 9H le petit visage rond d'Alina apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. Finch sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer

-« T'as bien dormi Harold ? »

-« Oui et toi ? »

-« Moui. J'avais un peu mal à la jambe » concéda t-elle « mais ça va mieux » ajouta t-elle en lui faisant penser à John et à sa façon de minimiser ses douleurs

-« Un chocolat ? »

-« Ah oui ! »

Finch emmena l'enfant au distributeur

-« John va se moquer de moi lorsqu'il sera réveillé » constata t-il comme il surveillait le gobelet

-« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

-« D'ordinaire je ne bois que du thé. Le chocolat est réservé à certaines occasions »

-« Et lui ? »

-« Du café »

-« Tu lui diras que je t'ai converti ! »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch amusé. Ils regagnèrent la chambre pour savourer leurs boissons chacun dans un fauteuil. Après une demi-heure la fillette se leva

-« Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu, je suis fatiguée »

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch qui avait remarqué ses traits un peu tirés, son manque d'énergie « Je t'accompagne » ajouta t-il saisissant au passage la sacoche qu'il avait mis de côté. Une fois dans sa chambre l'enfant s'installa dans son lit avec un soupir

-« Ca te dirait de regarder un dessin animé ? »

-« Comment ? » demanda la petite, intéressée

-« Avec ça » précisa l'informaticien sortant une tablette de sa sacoche. Il l'alluma « Si tu cliques sur cette icône tu auras accès à de nombreux films. Tu peux en regarder autant que tu veux »

-« Chic chic ! » s'exclama l'enfant battant des mains avec enthousiaste. Puis elle pinça les lèvres « Mais c'est payant, c'est écrit 1$ le film »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas le forfait le permet »

-« Et comment je vais te rembourser ? »

-« En surveillant John lorsque je m'absente ? »

-« Ok ! » approuva Alina en tapant dans la main de l'informaticien pour celer leur accord

-« Amuse-toi bien » affirma Finch en ébouriffant ses doux cheveux bruns avant de quitter la chambre pour retourner auprès de John. Il s'installa, tenant sa main, puis finalement s'endormit la tête contre son bras. Il s'éveilla un moment plus tard en sentant une main contre son genou

-« Harold, Harold »

Il se redressa péniblement et massa sa nuque un peu endolorie

-« Oui Alina ? »

-« Harold ça va ? »

-« Oui. J'étais juste mal installé. Tu as un problème ? »

-« J'étais venu te dire que la batterie est déchargée »

-« Oh ! Je vais te donner le chargeur »

-« Dis, il y avait une femme quand je suis arrivée »

-« Une femme ? »

-« Oui. Elle était devant la porte. Elle regardait dans la chambre. Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

-« Non. Comment était-elle ? »

-« Plutôt grande, rousse, habillée en blanc »

-« C'était une infirmière ? »

-« Non. Je les connais toute et ce n'était pas une tenue d'infirmière. Et puis quand elle m'a vue elle a mit des lunettes noires pour cacher ses yeux »

-« C'était peut être juste une visiteuse qui se trompait de chambre » tenta Finch cherchant une explication logique mais son esprit était en alerte. Il pensait aux soupçons de l'inspecteur Fusco et lutta pour ne pas montrer ses craintes à la petite fille.

-« C'est bizarre quand même » jugea celle-ci. Finch se leva et alla chercher le chargeur

-« Tiens. Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? »

-« Oui beaucoup »

Des coups contre la porte les firent sursauter mais ce n'était que l'aide soignante avec le repas

-« Ah petit lutin ! Je me disais bien que je te trouverais dans le coin. Ton plateau est dans ta chambre »

-« J'y vais Jeannette » elle se tourna vers l'informaticien, hésitante

-« Va manger Alina. Tout va bien »

-« D'accord » répondit la fillette. Elle sortit avec le chargeur. Finch fit mine de s'intéresser à son repas mais saisit son téléphone dès que l'aide soignante eut tourné le dos

-« Inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe Finch ? » demanda celui-ci, alerté par le ton de son interlocuteur

-« Je dois vous faire part d'un incident peut être sans importance » ajouta t-il en se disant qu'il s'affolait peut être pour rien

-« Dites toujours »

Finch lui rapporta les propos de sa petite voisine

-« Donc d'après la gamine la femme observait l'intérieur de la chambre ? »

-« En effet »

-« Ca vous évoque quelqu'un cette description ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Non pas vraiment c'est un peu sommaire » Il patienta comme l'inspecteur réfléchissait « Vous aviez raison d'être méfiant » ajouta t-il un peu inquiet

-« Ouais, si c'est une vengeance… Mais si c'est l'agresseur que la petite a vu ça nous fait un indice : c'est une femme ! »

-« Monsieur Tao pensait lui aussi a une enquête ancienne »

-« Ca ne va pas nous arranger ! On ne peut pas se rappeler de tout. Et la description est vague. Hormis le faite que ce soit une femme rousse ce qui n'est pas si fréquent »

-« J'ai déjà fait des recherches mais sans trop de succès. Je ne savais pas où chercher et je… » Finch hésita

-« Vous ? »

-« Je manque de concentration » soupira l'informaticien

-« C'est compréhensible Finch »

-« Pourtant il faut que j'y arrive, pour le bien de John »

-« Ca aiderais c'est sur » approuva Fusco qui ne voulait pas le brusquer « En attendant faut que je trouve un truc pour votre protection. Ils le réveillent quand ? »

-« Demain matin si tout va bien »

-« Bon. Il sera pas opérationnel mais ce serait déjà bien, avec son instinct… »

-« Inspecteur ! » protesta Finch lui coupant la parole « Il n'est pas question de le bousculer dès son réveil il aura besoin de tranquillité ! »

-« Allez dire ça à l'agresseur Finch ! » rétorqua Lionel logique « Je ne dis pas qu'il va devoir se battre. Juste que si quelque chose n'est pas normal il le détectera tout de suite et que c'est un avantage pour nous ! »

Finch soupira à nouveau

-« Vous avez raison » murmura t-il « Je suis désolé »

-« Pas de mal Finch » tempéra Fusco « Bon je vais essayer de trouver une idée. En attendant pas besoin de vous dire d'être vigilant ? »

-« Non je le serais »

-« Et appelez moi à la moindre alerte ! »

-« Entendu »

-« Je vais appeler Mégan pour la prévenir elle passera le message. A plus Finch »

-« A bientôt » Finch raccrocha perturbé. Beth entra quelques instants plus tard

-« Bonjour M Wren »

-« Bonjour Beth. Vous êtes de service ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Je passe m'assurer que tout va bien. Mégan ce matin moi cet après midi, nous soignons nos patients privilégiés » s'amusa t-elle

-« C'est très gentil »

-« Vous n'avez pas mangé ? »

-« Non. J'étais au téléphone avec l'inspecteur Fusco, je vais le faire » Il s'installa devant le plateau. L'infirmière consultait le tableau

-« Les chiffres sont bons. Vous pouvez être optimiste pour demain »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda l'informaticien avec espoir

-« Moi je le suis »

-« Je souhaite que vous ayez raison »

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant mais fut intrigué par la tension qui émanait de lui

-« M Wren excusez moi, je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais si quelque chose vous perturbe… êtes vous souffrant ? Mégan m'a laissé des consignes pour votre traitement mais si vous avez un souci, une migraine… »

Finch hésita. Il était perturbé et son premier reflexe c'était bien sur de s'enfermer dans le silence comme autrefois. Il allait éconduire la jeune femme lorsque son regard se posa sur son compagnon. John qui lui avait appris à être si différent…

-« Non Beth, je suis fatigué mais je n'ai pas de douleur » répondit-il alors « C'est juste la santé de John qui m'inquiète »

-« Sa vie n'est plus en danger M Wren »

-« Oui heureusement, surtout grâce aux soins du docteur Tillman et aux vôtres » approuva l'informaticien

L'infirmière voulu répondre mais il l'en empêcha

-« Je sais ce que nous vous devons Beth, je suis conscient de votre dévouement à toute les deux. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis inquiet, parce que je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger mais je crains pour la sécurité de John »

-« Mégan m'a évoqué les craintes de son ami. Elle nous a demandé d'être vigilant M Wren. Mais ce n'est peut être pas justifié » tenta Beth pour le rassurer

-« Je n'en suis plus aussi sur. Et comme je sais que Mégan va vous avertir je peux vous en parler » Finch raconta à la jeune femme l'incident évoqué par Alina « Il s'agit peut être simplement d'une visiteuse égarée mais… »

-« Mais peut être pas ! » compléta Beth « Ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren nous allons redoubler de vigilance ! Je vais diffuser ce signalement. Et si vous devez vous absenter appelez moi je resterais près de la chambre »

-« C'est gentil Beth merci »

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser importuner mes patients » affirma la jeune femme d'un air décidé « Plus encore les amis de Mégan »

Lorsque Beth eut quitté la chambre et que l'aide soignante eut repris le plateau Finch reprit son ordinateur pour faire quelques recherches. Vers 15H il vit réapparaitre sa petite voisine qui entra de son petit pas tranquille

-« Ca va Alina ? »

-« Oui Harold. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais je trouve qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui »

-« Tu as raison la température a bien augmenté »

-« Et John il s'est manifestée ? » interrogea l'enfant en s'appuyant contre le lit pour observer l'ex agent

-« Pas vraiment non »

-« Il est musclé » jugea la petite « Il doit faire du sport ? Moi si je guérie je ferais de la course ! »

-« Je suivrais tes exploits alors » La petite gloussa.

-« J'aurais un supporter ! » Elle se détourna et s'assit dans le fauteuil resté libre « Je suis sure qu'il se prépare pour demain ! » affirma t-elle. « Il doit être impatient ! » Elle continua son bavardage, Finch l'observait jouer machinalement avec ses longs cheveux brun. Elle les souleva pour dégager sa nuque et il admira l'épaisse masse soyeuse qui devait lui tenir chaud

-« Rafraichir la nuque est un excellent moyen de faire baisser la température » remarqua t-il

-« Ah oui ? C'est vrai que quand je fais ça j'ai moins chaud ! » Finch hésita puis demanda

-« Je pourrais peut être t'aider ? Veux tu me laisser essayer quelque chose ? » La petite lui adressa un regard curieux mais lui sourit, confiante

-« Si tu veux ! Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi Harold ! »

-« C'est très gentil Alina. Assied toi comme ça » la guida Finch « Voilà maintenant ne bouge plus » l'enfant resta immobile. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'informaticien s'efforçait de démêler ses cheveux pour les séparer en deux masses égales elle comprit son intention et se réjouit

-« Ah c'est super j'ai un coiffeur ! »

-« N'espère pas trop tout de même » s'amusa Finch tout en séparant avec application les cheveux qu'il avait réunis sur la droite en trois mèches à peu près équivalentes avant de commencer à les tresser. Leur douceur lui en rappelait une autre, les jours où John n'abusait pas trop du gel « Ca va ? Je ne te tire pas trop les cheveux ? » S'inquiéta t-il

-« Non pas du tout ! » Finch termina la première tresse puis entreprit de confectionner la seconde « J'ai déjà moins chaud ! » commenta la fillette

-« Voilà c'est terminé » annonça l'apprenti coiffeur après deux minutes d'efforts

-« Déjà ? » s'enquit la petite en secouant la tête pour agiter les deux longues nattes brunes de chaque coté de son visage

-« Ca te va ? »

-« Merci Harold ! » s'exclama l'enfant avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue

-« Tu ressembles à une squaw »

-« Une… squaw ? »

-« C'est une jeune fille indienne »

-« Oh ? Ca doit être amusant ! »

-« Veux tu que je te montre ? » ajouta Finch en saisissant son ordinateur. La fillette se rapprocha aussitôt. L'aide soignante qui entra quelques minutes plus tard les trouva tout deux penchés sur l'écran occupés à commenter leurs découvertes, Finch jouant les professeurs et Alina écoutant avec attention

-« Et bien lutin, tu t'amuses ? »

-« Non j'apprends de l'histoire ! » Elle se redressa « Regarde comme je suis bien coiffée ! C'est grâce à Harold ! »

-« C'est très bien ! Tu auras moins chaud » affirma la femme tout en s'occupant de changer la perfusion

-« Je n'ai pas vu Mégan aujourd'hui » commenta la fillette

-« Je l'ai croisé il y a dix minutes qui sortait du bloc. Il y a eu un accident sur la cinquième ce matin » L'aide soignante accrocha la nouvelle poche et relança la perfusion « Voilà. C'est réglé pour quelques heures » Finch fronça les sourcils

-« C'est un nouveau produit ? » demanda t-il « La poche est plus grande »

-« Non je ne crois pas…Enfin je ne sais pas je suis la prescription » répondit la femme en jetant un œil sur sa fiche

-« Oui bien sur » jugea l'informaticien. La femme sortit et les deux complices reprirent leur exploration. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis Finch se redressa brusquement

-« Harold ? » s'inquiéta Alina

-« Ce n'est pas le même rythme » murmura celui-ci. Le bruit… Le son du moniteur était différent. Ils se tournèrent vers John d'un même mouvement

-« Oh Harold ! Regarde ! John il est tout rouge ! » S'exclama la fillette L'informaticien posa vivement son ordinateur et se précipita au chevet de son compagnon

-« John ! » appela t-il, inquiet. Le visage de l'ex agent était rouge et en sueur, ses traits tendus, il souffrait visiblement. Finch pressa le bouton d'alarme « John » répéta t-il en essuyant son front moite « Ca va aller » ajouta t-il et cela ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à une affirmation

-« John » murmura Alina qui avait saisit la main de l'ex agent et s'y agrippait. Beth entra et compris d'un regard qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle examina rapidement son patient et saisit son bipper pour alerter la médecin

-« Que s'est-il passé M Wren ? »

-« Rien, il ne s'est pas manifesté ce matin… nous étions devant une vidéo tout allait bien. Puis le moniteur a changé de rythme… Qu'est ce qui se passe Beth ? »

-« Je ne sais pas on dirait une réaction allergique » murmura celle-ci en commençant les soins « Cela n'a pas de sens » Finch la regardait faire avec angoisse, enragé de se sentir impuissant

-« Il faut Mégan » geignit Alina. Comme en réponse à sa supplique la jeune femme fit irruption dans la chambre

-« Qu'y a-t-il…. » Commença t-elle. Elle vit alors l'état de son patient « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! » lança t-elle alors en prenant aussitôt les choses en mains

-« Il y a seulement eut un changement de rythme » murmura Finch

-« Pas d'autre manifestation ? » interrogea la médecin en testant les réactions de son patient

-« Les chiffres s'emballent Mégan ! » alerta Beth

-« On l'emmène » trancha celle-ci

-« La perfusion » lança Finch

-« Quoi ? » s'interrompit la médecin

-« La poche était différente » précisa l'informaticien en levant les yeux. Les deux femmes suivirent son regard. Beth pâlit, Mégan se précipita pour stopper l'écoulement

-« Vite Beth on l'emmène ! »

-« Où l'emmenez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« En soins intensifs. Restez ici M Wren » intima Mégan. Beth poussait déjà le lit dans le couloir, elle la suivit. L'informaticien voulu s'élancer mais il se sentit retenu

-« Harold, Mégan a dit de rester là »plaida Alina

-« Mais je dois… » Commença celui-ci en cherchant à se dégager

-« Elle va le soigner nous on ne peut pas » insista la fillette sans lâcher prise. Finch soupira

-« Tu as raison » admit-il

-« Vient t'asseoir » affirma la petite en le guidant. Elle prit place sur ses genoux « Elle va bien le soigner » après quelques instants elle ajouta « Tu crois que Jackie s'est trompée avec le médicament ? » Finch baissa les yeux. Il y avait eu tromperie. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que cette aide soignante ne devait pas être seule responsable. Mais il ne pouvait faire part de ses soupçons à sa petite amie. En revanche il était urgent de prévenir leur complice

-« Peut être » dit-il finalement comme l'enfant attendait une réponse

-« Elle n'a surement pas fait exprès, elle est gentille »

-« Non. Elle a sans doute mal lu »

-« Ca va aller Harold » répéta Alina en calant sa tête contre son épaule. Finch eut quelques secondes de surprise puis resserra son bras autour de la petite fille. De sa main libre il saisit son portable et envoya un sms à l'inspecteur.

Fusco fit irruption dans la chambre une demi heure plus tard, tout essoufflé

-« Finch qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lança t-il en entrant « Il y a une urgence ? » Il stoppa net en apercevant l'enfant sur les genoux de l'informaticien

-« Oui inspecteur. Merci d'être venu si vite »

-« Où est John ?»

-« En soins intensifs » Finch hésita « Alina…. » La petite remua

-« Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler entre grands c'est ça ? » elle se laissa glisser à terre

-« Oui »

-« Je vais aller faire une petite tournée. Mais je repasserais ! »

-« Merci Alina » l'enfant passa près de Fusco et lui tendit la main

-« Alina. Je suis une amie d'Harold et de John. Enfin de John quand il sera réveillé »

-« Lionel » annonça Fusco en saisissant la petite main. L'enfant afficha un large sourire

-« Je sais. Vous êtes inspecteur de police » elle baissa la voix « et vous êtes l'amoureux de Mégan » Fusco lui adressa un regard interloqué auquel elle répondit d'un sourire amusé « Je suis un lutin : je sais tout ! » précisa t-elle. Puis elle sortit refermant soigneusement la porte. Lionel se tourna aussitôt vers son complice

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Finch relata l'incident qui venait de se produire. L'inspecteur pinça les lèvres et ils échangèrent un regard grave. Fusco ne jugea pas utile de poser de question, cela ne pouvait pas être un simple accident ils le savaient tout les deux

-« J'ai manqué de vigilance » jugea Finch

-« Harold vous êtes constamment à surveiller ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler les médicaments vous n'êtes pas médecin » Finch secoua la tête, pas convaincu. Fusco examinait la poche

-« Ca m'étonnerait qu'on trouve des empreintes mais on peut toujours essayer »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mégan

-« Oh Lionel » s'étonna t-elle « Tu es déjà là ? »

-« J'étais pas loin. Comment va John ? »

-« Il est stabilisé mais c'était juste. Par chance le débit de la perfusion était réglé au plus lent » Finch cessa de retenir sa respiration tandis qu'un certain soulagement l'envahissait

-« C'était quoi ce produit ? » demanda l'inspecteur

-« L'exact opposé de ce dont John a besoin » soupira Mégan « Si la perfusion avait continué il aurait provoqué une grave insuffisance hépatique et vue l'intervention qu'il vient de subir … » Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Beth entra avec l'aide soignante

-« Docteur Tillman je ne comprends pas ! J'ai suivit les instructions » plaida celle-ci

-« Je m'en doute Jackie mais le produit n'était pas le bon » constata la jeune femme elle prit la fiche que lui tendait la femme « Pourtant il n'y a pas d'erreur »

-« J'ai préparé mon chariot en suivant la fiche comme d'habitude et c'était le bon produit ! » affirma l'aide soignante

-« Mais est ce que quelqu'un a accès à votre chariot ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Mais non pourquoi ? »

-« Pour échanger les poches »

-« Mais qui …. » s'offusqua l'aide soignante

-« Est-ce que c'est possible ? » insista Lionel

-« Le chariot reste dans le couloir pendant les changements » remarqua Beth

-« Oui mais on fait toute ça ! »

-« Donc pendant que vous changez la perfusion le chariot est dans le couloir sans surveillance et n'importe qui peut y accéder ? »

-« La porte reste ouverte » suggéra la femme

-« Mais vous n'avez pas les yeux sur ce chariot en permanence »

-« Non »

-« Et vous ne vérifiez pas ce que vous accrochez ? »

-« C'est déjà vérifié et étiqueté au moment où on prépare le chariot. Tout est classé. Il n'y a pas de raison de recommencer »plaida Jackie. Beth secoua la tête

-« Nous agissons toutes ainsi. Il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un intervienne sur le chariot quand il est prêt »

-« En temps normal oui, mais là… » Jugea Fusco

-« Nous avons veillé à ce qu'aucun intrus ne parvienne jusqu'à la chambre mais nous n'avons pas pensé au chariot »

-« Le coupable lui si. Il faut absolument transférer John »

-« Impossible » contra Mégan « Il est sous surveillance pour les deux prochaines heures et ensuite il restera sous sédation »

-« Et le réveil programmé demain ? » intervint Finch. Mégan lui adressa un regard navré plus explicite que des mots

-« Alors il faut trouver un moyen de doubler la surveillance » affirma Fusco

-« Quand pourrais je le voir ? » demanda Finch uniquement préoccupé du sort de son compagnon

-« Je vous emmène M Wren mais juste quelques minutes » affirma Beth. L'informaticien la suivit aussitôt. Mégan posa la main sur son épaule un instant

-« Tout va bien Harold. Il restera là bas le temps que l'antidote lui soit administré et fasse son effet. Ensuite je vous le ramènerais »

-« Y aura-t-il des séquelles docteur? »

-« Je ne peux pas le jurer mais je pense que non »

-« Merci » murmura Finch et il suivit Beth qui patientait à la porte

-« Vous pouvez retourner au bureau Jackie. Désormais Beth et moi nous assurerons tous les soins de M Randall. Vous pouvez le noter sur le tableau »

-« Bien Docteur » affirma la femme avant de sortir. Mégan se cala contre son compagnon qui l'attira contre lui

-« Harold va s'en vouloir et je ne suis pas mieux »

-« Tu fais déjà le max Még. Tu es certaine qu'on ne peut pas le transférer ? »

-« Pas dans son état »

-« Et pour les séquelles ? »

-« Je n'ai pas menti »

-« Faut vraiment qu'il se réveille » marmonna Fusco

-« Ca je crois que ça va être un peu compliqué dans l'immédiat. Après ce qui vient de se passer les prochaines analyses ne risquent pas d'être positives. Cela va forcement retarder le réveil. Toutefois…. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ses analyses seront mauvaises mais après le choc subit par son organisme je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas tenter tout de même »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« C'est assez délicat. Je vais en référer au professeur Clarson. On verra bien »

-« Tu feras au mieux » Mégan soupira

-« On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! » jugea t-elle. Le portable de Fusco vibra, il décrocha en voyant le nom de l'appelant. L'échange fut bref mais il raccrocha, satisfait

-« Au moins Webster a bouclé notre dernière enquête et le type est sauf. Ca fera un poids de moins pour Finch »

-« Ce serait bien de trouver aussi celui qui s'en prends à John »

-« C'est pas faute de chercher » marmonna Fusco

-« Je le sais bien » approuva Mégan en se calant contre son épaule. Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de repos sans toutefois pouvoir faire abstraction de leurs principales préoccupations, trouver le coupable et guérir un précieux patient…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se tenait immobile derrière la vitre de séparation. Le retour dans ce bureau où il avait vécu des heures parmi les plus sombres de son existence lui était difficile mais ici il pouvait le voir. Il observait ses traits tirés par une souffrance, son visage encore un peu rouge, le tracé régulier du moniteur. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, il n'avait pas su le protéger. Si les rôles avaient été inversés jamais John n'aurait permis que quelqu'un l'atteigne. Mais lui n'était pas à la hauteur. John aurait pu mourir de sa négligence, peut être allait-il en garder des séquelles ? Ce serait sa faute, tout comme cette blessure parce que c'était lui qui l'envoyait en mission. L'inspecteur Fusco avait beau dire que John était consentant, il s'exposait pour les missions et pour lui… Le poids de la culpabilité devenait de plus en plus lourd et seul son compagnon savait l'alléger. Il soupira, frottant machinalement ses bras pour se réchauffer. Il avait froid alors que la température avait encore augmenté. Cela lui venait de l'intérieur et il savait que c'était la peur, la peur de le perdre. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, il ne voulait pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Il n'en était pas capable…

Finch tressaillit en percevant une présence près de lui. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer la jeune infirmière

-« M Wren, vous allez bien ? »

-« Oui »

-« Vous ne m'aviez pas entendu entrer ? »

-« Non, j'étais…. » Il acheva sa phrase d'un geste vague

-« Je venais vous prévenir que M Randall réagit bien à l'antidote » Finch leva la tête pour la fixer

-« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

-« Oui. Ca va aller M Wren. Mais vous devriez vous asseoir, cela va faire une heure que vous êtes là vous allez souffrir de votre dos » affirma Beth cherchant à l'entrainer. _« Déjà une heure ? »_ songea Finch, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il réalisa que sa hanche le faisait souffrir, son dos le tirait douloureusement lui aussi, pourtant il s'entêta

-« Non » répondit-il « Je préfère rester ici » affirma t-il posant la main contre la vitre comme pour s'y accrocher

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable M Wren »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué » mentit l'informaticien, têtu. Beth hésita mais préféra ne pas insister le sentant près à se braquer

-« Bien » murmura t-elle « Je repasserais tout à l'heure » précisa t-elle. L'infirmière quitta la chambre, contrariée. Elle vit Alina qui remontait le couloir en épiant chaque chambre « Alina, que… »

-« Je sais ! » l'interrompit la petite « J'ai pas le droit d'aller dans ce couloir mais Harold a besoin de soutien ! Il est là ? » Demanda t-elle en tendant le cou vers la porte du bureau

-« Oui mais… »

-« Je vais me faire toute petite Beth comme une souris ! » plaida la fillette. L'infirmière soupira

-« D'accord mais ne le dis à personne ! » Alina posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier qu'elle serait muette « Ca va John ? »

-« John oui, son organisme réagit bien. Mais Harold me semble perdu, il refuse de prendre soin de lui » l'enfant fit la moue

-« M'en occupe ! » affirma t-elle en se glissant dans le bureau. Elle avança et se posta au coté de l'informaticien

-« Comment il va Harold ? » demanda t-elle. Ce dernier baissa les yeux étonnés

-« Que fais tu là Alina ? »

-« Les lutins peuvent entrer partout Harold ! » affirma la petite d'un ton sérieux « Alors ? »

-« Beth dit qu'il réagit bien »

-« Il est fort. D'ici on va le soutenir ! » Alina s'appuya contre lui et Finch posa la main sur son épaule « Il est moins rouge déjà c'est mieux ! »

-« En effet »

-« C'est triste cette chambre » marmonna la fillette « Vivement qu'il retourne dans l'autre. Je parie qu'on a même pas le droit au chocolat ici ! »

-« C'est… plus strict »

Alina laissa passer quelques minutes, guettant du coin de l'œil, puis elle se pencha pour se frotter la jambe en soupirant

-« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'informaticien

-« Pas trop… c'est la position debout, c'est pas trop confortable »

-« Tu devrais t'asseoir Alina »

-« Non. Je reste avec toi » affirma celle-ci « Je suis solide ! »

-« Ce ne serait pas bien Alina, tu dois faire attention, vient t'asseoir » insista l'informaticien

-« Avec toi ? » demanda l'enfant avec un sourire encourageant. Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Si tu veux » céda t-il

-« Alors d'accord. Mais je pouvais tenir tu sais ! » Affirma la petite en lui prenant la main pour qu'il la suive

-« Je sais que tu es courageuse » approuva Finch en prenant place sur son ancien lit. Elle s'assit à côté et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes elle aperçu Beth qui passait discrètement la tête à la porte et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire triomphant. Beth lui rendit son sourire amusée de constater combien la fillette était rusée.

Une heure plus tard, la perfusion se termina et Mégan vint vérifier le résultat. John semblait redevenu comme avant, plus détendu

-« On va le ramener dans sa chambre, ce sera plus pratique » décida t-elle « Tu lui donneras une seconde poche dans six heures »

-« D'accord Mégan » approuva Beth. Elles poussèrent le lit, remontant le couloir, suivi par Finch et Alina qui les avaient rejoint en les voyant déménager leur patient. L'informaticien retint un soupir en retrouvant la chambre

-« Tout ira bien » lui affirma Mégan en achevant de réinstaller l'ex agent

-« Et pour demain ? »

-« J'ai demandé au professeur Carlson de passer l'examiner. C'est un des meilleurs spécialistes dans ce domaine »

-« D'accord »

-« C'est une question d'heure Harold. La sédation est bénéfique mais il ne faut pas en abuser non plus. Nous agirons au mieux. Alina tu devrais aller te reposer »

-« Je vais diner avec Harold ! Et ensuite j'irais me coucher »

-« Tu lui a demandé son avis au moins ? » demanda la médecin. La petite fronça les sourcils

-« Non. Mais pourquoi il refuserait ma compagnie ? » Elle se tourna vers son ami « Pas vrai Harold ? »

-« Bien sur Alina » murmura celui-ci sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire

-« D'accord Mademoiselle. Car je vois bien qu'il n'est pas utile que je m'y oppose »

-« Non »

-« Tête de mule » affirma Mégan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-« Attention à ma coiffure ! » protesta la fillette « Je suis une squaw ! »

-« Je vais dire qu'on t'apporte ton plateau ici petite indienne » répliqua Mégan en riant

-« T'as vu Harold, elle sait ce que c'est une squaw ! » affirma la petite en s'installant à la table « Vient t'asseoir et il faudra manger c'est pour être en forme pour John »

Tout comme Mégan, Finch n'eut pas le cœur de lui résister. Surtout que sa présence lui faisait du bien. Il prit donc son dîner en compagnie de sa petite complice, et, surveillé, il fut forcé de se nourrir. Alina ne retourna dans sa chambre que lorsqu'il lui eu promis qu'il allait bien et imposé d'aller se reposer. Mais une fois seul Finch réalisa combien la présence de l'enfant le soutenait comme celle de Bear pendant leur mission, comme celle de John au quotidien. Lui qui avait toujours été si solitaire…

Finch s'installa pour la nuit, se demandant s'il devait veiller et monter la garde. Un dimanche soir le personnel était moins nombreux. Il était 20H lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il méfiant. Un jeune homme entra

-« Bonsoir Monsieur. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? » Demanda t-il

-« Agent Webster je crois ? »

-« Exact ! » répondit l'agent rassuré « C'est l'inspecteur Fusco qui m'envoie. Je vais rester veiller à la porte cette nuit »

-« C'est très généreux M Webster. Mais cela ne va-t-il pas déranger votre service ? »

-« Non pas de problème. J'étais de garde au commissariat de toute façon. Ca sera plus tranquille ici »

-« D'accord. Merci » approuva Finch

-« Et heu… comment va le chien ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux. Il est presque guéri »

-« Tant mieux » jugea l'agent.

Il alla prendre place. Finch se sentit plus rassuré. Même s'il n'éprouvait toujours pas ce sentiment de sécurité dont il bénéficiait d'ordinaire mais que seul Reese savait lui inspirer.

Bien qu'il soit conscient de la présence de l'agent, Finch dormit assez peu, tourmenté. Il s'efforçait de penser que cette femme mystérieuse ne les atteindrait pas mais au fond de lui son instinct l'avertissait d'un danger et Reese lui avait souvent répété de ne jamais le négliger. Il se surprit à regretter amèrement l'absence de Bear réalisant qu'après John il était celui qui le rassurait le plus. Au matin il se leva et alla remercier l'agent Webster de sa surveillance. Il lui offrit un café et le jeune homme partit, fatigué, mais satisfait.


	7. Le réveil

_Hello !_

_Joyeux Noël à tous !_

_Voilà la suite que l'on attendait plus, c'est un miracle de Noël….Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent (surtout pour leur patience)_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch attendait fébrilement dans le couloir. Mégan était enfermée dans la chambre avec le professeur Carlson spécialiste en hépatologie. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que les infirmiers viennent chercher John comme précédemment pour tenter la procédure de réveil mais à la place il avait vu arriver les deux médecins et le professeur lui avait demandé un peu sèchement de quitter la chambre pendant l'examen. Il ressortit le premier et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir sans un regard dans sa direction. Mégan suivait mais vint le rejoindre

-« Je suis désolée Harold » murmura t-il mais à son expression contrarié il avait déjà compris qu'il ne serait pas question d'éveil « Le professeur déconseille de tenter le réveil ce matin. Il préconise d'attendre 48 H de plus »

-« Encore 48H » souffla Finch

-« Compte tenu de l'incident d'hier c'est logique. Toutefois en ce qui me concerne je vérifierais demain matin. Le garder trop longtemps en sommeil me semble aussi contre indiqué que le réveiller trop tôt »

-En êtes vous certaine ? »

-« Harold vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse porter préjudice à l'un de mes patient et encore moins à John »

-« Je sais. Mais ce professeur semble si sur de lui »remarqua l'informaticien

-« Il est toujours ainsi » tenta Mégan. Finch l'observa, perplexe de sa réponse

-« Docteur. Dites moi clairement ce qui ne va pas s'il vous plait ! » Intima t'il fermement

Mégan se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux et soupira

-« Disons que les paramètres hépatiques qui ont été relevé tout au long de la semaine n'étaient pas aussi parfaits qu'ils devaient l'être. Il existe un léger déficit »

-« Peut être aurait-il du rester plus longtemps en soins intensifs ? »

-« Non. Il était apte à en sortir Harold. Ma décision était juste »

-« Je ne vous critique pas docteur je sais que vous agissez au mieux. Je pensais juste que c'était peut être plus indiqué ? »

-« Non Rassurez vous, je ne prends aucun risque »

-« Alors d'où vient le problème ? »

-« La régénération peut prendre plus de temps chez un patient que chez un autre. John a un passé médical assez lourd, son corps a l'habitude de lutter de qui est un avantage pour nous. Mais il est peut être fatigué de le faire aussi souvent ? » Finch baissa la tête « Ce n'est pas un reproche Harold juste une constatation. Je sais aussi que si John n'était pas aussi doué pour ce qu'il fait ce serait pire »

-« Certainement » concéda l'informaticien

-« Allons ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain sera le bon jour » affirma Mégan en posa la main sur son épaule. Finch voulait bien la croire mais c'était encore une journée sans son regard, son sourire, son soutien…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco remonta la longue allée à une allure réduite puis stoppa son véhicule devant le perron

-« Nous y voilà. Impressionnant pas vrai ? » Lança t-il à son passager. Celui-ci tressaillit

-« Pardon ? »

-« Le domaine »

-« Ah oui. C'est très… imposant » jugea le jeune homme. Lionel fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné de la réaction de son collègue qui ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par les lieux, plutôt… contrarié ?. Mais sa réflexion fut stoppée par le majordome qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte et s'avançait à leur rencontre

-« Inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Exact ! »

-« Monsieur Stanford vous attend sur la terrasse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre » invita le serviteur. Les deux agents lui emboitèrent le pas et ils contournèrent la villa. Marco se leva en les voyant arriver

-« Bonjour inspecteur » Celui-ci serra la main tendue

-« Bonjour Monsieur Stanford. Mon collègue, l'agent Webster » présenta t-il. Marco salua le jeune homme

-« Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà croisé mon épouse ? » demanda t-il en désignant la femme assise près de lui. Un peu menue dans le grand fauteuil, elle avait un visage gracieux, un peu pâle, mais un regard vif et brillant. Mélange de force et de fragilité

-« Enchantée Miss Stanford » affirma Lionel

-« De même inspecteur » répondit doucement la dame

-« Je suis heureux de constater que vous allez mieux » affirma poliment Fusco

-« Merci » murmura la femme avec un sourire « Un café ?»

-« Volontiers » Le majordome servit les deux hommes puis s'éclipsa sur un geste de la maîtresse de maison

-« Que puis je faire pour vous inspecteur ? » interrogea Marco « J'avoue que votre appel m'a surpris, je croyais que l'enquête était bouclée »

-« Elle l'est. Mais j'enquête sur une tentative de meurtre et il pourrait y avoir un lien » Les époux échangèrent un regard étonné

-« De meurtre… » Répéta Elaine

-« Dirigée contre John Randall » précisa Fusco. Marco se redressa vivement

-« John ! Mais… Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il a été grièvement touché mais il va s'en tirer »

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! » protesta Stanford « Qui a fait ça ? » Elaine posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son mari

-« C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir » remarqua Fusco

-« Mais Harold ? » continua Marco sans relever « Il va bien ? »

-« Il n'était pas présent lors de l'agression »

-« Il doit être bouleversé » jugea Stanford « Enfin si… » Lionel lui adressa un regard interrogateur « S'ils sont toujours ensemble » compléta Marco

-« C'est le cas » confirma l'inspecteur et son vis-à-vis eut un sourire soulagé

-« Vraiment ? J'en suis heureux ! »

-« Pourquoi pensiez-vous le contraire ? »

-« Parce que je l'ai croisé il y a quelques jours. Il était avec une femme et ils semblaient très proches tout les deux. Bien plus que des amis, alors j'ai eu un doute »

-« Je vois. John était sur une enquête. Un peu comme celle qu'il a mené chez vous »

-« Donc, il faisait semblant ? »

-« Oui. Cette femme était… une couverture » affirma Fusco jugeant inutile d'entrer dans les détails

-« Je préfère cela. Ils vont si bien ensemble » Elaine lui adressa un sourire doux

-« Tu vois. Je t'avais dis de te méfier des apparences » Fusco approuva. Il remarqua que la jeune femme s'exprimait lentement comme si elle cherchait ses mots. C'était sans doute une séquelle de son agression et des coups reçus à la tête

L'apparition de Catherine les interrompit

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança t-elle « Y compris les invités »

-« Ma chérie, je te présente l'inspecteur Fusco et l'agent Webster » affirma sa mère. La jeune femme leur serra la main

-« On s'est déjà vu non ? » demanda t-elle à Lionel en s'installant en face de lui « C'est vous qui avez arrêté grand-mère ? »

-« Oui c'est ça »

-« L'inspecteur enquête sur une agression perpétrée contre John Randall » précisa Marco « Tu te rappelles de lui ? »

-« Ton ancien garde du corps ? Bien sur. D'ailleurs on l'a croisé il y a quelques jours »

-« Tout à fait »

-« Ou avez-vous rencontré John ? » demanda Fusco

-« C'était lors d'une exposition dans les jardins de …hum. Je ne me rappelle pas le nom de l'hôtel, c'est celui en plein centre… »

-« Ils se ressemblent tous » marmonna Catherine en grignotant un croissant

-« Et vous avez discuté avec lui ? » insista Fusco

-« Nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots. Juste des banalités » affirma Marco. Il soupira « Je me doutais bien que le boulot de John était dangereux. Mais n'a-t-il pas vu son agresseur ? Ou un détail ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore pu l'interroger. Les médecins le maintiennent en sommeil »

-« Oh c'est à ce point… »

-« Mais inspecteur, pourquoi venir nous interroger ? » demanda Elaine « Vous pensez que… » Elle s'interrompit un instant « Que cette agression a un rapport avec notre affaire ? » Continua t-elle « Excusez moi je suis un peu lente »

-« Ce n'est rien Madame. Vous vous exprimez très clairement » affirma Lionel « En fait, j'ai acquis la certitude que John a été agressé par vengeance »

-« Alors vous cherchez dans les affaires qu'il a résolu ? » suggéra Marco

-« En effet. Miss Stanford, pensez vous que quelqu'un de son entourage puisse avoir envie de venger votre ex belle mère ? » Elaine parut réfléchir quelques instants

-« Ce serait surprenant » dit-elle finalement « Après l'arrestation d'Esther tout ses amis se sont plus ou moins détournés d'elle. Nathalie a rompu tout lien avec elle, comme avec moi » précisa t-elle. A ses côtés, Catherine émit un reniflement méprisant « Patrick refuse de revoir sa mère »

-« Il ne répond même pas à ses lettres » précisa sa fille

-« Je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir la venger. Et je ne l'imagine pas engager quelqu'un. Elle préfère agir seule » ajouta Elaine avec un sourire ironique

-« Pourtant elle capable du pire » insista Lionel

-« Certes. Mais toujours par intérêt inspecteur. Je ne crois pas que son ressentiment suffise à la motiver. Elle aurait trop à perdre. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est renouer avec son fils et une telle action l'éloignerait définitivement »

-« Bon. Dans ce cas je vais écarter cette piste »

-« Vous avez cherché du côté de ces femmes qui étaient avec lui à l'exposition ? » intervint Catherine

-« La femme qui l'accompagnait avait été arrêté avant l'agression » affirma Fusco « Mais pourquoi dites vous "Ces femmes ? "»

-« Parce qu'il y en avait deux. La brune qui le collait et cette rousse qui l'épiait de loin»

-« Quelqu'un le surveillait ? » demanda Lionel, intrigué

-« Oh clairement ! Tu t'en souviens Marco ? »

-« Je me rappelle que tu me l'avais signalé mais je ne l'ai pas vu »

-« Et vous êtes certaine qu'elle en avait après John ? »

-« Oui ! Elle le fixait un peu comme une fille regarderait un ex à qui elle en voudrait beaucoup ! » Affirma Catherine « Vous avez creusé de ce côté ? » Fusco songea qu'en dehors de Jessica et d'Harold, il ne connaissait pas à John d'histoire assez sérieuse pour se créer une ennemie de ce genre. Il manquait un peu d'info là-dessus. Toutefois son instinct lui soufflait que cette piste ne serait surement pas concluante

-« Non mais je n'ai pas jugé cette piste prioritaire »

-« Dommage ! Les ex c'est toujours casse pied ! » Commenta Catherine

-« Vous ne connaissiez pas cette femme ? »

-« Non, elle ne me disait rien »

-« Vous pourriez me la décrire ? »

-« Hum. Je dirais entre 20 et 30 ans, plutôt banale, mais ce qui avait attiré mon attention c'était ses longs cheveux roux affreux » déclara la jeune femme avec une grimace

-« Pourquoi affreux ? C'est une jolie couleur » remarqua sa mère

-« Pas celle là maman ! C'était presque orange là ! »

-« En effet. Ca ne passe pas »

-« Et elle était grande aussi » repris Catherine « Je me rappelle avoir vérifié si elle portait des talons pour être aussi grande mais elle avait des ballerines »

-« Rien d'autre ? Le visage, les yeux ? » Demanda Fusco

-« Je n'étais pas assez près pour ces détails »

-« Et vous ne l'aviez jamais vu ? » Catherine fit la moue

-« Jamais vu… je ne suis pas sure » répondit-elle après quelques secondes « Si tu avais été là maman tu l'aurais surement reconnu, tu connais tout le monde ! » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère

-« Ta description ne m'évoque personne » jugea Elaine

-« D'autant que c'était une habituée » ajouta Catherine

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Qu'elle n'était pas perturbée par le milieu. Elle connaissait les codes, c'est quelqu'un qui est habituée à fréquenter des snobs »

-« Catherine ! »

-« Désolée maman ! » affirma celle-ci mais son expression disait le contraire

-« C'est trop vague comme description » estima Marco

-« Disons que c'est mieux que rien » concéda Lionel

-« Si je voyais cette fille je pourrais la reconnaitre » jugea Catherine

-« Dans ce cas, je vous contacterais en cas de besoin »

-« Ok ! »

-« Pourrais-je vous appeler pour avoir quelques nouvelles ? » demanda Marco

-« Bien sur Monsieur Stanford. Je vous remercie de votre aide

-« J'aurais aimé faire plus » soupira celui-ci. Les deux agents saluèrent. Catherine retint un instant la main de Tony

-« On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

-« Je ne crois pas Mademoiselle » répondit celui-ci, très raide

-« Ah… une ressemblance surement » jugea la jeune fille

-« Ne vous dérangez pas, on trouvera le chemin » affirma Fusco. Ils contournèrent la villa pour rejoindre leur véhicule. « Vous n'avez pas été très bavard Tony » remarqua t-il en chemin

-« Je préférais écouter inspecteur » affirma l'agent « Monsieur Randall est apprécié ici »

-« Il les a bien aidé »

-« C'est pourtant difficile d'être apprécié de ces gens là » murmura le jeune homme

-« Pardon ? » s'étonna Lionel

-« Je voulais dire des gens d'une certaine classe sociale » corrigea l'agent, gêné d'avoir pensé à haute voix

-« Il y a des exceptions » jugea Fusco, perplexe. Il s'installa au volant et fit faire demi tour au véhicule « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher dans les vieux dossiers quelqu'un qui colle au profil »

-« Ou quelqu'un qui s'en rapproche » compléta Webster « Parce qu'une coiffure cela se change facilement »

-« Il faudra faire preuve d'imagination » conclu l'inspecteur. _« Décidément cette enquête nous aura donné bien du fil à retordre » _songea t-il, contrarié

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch décrocha dès la première sonnerie, heureux d'un dérivatif dans cette interminable journée

-« Oui ? »

-« Salut Finch. Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

-« Semblable à ce matin. L'état de John est stable »

-« Mégan le voit toujours demain pour le réveil ? »

-« C'est ce qui est… envisagé »

-« Ca va aller Finch ! »

-« Vous appelez pour me faire votre rapport inspecteur ? » éluda celui-ci

-« Ouais. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de neuf mais peut être un début de piste » Lionel se lança dans le récit condensé de son entretien avec la famille Stanford

-« John ne m'avait pas rapporté cette rencontre »

-« Il n'avait peut être pas eu le temps avec les événements »

_« Et notre manque de communication »_ songea Finch

-« Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il ait pu être surveillé sans s'en rendre compte. Ca ne lui ressemble pas »

-« Il n'était peut être pas aussi concentré que nécessaire »

-« Mouais » murmura l'inspecteur, saisissant l'allusion « Vous vous souvenez d'une femme rousse lors d'une mission ? » interrogea t-il

-« Pas particulièrement non »

-« En plus c'est très facile de changer de nos jours »

-« En effet. Mais cela rejoint les propos d'Alina »

-« J'y ai pensé. Je vais prévenir Mégan. Si cette femme n'a pas modifié sa couleur, ça se remarque ! » affirma Lionel « Et sinon Finch vous… Heu… »

-« Oui ? » l'incita l'informaticien, perplexe

-« Vous savez tout sur John. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir une ex vindicative ? »

-« John n'a pas eu d'histoire sérieuse hormis sa relation avec Jessica »

-« Alors une rencontre plus brève ? Ca c'est possible ?»

-« Je ne dis pas que John se conduisait comme un ascète inspecteur, mais il est loin d'avoir été le séducteur que son physique laisse supposer et mes informations sont fiables »

-« A moins que ça ne vienne de l'agence ? »

-« Ce ne serait pas officiel alors, sinon vous auriez déjà vu débarquer quelques agents »

-« Pas faux. Et J'aime autant que ce ne soit pas ça »

-« Moi aussi inspecteur »

-« Peut être que nous en saurons davantage quand John se réveillera ? »

-« Je suppose qu'il a vu son agresseur »

-« Tachez de vous reposer Finch, demain tout s'arrange ! » affirma Fusco, optimiste

-« Puissiez-vous avoir raison »

-« Il devra bien se réveiller un jour Harold ! Vous devez trop lui manquer »

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien, pas dupe

-« Bonne nuit Finch, appelez moi en cas de besoin »

-« Promis. Bonne nuit inspecteur ». L'informaticien raccrocha en soupirant. Il avait épluché plusieurs dossiers dans la journée, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé le profil recherché. C'était vaguement décourageant. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller au découragement. Un instant son esprit s'égara vers l'image d'une jeune femme rousse, tant aimé autrefois. Mais celle-ci n'avait aucune raison de réapparaitre dans leurs vies. Et l'eut-elle fait, jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'une quelconque vengeance envers celui qui avait pris sa place. Il se rappela les paroles de John quelques jours plus tôt : _« Mais vous Harold, que feriez vous si elle revenait ? »_ Il lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait choisi et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'était les heures si nombreuses, les nuits d'insomnies, qu'il lui avait fallu pour en arriver à cette certitude. A l'époque ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il s'était dit que si un jour, par miracle, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son agent pouvait se révéler réciproque, il lui faudrait s'interroger à ce sujet. Puis le miracle s'était produit et tout était devenu si évident. John n'avait pas mené cette réflexion puisqu'il n'avait plus d'espoir de revoir sa fiancée. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait manqué pour affronter l'épreuve de son reflet ? _« Peut importe »_ songea Finch, la seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'à la fin c'était lui que John avait choisi…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Alina revint rendre visite à son ami vers 20H. Elle aussi faisait preuve d'optimisme et Finch se laissa contaminer par sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle le sentit plus détendu, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre se réjouissant de pouvoir regarder un bon dessin animé avant de s'endormir. Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir elle croisa cette silhouette familière qui l'intriguait tant. Elle voulu alors s'élancer à sa suite, décider à en découvrir plus sur cette "espionne" lorsqu'un infirmier l'interpella

-« Alina, Carole te cherche, ta mère est au téléphone » Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant

-« J'y vais ! » répondit-elle joyeusement en faisant demi tour. Elle stoppa un instant « Oh Max ? »

-« Oui lutin ? »

-« Est-ce que tu connais l'infirmière rousse qui vient de passer ? »

-« L'infirmière ? Heu… désolé je n'ai pas fait attention »

-« Tant pis. Je verrais demain » jugea l'enfant perplexe. Mais, pressée d'entendre sa mère, elle remit encore une fois au lendemain d'en parler à Mégan.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch terminait son petit déjeuner lorsque Mégan entra dans la chambre, il l'a trouva tendu

-« Bonjour Harold ? C'est le grand jour ! » Lança t-elle s'efforçant de paraitre détendue

-« Je l'espère docteur »

-« Je viendrais le chercher à 13H »

-« D'accord »

-« Et Harold, j'ai une question importante à vous poser ! » ajouta Mégan en croisant les bras l'air sévère

-« Oui ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« J'aimerais savoir d'où vient cette tablette sur laquelle Alina s'amuse tellement ces derniers jours? »

-« Hum. Je l'ignore docteur mais Alina étant un petit lutin il est probable qu'elle l'ai fait apparaitre elle-même ne croyez vous pas ? »

-« Et je dois vous croire ? »

-« Ce serait aimable de votre part »

-« Harold » soupira la jeune femme « Je vous ai averti ! »

-« Alina ne m'a jamais rien demandé docteur. Même pas mon téléphone pour appeler sa mère. J'admets qu'elle m'a peut être suggéré le premier chocolat mais pas les autres. Vous ne devez pas la gronder »

-« Je n'en avais pas l'intention c'est le coupable que je veux gronder ! »

Finch lui lança un regard contrit et elle secoua la tête

-« C'est déloyal ! »

-« Au fait docteur le dossier de la petite avance t-il ? Pour sa rééducation ? »

-« Il repasse en commission après demain. J'ai bon espoir que les trois mois soient validés »

-« Mais ils seront insuffisants »

-« Oh je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. D'abord j'obtiens les trois mois et ensuite j'attaque à nouveau pour obtenir une prorogation ! »

-« Vous avez raison de vous entêter docteur » approuva Finch

-« En attendant je compte gérer le cas d'un autre têtu. Et cette fois j'espère bien le tenir éveillé »

-« Je suis avec vous docteur »

Une fois seul Finch se concentra sur ses recherches, sérieusement cette fois, par nécessité et pour garder l'esprit occupé par autre chose que le rendez vous de l'après midi. Vers 10H il quitta la chambre pendant les soins et en profita pour descendre jusqu'à la boutique. Il en revenait lorsqu'il aperçu Mégan et le professeur discutant dans le couloir. La conversation semblait tendue. Il s'approcha discrètement, les deux médecins lui tournant le dos il put les écouter sans être vu

-« Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre pronostic professeur ! » protestait Mégan

-« Je vous rappelle que je suis plus qualifié que vous sur ce sujet docteur Tillman » ricana l'autre

-« Je ne le conteste pas mais mon expérience… »

-« L'expérience remplace t-elle les qualifications docteur ? »

-« Sans doute pas » concéda la jeune femme dont il était visible qu'elle devait faire un effort pour rester calme « Mais elle est parfois bien utile »

-« Vous avez surtout de l'entêtement docteur ! Vous savez que l'état de ce patient n'est pas aussi bon que vous le prétendez »

A ces mots Finch sentit son cœur s'accélérer. De qui parlaient-ils ? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux médecins se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de Reese

-« Il est stable ! » riposta Mégan

-« L'évolution n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait être et vous savez comme moi que dans ce genre de pathologie si l'évolution ne se fait pas rapidement dès le début il devient très difficile d'estimer la récupération du patient »

-« Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais je trouve l'évolution satisfaisante »

Le professeur secoua la tête

-« Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir »

Finch s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher, se glissant dans un recoin pour se dissimuler

-« Docteur Tillman vous êtes un bon médecin mais vous ne savez pas lâcher prise. Il y a des cas où cela s'impose pourtant ! »

-« Ce n'est pas à ce point professeur ! »

-« Vous voyez ? Vous continuez ! Je sais que vous estimez beaucoup ce patient mais vous devez admettre que la récupération n'est pas optimum »

Cette fois Finch posa la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement, certain qu'ils parlaient de John. C'était lui que Mégan estimait beaucoup

La jeune femme passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux

-« Et vous savez ce que cela signifie ? »

-« Oui » concéda t-elle

-« Bien dans ce cas je ne préconise pas un réveil immédiat. Au moins épargnez-lui des souffrances inutiles. Nous aviserons d'ici quelques jours »

Mégan hocha la tête, contrariée

-« Passons au suivant » affirma le professeur mais son bipper se déclencha. Il soupira, exaspéré « Jamais tranquille ! » grogna t-il « Excusez-moi. Je reviens dès que possible »

-« D'accord »Dès qu'il eut disparu Mégan s'adossa contre le mur, le frappant d'un poing rageur. Finch la vit essuyer une larme puis se redresser et se diriger vers le fond du couloir. Il se laissa aller complètement contre le mur, suffoqué. Pourquoi Mégan lui avait-elle mentit ? Pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Mais dans ce cas comment espérait-elle lui expliquer ensuite que John… Il frémit et fut prit d'un haut le cœur à la pensée que ses pires craintes se concrétisaient, il avait tellement redouté que son compagnon ne se réveille pas ! Il fut prit d'un étourdissement et sentit alors une main ferme saisir son bras

-« John » murmura t-il par reflexe

-« Monsieur ça ne va pas ? » interrogea un infirmier. Finch le regarda sans le voir « Monsieur il faut vous asseoir venez » le jeune homme voulu l'entrainer mais l'informaticien le repoussa

-« Laissez-moi retourner auprès de lui » murmura t-il

-« Attendez, je vais vous aider vous ne tenez pas debout. Où allez-vous ? »

-« Chambre 489 » l'infirmier le guida sans un mot et parvenu dans la chambre le fit asseoir dans son fauteuil

-« Voulez vous un verre d'eau ? »

-« Non » murmura Finch. Il prit la main de son partenaire « Je ne veux rien »

L'infirmier resta perplexe puis quitta la chambre. L'informaticien leva la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne

-« Je ne l'admettrais pas » murmura Finch « Non je ne l'admettrais pas » répéta t-il, déposant de petits baisers sur cette peau tant aimée mais qui lui semblait si froide. Autant que le froid dans son cœur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques minutes plus tard Finch entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne tourna pas la tête

-« Harold ? » interrogea Mégan. Elle avança et posa la main sur son épaule « Harold vous… » Finch se dégagea brusquement et la jeune femme recula surprise « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Son regard allait de l'informaticien à son patient, inquiet

-« Je vous ai entendu »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Avec le professeur. J'ai entendu votre conversation »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« De votre conversation avec le professeur dans le couloir, de ce patient que vous estimez mais qui ne guérira pas ! » affirma Finch

-« Mais Harold… »

-« Vous parliez de lui n'est ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers elle « Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ? » Mégan soutint son regard

-« Je ne vous ai pas menti Harold. Et je ne parlais pas de John »

-« Vous étiez devant la porte de sa chambre » répliqua Finch

-« Mais nous discutions d'un autre patient ! » protesta la médecin « Un cas semblable à celui de John mais ce patient n'a pas autant de chance que lui. Il est âgé et son évolution est trop lente. Mais il y a longtemps que je le soigne je me suis attachée à lui » Elle posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien « Je ne parlais pas de John » répéta t-elle fermement. L'informaticien lui lança un regard perturbé. « J'ai bien trop d'estime pour vous deux je ne pourrai pas vous mentir Harold » insista t-elle. Celui-ci voyait bien sa sincérité : Il s'était donc trompé ? » Il lui sembla qu'on lui ôtait un poids terrible de la poitrine. A cet instant le moniteur s'emballa, il tressaillit et observa son partenaire inquiet. Mégan se pencha vers son patient

-« Je crois que John perçoit votre stress » Mégan « Oh il est vraiment temps de le réveiller ou il le fera lui-même malgré les médicaments » Finch ne répondit pas, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il passait doucement la main dans les cheveux de son partenaire pour le calmer ce qui parut fonctionner

-« Continuez Harold, le rythme redevient normal » intima Mégan. Le visage du professeur apparut à la porte

-« Docteur Tillman ? Pouvons-nous poursuivre ? »

-« J'arrive professeur » Finch saisit son bras

-« Pardonnez-moi » murmura t-il. Mégan posa la main sur la sienne avec bienveillance

-« C'est oublié. C'est l'inquiétude qui vous rend méfiant mais croyez moi vous pouvez me faire confiance et préparez vous : je pense qu'il ne va plus dormir bien longtemps » ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice

-« J'espère » murmura Finch en posant un baiser sur le front de son agent.

.

Ce fut tout de même avec angoisse qu'un peu avant 13H il regarda les infirmiers quitter la chambre en emmenant son compagnon. Il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé malgré l'insistance de Beth et resta dans son fauteuil à compter les minutes. La demi-heure lui sembla invivable puis Mégan revint dans la chambre et à son sourire il comprit

-« Il est en salle de réveil. Ils le remontent d'ici quelques minutes »

Lorsque le chariot arriva enfin Finch dévisagea avidement son partenaire. Il n'était pas encore vraiment éveillé mais son visage était déjà redevenu plus expressif. Les infirmiers l'installèrent dans son lit puis quittèrent la chambre

-« Il va émerger doucement. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin » affirma Mégan avant de les suivre devinant qu'ils préféreraient être seuls

John ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira. La lumière le blessait un peu mais il s'y habitua vite. Rapidement, le visage de son compagnon remplaça la vision des murs blancs. Spontanément, un sourire étira ses lèvres

-« Harold » coassa t-il d'une voix éraillée

Finch sourit et caressa son visage émerveillé d'y retrouver des expressions familières. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux égarée sur son front

-« Je suis là John. Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Un peu …lourd »

-« Les effets du sédatif. Ils vont se dissiper ne t'en fait pas » Finch saisit un gobelet « Veux-tu un peu d'eau ? » John hocha la tête et il le fit boire doucement « Juste quelques gorgées pour commencer » précisa t-il

Reese passa la main sur son flanc tâtant le pansement

-« Depuis quand ? » murmura t-il

-« Une semaine »

L'ex agent grimaça

-« Reste tranquille tu dois te reposer »

Reese reposa la tête contre l'oreiller laissant dériver son regard. Brusquement son visage se tendit comme un flash lui revenait en mémoire

-« Bear » murmura t-il inquiet

-« Il va bien »

-« Je l'ai vu… »

-« Il a été blessé mais ce n'était pas trop grave et il va beaucoup mieux » le rassura Finch « Lee l'a soigné au début et maintenant il est en convalescence chez M Tao »

John eut un soupir soulagé

-« Toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres avant toi-même » murmura Finch

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? »

-« Le docteur Tillman t'expliquera tout »

Reese saisit sa main dans la sienne

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous me tutoyez depuis que je suis réveillé. C'est si grave que ça ? »

L'informaticien eut un sourire amusé

-« Non John. Tu vas bien. J'ai juste réalisé que le vouvoiement c'était pour notre travail mais que cela fait bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Il serait temps que je comprenne où est la priorité » il se pencha vers lui « Et notre relation passe bien avant notre travail » chuchota t-il avant de poser un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes

-« Vous êtes sur de vous ? »

-« Parfaitement sur »

John ne répondit pas et Finch s'inquiéta

-« John ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

-« J'essaie de déterminé si je suis réellement réveillé »

-« Tout est réel »

-« Dans ce cas je suis heureux » murmura l'ex agent avec un sourire. Il ferma les yeux encore engourdi « Et les missions ? » ajouta t-il après un instant. Finch posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« Ca nous en parlerons plus tard. Les soins d'abord » Reese parut réfléchir puis affirma :

-« Un autre baiser m'aiderait bien »

L'informaticien sourit, il retrouvait tellement son compagnon dans ces simples mots

-« Je sens que tu vas abuser de ce traitement »

-« C'est bien possible » murmura Reese le regard malicieux

Finch sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. L'une d'elle s'échappa et coula lentement sur sa joue. John l'essuya de son pouce

-« Je suis là » chuchota t-il

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura Finch. Et c'était si bon de retrouver son sourire, son regard bleu, sa voix basse, sa tendresse. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes et John le laissa faire, caressant doucement ses cheveux, attendant que l'orage se calme. Il comprenait trop bien sa réaction, si les rôles avaient été inversé il serait sans doute devenu fou. Finch finit par relever la tête et Reese en profita pour glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attirer pour l'embrasser

-« Tu vois comme je vais mieux ? » le taquina t-il pour tenter d'atténuer la tension. Finch s'essuya les yeux et sourit

-« Oui. Moi aussi » murmura t-il. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil sans lâcher la main de son partenaire et ils restèrent silencieux savourant l'instant. John, toujours sous l'emprise des médicaments commençait à somnoler à nouveau mais ce n'était plus un sommeil artificiel et Finch le regarda faire attendrit

Une heure s'écoula ainsi, John était endormi mais sa main restait crispée sur celle de son partenaire qui n'osait pas bouger et à peine respirer. Puis Mégan revint prendre des nouvelles de son patient

-« Alors ? Déjà une sieste ? » Se moqua t-elle

John soupira et ouvrit des yeux un peu vagues

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui docteur » affirma Finch « Je suppose qu'il faut éliminer l'effet des sédatifs ? »

-« Ca va prendre un peu de temps »

-« Bonjour Mégan » murmura John

-« Bonjour John. Enchantée de vous retrouver »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Vous avez fait fort cette fois ci ! Je vous avais pourtant prescrit de la modération » protesta la médecin d'un air faussement fâché

-« C'était involontaire » plaida John

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Un peu engourdi »

-« Des douleurs ? »

-« Pas vraiment »

Mégan fronça les sourcils

-« John, imaginez une minute que vous êtes un homme normal qui a le droit d'exprimer ses maux et maintenant répondez moi : avez-vous des douleurs ? »

-« Vous êtes sévère Mégan » murmura John « Et d'ailleurs je vous soupçonne d'avoir profité de la situation pour m'imposer le repos »

-« Oh et ce n'est pas terminé croyez moi ! »

-« A voir » contesta Reese

-« C'est tout vu John ! Cette fois c'est du sérieux et je vais être très stricte ! Et Harold aussi » ajouta-elle fermement. L'ex agent tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Finch rougit et Mégan protesta « Harold ! J'espère que vous saurez résister ! Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler l'importance de l'enjeu »

-« Oui docteur »

Reese fit la moue puis son visage redevint sérieux

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai Mégan ? »

-« La balle qui vous a atteint a touché votre foie. Par chance à l'extrémité. Le professeur a pu retirer le lobe endommagé sans toucher au reste de l'organe qui reste parfaitement fonctionnelle » Reese grimaça

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« C'est un organe qui se régénère. Le votre devrait retrouver sa taille normale en quelque mois, avec le traitement approprié, des soins et … du repos ! »

-« Pour les soins j'ai ce qu'il faut » jugea l'ex agent en serrant la main de son compagnon « Pour le repos… pas trop quand même ? »

-« Deux mois minimum. Et ce n'est pas négociable » ajouta la médecin avant qu'il ne proteste

-« Mégan ! »

-« Non négociable ! » répéta celle-ci « Cette fois vous allez devoir respecter les exigences de votre corps » Elle s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien « Il va vous falloir du courage Harold » elle baissa la voix « Au besoin je vous confierais quelques somnifères » chuchota t-elle. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces messes basses » marmonna John

-« Nous complotons pour votre bien John ! »

-« Je ne pas sur d'être d'accord ! »

-« Et bien tant pis pour vous ! » s'amusa Mégan « Je dois retourner travailler. Harold pouvez vous passer dans mon bureau ? Je vais vous remettre une liste de consignes qui vous aidera »

-« Je vous suis » répondit celui-ci en se levant. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon

-« Je reviens »

-« J'y compte bien » répliqua Reese d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux puis il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller. Il se sentait épuisé après seulement quelques minutes de discussion. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se détendre. Il avait des questions pour Mégan mais il attendrait d'être seul avec elle pour pouvoir lui parler sans risquer d'inquiéter son partenaire

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il sourit. Toutefois le pas lui parut un peu trop léger. Etonné il rouvrit les yeux et croisa alors deux yeux noisette qui le dévisageaient avec attention. Les coudes posés sur le bord du lit, le menton dans ses mains, Alina l'observait avec curiosité. Croisant son regard, elle lui adressa un grand sourire

-« Bonjour John ! Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin ! »

-« Bonjour » murmura Reese surprit

-« Je suis Alina, le lutin des couloirs » Elle se redressa « Je suis très heureuse que tu sois réveillé, Harold était tellement malheureux sans toi ! »

-« Tu connais Harold ? »

-« On a fait connaissance, on est ami » affirma l'enfant « Mégan me soigne tout comme toi »

-« Je vois » jugea l'ex agent perplexe

-« Comment tu te sens ? »

-« Ca va »

-« J'avais dit à Harold de te parler souvent et de te faire des bisous pour que tu sentes qu'il était là. Tu le savais ? »

Reese lui adressa un regard interloqué, imaginant la réaction de son compagnon face à de telles recommandations

-« Oui, je sentais sa présence » dit-il finalement devant l'attente de la petite

-« Je le disais bien ! » triompha la fillette

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Finch entra. Il sourit en voyant la petite fille

-« Ah Harold ! » s'exclama celle-ci « Alors t'es content ? »

-« Très content Alina »

-« Extra ! » jubila la petite

-« C'est l'heure du chocolat ? »

-« Ben… » L'enfant hésita « Non. Tu dois rester avec John »

-« Et si tu allais les chercher ? » suggéra t-il en lui tendant des pièces

-« D'accord ! Je reviens vite ! » Précisa t-elle en quittant la pièce d'un pas décidé

-« Harold qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »interrogea aussitôt Reese

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda Finch l'air innocent car il savait bien où il voulait en venir

-« Tu t'es fait une amie ? »

-« En effet. C'est une mini infirmière agréée par Mégan. Particulièrement efficace pour le moral des patients et de leur entourage »

-« Hum. Une chance qu'elle soit aussi petite » jugea Reese

-« Déjà jaloux ? » se moqua Finch

-« Je constate surtout que je ne peux pas te laisser seul une semaine sans tu ne charmes toute les mini infirmières ! »

-« Toujours aussi excessif ! »

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas charmé les grandes aussi » poursuivit John l'air contrarié

-« Oh ! Tu es incorrigible ! » S'offusqua Finch

-« C'est comme ça je ne changerais pas ! » marmonna l'ex agent

-« C'est ainsi que je t'aime de toute façon » chuchota l'informaticien avant de l'embrasser. John retrouva le sourire

-« Je t'aime » chuchota t-il doucement

Finch reprit place dans son fauteuil. Reese observa les feuillets qu'il avait posés près de lui

-« Ca parle de quoi ? »

-« C'est un résumé de ce qui est recommandé et de ce qu'il nous faudra éviter ces deux prochain mois »

L'ex agent grimaça

-« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer »

-« Non, mais nous nous y tiendrons »

Alina revint dans la chambre, empêchant Reese de répondre. La fillette posa les gobelets sur la tablette près de l'informaticien puis s'assit spontanément sur ses genoux avant de les reprendre, donnant le premier à son ami. Reese roula des yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Finch se retint de rire de sa réaction

-« Je ne sais pas si tu y a droit John sinon j'en aurais pris trois »

-« C''est un peu tôt » estima Finch

-« Je pense aussi » ajouta l'enfant d'un ton sérieux

-« Comment ce sont passé tes examens ? » s'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« Oh plutôt bien » répondit platement la fillette

-« C'est une bonne chose » insista Finch

-« Oui. Mégan sera contente »

-« Et pas toi ? »

-« Si » concéda Alina

-« Mais si tout va bien tu vas pouvoir commencer la rééducation… » remarqua l'informaticien « Et cela… t'inquiète ? » L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, lèvres pincées

-« Comment t'as deviné ? »

-« Harold est excellent pour les devinettes » intervint Reese. Alina lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Tu peux jamais rien lui cacher alors ? »

-« Non. Ce serait peine perdue » ironisa l'ex agent. Finch tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, mais il lui répondit d'un sourire, l'un de ceux qui lui ôtait tout envie de se fâcher…

-« J'ai pas peur de la rééducation » affirma finalement la fillette « C'est juste que c'est loin »

-« C'est certain mais ensuite tu pourras courir ? » la taquina l'informaticien « Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

-« Non… c'est vrai tu as raison. Ca passera vite ! » Répliqua l'enfant. Elle parut se détendre et poursuivit tranquillement son bavardage mais il évita tout de même ce sujet, évoquant les autres patients, les infirmiers, le dessin animé visionné la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de continuer "sa tournée"

-« A bientôt Alina » affirma Finch en l'aidant à se lever

-« A plus tard Harold » elle se tourna vers le lit « Et soit sage John s'il te plait. Il s'est bien assez inquiété tu sais ? »

-« Promis » répondit celui-ci perplexe. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce phénomène ? » murmura t-il lorsqu'elle fut sortit

-« C'est une brave petite »

-« Elle boite » remarqua John

-« Une tumeur » expliqua Finch. Il vit une ombre passer dans le regard de son partenaire, ce qui ne le surprit pas. John avait beau le taquiner il savait qu'il n'était en réalité pas insensible.

-« C'est pour cela cette histoire de rééducation ? » demanda t-il. Finch lui résuma les paroles de Mégan

-« Ca n'a pas du être simple » jugea Reese « Mais elle est très forte pour son âge »

-« Je le pense aussi » approuva Finch

-« Cela ne lui donne quand même pas le droit de prendre ma place » grogna John « Elle peut s'asseoir dans le fauteuil ! »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de rire. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Fusco entra

-« Oh ça fait du bien ce son ! » s'exclama t-il « Drôlement mieux que le bip des moniteurs »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Content de te retrouver superman ! » répliqua celui-ci en lui donnant une accolade « Les nouvelles sont bonnes apparemment »

-« Oui autant que possible inspecteur » approuva Finch

-« Je parie que tu veux déjà sortir ? » ricana Fusco

-« Si tu m'invites ? »

-« Ah non ! Je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de ton doc »

-« Evidemment » répondit Reese avec un clin d'œil complice

Fusco sourit

-« C'est bon de te revoir comme ça » déclara t-il alors

-« Merci » répondit John un peu désarçonné

Ils discutèrent un instant, échangèrent des nouvelles de Bear au repos chez Léon que Lee appelait tout les soirs, puis Lionel se rembrunit

-«Bon. Je suis désolé mais… maintenant que tu es réveillé il faut que je t'interroge »constata t-il en se tournant vers John

-« Je sais » murmura celui-ci

-« Inspecteur…. » Protesta Finch sentant la tension et la fatigue de son partenaire

-« Non Harold ça va. Autant agir vite » l'interrompit son compagnon

-« Tu te rappelles de quoi au juste ? »

-« C'est encore un peu flou. Je me rappelle que j'étais au téléphone. J'ai entendu Bear gronder c'est inhabituel chez lui je savais qu'il avait du repérer quelque chose. Puis j'ai vu une silhouette, une femme »

-« T'es sur ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Oui. Ca j'en suis certain. Même si elle avait une cagoule, c'était visible. Je l'ai vu donner un coup à Bear et je crois que j'ai crié pour détourner son attention. Elle a immédiatement pointé son arme sur moi j'ai tout de suite entendu le déclic et je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps. J'ai tenté une manœuvre pour l'éviter, Bear s'est jeté sur son bras, le coup est parti simultanément et j'ai sentit la douleur quand la balle m'a atteint et j'ai basculé en avant » John se tendit par reflexe à ce souvenir, Finch serra sa main.

-« J'ai essayé de me relever » continua t-il « J'entendais Bear gémir et l'autre crier : "Maudit chien, sale peste" »

-« Sale peste ? » répéta Fusco, étonné du choix des mots

-« Quelque chose de ce genre, je crois… »

-« Ok. Continue, je me tais ! » John hésita puis reprit :

-« J'ai réussi à me mettre à genou, elle me visait de nouveau mais Bear a renouvelé son attaque. Elle l'a repoussé et il est tombé sur le côté. Je l'ai vu tirer sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse se relever » Le visage de John se crispa comme il se remémorait la scène « Je l'ai entendu gémir » Finch serra sa main un peu plus fort en soutien « Son intervention m'a sauvé la vie elle aurait pu m'achever sans difficulté mais il a prit la balle à ma place »

-« M'étonne pas » commenta Fusco

-« Son arme s'est enrayée je crois » poursuivit John, le regard vague « Elle l'a rejeté violemment, je percevais sa colère. Elle s'est avancée vers moi et m'a frappé par derrière. Je suis retombé, j'ai agrippé sa jambe avant de sentir un nouveau coup, la douleur était trop forte j'ai lâché prise et j'ai sentit qu'elle me repoussait et que je roulais jusqu'au bassin. Je me rappelle la sensation de l'eau qui m'enveloppait alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était appeler Bear et aller l'aider » L'ex agent marqua un arrêt quelques secondes puis repris « Après je me suis sentit partir et je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Juste des impressions. Le froid. Des voix. La tienne Lionel. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. A un moment j'ai réussi à émerger quelques secondes j'ai reconnu un couloir d'hôpital j'ai pensé que la douleur allait peut être s'arrêter puis j'ai senti une piqure et plus rien » Reese tourna la tête vers son ami « Ca ne va pas t'aider beaucoup je pense »

-« J'espérais mieux j'avoue, mais ça me conforte dans l'idée que c'était une femme. Est-ce que tu penses que tu l'avais déjà rencontré ? »

-« Tout a été très rapide pourtant c'est vrai qu'il m'a semblé la connaître, une impression de déjà vu mais je sais pas »

-« Et elle n'a rien dit ? Elle ne t'as pas interpellée ? »

-« Elle a seulement crié contre Bear »

-« C'est bon repose toi, on va trouver. Mais si tu as l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ça conforte la piste d'un ancien dossier. Il faut continuer à tout éplucher ça va être une vraie galère ! »

-« Je vais pouvoir vous aider un peu plus maintenant que je suis tranquillisé inspecteur » jugea Finch

-« Et mes soins ? » protesta John

-« Ah ah ! T'es bien réveillé c'est sur » se moqua Fusco

Ils débattirent encore quelques minutes puis l'inspecteur prit congé, pas beaucoup plus avancé mais satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son complice en assez bonne forme

Finch revint vers le lit. Reese s'était réinstallé contre l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Il remarqua ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux, sa fatigue. Il regretta de l'avoir laissé discuter trop longtemps alors qu'il était réveillé depuis juste quelques heures. Il passa la main sur son front, John rouvrit les yeux

-« Repose toi tu es épuisé »

-« Juste un peu fatigué » modéra Reese comme à son habitude. Finch secoua la tête, mécontent

-« Repos » imposa t-il en actionnant la commande du lit pour qu'il soit de nouveau allongé « Je reste à côté » ajouta t-il. Reese saisit son bras

-« Harold »

-« Oui ? » demanda Celui-ci frappé par son air soudain sérieux

-« Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau c'est vrai que je voulais aller secourir Bear mais lorsque je me suis sentit partir c'est ton image qui occupait mon esprit, rien que ton image et l'idée que je ne voulais pas te quitter »

Touché, Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Je sais John. J'ai déjà vécu cette peur. Mais nous sommes toujours ensemble et nous le resterons. Maintenant repose toi »

L'ex agent ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Il se réveilla seulement lorsque l'aide soignante apporta le repas

-« Hum ? »

-« Je suis désolé c'est bruyant » commenta Finch aussitôt à ses côtés

-« Je fais moins de bruit en apportant le repas »

-« Tout le monde n'a pas tes compétences » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« C'est comestible au moins ? »

-« Je pense survivre. Au pire je pourrais perdre un ou deux kilos »

-« Non » grogna Reese « Ce sont mes rondeurs » protesta t-il faisant rougir violemment son compagnon

-« John ! » protesta t-il

-« Je m'en occuperais dès que je serais sur pieds » s'entêta celui ci

-« Nous verrons » trancha l'informaticien troublé, faisant sourire son agent

Finch terminait son repas lorsque Mégan revint dans la chambre

-« Un petit contrôle ? » demanda t-elle à son patient

-« J'ai le choix ? »

-« Pas vraiment John » s'amusa la médecin « Vous êtes fatigué je le vois, j'espère que Lionel n'a pas abusé »

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à le sermonner à votre prochain rendez vous Mégan ! » ironisa Reese

-« Hum. Je sens que vous n'allez pas être un patient facile M Randall mais n'espérez pas me faire craquer ! »

-« Je vais dans le couloir » affirma Finch amusé de leur duel

Reese en profita pour discuter sérieusement avec son médecin qui lui parla sans détour, surtout pour le mettre en garde et le convaincre de ne pas désobéir à ses prescriptions. En sortant la jeune femme croisa Finch qui patientait

-« Vous pouvez y aller Harold. Je compte sur vous pour le rendre sage »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux docteur »

-« Hum. Harold » gronda la jeune femme « Vous ne deviez pas faire attention ? » ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. L'informaticien capta son regard sur les deux gobelets posés près de lui

-« Mais je gère très bien docteur, simplement je me suis découvert du gout pour le chocolat » répliqua t-il

-« C'est cela oui. Et voilà votre corruptrice » commenta Mégan en voyant Alina venir vers eux

-« Mais c'est bon pour la santé Mégan» protesta la fillette

-« Je n'aurais pas raison » soupira la jeune femme « Bon à demain ! »

-« Bonne soirée docteur »

-« Elle fait juste semblant d'être fâchée » commenta la fillette tout bas

-« Je sais » répondit Finch

-« Je vous ai entendu ! » râla Mégan du milieu du couloir faisant rire les deux complices. Finalement Finch poussa la porte

-« Ca va John ? » lança la petite

-« Oui merci Alina »

-« Je vais vite boire après je vais voir mamie Julie elle me prête son téléphone »

-« Ne tarde pas alors ? Tu peux emmener ton chocolat »

-« Vrai ? Tu seras pas vexé? »

-« Non. Vas-y vite »

-« Merci Harold » lança l'enfant en l'embrassant sur la joue « Bonne nuit John » Elle quitta la chambre de son petit pas inégal, tenant précieusement son gobelet. Reese toussota. Finch se pencha et embrassa son compagnon

-« Contre la jalousie je sais » se moqua t-il

-« C'est bien le minimum ! » marmonna l'ex agent. Finch recommença « C'est sucré » jugea John « J'adore t'embrasser après une sucrerie » L'informaticien eut un sourire ironique

-« Y a-t-il un moment où tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser ? »

-« Bonne question. Cela demande réflexion »

-« Je te laisse réfléchir mais je connais déjà la réponse » A ces mots Reese sourit parce qu'il la connaissait lui aussi.


	8. Le calme

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Bonne année à tous !_

_Ce chapitre est bien plus long à l'origine._

_Je l'ai coupé en deux parties pour avoir un peu de lecture à offrir_

_Partie 1 : le calme Partie 2 : avant la tempête ! Ce sera la fin de l'énigme mais pas de la fic, il faudra bien une petite convalescence et même une surprise…_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent (pour leur patience)_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Un son inhabituel éveilla l'informaticien au milieu de la nuit : des gémissements ! Il se redressa, inquiet, chaussa ses lunettes et se tourna vers son partenaire. Il remarqua aussitôt son agitation. Se glissant hors de son lit, il se rapprocha silencieusement. John était visiblement aux prises avec un cauchemar. Il se pencha et passa doucement sa main sur le front de son agent d'un geste doux mais prudent. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'on ne réveille pas un ex agent de la CIA aux reflexes affutés comme un homme ordinaire. Il s'y était essayé sans précaution au début de leur relation et en gardait un souvenir impérissable !

Reese ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le corps tendu comme un arc, prêt à se battre. Il croisa le regard attentif de son compagnon qui le scrutait, sentit sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, capta un sourire encourageant.

-« Tu faisais un cauchemar » chuchota Finch. John laissa son regard parcourir la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il soupira et Harold le sentit se détendre. « Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il « Tu veux en parler ? »Il se doutait bien de ce qui perturbait le sommeil de son compagnon, l'agression était encore récente. Reese garda le silence de longues minutes puis murmura :

-« Je revois sans cesse la même scène. Bear qui se défend contre les coups de cette femme… Et moi qui ne peut pas l'aider» Finch secoua la tête

-« N'y pense plus. Bear va bien. Je t'ai montré les photos, la vidéo de Lee »

-« Je sais » murmura Reese, le regard fixant un point imaginaire devant lui « Mais ça n'aurait pas du se produire. Il n'aurait pas du être avec moi »

-« Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui avait voulu rester » remarqua Finch « Son instinct sans doute »

-« Bear est un chien Finch ! » rétorqua l'ex agent, nerveux, « Ce n'est pas à lui de décider ! »

-« Mais Bear n'est pas un chien comme les autres John » Contra l'informaticien « Il a été éduqué pour défendre, assister, secourir… » Finch se pencha vers lui « Il aime l'action comme son maitre » affirma t-il en posant la main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à tourner la tête vers lui. Reese se laissa faire et leurs regards s'accrochèrent « Je suis certain que lui était heureux d'être là pour secourir son maître, comme chaque fois qu'il part en mission avec toi, comme chaque fois qu'il joue les chiens d'assistance avec moi, parce que c'est son destin et parce qu'il aime ses maîtres autant qu'ils l'aiment » John détourna les yeux et se laissa aller sur l'oreiller.

-« Tu as raison » concéda t-il finalement « Mais à l'avenir je serais plus prudent. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop exposé » Finch ne chercha pas à le contredire, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Lui aussi préférait garder le malinois près de lui plutôt que de le voir partir en mission, parce que Bear lui était souvent d'un soutien précieux, une présence indispensable qui le rassurait, le réconfortait dans les mauvais moments. Mais il savait faire la part des choses. Bear était un chien dressé pour l'action…

-« Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir ? » demanda t-il. Reese saisit sa main

-« Juste toi » Finch sourit

-« Je ne comptais pas m'éloigner » John examinait la couche

-« Ces lits sont vraiment trop étroits » marmonna t-il

-« Ils ne sont prévus que pour un patient à la fois » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Et les couples ? »

-« En se serrant un peu… » Estima Finch

-« Tu auras mal au dos » soupira John

-« Dans ce cas je retourne dans mon lit et nous rattraperons le temps perdu dès que tu seras sortant »

-« Ca j'y compte bien ! » affirma l'ex agent. Finch se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Je reste là jusqu'à ce que tu dormes »

-« Non, va t'allonger c'est mieux » jugea John, toujours protecteur

-« C'est à toi de faire en sorte que je puisse me recoucher rapidement » taquina l'informaticien. Reese comprit qu'il ne céderait pas et s'efforça de se détendre. Ce ne fut pas très long. Son organisme malmené ne résista guère et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Finch patienta encore quelques minutes puis retourna se coucher, espérant qu'aucun autre cauchemar ne viendrait troubler leur sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le reste de la nuit fut paisible et au matin John semblait plus calme. Une infirmière passa pour la toilette, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis Finch décida d'aller se doucher, l'eau chaude ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour ses muscles endoloris. La fatigue se faisait sentir même s'il ne la montrait pas.

Le bruit de la douche couvrit le léger grincement de la porte, ce fut seulement le salut lancé d'une petite voix claire qui attira l'attention de Reese et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard noisette de la petite Alina et son grand sourire joyeux

-« Bonjour Alina » murmura t-il

-« Comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

-« Ca va »

-« Encore fatigué non ? Ça ne passe pas tout de suite les effets des médicaments »

-« Non c'est vrai » admit l'ex agent

-« Et Harold ? » demanda Alina en scrutant la chambre « Ah il est à la salle de bains ? » s'enquit-elle en captant le bruit de l'eau

-« Oui, il prend une douche pour se détendre »

-« Je comprend. Il est parti se faire beau » plaisanta la fillette

-« Il l'est toujours » rétorqua Reese sur le même ton, faisant glousser l'enfant « mais si je le lui disais il deviendrait tout rouge »

-« Tu crois ? » demanda Alina intriguée

-« C'est certain »

-« Harold a toujours de beaux costumes » remarqua la petite « C'est chic ! » jugea t-elle « Tu en as toi aussi ? »

-« C'est lui qui m'habille »

-« Ah d'accord !» s'amusa la petite « Quand je serais grande j'en aurais aussi mais en fille »

-« Oui bien sur. Je ne te recommande pas son tailleur de toute façon »

-«Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Il martyrise ses clients pour prendre leurs mesures » chuchota John d'un air sérieux. Alina le fixa avec des yeux ronds

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Tout à fait ! » confirma l'agent. L'enfant réfléchit un instant

-« Je crois que tu exagères un peu John » dit-elle finalement

-« A peine je t'assure »

-« Harold a dit que tu aimes bien le taquiner »

-« Il t'a raconté cela ? »

-« Oui, parce que… » Alina hésita « il aime bien que tu le fasses mais il ne faut pas le dire » chuchota t-elle

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a longtemps que je le sais » répondit Reese sur le même ton. L'enfant éclata de rire à son air sur de lui. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, repoussant ses cheveux

-« Il fait encore chaud » remarqua t-elle « Mégan n'est pas encore passée ce matin ? »

-« Non pas encore » confirma John

-« C'est normal, elle devait aller voir les directeurs »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ils font une réunion. Ils vont voter des budgets pour payer des trucs et des soins »

-« Les tiens ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Peut être » répondit la fillette avec un haussement d'épaules « En tout cas il faudra bien prendre tes médicaments tout à l'heure, sans rechigner ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que Mégan sera énervée comme à chaque fois qu'elle va les voir. Alors il ne faut pas la fâcher encore plus »

-« Je vois. Donc je serais sage » affirma Reese d'un ton sérieux. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et Finch passa la tête

-« Il me semblait avoir entendu des voix » affirma t-il en souriant à l'enfant « Bonjour Alina » Il avança en achevant de boutonner le col de sa chemise ce qui lui valut un regard intéressé de son compagnon

-« Bonjour Harold ! » lança joyeusement Alina. Elle l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers John « Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice

-« C'est comme d'habitude » jugea Reese

-« Je pense pareil » approuva la petite. Finch fronça les sourcils, intrigué

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il, perplexe

-« Rien Harold. On discutait avec John. Il te trouve beau et moi aussi ! » Déclara tranquillement la fillette. Finch écarquilla les yeux de surprise et rougit brusquement. La petite le fixa

-« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle « Tu avais raison John il est tout rouge ! »

-« Tu l'as surpris aussi ! »

-« C'est vrai » La fillette se leva et vint prendre la main de son ami « Viens t'asseoir Harold. On ne faisait que discuter ! »

-« Et la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants » énonça John en fixant son compagnon

-« Hum. Vous m'avez plutôt l'air de deux conspirateurs » jugea t-il

-« Oh non ! C'est parce qu'on t'aime bien ! » Répliqua spontanément l'enfant avec un grand sourire. L'informaticien lui adressa un regard surpris mais sourit

-« Moi aussi Alina » affirma t-il en lui caressant la joue « C'est l'heure du chocolat ? » ajouta t-il

-« Bonne idée ! On peut en prendre un pour John ? »

-« Je pense que oui »

-« Chic ! » répliqua la fillette en battant des mains. Elle entraina son ami dans le couloir et John entendit sa voix joyeuse alors qu'ils se rendaient au distributeur. La bonne humeur d'Alina était un vrai rayon de soleil pour les patients et leur entourage songea t-il. Les deux complices revinrent rapidement et la fillette lui tendit un gobelet

-« Tiens il est très bon ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! Même si Harold m'a dit que c'était le tien le meilleur »

-« Il t'a donc confié tous mes secrets ? »

-« Il a dit que tu faisais très bien la cuisine et les beignets pour le chien »

-« Tu es devenu bien bavard Harold ? » demanda Reese

-« Seulement pour vanter tes talents » répliqua celui-ci « Tu veux que je te coiffe Alina ? »

-« Ah oui j'ai chaud ! » accepta l'enfant en se plaçant devant lui

-« Nous allons arranger cela » affirma t-il en saisissant délicatement la lourde chevelure brune. La petite se laissa coiffer en continuant son bavardage, colportant les nouvelles du jour dans le service.

Elle les quitta dix minutes plus tard pour continuer sa tournée, rappelant à John sa mise en garde :

-« Et soit gentil avec Mégan » lança t-elle en sortant

-« Promis » affirma John. Finch lui adressa un regard interrogatif

-« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

-« Non mais Alina pense que Mégan sera énervée ce matin. Apparemment c'est le cas chaque fois qu'elle assiste à une commission »

-« C'est vrai c'était aujourd'hui. C'est la contrariété sans doute »

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu n'as pas de cravate »

-« Pas encore » corrigea l'informaticien avec un regard ironique

-« Dommage j'ai cru que tu allais y renoncer ! » affirma l'ex agent avec une moue dépitée

-« Ne rêve pas John »se moqua l'informaticien « Et je peux savoir pourquoi Alina a … hum… fait cette affirmation ? »

-« En disant que je te trouve beau ? » suggéra Reese amusé de son embarras

-« Oui »

-« Elle a juste énoncé une vérité » remarqua l'ex agent « Ce qui me plait moins c'est qu'elle pense la même chose, ça c'est contrariant ! » ajouta t-il l'air vexé

-« John ! » protesta Finch

-« Tu pourrais me rassurer ? » demanda celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur. L'informaticien lui adressa un regard désabusé

-« Est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

-« De mon point de vue oui ! » Finch se pencha vers lui

-« Ton point de vue poursuit toujours le même but ! » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. Reese le retint doucement

-« Encore » chuchota t-il

-« N'abuses pas »

-« J'ai une semaine à rattraper » remarqua l'ex agent en reprenant ses baisers. Finch se laissa faire quelques minutes puis fini par se dégager

-« John c'est bientôt l'heure des soins, n'importe qui peut entrer »

-« Tu pourrais fermer la porte à clé ? »

-« Ou laisser entrer les infirmières qui te soigne ! » Reese soupira

-« Toujours trop sérieux ! »

-« Je préfère anticiper. Plus vite tu guériras plus vite je te retrouverais… en pleine forme » précisa t-il en rougissant. John saisit parfaitement l'allusion

-« Théorie intéressante » constata t-il avec un sourire entendu

Deux coups brefs frappés contre la porte mirent fin à la discussion. Mégan entra presque aussitôt et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Il n'était pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que la réunion n'avait pas du bien se passer, sa nervosité était palpable.

-« Bonjour Mégan »

-« Bonjour Docteur »

-« Bonjour Messieurs» lança la jeune femme « John comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? »

-« Bien. Ni douleur, ni malaise. Et pas de souci non plus » précisa l'ex agent « contrairement à vous visiblement »

-« La commission ne s'est pas bien passée ? » demanda Finch

-« Oh ça n'a pas été pire que d'habitude » répondit Mégan tout en commençant à examiner son patient « bataille d'égo et restrictions en tout genre dès qu'il s'agit des patients ! Ils votent l'augmentation du budget pour l'entretien des espaces verts parce que l'épouse du directeur les trouve déprimant mais le remplacement du matériel, lui, peut attendre trois mois de plus ! A se demander si nous sommes bien dans un hôpital pour humain ou dans un service de soins pour plantes vertes ! »

-« On sent tout de suite qu'ils vous ont énervé » ironisa Reese légèrement malmené

-« Oh… Je vous ai fait mal ? » Demanda la médecin, troublée

-« Pas du tout. C'est juste plus énergique ! » S'amusa l'ex agent

-« Désolée ! » affirma Megan en faisant plus attention

-« Et pour Alina ? » risqua Finch. La médecin soupira

-« J'ai obtenu six mois. Mais en programme commun » annonça t-elle avec une moue dépitée

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Soins en groupe de six à huit patients et dortoir. Avec des jeunes bien sur. C'est mieux que rien évidemment »

-« Mais ? » insista l'informaticien

-« Mais dans son cas, c'est d'une prise en charge personnalisée dont elle a besoin. Ses problèmes ne viennent pas d'un accident ou d'un traumatisme, une rééducation de groupe n'est pas adaptée »

-« Vous pourriez faire appel ? » suggéra Reese

-« Oui je pourrais » répondit Mégan en reposant le brassard « Mais le directeur m'a bien fait comprendre les options : ce sera six mois en groupe, ou, si j'insiste, se sera en individuel mais seulement trois mois. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Privilégier la durée ou la pratique. Et puis si je fais appel pour ça ce sera encore plus compliqué pour obtenir une prolongation »

-« Donc pour avoir une chance de prolonger, il faut accepter la proposition même si ce n'est pas la meilleure ? » résuma John

-« Vous avez tout compris »

-« Un vrai piège » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Je crois que le directeur m'attendait et qu'il avait bien prévu son coup. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le sollicite pour Alina » remarqua Mégan

-« Il s'est méfié »

-« Mais s'il connait son cas, ne devrait-il pas être plus compréhensif sur la nécessité de soins adaptés ? » demanda Finch

-« La seule nécessité qu'il comprend c'est celle de préserver ses finances ! » remarqua Mégan avec aigreur. Elle se massa la nuque d'un geste las « Je suis devenue médecin pour soigner les gens de mon mieux et je me retrouve presque à faire de la politique ! » Marmonna t-elle

-« Je crains que cela ne devienne une contrainte inévitable au vue des budgets accordés à la santé, toujours plus restreint » remarqua Finch

-« Je sais. Je me demande comment tout cela va finir » affirma la médecin « Et encore, je bataille pour la rééducation d'Alina mais je sais bien qu'il y a pire. Des personnes qui ne peuvent même pas accéder à des soins corrects »

-« En effet » concéda l'informaticien

-« Allons, changeons de sujet ! » trancha Mégan « Ici ce qui compte ce sont les résultats de notre précieux patient et ils sont plutôt bons »

-« Au moins une bonne nouvelle » approuva Finch

-« Je peux sortir ? » demanda Reese

Mégan et Harold se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement

-« John ! »

-« C'est bon » tempéra celui-ci « C'était juste… pour détendre l'atmosphère ? »

-« C'est cela oui » commenta la médecin pas dupe « Vous allez devoir me supporter encore quelques jours John, ne vous faite aucune illusion là-dessus ! » Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste et Harold secoua la tête « La convalescence s'annonce rude » jugea la jeune femme « Beth va passer vous faire une prise de sang de contrôle » ajouta t-elle en changeant la perfusion « Elle vous fera faire quelques pas »

-« Je peux me lever ? » s'exclama Reese réjouit

-« Quelques minutes. Cela favorisera la circulation sanguine. Mais il faudra vous recoucher au moindre signe de fatigue ! » Intima Mégan

-« Je veux bien tout promettre juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire quelques pas » soupira John

-« C'est compréhensible. Mais je doute que vous puissiez aller bien loin la première fois » ironisa la médecin « Harold je vous confie la surveillance »

-« Bien sur docteur »

-« Je repasserais ce soir. Sauf si vous m'appelez avant »

-« Bon courage Mégan » encouragea Reese

Finch observa la porte se refermer sur leur amie. Il ramassa les gobelets d'un geste machinal pour les jeter dans la corbeille

-« Alina avait raison : elle est de mauvaise humeur » affirma l'ex agent

-« Elle s'implique trop pour ne pas être touchée par tout ceci » remarqua Finch « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un peu d'eau ? »

-« Non, ça va merci »

Finch repris place dans son fauteuil et ouvrit son ordi pour consulter ses messages. Le calme régna quelques instants puis la voix de John le tira de sa lecture

-« Tu vas l'aider ? » Finch leva la tête, étonné, tandis que John se tournait vers lui « Alina. Tu vas l'aider ? »

-« Je ne fais pas partie du conseil d'administration de cet établissement » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Comme si c'était un obstacle pour toi » jugea John avec un sourire amusé

-« Et que voudrais tu que je fasse ? »

-« Un miracle comme d'habitude » Finch reposa son ordinateur et se leva pour approcher du lit

-« Un miracle ? Rien que cela ? » Demanda t-il

-« C'est ta spécialité »

-« Tu es bien sur de toi ! »

-« Parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable. J'en suis un exemple »

-« Dans ce cas il me faudra étudier la question pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation »

-« Je ne suis pas inquiet » murmura Reese en prenant sa main

-« Et toi ? » demanda alors l'informaticien

-« Moi ? » Finch lui adressa un sourire mystérieux

-« Tu ne voudrais pas aider Alina ? Ou peut être as-tu déjà investi tes économies ? » Reese l'observa, surpris

-« Tu connais… mes dépenses ? »

-« Non, je ne les connais pas » affirma Finch « Je ne me permettrais pas cette indiscrétion »

-« Je sais » approuva John « Mais ? » demanda t-il intrigué

-« Il y a quelques jours j'ai lu un article dans le journal. Il parlait de miss Bergson. Cette dame qui dirige le centre social sur la cinquième et dont le numéro nous était parvenu le mois dernier » expliqua l'informaticien « Et qui grâce à ton... »

-« Notre » corrigea Reese

-« Grace à notre intervention » reprit docilement Finch « A pu échapper aux intentions meurtrières de son associé qui avait décidé de la réduire au silence pour qu'elle ne révèle pas les détournements dont il s'était rendu coupable »

-« Je m'en souviens, ça n'avait pas été très difficile de le démasquer. Une affaire vite résolue »

-« L'article parlait des suites judiciaires » poursuivit Finch « Et aussi de cette donation inespérée que miss Bergson a reçu quelques jours plus tard. Des équipements sportifs flambant neufs. De quoi rééquiper tout le centre, éviter sa fermeture et occuper de nombreux jeunes, évitant qu'ils trainent dans les rues, désœuvrés, faute de pouvoir s'entrainer, et qu'ils soient tentés par quelques mauvaises actions. Un investissement fort conséquent pour ce bienfaiteur demeuré anonyme » constata l'informaticien avec un sourire entendu

-« Et donc tu penses l'avoir identifié ? » taquina Reese

-« Tu es très compétent en matière d'équipements sportifs, c'est un bon indice » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« La preuve me semble insuffisante, tu n'as que des présomptions » jugea John

-« Pas pour moi qui connait bien le suspect »

-« C'est toi qui m'a appris à choisir mes investissements »

-« Hum hum » émit Finch « Ce genre d'action tu les pratiquais déjà avant moi John. Je t'ai juste donné l'opportunité d'en faire plus »

-« C'est ce que je disais : cette fois c'est de ta faute ! » triompha l'ex agent. Finch ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Beth fit son apparition dix minutes plus tard nantie d'un objet qui fit écarquiller les yeux de son patient

-« Bonjour Messieurs »

-« Bonjour Beth » répondit Harold

-« J'espère que vous venez seulement pour la prise de sang » lança Reese

-« J'apporte aussi de quoi vous faire faire un peu d'exercice M Randall »

-« Pas question ! » Rétorqua celui-ci

-« John… » Commença Finch

-« Non ! »

Beth et Harold échangèrent un regard ennuyé

-« Vous êtes fort et musclé M Randall. Je crains de ne pas l'être suffisamment pour vous soutenir efficacement. Et vous ne voudriez pas solliciter M Wren et faire souffrir ses vertèbres ? » Tenta la jeune femme

-« Je peux utiliser une béquille ou une canne »

-« Cela provoquera un déséquilibre déconseillé lors des premiers pas les jours suivants une importante chirurgie abdominale. C'est juste pour les premiers jours, deux ou trois, ensuite je vous apporterais une béquille »

-« Non ! » répéta Reese, têtu

-« John n'a tu pas dit que tu pourrais tout accepter pour marcher un peu ? »remarqua Finch. L'ex agent le fusilla du regard et resta muré dans un silence buté. Beth s'approcha timidement et lui fit sa prise de sang. Puis elle saisit le déambulateur pour le rapprocher

-« M Randall ? » Celui-ci lança un regard noir à cet objet qui lui semblait un symbole de faiblesse absolue

-« Deux jours » siffla t-il finalement

-« Promis » répondit Beth avec un sourire soulagé. Reese s'assit sur le lit et se leva en prenant appui sur le déambulateur

-« Ca va ? » interrogea l'infirmière. John hocha la tête et tenta quelques pas. Son corps endoloris s'efforçait de répondre à l'action demandée. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son visage tendu par l'effort.

-« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Ca fait du bien d'être debout » souffla John

-« Doucement M Randall. Encore quelques pas et vous retournez vous étendre » Reese obéit et se recoucha docilement. Il se sentait épuisé mais ne voulait surtout pas le laisser paraitre. Ses muscles étaient tendus, la zone opérée rendue un peu douloureuse par le manque de souplesse. Il pensa que Beth avait raison pour ce qui était du soutien mais ça, il se serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

-« C'est bien » affirma Beth « La cicatrice risque de tirer un peu lorsque vous serez allongé. John ne pu retenir une grimace qui valida les dires de l'infirmière. Finch épongea son front d'un geste doux « Ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren, c'est un peu difficile au début. Vous pourrez réessayer ce soir sans abuser. Vous devez vous recoucher au moindre signe de fatigue »

-« D'accord »

-« Si vous vous en sentez la force, vous pouvez vous lever pour vous rendre aux toilettes. Avec le déambulateur » précisa Beth en insistant sur le dernier mot « Mais faite très attention à votre pansement, il ne faut pas déranger le drain. Pour la perfusion, faite rouler la potence pour aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'elle vous sera retirée ce soir d'ailleurs »

-« D'accord » répéta John

-« Ne forcez pas M Randall » insista Beth que l'attitude fermée de son patient inquiétait

-« Je veillerais » affirma Finch pour la rassurer

-« Je vous le confie M Wren. Appelez moi en cas de besoin » insista la jeune femme avec un regard appuyé vers son patient

-« Bien sur » approuva l'informaticien. Il attendit qu'elle eu quitté la chambre pour reporter son attention vers son compagnon. Visage fermé, mâchoire serrée, Reese reprenait son souffle. Il sentait la tension en lui et une immense frustration. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre sa main. Le contact lui fit tourner la tête

-« Laisse faire le temps » murmura t-il

-« Tu sais bien que nous n'en avons pas »

-« Nous en aurons toujours pour te soigner John »

L'ex agent se détourna, mutique. Finch ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était habitué à cette réaction, typique des moments de faiblesse post blessure. Il craignait juste que cette fois serait plus rude car la convalescence promettait d'être plus longue compte tenu de la gravité de la blessure. En tous cas aucun des arguments de son agent ne lui ferait abréger sa durée comme cela avait pu se produire précédemment. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, rassuré de sentir une réponse à son baiser. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, prêt à patienter jusqu'à ce que Reese consente à renouer le dialogue, autrement dit jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte la situation, sachant bien que le forcer ne servirait à rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Son attention fut alors attirée par un message. Il consulta son ordinateur et compris que la machine leur envoyait un nouveau numéro. Il l'identifia et rassembla rapidement les informations. Puis il quitta la chambre pour appeler leur complice depuis le couloir. Fusco fut un peu contrarié par la nouvelle, préférant nettement continuer son enquête, mais il savait qu'une mission signifiait qu'une personne était en danger et qu'il était urgent de s'y intéresser, il se consacra donc à ce "nouveau client", confiant à son "assistant" la liste des personnes à qui il avait prévu de rendre visite ce jour là, sauf une qu'il se réserva, le cas étant plus délicat.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se réveilla pour le déjeuner et Finch remarqua qu'il était un peu plus détendu mais pas décidé à parler. Le repas fut presque silencieux. Il n'était, bien entendu, pas exceptionnel

-« J'ai hâte de te retrouver aux fourneaux » lança alors l'informaticien. Reese tressaillit et lui jeta un regard indécis « Tu n'aimes plus cuisiner ? »

-« Encore faut-il en être capable » marmonna l'ex agent. Finch sourit

-« Et bien si tu ne sais plus je t'aiderais » déclara t-il, éludant la vraie raison « Je sais faire les omelettes, les œufs durs, une entrée de poisson aussi, les crèmes et la pate à chou… »

-« Cela manque de variété » ironisa Reese

-« Je n'ai pas encore reçu suffisamment de leçons de mon professeur pour faire mieux » rétorqua l'informaticien, qui avait atteint son but renouer le dialogue « Il lui faudra me donner d'autres cours »jugea t-il. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres « Ou devrais-je en chercher un autre ? » suggéra t-il

-« Je ne recommande à personne d'accepter le poste » rétorqua son agent, surprenant son compagnon. Celui ci afficha une moue contrariée

-« Et pourquoi cela ? Je sais que je ne suis pas un élève très doué mais je m'applique » protesta t-il

-« Ce n'est pas le problème » affirma Reese avec un sourire ironique « il y aurait plutôt à craindre pour son intégrité physique s'il t'approche à moins d'un mètre ! » précisa t-il. Réalisant qu'il s'était fait piéger, Finch lui adressa un regard vexé

-« J'aurais du me douter ! » marmonna t-il « Donc tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de reprendre ton poste ! »

-« On dirait oui. Mais c'est bien payé alors ça ira » affirma John « En disant cela… je peux avoir un acompte ? »

-« Tu veux un chèque ? » se moqua Finch

-« En nature M Wren ! » protesta l'ex agent « Les leçons se payent toujours en nature avec moi »

-« Mais pourquoi devrais je te verser un acompte puisque je n'ai pas de leçon prévue prochainement ? » taquina celui ci

-« Pour la réservation de la prochaine » rétorqua John d'un air malicieux

-« Tu as toujours une réponse »

-« Question de motivation ! » Finch céda et lui donna un baiser « Tu ne réserves qu'une seule leçon ? » insinua Reese

-« Pour l'instant. Mais je suis sur que tu vas trouver un autre prétexte très rapidement pour me "rançonner" » Reese sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Finch lui rendit son sourire, satisfait de le retrouver.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le reste de la journée coula lentement. Finch correspondait discrètement avec Fusco. L'enquête avançait vite et serait sans doute bouclée avant la fin de la journée. Reese dormait beaucoup, encore sous le coup des médicaments. Finch restait de longues minutes à l'observer, guettant les expressions familières, réalisant à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Parfois il surprenait une tension, une grimace fugitive qui trahissait une douleur, celle que John s'obstinait sinon à dissimuler, en tout cas à amoindrir, il le savait. Finch s'en était ouvert à Mégan pendant un moment où ils étaient seuls et elle l'avait rassuré. Elle connaissait l'entêtement de son patient. Avant de laisser John quitter l'hôpital, elle lui ferait passer elle-même un test pour déterminer le bon dosage d'anti douleur qui serait nécessaire afin qu'il ne souffre pas au quotidien, jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse d'elle-même avec le temps.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était environ 17H30 lorsqu'un infirmier se présenta dans la chambre. Les deux hommes discutaient avec leur petite voisine, passée faire sa visite du soir. Son air mal réveillé et ses cheveux en bataille éveillèrent aussitôt la méfiance de Finch.

-« Que voulez vous ? » demanda t-il abruptement en se levant de son fauteuil. John se redressa en position assise. Et Alina fixa l'homme avec curiosité

-« Je dois faire un prélèvement sur Monsieur…. » Il chercha l'ordonnance « M Randall »

-« A quel titre ? » L'homme lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Ben pour analyse »

-« Le docteur Tillman a déjà fait faire toutes les analyses » répliqua Finch

-« Je ne vous ai jamais vu » commenta Alina

-« C'est le professeur Carlson qui a prescrit » précisa l'infirmier en avançant vers le lit

Finch s'interposa, lui barrant le passage

-« Prouvez-le ! » intima t-il

-« Quoi ? »

-« Le docteur Tillman et Beth sont les seules autorisées à soigner M Randall »

-« Mais j'ai des ordres ! » protesta l'infirmier

-« Vous n'approcherez pas » affirma Finch en pressant la commande d'alerte. Il se campa ensuite entre le lit et l'infirmier, bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude de défi. Alina se laissa glisser de son fauteuil et vint près de lui, adoptant la même posture décidée, bien campée sur ses petites jambes. Reese s'assit au bord du lit, attentif

-« Ca alors » grogna l'homme « Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous opposer aux soins ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je vérifie juste qui les dispense »

-« Vous êtes parano ! » s'exclama l'homme. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette affirmation

Ce fut cette scène que capta Mégan en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Finch et Alina côte à côte, visiblement prêt à en découdre

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

-« Ah docteur Tillman » s'exclama l'infirmier « Je dois faire des analyses pour le professeur Carlson et ce monsieur s'y oppose ! »

-« Je ne le connais pas » répliqua Finch

-« Je vois. Adam est affecté au service du professeur Carlson. Il ne m'a pas prévenu de cette démarche » répondit la médecin en se tournant vers l'homme.

-« J'en sais rien moi, j'obéis aux consignes »

-« Vous direz au professeur Carlson que je tiens à être averti de toutes les démarches concernant ce patient. Que vouliez-vous ? »

-« Je dois faire une analyse sanguine pour un bilan hépatique »

-« Allez voir Beth au bureau des infirmières. Elle en a fait une ce matin, elle vous communiquera les résultats »

-« Ok. Mais je suis pas sur que ça plaira au professeur » grogna l'homme

-« Je m'en expliquerais avec lui »

L'infirmier leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta la pièce, mécontent. Mégan se tourna vers le petit groupe

-« Et bien John, vous avez des gardes du corps redoutable » jugea t-elle en caressant les cheveux d'Alina. Elle avança jusqu'au lit pour inciter son patient à se rallonger

-« Je confirme Mégan » répondit Reese en la laissant faire

-« Je suis désolé docteur, j'ai sans doute été un peu trop méfiant » s'excusa Finch

-« Ce n'est rien Harold. Vous avez eu raison, nous en avons fait l'expérience récemment »

-« Même si nous cherchons plutôt une femme, on ne saurait être trop prudent » estima l'informaticien

-« Même en paroles Harold » intervint John avec un petit signe du menton. L'informaticien se tourna et vit alors Alina qui les écoutait avec attention. Il caressa la joue de la fillette

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Alina, ce n'est rien de grave » affirma t-il. L'enfant secoua la tête

-« Je sais qu'il se passe des trucs Harold. Tu surveilles tout le temps. Mégan aussi et Beth. Et l'amoureux de Mégan »

-« Tu es trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir remarqué n'est ce pas ? » sourit Finch « Toutefois tu n'as rien à craindre je te rassure »

-« C'est plus toi et John ? »

-« Eventuellement »

-« A cause du méchant qui a fait du mal à John ? »

-« Il n'y a rien de sur » éluda l'informaticien

-« D'accord » dit finalement la petite, pas dupe. Mais à voir l'air embarrassé de son ami, elle devinait qu'il ne lui donnerait pas d'explication

-« C'est presque l'heure du dîner » lança Mégan pour détourner la conversation

-« Oh ! Je ne suis pas allée voir mamie Carole ! » S'exclama Alina

-« Tu as juste le temps lutin »

-« J'y vais ! A demain Harold, à demain John ! » lança la fillette en trottinant jusqu'à la porte

-« Bonne nuit Alina » répondirent les deux hommes

-« J'espère ne pas avoir été trop bavard » soupira Finch

-« Ca ira Harold, je lui parlerais s'il le faut » tempéra Mégan « Vous avez pu faire quelques pas John ? »

-« Oui » concéda l'ex agent du bout des lèvres

-« J'ai ouï dire que vous avez quelques préventions contre le matériel ? » taquina la médecin

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style »

-« C'est pour votre équilibre John. Vous guérirez plus vite »

-« C'est vrai ou c'est un argument pour me convaincre ? » demanda Reese

-« Un peu les deux ? Avec vous il faut ruser ! » John fronça les sourcils mais Mégan fut sauvée par l'arrivée du repas « Allez messieurs il faut prendre des forces, bon appétit ! » Lança t-elle « Et vous John, n'hésitez pas à faire un peu d'exercice mais sans forcer ! » Ajouta t-elle avant de s'éclipser

-« C'est un complot » jugea Reese, agacé.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Reese manifesta l'envie de suivre les consignes de sa médecin. Finch le soutint en veillant de loin. Lorsque John revint vers son lit, il manœuvra habilement pour le prendre dans ses bras, entourant sa taille pour le tenir contre lui

-« Je préfère nettement cette méthode de soutien » murmura l'ex agent, en profitant pour embrasser son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses jambes faiblir, mais il recula alors pour s'assoir sur son lit sans cesser ses baisers. Finalement, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et resta immobile de longues minutes à profiter de l'instant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Alina se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle pensait à son prochain départ pour l'institut, annoncé par Mégan, à la rééducation, à la séparation avec sa mère, aux patientes du service qu'elle aimait bien et à ses amis. Et à ce mystère autour d'eux. De qui avaient-ils peur ? Harold et John étaient des hommes solides. Même si Harold était blessé et John un peu affaibli. Il fallait quelqu'un de vraiment méchant pour les effrayer. Mais si c'était cette personne qui avait blessé John et le chien alors c'était vraiment quelqu'un de méchant songea t-elle. C'était perturbant. Mais Harold avait dit _« Même si nous cherchons plutôt une femme »_. Et Alina repensait à cette femme bizarre qu'elle avait croisée à plusieurs reprises. Ne l'avait-elle pas surprise à observer dans la chambre de ses amis ? Car avec le recul la fillette était certaine que cette femme était occupée à les épier. Elle avait beau s'habiller en aide soignante ou en infirmière, Alina était persuadée que c'était une intruse. Mais personne ne voulait l'écouter quand elle parlait d'elle ! L'enfant soupira. Les grandes personnes étaient parfois si compliquées ! Elle décida qu'au matin elle en parlerait à nouveau et cette fois elle insisterait. Peut être qu'enfin quelqu'un chercherait ? Mégan ou Beth ? Ou Harold ? Mais lui devait surveiller John. Ou alors…Le plus simple n'était-il pas d'agir elle-même ? La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait cette femme elle allait la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son identité. Oui ! C'est cela ! Elle allait enquêter comme les détectives des séries télévisées. A force, elle connaissait tous leurs trucs ! Ensuite elle pourrait alerter Mégan qui pourrait agir. Rassérénée par sa résolution, Alina finit enfin par s'endormir, pressée d'être au lendemain pour accomplir sa mission…


	9. Avant la tempête

_Chalut tout le monde!_

_Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre et la fin de l'énigme_

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent (pour leur patience) Si seulement les journée étaient plus longues !_

_221b Ravenclaw, voici la suite : )_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Assis au bord du lit, Reese ne perdait pas un détail de l'examen, attentif, guettant le moindre tressaillement sur le visage de son compagnon. Mais Finch était impassible comme à son habitude et ne laissait pas facilement paraitre son ressenti. Mégan le guidait avec des gestes doux, lui faisant très lentement tourner la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

-« A première vue il n'y a rien d'anormal, à part la tension musculaire. Vous avez peut être juste adopté une mauvaise position pendant votre sommeil cette nuit Harold » Celui-ci grimaça légèrement comme elle palpait ses épaules.

-« Sans doute. Ce ne serait pas une première »affirma t-il avec un regard de reproche vers son compagnon. Au matin, Finch s'était réveillé avec une forte douleur dans le haut du dos, la sensation d'un blocage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. C'était le plus souvent le résultat d'une grande fatigue ou d'une accumulation de stress. Mais le voyant souffrir, John avait aussitôt bondit sur le bouton d'appel pour réclamer leur médecin « Chacun son tour ! » avait-il affirmé avec cette petite lueur dans le regard qui faisait que Finch se demandait s'il ne profitait pas de cet incident pour se venger des nombreux examens qu'il lui avait imposé chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission avec un mauvais coup ou une blessure un peu plus douloureuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela lui ressemblait assez !

-« Vous êtes très tendu Harold. Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant » estima la médecin «Pour moi ce blocage vient de toute cette tension accumulée depuis que John est ici. Maintenant qu'il va mieux, vous relâchez un peu la pression et votre corps réagit en retour. Souvent la détente provoque ce genre de réaction ».

-« J'ai déjà pu constater ce phénomène » approuva l'informaticien

-« Je vais vous administrer un médicament qui va vous soulager rapidement, je reviens »affirma Mégan

-« D'accord » La jeune femme quitta la chambre et il se tourna vers son partenaire « Satisfait M Reese ? » grinça t-il

-« Très M Finch » s'amusa celui-ci « Vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer une bonne occasion ? » L'informaticien pinça les lèvres, vexé.

-« Il n'était pas nécessaire de déranger le docteur Tillman pour si peu »jugea t-il, agacé

-« C'est ce que je dis très souvent moi aussi pourtant je n'échappe jamais à la consultation »

-« Et donc vous vous vengez ?! » constata Finch en se disant qu'il avait vu juste. En réponse, John lui adressa un sourire mutin auquel il répondit en prenant un air boudeur. Reese laissa passer quelques instants puis l'interpella :

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? » demanda sèchement l'informaticien sans le regarder

-« Je tiens à toi »murmura simplement John. Finch tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui

-« Je sais » répondit-il finalement, toute contrariété envolée. Reese lui sourit et il lui rendit spontanément son sourire. Mégan revint dans la pièce avec son équipement.

-« Voilà, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Pouvez-vous relever votre manche Harold ? » Celui-ci s'exécuta et laissa la médecin lui faire l'injection sous le regard toujours aussi vigilant de l'ex agent « John ? » Lança la jeune femme tout en s'occupant de son patient

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous savez que je suis seulement occupée à prodiguer des soins à Harold ? » L'ex agent fronça les sourcils

-« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » interrogea t-il intrigué. Ayant terminé, la médecin se tourna vers lui

-« Parce qu'à la façon dont vous me surveillez, je viens de comprendre ce qui impressionne tant vos ennemis chez vous !» Reese lui adressa un regard interloqué et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Je préfère définitivement être de votre côté ! » précisa t-elle amusée

-« C'est Harold, Mégan ! » plaida Reese

-« Evidemment » approuva celle-ci « Mais je n'ai pas coutume de torturer mes patients »

-« Hum, hum » émit l'ex agent

-« Je parle des patients normaux John. Ceux qui savent patienter pour guérir ! »Rétorqua Mégan. Elle se tourna vers son patient « Allongez vous une petite heure Harold » Ajouta t-elle en l'aidant à s'étendre « Avec ce que je vous ai donné ce sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir »

-« Entendu»

-« Toutefois, comme on est jamais trop prudent, et puisque vous êtes sur place, je vais prévenir mon collègue en radiologie que vous passerez le voir vers disons… 11H »

-« Docteur ! » protesta Finch

-« Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de photo de vous Harold, vous savez que je les apprécie ? Surtout lorsqu'elles sont réussies » affirma Mégan avec humour. Finch soupira

-« D'accord »concéda t-il, fusillant du regard son partenaire qui l'observait d'un air moqueur

-« J'ai fini, vous pouvez vous détendre John ! » lança Mégan « Soyez sage tout les deux, je repasserais cet après midi. Harold n'oubliez pas : 11H ! » Rappela t-elle avant de sortir. Celui-ci la regarda quotter la chambre puis affirma, taquin :

-« Vous avez manqué de discrétion cette fois agent Reese »

-« Pas vraiment. J'entretenais ma réputation M Finch » répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. John, qui guettait son compagnon, le vit se détendre peu à peu « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda t-il finalement.

-« Oui. C'est très efficace » soupira Finch « Il faudra rassurer Alina » murmura t-il. En passant le matin les saluer, la petite s'était inquiétée en voyant souffrir son ami.

-« Elle a promis de repasser tout à l'heure »

-« C'est bien… » Souffla l'informaticien qui commençait à somnoler. John resta silencieux à le regarder dormir. Un peu contrarié car il se sentait responsable de cette crise. Le stress qui l'avait provoqué venait de lui. Il se promit d'être vigilant ces prochains jours et de faire en sorte que son compagnon soit moins stressé. Il ne devait pas lui donner d'autre motif de s'inquiéter et le ménager. Et il se promit de contacter le docteur Oblin qui savait si bien soulager son partenaire….

.

OoooooooooO

.

La vieille dame observait la fillette qui s'efforçait de la distraire de son joyeux bavardage. Elle voyait bien que la petite n'était pas aussi enjouée qu'à son habitude et elle se demandait s'il fallait mettre cela sur le compte de son prochain départ ou d'autre chose ?

-« Alina, si tu me disais ce qui t'ennui ? » demanda t'elle brusquement. La fillette se tut et adressa un regard étonné à la vieille dame

-« Mais rien mamie »

-« Alors pourquoi ne cesses-tu de te trémousser sur ta chaise en surveillant le couloir ? »

-« Heu…. » Bredouilla Alina, mal à l'aise « Tu trouves que je me trémousse ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« D'accord » concéda l'enfant « Peut être un peu »

-« Et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? » La petite réfléchit un instant « Tu as des ennuis ? »

-« Mais non mamie »

-« Tes amis peut être ? »

-« Non. Enfin Harold est un peu malade ce matin, mais Mégan va s'occuper de lui »

-« Alors ? » insista la vieille dame

-« Si je te le dis il faudra que ça reste entre nous ! » déclara alors l'enfant

-« Promis » affirma la mamie en faisant mine de lever la main pour jurer

-« C'est parce que je mène une enquête » annonça alors la fillette en baissant la voix de l'air d'une conspiratrice

-« Une enquête ? »

-« Je veux démasquer la fausse infirmière ! »

-« Oh, tu cherches encore cette femme ? »

-« Oui ! Et je vais la trouver ! »

-« Mais es tu certaine que c'est une fausse infirmière ? »

-« Oui ! Enfin presque, à 99% » jugea Alina

-« Admettons que tu ais raison, ce n'est peut être pas prudent de la chercher? » suggéra la mamie

-« Je vais juste la trouver et ensuite je dirais tout à Mégan. Je ne risque rien »

-« Si tu le dis » répondit la vieille dame, perplexe

-« Sure de sure ! » affirma la petite « Fais-moi confiance mamie ! » Alina reprit la conversation, mais elle remarqua que sa vieille amie n'était plus très concentrée. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se leva « Je dois continuer ma tournée » annonça t-elle « Mais je repasserai te voir ce soir. Ton fils va passer cet après midi ? »

-« Normalement il doit me rendre visite après son travail » confirma la vieille dame

-« J'espère que cette fois il n'oubliera pas de te ramener des pelotes »

-« Moi aussi ! »

-« A tout à l'heure mamie ! » lança la fillette en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais au moment où elle allait la franchir, Hortense la rappela

-« Alina ! »

-« Oui ? » demanda l'enfant en se tournant un instant

-« Tu es sure que ce n'est pas dangereux ton enquête ? »

-« Bien sur mamie ! » La vieille dame soupira

-« Alors je peux peut être t'aider »

-« Comment ça ? » interrogea l'enfant en revenant près du fauteuil

-« Tu sais que, parfois, il m'arrive de me rendre discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines pour… heu… »

-« Pour aller voir Tristan qui ressemble à ton petit fils et qui te donne un petit dessert en plus pour le gouter ! » gloussa Alina. Hortense rougit

-« Je sais que je suis gourmande » La fillette rit franchement

-« Mais le dessert c'est le seul plat qui est bon ici mamie ! » Celle ci rit à son tour

-« Tu n'as pas tort lutin »

-« Et donc tu as vu l'infirmière ? »

-« Et bien… pour aller aux cuisines, je longe la lingerie et plusieurs fois j'ai vu une grande femme rousse qui travaillait au pliage. C'est peut être celle que tu cherches ? »

-« Grande et rousse ça ressemble » jugea Alina « Je vais aller voir ! » affirma t-elle, enthousiaste « C'était l'après midi à l'heure du goûter ? »

-« Parfois. Et parfois j'y vais aussi vers 10H, surtout le vendredi parce que je n'aime pas le poisson »

-« Alors tu fais des réserves avant le déjeuner ? » s'amusa la fillette

-« Juste une précaution ! » plaida Hortense en rougissant à nouveau

-« Bien sur mamie ! » approuva la petite en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue

-« Fais attention à toi Alina ! »

-« Promis ! » affirma celle-ci en quittant la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle hésita. Elle n'avait plus envie de reprendre sa tournée, aller visiter la lingerie lui semblait prioritaire et elle savait comment y entrer sans être vue !

Alina prit l'ascenseur, puis elle se dirigea tranquillement dans le couloir jusqu'à parvenir dans le bon service, en prenant soin de na pas attirer l'attention. Arrivée devant la porte, elle contourna l'espace, emprunta un petit escalier et se retrouva dans une galerie qui surplombait l'atelier où se trouvait les installations de la lingerie. _« Une chance que je connaisse les couloirs comme ma poche ! » _songea t-elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se postait à cet endroit pour observer la vie de l'hôpital _« Bon. Si Megan savait que je connais autant de lieux, elle serait peut être pas très contente mais c'est bien utile ! »_. Le tout était de ne pas se faire surprendre des employés en bas ou de ceux qui travaillaient dans l'un des trois bureaux accessibles sur la galerie mais qui n'étaient que très peu fréquentés

-« Alors voyons… » Murmura Alina « Là c'est Tamy, toujours scotchée à son portable ! Un jour elle se trompera de programme ! » S'amusa la fillette « Tiens Jackson, il est à la lingerie cette semaine ? Il a ses écouteurs, il doit encore écouter sa musique… je ne sais plus le nom ? Il fait danser les serviettes » gloussa t-elle « Oh ! James ! Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait de fumer ! Mais c'est un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche ! Pas bien ! » Désapprouva l'enfant contrariée « Je ne vois rien d'autre… » Elle se glissa le long de la passerelle pour étendre son champs de vision. Dans un recoin à l'écart, une femme faisait mine de plier du linge « C'est elle ! » murmura Alina. Elle se pencha un peu plus « Oh C'est sur ! Elle reste à l'écart pour se cacher mais je l'ai trouvé ! » Jubila t-elle « La relève doit être à 11H ? Ou à midi ? Je vais attendre et je la suivrais ! »

Alina chercha des yeux un endroit où se tapir mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine installée, elle se redressait déjà. Il n'était même pas 10H30 mais la femme semblait déjà s'apprêter à quitter son poste. Elle s'éloigna de la machine, tirant sur la charlotte qui lui couvrait la tête, démasquant sa chevelure rousse domptée en un chignon serré sur la nuque. Elle paraissait détendue mais Alina la voyait jeter des regards incessants autour d'elle sur l'environnement et les employés. Elle cherchait visiblement à éviter tout contact et à ne pas se faire remarquer. La fillette la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le vestiaire. Elle en ressortie trois minutes plus tard, vêtue de vêtements de ville, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier. La petite fit aussitôt demi-tour, elle savait où se poster pour la voir passer. L'intruse devrait forcement prendre l'ascenseur qu'elle que soit ses intentions, quitter l'hôpital ou se rendre dans un autre service.

De sa cachette, Alina vit passer sa cible qui se dirigea, comme elle l'avait prévue, vers les ascenseurs. Dès que la porte de l'appareil fut refermée, elle se précipita pour surveiller le cadran mais elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en constatant que l'ascenseur descendait jusqu'au sous sol.

-« Au deuxième sous sol… qu'est ce qu'elle va faire là bas ? » murmura Alina « Ce n'est pas pour le parking, il est au premier sous sol. Au second c'est l'entrée des livraisons, la chaufferie… enfin des trucs techniques ! Qu'est ce qui l'intéresse là bas ? » Elle appela l'ascenseur et commanda le second sous sol, restant plaquée contre la paroi lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, le cœur battant à l'idée de se retrouver face à l'intruse. Mais il n'y avait personne et elle laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement « Il ne s'agit pas que je me fasse repérer ! » souffla t-elle. Partout dans le vaste espace se trouvait des piles de caisses empilées. Deux chariots étaient rangés dans un coin et au fond c'était les installations de la chaufferie. Alina les connaissait. Le mois dernier des ouvriers étaient passés assurer l'entretien. L'un d'eux avait rendu visite à sa mamie Carole dont il était cousin. La fillette en avait profité pour le suivre, curieuse de le voir travailler. Elle s'était bien amusée. Et elle s'était aussi faite vertement sermonnée lorsqu'une infirmière avait découvert ses petites escapades !

Alina se glissa derrière une pile, puis avança jusqu'à la suivante et continua jusqu'à retrouver sa cible. Elle l'aperçue au fond alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un local, jetant des regards alentour pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. Elle entra rapidement et referma soigneusement. La petite espionne resta perplexe _« Que va-t-elle faire là dedans ? Et comment elle a eu la clé ? »_ Elle réfléchit _« C'est un local technique… celui où on range les outils je crois »_ mais il y en avait trois semblables et elle ne se souvenait plus trop de leur contenu. Elle se glissa dans un coin avec vue sur la porte et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long. La femme ressortie dix minutes plus tard, revêtue d'une tunique d'aide soignante _« Elle s'est fait un quartier générale pour se changer ! »_ songea la fillette. Observant l'environnement, l'intruse refit le chemin inverse et reprit l'ascenseur. Alina, qui avait suivi à sa façon, surveilla le cadran et vit qu'elle se rendait au deuxième étage. « C'est pas l'étage où se trouve le service de Mégan en tout cas. Donc elle ne va pas voir Harold et John » constata t-elle. Restant un instant à observer les lieux, elle s'interrogea : « Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je remonte voir Mégan ? Mais je n'ai rien à lui montrer et je n'ai toujours pas le nom de cette femme ! Où je vais voir dans le local où il y aura surement des indices ? » La fillette balança un instant. La curiosité l'emporta et elle retourna au local mais parvenue devant, elle trouva porte close. « Evidemment ! Si elle a un secret elle a fermé à clé… » Chuchota t-elle, contrariée. Alina leva les yeux vers les deux minuscules fenêtres mais celles-ci étaient à deux mètres de hauteur au moins, totalement inaccessibles ! Soupirant, l'enfant fit le tour du préfabriqué. Trois petits locaux accolés « Un pour les outils, un qui sert de local incendie et le troisième pour des trucs électriques » récita t-elle « Je suis presque sure qu'elle entre dans celui qui contient les outils mais comment je peux vérifier ? »

Faisant le tour, Alina repéra les trappes d'aération. Placées à un mètre du sol à l'arrière de chaque local, elles donnaient sur des passages étroits qui permettaient d'accéder aux différents câbles cachés dans les faux plafonds. Elle se souvenait des explications d'Hugo, le cousin de mamie Carole. « C'est comme ça dans tout le bâtiment » lui avait-il expliqué « On cache les câbles, les tuyaux, dans les plafonds pour faire joli ! » Elle se souvint qu'il riait en lui expliquant qu'il devait désormais envoyer son ouvrier réparer à sa place dans certain cas car lui ne passait plus dans les conduits pour avoir mangé trop de gâteaux de sa femme ! Elle avait rit avec lui de son air faussement vexé. Présentement, elle songeait surtout qu'elle était petite et mince et qu'il lui serait donc facile de se glisser dans les conduits pour espionner ! Mais encore fallait-il y accéder…

D'abord, il fallait passer par une trappe mais elles étaient bien vissées constata la fillette. Enfin celle du milieu lui sembla moins solide, il manquait une vis. _« Mais il en reste quand même trois »_ jugea la petite, dépitée. Elle réfléchit un instant. Difficile d'aller demander des outils à une infirmière sans se faire repérer ! Puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle retourna aux ascenseurs. Au premier sous sol elle trouverait le gardien du parking. Arthur aurait bien un tournevis à lui prêter ? Mais lorsqu'elle avança vers le parking, elle se rendit compte, contrariée, que ce n'était pas Arthur qui était de service mais son collègue. Et avec lui, elle pouvait oublier son projet. Sauf si elle parvenait à entrer dans la cahute et à trouver elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin !

Alina attendit donc qu'une occasion se présente. Lorsque le gardien fut sollicité par un livreur, elle se glissa rapidement dans la cahute et ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, cherchant parmi tout un fatras d'objets hétéroclites le tournevis dont elle avait besoin, ou un outil approchant. Elle retint un petit ci de victoire en découvrant ce qu'il lui fallait dans le second tiroir, s'empressa de tout refermer et quitta rapidement la pièce, juste à temps pour ne pas être surprise. Elle reprit l'ascenseur, tellement excitée à l'idée de pouvoir continuer son enquête qu'elle en oublia ses craintes à l'idée que l'intruse puisse être de retour sur les lieux.

Elle retourna au local, un peu nerveuse tout de même, et s'attaqua à la fameuse grille. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à en venir à bout et passa la tête dans le conduit. La poussière la fit éternuer mais il faisait assez clair à l'intérieur pour distinguer l'échelle. Les barreaux la firent hésiter. Ils étaient mal commodes et peu indiqués pour sa jambe. « J'ai pas fait tout ça pour renoncer devant eux ! » marmonna t-elle pour se donner du courage. Serrant les dents, elle commença l'ascension doucement, puis parvenue au sommet, elle tourna à gauche, optant pour le conduit qui surplombait le local qu'elle visait. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour souffler, sa jambe n'appréciant pas du tout l'exercice !

Le nez collé contre la grille d'aération, Alina scrutait l'intérieur du local. Elle remarqua une petite valise sous la table et dans le coin le plus discret une sorte de couette « Oh ! » murmura t-elle »Ce n'est pas une couette, c'est un sac de couchage ! » Réalisa t-elle « Cette femme est installée ici ?! Alors c'est une sdf ? Ca ne colle pas »jugea la petite. Son regard fut attiré par des taches colorées sur le mur. Se contorsionnant, elle réussie à mieux voir les photos les plus proches. Une grande maison, des silhouettes. Cela restait trop loin pour être précis. Elle sursauta en voyant la photo la plus proche : c'était John dessus, elle en était sure ! Cette femme avait une photo de John ! C'était donc bien lui qui l'intéressait. Elle devait le prévenir. Et Harold. Et Mégan aussi. Quelque chose lui disait que cette femme n'avait pas de bonnes intentions et qu'il fallait agir vite ! Mais avec ses découvertes les autres la croiraient maintenant ! Le cœur battant, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour. Dans sa précipitation elle se cogna la tête en se retournant dans l'étroit conduit.

-« Flute une bosse ! » grogna t-elle. Elle retourna à l'échelle et s'y engagea prudemment, puis glissa hors du conduit et replaça vaguement la grille sans la visser. Elle prit une minute pour secouer ses vêtements pleins de poussière, puis retourna à l'ascenseur en espérant ne croiser personne. Elle devait absolument prévenir ses amis !

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Nous y voilà » commenta Fusco en garant le véhicule « Le domaine Whiteman »

-« C'est un peu … austère » jugea Tony en quittant la voiture

-« J'espère que cela ne va pas t'intimider comme le domaine Stanford ? »

-« Je n'étais pas intimidé » contra Webster

-« Mais pas bavard non plus. Et un bon inspecteur a toujours une question à poser »

-« Mais moi je suis seulement agent inspecteur Fusco » remarqua Tony d'un ton qui se voulait léger

-« Mouais » marmonna Lionel, l'instinct en éveil « En tout cas j'ai hâte de discuter avec cette demoiselle »

-« Vous avez une piste inspecteur ? »

-« Une intuition. Pour une habitude de langage » précisa Lionel. Tony lui adressa un regard perplexe mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils étaient parvenus à la porte et Fusco donna un vigoureux coup de sonnette. Un majordome vint ouvrir aussitôt

-« Inspecteur Fusco, agent Webster. Nous voudrions parler à Miss Chelsea Whiteman »

-« Entrez Inspecteur, je vais prévenir Mademoiselle » invita le serviteur. Les deux hommes patientèrent dans le vaste hall abondement garni de plantes vertes. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent puis Chelsea apparut à l'étage. Elle descendit le grand escalier d'un pas léger et s'avança pour les saluer

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Vous souhaitez me voir ? »

-« En effet. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. Concernant l'affaire Rebecca Ferguson »

-« Oh … d'accord » murmura la jeune femme « Allons au salon nous y serons mieux » ajouta t-elle en les entrainant dans une pièce voisine « Vous avez de la chance de me trouver inspecteur, je rentre tout juste de voyage et je repars dans trois jours » expliqua t-elle en s'installant et en leur faisant signe de choisir un siège

-« Ah oui ? Vous voyagez beaucoup alors ? » Demanda Fusco en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de son interlocutrice, tandis que Tony s'installait au bord d'un petit canapé sur le côté

-« En effet »

-« Donc la semaine dernière vous n'étiez pas ici ? »

-« Non inspecteur, j'étais en Amérique du sud depuis six semaines, je suis rentrée hier soir. En fait j'étais en mission humanitaire. Une amie m'a fait découvrir une association qui s'efforce de créer des écoles et de favoriser la scolarité des enfants dans des villages défavorisés. C'est très enrichissant »

-« Je n'en doute pas » jugea Fusco

-« En fait je crois que c'était ma vocation »

-« Je vois. Le monde a besoin de personnes qui s'investissent comme vous le faite »

-« Merci inspecteur. Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

-« J'étais venu vous parler de Scott, votre fiancé »

-« Ex fiancé » corrigea Chelsea

-« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête

-« Ne vous méprenez pas inspecteur, c'est Scott qui a rompu »

-« Je n'ai pas de jugement »

-« Dans ce cas vous êtes bien le seul » soupira Chelsea « Beaucoup de gens dans notre entourage ont cru que je l'avais quitté après… les événements »

-« C'était assez logique non ? »

-«Je vais être franche inspecteur, je désapprouve totalement les agissements de Scott envers sa famille. Rebecca est une femme "particulière" sans doute, souvent peu amène, et elle n'est pas une mère parfaite, toutefois elle ne méritait pas ce que Scott lui a fait subir »

-« Vous avez cherché à comprendre ses motivations en lui rendant visite ? » interrogea Tony

-« Scott restait mon fiancé malgré tout » affirma Chelsea en frottant machinalement sa main désormais dénuée de sa bague de fiançailles « Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner et surtout tenter de le comprendre. Alors dès cela fut possible, je suis allée lui rendre visite au pénitencier. Je lui ai dit que je voulais l'aider » précisa Chelsea avec un sourire amer

-« Il a refusé ? » demanda Lionel

-« Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Même mieux : que je ne comptais pas pour lui » Chelsea pencha la tête. Elle fixait la fenêtre d'un regard absent comme si elle revivait la scène, loin de ce qui l'entourait « J'étais venu lui dire que j'étais prête à le soutenir s'il m'expliquait et lui il s'est mis à rire. Il me regardait d'un air méprisant. Je me rappelle chacune de ses paroles ! « Comment peux-tu croire que tu comptes pour moi ma pauvre fille ? Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! Tu n'as aucune classe, aucun talent ! Tu étais juste un moyen de plus de faire rager Rebecca, je t'ai choisi parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas et rien d'autre! » « Chelsea secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces mots « Il a balayé en un instant trois années de ma vie »

-« C'était violent » marmonna Fusco

-« Je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec lui depuis inspecteur. Vous comprendrez que je n'y tienne pas ? »

-« C'est logique » approuva celui-ci

-« En revanche Rebecca est venue me rendre visite. Elle voulait me demander pardon. Je lui avais déjà pardonné » affirma la jeune femme « Cette histoire l'a beaucoup changé. Elle a revu ses priorités et s'est rapprochée de ses enfants et de son époux »

-« Vous êtes en bons termes dans ce cas ? » interrogea Tony

-« Bien plus que lorsque j'étais sa belle fille » s'amusa Chelsea « Je crains de ne pas vous avoir beaucoup aidé par mon témoignage ? » demanda t-elle

-« Pas vraiment c'est vrai »

-« Nous cherchons la complice de Scott » expliqua l'agent

-« Une… complice ? »

-« Nous savons qu'il n'a pas agit seul »

-« Et vous pensiez que cela pouvait être moi ? » s'exclama Chelsea en écarquillant les yeux

-« Vous étiez sa fiancée » rétorqua Tony

-« J'aurais pu faire beaucoup pour lui mais pas à ce point agent Webster »

-« Auriez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? » interrogea Fusco « Il avait été aperçu avec une jeune femme rousse dans sa garçonnière » Lionel, qui scrutait les expressions de la jeune femme, vit une lueur passer dans son regard mais elle détourna les yeux

-« Non » murmura t-elle « Non je ne vois pas »

-« Vous êtes sure ? » insista l'inspecteur. Chelsea hocha la tête

-« D'accord. De toute façon nous finirons bien par le savoir. Je ne lâcherais pas cette piste »

-« Cela semble vous tenir à cœur inspecteur » murmura la jeune femme

-« C'est le cas. Je soupçonne cette femme d'avoir voulu venger Scott en agressant celui qui l'a arrêté. Hors cet homme est mon ami et je ne tolère pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis » affirma Fusco

-« L'homme qui l'a arrêté ? Vous voulez dire le garde du corps ? »

-« John Randall »

-« Il a été agressé ? » s'exclama la jeune fille

-« Oui et son agresseur a bien failli réussir son coup. Et je le soupçonne de vouloir recommencer mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire » Chelsea baissa les yeux, troublée

-« Je me souviens de lui. C'était un homme gentil avec les enfants. Sandro et Sacha l'aimaient bien »

-« John est un homme bon. Il aide les autres et il ne mérite pas ce qu'on lui a fait »

-« Vous êtes un ami fidèle inspecteur »

-« Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je chercherais jusqu'à découvrir la vérité ! » affirma celui-ci « Avec ou sans votre aide » insista t-il en voyant que la jeune femme se taisait. Il se leva, faisant mine de partir, agacé car il se sentait proche du but. Chelsea tendit la main comme pour le retenir

-« Mais en admettant que Scott avait bien une complice, comment savoir que c'est bien elle qui a agit ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Lorsque j'aurais découvert son identité j'enquêterais pour m'en assurer »

Chelsea resta indécise quelques instants puis réalisa que si elle ne parlait pas elle le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie. Elle avait besoin de libérer sa conscience.

-« Je pense savoir qui pourrait être la complice de Scott inspecteur » annonça t-elle

-« Qui est ce ? » La jeune femme hésita

-« Si je vous le dis cela provoquera un nouveau scandale »

-« Dites toujours » insista Fusco

-« Cela finira par se savoir » jugea Tony

-« Ma relation avec Scott n'était pas toujours…sereine. Il était souvent brusque avec moi. Maintenant que je connais ses motivations je comprends mieux pourquoi, mais à l'époque j'en étais venu à me dire qu'un garçon comme lui et une fille comme moi…. Il était brillant, extraverti. J'étais timide et effacée. Tout son contraire en résumé. Alors j'ai commencé à le surveiller. Je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose » expliqua Chelsea. Les deux hommes l'écoutaient en se gardant bien de l'interrompre, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de parler. « Et puis un jour je les ai surpris dans le salon. Très proches. Trop pour que ce soit naturel. Mais je n'ai pas voulu y croire parce que ce n'était pas… pas envisageable »Elle secoua la tête « J'ai laissé passer jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne à nouveau. Je les ai vu par la fenêtre de la chambre et cette fois il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute possible sur la nature de leur relation ! J'étais si choquée que je me suis enfuie »

-« C'était quand ? » demanda Fusco

-« Le soir où Sophia Wilcox est morte. Lors de la soirée Scott et moi étions proches du balcon. Cette pauvre fille était tombée quasiment à nos pieds. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, alors Rebecca m'avait ramené au domaine. Mais bien sur en m'envoyant dormir dans la suite qui m'était attribuée lorsqu'il m'arrivait de séjourner là bas. Située à l'opposé de la chambre de Scott parce que nous n'étions encore que fiancés. »

-« Mais vous avez voulu le rejoindre ? » demanda Tony

-« Oui. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un. Je savais comment faire en passant par le jardin. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée à sa chambre elle était vide. Alors l'incident du salon m'est revenu et je suis allée au cottage dans le parc »

-« Mais qui habitait là bas ? »

-« Eva Moreas, sa demi sœur » les deux hommes échangèrent un regard

-« Vous voulez dire… »

-« Oui inspecteur. Leur lien cette nuit là n'avait rien de fraternel » affirma Chelsea « Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence ? Vous imaginez le choc pour Rebecca et sa famille ? Le scandale si cela se sait ? » Remarqua t-elle « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait finalement mais ensuite les événements se sont enchainés et Scott a été arrêté. Et j'ai décidé de me taire pour ne pas aggraver davantage la situation. Mais si vous cherchez une complice pour Scott je suis certaine que c'est Eva »

-« Est-ce qu'elle est rousse ? » demanda Webster

-« Non, elle est blonde, mais Eva fait du théâtre. Elle a l'habitude de changer de tête. Elle a un dressing complet avec des vêtements de styles différents, des perruques… »

-« Des tenues d'aide soignante » souffla Fusco

-« C'est possible »

-« Merci » répondit Lionel « Vous nous avez bien aidé ! » Chelsea approuva de la tête, partagée entre le soulagement et la crainte des conséquences

Les deux hommes saluèrent et se précipitèrent vers leur véhicule

-« Une fille qui aime se déguiser, c'est une bonne piste inspecteur non ? »

-« C'est elle j'en suis sur ! Retournons au domaine il faut la retrouver »

-« On lance une recherche ? »

-« Oui prévient le poste » Fusco s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant s'afficher le nom de Finch…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Revenue au bon étage, Alina surgit de l'ascenseur et traversa le couloir aussi vite que possible. Elle frappa et entra dans la chambre de John mais la trouva vide.

-« Ils sont où ? » murmura t-elle déçue. Avisant un infirmier elle l'interpella « Paolo ! Ils sont où Harold et John ? » L'homme vérifia le numéro de la chambre puis consulta son bloc

-« Le patient est descendu en radiologie Lutin »

-« C'était pas prévu ! »

-« Surement un simple contrôle ne t'inquiète pas »

-« Tu n'as pas vu Mégan ? »

-« Non désolé Lutin. Va demander aux infirmières, elles doivent le savoir »

-« Merci Paolo » répondit vaguement la fillette. Elle se rendit au fonds du couloir et passa la tête à la porte du bureau des infirmières. Elle grimaça en voyant Sophie, sachant que l'aide soignante ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle discutait avec Ludmilla, une des biologistes. Alina jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

-« Parce que tu comprends moi je viens d'avoir 30 ans, j'en ai un peu marre de l'attendre » expliquait Sophie « Alors s'il ne se décide pas je passe à autre chose ! »

-« Je te comprends mais c'est un engagement sérieux… »

-« Ca fait six ans qu'on se connait ! »

-« Sophie ? » appela Alina

-« En six ans vous avez cassé deux fois quand même » risqua Ludmilla

-« C'était pas important, on s'est énervé… » Alina soupira. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Les soucis matrimoniaux de l'aide soignante étaient connus de tout le service, étant quasiment son seul sujet de discussion, et à cet instant il semblait à la petite encore plus ennuyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

-« Sophie ? » insista t-elle. L'aide soignante se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard sévère.

-« Deux minutes ! Je suis occupée ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » Répliqua t-elle agacée, et elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa collègue « « Rends toi compte, mes sœurs sont toutes mariées, Térésa va même avoir son deuxième gamin ! Et je suis l'ainée ! »

-« Tu prends ton temps c'est tout » suggéra la biologiste

-« Et elles se foutent de moi à chaque repas de famille ! » marmonna Sophie amère.

-« Sophie ! » cria Alina, à bout de patience

-« Quoi ? » répliqua celle-ci en se retournant brusquement, furieuse d'être interrompue « Qu'est ce que tu veux encore toi ? » Alina recula d'un pas mais resta stoïque

-« Excuse-moi » bredouilla t-elle «J'ai besoin de voir Mégan c'est urgent »

-« Comme d'habitude ! » rétorqua l'aide soignante « Toujours la même rengaine » Alina leva la tête en la voyant se rapprocher. Elle déglutit avec peine devant son regard mauvais « D'abord c'est pas Mégan, c'est le docteur Tillman, ça te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre un peu le respect ! »

-« J'ai la permission… » Commença l'enfant

-« Ensuite le docteur est au bloc, elle est occupée » affirma Sophie en détachant bien chaque syllabe du dernier mot

-« Il faut que je la vois. Ou Beth… »

-« Je crois qu'elle vient de finir » intervint Ludmilla

-« Peu importe elle a mieux à faire que de s'occuper de cette casse pied ! »

-« Oh ! » s'insurgea Alina « Je n'ai pas l'intention de la déranger, il faut… »

-« Tu la verras quand elle fera sa tournée ! » la coupa Sophie « Et maintenant retourne dans ta chambre avant que je ne me fâche vraiment ! » Affirma l'aide soignante en repoussant la fillette dans le couloir.

-« Mais… »

-« Dégage ! »

-Sophie ! C'est une patiente !» protesta la biologiste

-« Vous êtes méchante ! » protesta Alina

-« C'est ça ouais » lança la femme en retournant vers sa collègue. La fillette sentit la colère lui monter au nez

-« Il faut que je vois Mégan ou Beth » cria t-elle « Et c'est plus important que vos problèmes avec votre copain ! Et si votre copain vous épouse pas après six ans c'est parce que vous êtes une méchante femme ! » L'autre fit volte face, piquée au vif

-« Tu commence sérieusement à me fatiguer toi ! » hurla t-elle « Toujours à trainer dans les couloirs, à espionner les gens ! Et de quoi je me mêle hein ? J'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions ! » Elle se tenait devant la fillette qui s'était recroquevillée devant cet éclat

-« Sophie ! » intervint Ludmilla. Mais l'autre était furieuse, elle tendit la main vers Alina, qui ne fut pas assez rapide à reculer, et la saisit violement par le bras

-« Et maintenant elle va retourner dans sa chambre l'espionne et elle va arrêter de nous pourrir la vie avec ses réflexions ! » La petite hoqueta tandis que l'aide soignante la tirait brutalement à travers le couloir.

-« Vous me faites mal » plaida l'enfant, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle trébucha et le mouvement lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. Mais l'autre continuait à râler en la tirant, insensible aux pleurs de la fillette et aux appels scandalisés de sa collègue

-« Tu vas nous lâcher un peu ! » affirma t-elle enfin en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre « Et tu peux bien raconter ce que tu voudras ! Je vais aller expliquer ta conduite au chef de service, on verra qui aura raison. Une sale gamine soignée par charité en plus ! »

-« Tu vas trop loin ! » s'insurgea Ludmilla en essayant de la saisir pour dégager la fillette. Sophie poussa Alina dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé

-« Je vais voir le chef ! »

-« Sophie ! Tu as brutalisé cette enfant ! »

-« C'est pas une gamine qui va faire la Loi ! » brama l'aide soignante « Et ce qu'elle m'a dit ça ne compte pas ?! » Elle remonta le couloir d'un pas décidé, suivit de Ludmilla qui s'efforçait de la raisonner.

Sous la poussée, Alina était retombée contre le lit, s'y agrippant de justesse. Elle revint vers la porte, s'accrocha à la poignée

-« Non ! Je dois sortir, s'il vous plait » hoqueta t-elle. Mais la poignée résista. Elle donna quelques coups « Il faut que je sorte ! Mégan ! Harold ! » Appela t-elle. Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre elle se laissa glisser au sol, assise contre la porte « Mégan… Harold… » Répéta t-elle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent qui lui semblèrent des heures. Elle resta immobile, tachant de se calmer, cherchant une idée. Essayant de ne pas penser aux paroles cruelles de l'aide soignante. Un bruit de chariot lui fit lever la tête. La poignée tourna

-« Alina ? »

-« Jackie ? »

-« Pourquoi as-tu fermé Lutin ? »

-« C'est pas moi. C'est Sophie qui m'a enfermé »

-« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Ouvre-moi s'il te plait ! Je dois voir Mégan c'est urgent ! »

-« Attends Lutin, je n'ai pas de pass »

-« Appelle Mégan ! »

-« Je vais la bipper. C'est pas possible qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à l'autre ! »

-« Tu as bippé ? » insista la petite

-« Oui elle va venir Lutin »

-« Beth n'est pas là ? »

-« Elle prends son service à 13H elle doit pas être arrivée encore »

-« Il faut que je sorte Jackie c'est urgent ! » plaida Alina « Peut être qu'Harold est revenu dans la chambre avec John ? Tu peux aller voir ? »

-« Voilà le docteur Tillman » annonça l'aide soignante. Alina perçu la voix réconfortante de la jeune femme

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

-« Je ne sais pas docteur. La petite dit que Sophie l'a enfermé »

-« Ca n'a pas de sens ! » Un bruit de clé, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Alina s'était écartée, mais sa jambe se rappelant à son bon souvenir, elle n'avait pu se relever « Alina ! » murmura Mégan « Et dans quel état ! » ajouta t-elle en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage rouge, bouffi par les larmes et l'air inquiet de l'enfant « Je vais t'aider » Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit « Que s'est-il passé Lutin ? »

-« Je te cherchais, c'était urgent, mais Sophie ne voulait pas s'interrompe pendant qu'elle parlait de son fiancé alors elle m'a enfermée »

-« Rien que ça !» affirma la docteur « Je vais aller lui dire deux mots… »

-« Non ! » l'arrêta la petite en se cramponnant à son bras « D'abord il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est important ! »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Je te montrerai ! J'ai trouvé la femme qui surveille John » ajouta t-elle plus bas

-« La femme ? »

-« La rousse bizarre ! Il faut que je te montre, elle est installée ici ! »

-« Installée ?! Comment ça installée ? »

L'enfant voulu se lever et grimaça

-« Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes tranquille un petit moment Alina»

-« Ca va aller c'est juste engourdi » éluda la petite « Mégan s'il te plait ! »

-« Bon d'accord, je te suis, mais ensuite tu devras tout me raconter parce que je m'y perd un peu ! »

-« Promis mais il faut y aller » affirma la fillette en prenant sa main et en l'entrainant hors de la chambre. En passant elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de John « Ils sont pas là » murmura t-elle, contrariée

-« J'ai envoyé Harold passer une radio »

-« Tant pis on les préviendra après »

-« Et ton repas Lutin ! » Cria l'aide soignante

-« Tout à l'heure Jackie ! » répondit Alina en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur, Mégan à la suite. La porte de l'appareil se referma sur elles à l'instant où celles du second ascenseur s'ouvraient pour laisser passer Harold et John. Les deux hommes regagnèrent la chambre, ignorant de l'agitation de leur petite amie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Tu es certaine que c'est par ici Alina ? Ce sont les sous sols, il n'y a que des locaux techniques »

-« Je suis sure de sure ! »

-« Bon très bien » jugea Mégan, continuant à la suivre, perplexe. Elles arrivèrent devant la chaufferie « Là je t'assure qu'il n'y aura personne »

La fillette observa les lieux puis continua vers le fond

-« Alina » rappela la médecin « Reviens voyons » Mégan fit quelques pas puis se figea brusquement « Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? »

-« Vous n'auriez pas du essayer de me suivre docteur »

Mégan recula d'un pas, levant les mains devant elle en un dérisoire geste de protection envers l'arme brandit par l'intruse

-« Qui êtes vous ? »

-« Ca ne vous regarde pas »

A cet instant, la jeune femme vit revenir l'enfant

-« Sauve toi Alina ! » cria t-elle. La petite fille resta figée quelques secondes puis fit demi tour aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait

-« C'est inutile. Je la rattraperais »

-« Non ! » protesta Mégan

-« Je ne laisserais pas vivre de témoins gênants » affirma la femme en armant son revolver.

-« Elle ne connait pas votre identité. Et moi non plus »

-« Mais ils la trouveront un jour. Donc je dois éliminer tout ceux qui pourraient témoigner »

-« C'est John et Harold que vous visez n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi faites vous cela ? »

-« Ils m'ont pris celui que j'aime »

-« Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison » jugea Mégan

-« Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se mêler de nos vies !» hurla la femme en appuyant sur la détente. Un fracas retentit alors que le coup partait, suivit par un cri où se mêlaient surprise et douleur. Mégan se plaqua contre un pilier mais le chariot poussé par Alina vers l'intruse et qui l'avait bousculé à la dernière minute, lui faisant rater sa cible et la faisant chuter au sol, vint heurter un empilement qui s'écroula. Une des caisses heurta le pilier et tomba sur la jeune médecin qui s'écroula à son tour, assommée. Alina plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Elle voulu s'élancer vers Mégan mais entendit gémir l'intruse. Comprenant qu'elle n'était que ralentie, elle se détourna et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Cette femme en voulait à ses amis, elle devait les prévenir à tout prix. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et couru dans le couloir en appelant Harold

L'informaticien sursauta et se tourna vers son compagnon

-« C'est Alina ? » jugea celui ci

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » murmura Finch inquiet. Lâchant la cuillère avec laquelle il s'efforçait de faire avaler son dessert à son partenaire, il se précipita à la porte, juste à temps pour recueillir Alina qui lui tomba dans les bras

-« Harold » murmura t-elle à bout de souffle. Finch la porta et la déposa sur son lit

-« Calme toi Alina. Que t'arrive t-il ? »

-« Harold la femme bizarre a menacé Mégan. Je l'ai bousculé avec le grand chariot mais elle va venir. Il faut vous cacher ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Quelle femme bizarre ? »

-« Celle qui rodait dans les couloirs. Elle avait une arme »

Finch pâlit et se tourna vivement vers son agent

-« Non John ! » ordonna t-il comme celui-ci repoussait ses couvertures. Alina se redressa

-« Je connais une cachette mais il faut y aller vite ! »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de… » Commença Reese

-« Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! » l'interrompit Finch « Nous devons suivre Alina et appeler les secours ! »

-« Je peux vous défendre »

-« John nous devons mettre la petite en sécurité ! » répliqua Finch sentant que ce serait là son meilleur argument. Et en effet Reese n'osa pas insister. Finch aida l'enfant à se remettre sur pied, elle grimaça « Ca va aller ? »

-« Oui. Il faut se dépêcher ! »

Finch s'avança pour soutenir son compagnon. Reese s'efforça de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur lui. L'informaticien le força à passer son bras autour de ses épaules

-« Ca ira » déclara t-il d'un ton ferme. Ils suivirent la fillette. Elle passa la tête à la porte

-« Venez » affirma t-elle en ne voyant rien. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et n'alla pas très loin, franchissant la porte coupe feu pour atteindre l'escalier de secours « On descend à l'étage du dessous » chuchota t-elle. Les deux hommes la suivirent docilement. Parvenu à destination l'enfant manœuvra la porte de secours, revenant dans le couloir « Par ici » elle avança jusqu'au fond « C'est là » affirma t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la dernière porte « Oh ! C'est fermé » murmura t-elle contrariée « Ca ne l'est jamais d'habitude » Reese repoussa son partenaire. Celui-ci compris le message et lui tendit une petite trousse qu'il avait pris dans sa poche

-« Tu es vraiment bon élève Harold » chuchota t-il. John ouvrit la porte sans difficulté

-« Waouh ! » s'exclama la fillette impressionnée. Elle les entraina à l'intérieur « Il y a un local au fond, on pourra se cacher derrière les étagères et fermer la porte à clé » Les deux hommes suivirent son conseil. Une fois enfermé Finch saisit aussitôt son téléphone pour appeler l'inspecteur Fusco à qui il résuma brièvement la situation

-« Est-ce que Mégan est blessée ? » s'inquiéta t-il aussitôt. Alina secoua la tête, désolée de ne pouvoir répondre

-« Je ne sais pas inspecteur »

-« Ne bougez pas, restez caché, j'arrive, je ne suis pas loin »

-« D'accord »

-« Et Finch, faite ce que vous voulez, n'importe quoi, mais retenez le ! »

-« Promis inspecteur » Il se tourna vers son compagnon « Tu as entendu…John ! » s'exclama t-il. L'ex agent était pâle, courbé en avant par une douleur visiblement trop forte pour qu'il puisse la dissimuler. Finch l'enlaça et le fit asseoir sur une caisse

-« Ca va » articula t-il avec difficulté

-« Mais bien sur. Ne bouge pas. C'était trop tôt pour tout cela » Depuis ce matin, il ne s'était pas ménagé, refusant même tout soutien pour l'accompagner en radiologie sous prétexte que le service était tout proche

-« Ca va aller » répéta Reese, obstiné « La fillette » souffla t-il. Finch tourna la tête. Alina semblait souffrir elle aussi. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras pour l'installer aussi confortablement que possible

-« Assis toi. Où as-tu mal ? »

-« C'est rien Harold, ça va passer »

-« Mon dieu, deux têtes de mule, je suis bien entouré » murmura Finch contrarié

L'enfant sourit et allongea sa jambe

-« Il faut juste que je me repose » soupira t-elle. Finch retourna vers son compagnon, s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. John posa aussitôt le front contre son épaule. L'informaticien sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette fragilité si inhabituelle chez lui, toujours si fort qu'il lui semblait invincible. Il caressa sa joue pour l'apaiser. Les minutes s'écoulaient, interminables, angoissantes, vingt et une exactement, avant que le portable de l'informaticien ne vibre

-« Oui inspecteur ? »

-« C'est bon Finch on la tient. Vous êtes où ? »

Finch lui situa leur cachette

-« Nous aurions besoin de deux fauteuils » Il sentit son compagnon se raidir

-« J'arrive Finch »

-« Je ne suis pas impotent » grogna Reese

-« Non mais pas loin »répondit l'informaticien pince sans rire. John pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas, serrant les dents sous une nouvelle vague de douleur

La voix de Fusco retentit trois minutes plus tard. Finch cala son agent au mieux et alla ouvrir la porte

-« Ici inspecteur »

Lionel apparut avec deux agents poussant chacun un fauteuil

-« C'est votre nouvel agent ? » se moqua t-il en désignant Alina

-« Oui. Elle est très fiable »

Fusco souleva l'enfant et la déposa dans le fauteuil

-« Et Mégan ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Elle va bien. Juste une bosse mais elle a la tête dure ne t'inquiète pas »

-« Tu vas me porter aussi Lionel ? » se moqua John

-« T'as une mine atroce superman ! » répliqua l'inspecteur « Allez appuie toi sur moi et râle pas pour cette fois, t'es pas en état ! »

Reese marmonna une protestation mais obtempéra, ne voulant pas imposer à nouveau son poids à son compagnon. Fusco le fit asseoir et les deux agents s'occupèrent de manœuvrer les fauteuils

-« Pas trop secoué Finch ? »

-« Je devrais survivre inspecteur »

-« J'espère bien où je vais avoir des problèmes avec votre agent !»

Mégan attendait au milieu du couloir, Beth campée à ses côtés. Elle soupira de soulagement en les voyant tous sains et sauf mais fronça les sourcils devant le visage tendu de son patient

-« Beth va t'occuper d'Alina. Tu sais quoi lui administrer ? » L'infirmière acquiesça « John, au scan immédiatement ! »

-« Et toi qui te soigne ? » demanda Fusco

-« Plus tard » éluda t-elle

-« Elle est pire que ses patients » marmonna l'inspecteur mais personne n'osa la contredire. Finch s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soulagement évident pour attendre le retour de son compagnon

-« A une heure près j'aurais pu boucler cette affaire sans tout ce bazar » râla Fusco

-« Vous aviez trouvé la coupable inspecteur ? »

-« Oui. Juste à cause d'une expression ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Vous vous souvenez des paroles de John ? L'agresseur criait sur Bear mais pas des insultes elle le traitait de "sale peste" et je me suis rappelé que j'avais déjà entendu ce terme là. C'était l'un des préféré de Rebecca Ferguson »

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« Ce serait cette femme ? Pourtant notre intervention l'a aidé ? »

-« Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit. Et j'ai poussé plus loin la réflexion, pour qui utilisait-elle sans cesse cette expression ? »

-« Pour ses belles filles » murmura Finch

-« Exacte. Donc je me suis intéressé à Chelsea Whiteman. L'arrestation de Scott a mis fin à ses projets matrimoniaux et chamboulé sa vie. J'ai cherché à la localiser et j'ai découvert qu'elle était partit en Argentine avec un programme humanitaire un mois après l'arrestation de son fiancé. Elle y est allée plusieurs fois et elle vient juste de rentrer de son dernier séjour qui durait depuis un mois et demi. Et je n'ai trouvé aucun indice indiquant qu'elle en soit revenue même pour un court séjour auparavant. J'ai cru que c'était encore une impasse mais j'ai décidé d'aller l'interroger tout de même. J'ai pu la rencontrer chez ses parents. Au départ elle n'a rien dit puis elle finit par nous donner une piste »

-« De quel genre ? »

-« L'identité de la maitresse de Scott »

-« Je vois. Sans doute l'inconnue avec qui il se rendait dans sa garçonnière »

-« Je pense. Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment une inconnue. Comme vous l'avez dit elle qualifiait "ses belles filles" il restait une possibilité »

-« Eva Moreas ? Mais c'est… sa sœur »

-« Demi sœur Finch, ils n'ont que le père en commun même si ça ne change pas grand-chose : ils ont le même sang ! »

-« Mon dieu » soupira l'informaticien

-« Après cela, grâce à nos recherches, je savais que Scott Ferguson recevait toute les semaines la visite d'une certaine Eva San André. C'était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Là je me suis dit que la piste se réchauffait. Je pense que Scott a embobiné sa demi-sœur pour qu'elle l'aide à se venger. Vu leur relation ça n'a pas du être très difficile. J'en étais là et je m'apprêtais à aller interroger la demoiselle lorsque vous avez appelé au secours »

-« Et c'est bien Eva que vous avez arrêté ? »

-« Exactement »

-« Avec une perruque je suppose ? »

-« Non une teinture carrément. Maintenant j'ai hâte de l'interroger pour confirmer son mobile et surtout savoir comment elle a pu vous retrouver tout les deux »

-« Moi aussi » approuva Finch « Vous avez mené l'enquête de main de maître inspecteur »

-« J'ai juste fait mon boulot Finch » Jugea Fusco tout de même content du compliment

-« Mais vous l'avez bien fait, comme d'habitude »

-« Merci Harold » répondit l'inspecteur devinant l'intention « Vous allez pouvoir vous détendre, plus de risque qu'une folle débarque »

-« Heureusement que nous avions une petite espionne dans la place »

-« Ouais ! C'est bien tombé » Fusco hésita « Vous avez moins de mission en ce moment ? »

-« Etrangement oui. Mais je suppose que cela ne durera pas » soupira Finch

-« Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi le temps que John puisse reprendre du service ? »

-« Merci inspecteur mais je vous avoue que je suis ennuyé a ce sujet. Je ne veux pas trop vous solliciter vous avez votre travail et John va avoir une convalescence assez longue»

-« Si c'est une mission d'infiltration c'est sur je ne pourrais pas aider mais pour les autres je m'en charge. Je demanderais à Webster de m'aider je crois que ce petit gars a du potentiel »

-« Bien. J'espère tout de même que je n'aurais pas à trop vous solliciter »

-« De toute façon vous ne pourrez pas aller sur le terrain John n'acceptera jamais »

-« Je sais. Et je n'en ai pas les capacités » soupira Finch en massant sa nuque douloureuse

-« Alors va falloir s'adapter ! » trancha Lionel « Vous allez le ramener à la planque quand il pourra sortir ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Ce sera surement le cas s'il a besoin d'une installation médicalisée. Sinon j'avais pensé à un endroit plus adapté à la détente »

-« Le chalet ? »

-« Non. Il est trop isolé. J'ai une villa au bord de la mer qui me semble plus adaptée »

-« Ah ouais y'a pas photo »

-« Vous pourrez toujours nous y rendre visite inspecteur » jugea Finch avec un mince sourire « Lee devrait s'y plaire »

-« Non vous croyez ? » se moqua Fusco

Beth passa la tête à la porte

-« M Wren ? »

-« Beth, Alina va bien ? »

-« Ca va, mais j'ai un peu de mal à la rassurer, elle veut savoir comment va John »

-« Il n'est pas encore revenu. Je vais aller la voir » Finch voulu se lever mais Fusco l'arrêta

-« Laissez moi faire, y'a plus simple ! » affirma t-il avant de quitter la chambre. Il revint une minute plus tard tenant la petite dans ses bras « Livraison expresse ! Le deuxième lit est vide pour l'instant, vous permettez Finch ? »

-« Bien entendu inspecteur ! » Lionel posa délicatement son précieux fardeau. Alina lui sourit et saisit la main qu'Harold lui tendait

-« C'est mieux là ? »

-« Oui Lionel » affirma Alina. Elle se détendit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, assommée par les médicaments et les émotions

-« Je la ramènerais dans sa chambre ce soir » affirma Beth en la bordant.

-« J'espère que tout ceci n'aura pas d'incidences pour elle »

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren, c'est un petit lutin résistant» affirma l'infirmière. Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Qu'elle est cette marque sur le bras d'Alina ? » La jeune femme baissa les yeux

-« Elle s'est peut être fait mal pendant ses explorations ? Elle nous racontera cela tout à l'heure »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mégan suivit de John dans son fauteuil que poussait un infirmier. Harold se redressa par reflexe, scrutant le visage de son compagnon. Hormis ses traits tirés par la fatigue, et peut être un peu de douleur, il semblait en forme

-« Tout va bien » affirma Mégan « Je vois que les patients se regroupent ? » ajouta t-elle en voyant Alina endormie

-« Il fallait la rassurer » affirma Finch « Le scanner ? »

-« Tout est normal, cette petite escapade sera sans conséquence » l'infirmier avait aidé John à se rallonger et celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement « Je recommande une petite sieste et cela ira mieux » affirma Mégan

-« Vous avez fait ce qu'il faut pour cela » grogna Reese. La médecin sourit

-« Il râle déjà, vous voyez : ce ne sera vraiment rien ! » remarqua t-elle amusée

-« Et la coupable ? »

-« Bouclée » affirma Fusco « Mais pour les explications ça attendra demain ! Pour l'instant repos pour tous ! » Il se tourna vers sa compagne « Et pour toi des soins ! »

-« Il a raison Mégan » renchérit Beth

-« J'ai un compte à régler d'abord ! »

-« Ok mais je te suis comme ça je pourrais te surveiller et être sur que tu te soignes ! » affirma Lionel

-« D'accord. Et si tu es sage je te laisserais m'assister pendant mes soins, allez en route ! » A la porte elle hésita mais Beth anticipa

-« M Wren sait quoi faire et je vais assurer la garde Meg »

-« Alors je n'ai rien à ajouter » lança celle-ci avec un signe de la main. Elle sortit, suivie comme son ombre par Fusco, puis par Beth. A peine furent-ils seuls que la voix de John s'éleva

-« Vais-je devoir attendre encore longtemps pour recevoir mes soins préférés ? »

-« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas si Mégan t'as donné de quoi dormir » ironisa Finch. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement « Tu es sur que tout va bien ? »

-« Certain. Et maintenant je vais pouvoir me détendre si tu n'es plus en danger » chuchota Reese

-« Idem » murmura l'informaticien

-« Et est-ce que ma concurrente va bien ? »

-« Le docteur Tillman a raison : tu vas parfaitement bien ! » protesta Finch. John lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui lui fit du bien « Alina a juste besoin de repos. Comme toi »

-« Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute »

-« Quoi que tu en dises cela n'aurait pas été ta faute, tu ne lui avais pas demandé d'être une espionne ! »

-« Non. Ca c'était pour aider son "ami Harold" jugea Reese avec une moue vexée

-« N'oublie pas qu'elle me trouve beau » taquina Finch

-« Il est vraiment temps de rentrer » marmonna John, jouant le jeu. L'informaticien lui caressa doucement les cheveux

-« Oui » chuchota t-il « On a tellement de chose à retrouver » John ferma les yeux et Finch tint sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ce qui ne fut pas très long, puis il reprit place dans son fauteuil surveillant le sommeil de ses deux anges gardiens improvisés…


	10. Mises au point

_Chalut tout le monde ! (S'il reste quelqu'un : )_

_C'est long mais il y aura une fin promis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

.

Fusco suivait Mégan le long des couloirs de l'établissement

-« Et je peux savoir où tu cours aussi vite? » interrogea-t-il peinant un peu à suivre le pas rapide de sa compagne

-« Chez le directeur »

-« C'est avec lui que tu as un compte à régler? »

-« Pas tout à fait mais je vais l'inclure »

Fusco hésita puis renonça à poser d'autres questions, songeant qu'il aviserait une fois sur place et la suivi lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se rouvrirent devant l'accueil du bureau directorial et Mégan se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel l'assistante répondait à un appel. En la voyant, une jeune femme qui se tenait un peu en retrait bondit aussitôt vers elle

-« Docteur Tillman! » Celle ci se tourna, étonnée « Vous tombez bien! » affirma la jeune biologiste « Il faut que je vous parle! » Mégan esquissa un geste d'excuse

-« Je suis désolée Ludmilla mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler avec le directeur, je vous verrais un peu plus tard? » suggéra-t-elle

-« Moi aussi c'est urgent docteur » insista la jeune femme

-« Sans doute mais... »

-« Vous êtes ici pour Alina? » l'interrompit la biologiste

-« Oui comment le savez-vous? »

-« Parce que je suis là pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais avec Sophie lorsqu'elle a brutalisé la petite! »

-« Brutalisée? » répéta Fusco. La médecin entraina sa collègue un peu à l'écart

-« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé exactement? » demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix

-« J'ai assisté à toute la scène! »

-« Est ce qu'elle a osé frapper la petite? » interrogea Mégan

-« Non mais elle l'a tiré par le bras avec une certaine force, la petite avait mal, je l'ai bien vu »

-« J'ai vu les marques sur son bras. Alina a minimisé les faits mais je pense qu'il s'est passé des choses graves »

-« Oui » affirma la jeune femme. Elle relata succinctement les agissements de l'aide-soignante « J'ai voulu m'interposer mais Sophie était hors de contrôle » plaida Ludmilla en secouant la tête

-« Pas question de laisser passer ça! » fulmina Mégan, Fusco approuva

-« S'en prendre à une pauvre gamine » grogna-t-il.

-« Venez, il faut tout raconter au directeur »Mégan se tourna vers le bureau mais Ludmilla la stoppa en posant la main sur son bras

-« Il faut que je vous prévienne que Sophie est allée se plaindre au chef de service et elle lui a raconté sa version des faits. Elle n'a pas parlé de l'agression bien sûr, pour elle c'est Alina qui harcèle le personnel. Elle a tellement insisté qu'il est venu directement ici pour faire un rapport au directeur. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je crois qu'ils sont encore ensemble, il est dans le bureau en tout cas »

-« Ce cher Bernier ! Il n'écoute que ce qui l'arrange! »

-« Je crois qu'elle veut obtenir l'exclusion d'Alina » affirma Ludmilla

-« Et ils ne demanderont pas mieux. Ils pourraient même profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de revoir le budget voté pour ses soins »

-« On ne va pas laisser faire! » lança Fusco, entraînant les deux femmes jusqu'au comptoir

Mégan se pencha vers la secrétaire

-« Sonia, je dois voir le directeur, il est là ? »

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard indécis

-«Oui. Il a écourté son déjeuner, mais il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé » elle jeta un regard vers la porte du bureau « Et il est avec le chef de service. Bernier guettait son retour »

-« Alors il faut vraiment que nous y allions maintenant » affirma Mégan

-« Mais… »

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous deviez obéir aux forces de l'ordre » suggéra Fusco en agitant sa plaque. La secrétaire eut un mince sourire et, puisqu'elle était couverte, leur fit signe de passer. Lionel avança et frappa deux coups secs avant d'ouvrir devant Mégan et sa collègue sans même attendre d'avoir une réponse. La médecin entra d'un pas décidé

-« Qu'est ce que… » bredouilla le directeur, puis reconnaissant les arrivant il s'exclama « Ah docteur Tillman ! Justement j'allais vous faire appeler »

-« J'ai devancé l'appel Monsieur le Directeur »

-« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il dans votre service ?! »lança ce dernier en s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir « On me parle d'une agression et que la police serait sur place ? »

-« Ca je confirme » approuva Fusco

-« Plait-il ? »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, police criminelle » précisa Lionel. Le directeur pâlit

-« Et en fait d'agression il n'y en a pas eu qu'une ! » affirma Mégan

-« Une criminelle s'était introduite dans votre hôpital, entre parenthèse, on s'y installe avec une facilité déconcertante » jugea Fusco

-« Une criminelle ! » s'étrangla le directeur

-« Cette femme était responsable de l'agression d'un de vos patients et elle comptait finir le travail » L'homme s'épongea le front à nouveau, tirant sur son nœud de cravate

-« Mais quelle histoire ! »

-« Sans l'intervention courageuse d'Alina Nelson elle serait peut être parvenue à ses fins »

-« La petiteNelson ? »

-« Oui c'est elle qui a démasquée la coupable et qui a donné l'alerte » affirma Fusco

-« Et au passage elle m'a sauvé la vie lors de ma "rencontre" avec cette femme »ajouta Mégan

-« Mais…. » Objecta le directeur. Le chef de service lui coupa la parole

-« J'étais justement ici pour elle. J'ai reçu une plainte d'une aide-soignante sur son comportement »

Mégan le toisa

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Elle s'est montrée particulièrement grossière avec Sophie Steiner»

-« Et Sophie vous a-t-elle dit comment elle a réagi à cette soit disant insolence ? interrogea la médecin

-« Et bien, elle a ramené l'enfant dans sa chambre »

-« C'est tout ? » le chef de service fronça les sourcils

-« Elle l'a sermonnée »

-« Il se trouve que j'ai un témoin qui a assisté à toute la scène et visiblement il vous manque quelques informations » affirma Mégan en se tournant vers sa collègue

-« Alina n'a pas été grossière c'est faux ! » affirma la jeune femme « En revanche Sophie était énervée et elle a brutalisé la petite !» affirma Ludmilla « Elle l'a trainé de force jusqu'à sa chambre, sans considération de son handicap, et elle l'a projeté à l'intérieur avant de l'enfermer !» Cette fois le directeur préféra s'asseoir « Et elle s'est montrée humiliante dans ses paroles aussi ! »

-« Etes vous… certaine… de tout ceci ? » tenta le directeur, perturbé

-« J'ai assisté à toute la scène M Marley »

-« Et j'ai fait un constat des marques sur le bras de ma patiente » renchérit Mégan

-« Alina essayait seulement de donner l'alerte » affirma la biologiste

-« Coups et blessures sur mineur… En plus des problèmes de sécurité» Suggéra Fusco « J'ai connu mieux comme pub pour un établissement comme celui-ci »

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Cela nuira terriblement à la réputation de l'hôpital ! Nous allons perdre des subventions ! » s'affola Marley

-« Il va falloir revoir vos critère» ironisa l'inspecteur

-« Mais cette femme ? La criminelle ?»

-« Elle est incarcérée. Et comme elle n'a pas réussi son coup, si le patient ne dépose pas plainte, vous ne devriez pas être trop inquiété » jugea l'inspecteur avec un coup d'œil appuyé vers sa compagne « En revanche je ne pourrais que conseiller à la mère de l'enfant de déposer plainte contre les violences dont sa fille a été victime »

-« Surtout que sans l'intervention d'Alina toute cette affaire se serait sans doute très mal terminée » enchaina Mégan

-« Je serais venu constater un meurtre au lieu d'une agression » estima Fusco d'un ton sérieux. Le directeur écarquilla les yeux

-« C'est une catastrophe » souffla t-il

-« Que suggérez-vous ? » demanda le chef de service qui, moins impressionnable que le directeur, avait remarqué le petit jeu de la médecin et de l'inspecteur

-« Je suggère une sanction disciplinaire exemplaire pour Sophie Steiner qui n'en est pas à son premier avertissement » Le chef de service fit la moue

-« Je suppose que cela est inévitable »

-« Et pour la plainte, je pense que si la commission comptable se montrait un peu plus généreuse avec le cas d'Alina, sa mère pourrait se montrer compréhensive ». Bernier eut un sourire moqueur

-« Je me doutais que vous alliez émettre ce genre de proposition docteur Tillman » persifla-t-il

-« La réputation de l'hôpital est en jeu mon cher confrère » rétorqua la médecin

-« Suffit ! » trancha le directeur « La priorité est de préserver cet établissement ! » Il se leva, visiblement très nerveux, s'efforçant de réajuster sa cravate pour s'occuper les mains « Je vais étudier moi-même ce cas et nous allons revoir le budget. Quant à cette Sophie, Stephan, je vous charge de convoquer la commission disciplinaire ! »

-« Entendu » concéda le chef de service de mauvaise grâce

-« Je ne veux pas de vague mais j'exige au minimum sa mutation hors de cet établissement ! »

Bernier se dirigea vers la porte en adressant un regard dur à Mégan qui le soutint sans ciller. Parvenu au seuil il se retourna « Miss Sanders, venez avec moi je vais rédiger votre témoignage » Ludmilla s'avança, Mégan posa la main sur son épaule un instant

-« Merci » murmura t-elle. La jeune biologiste sourit et rejoignit le chef.

-« Docteur Tillman, j'espère que votre discrétion… » Commença le directeur

-« Elle ne sera pas prise en défaut » le coupa Mégan « Et celle de l'inspecteur non plus » Fusco approuva d'un signe de la tête

-« Bien » souffla le directeur

-« Je garderai tout de même mon rapport » suggéra la médecin d'un air innocent

-« Je réunirais la commission d'ici quelques jours » grogna son vis-à-vis, pas dupe

-« Merci M Bernier »

Ayant obtenu satisfaction, le couple quitta le bureau. Mégan adressa n sourire réjouit à Sonia qui le lui rendit et commanda l'ascenseur.

-«Finalement tout s'arrange » commenta Fusco en montant dans l'appareil « Et en bonus tu seras débarrassée de cette fille »

-« Je crois que l'ambiance va s'en trouver améliorée » approuva Mégan

-« En revanche tu t'es fait un ennemi »

-« Bernier ? Ce n'est pas nouveau mais je ne le crains pas »

-« S'il t'embête… » suggéra Fusco

-« J'appelle la police ? » demanda Mégan, d'un air taquin

-« On fait une bonne équipe » risqua Lionel

-« Je trouve aussi » approuva la médecin en lui adressa un large sourire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir

-« Je vais devoir aller faire mon rapport » annonça Lionel

-« Hum hum, tu n'avais pas prévu autre chose tout à l'heure ? » demanda Mégan. Elle saisit la cravate de son compagnon pour l'entrainer « Venez par ici inspecteur Fusco » intima-t-elle. Celui-ci sourit, amusé. Elle l'attira dans son bureau et referma soigneusement la porte avant de se rapprocher de lui, passant les bras autour de son cou « Vous avez été un renfort génial inspecteur ! »

-« Donc j'ai gagné le droit de te soigner ? » suggéra Lionel en l'enlaçant

-« Excellente déduction! Vous êtes décidément très doué pour les énigmes » affirma Mégan avant de l'embrasser « Voyons si vous êtes aussi doué pour les soins ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin

-« Oh je vais m'appliquer : je suis très inspiré par la patiente » affirma Fusco. La jeune femme eut un petit rire et reprit son baiser jugeant que c'était un bon début pour les soins…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Alina remua doucement, plissa les paupières et ouvrit des yeux un peu vagues. Un sourire lui vint spontanément en reconnaissant le visage de son ami penché sur elle.

-« Harold ! »

-« Bien dormi Alina ? »

-« Pas trop mal »

-« Et comment te sens tu ? » l'enfant s'étira prudemment et grimaça

-« Un peu raide ! »

-« Ta jambe ? »

-« Oui »

-« Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Beth ? »

-« Non, j'ai pas vraiment mal, c'est engourdi mais ça va pas durer ! »

-« Je suis désolé Alina, c'est… »

-« Ben moi je suis fière ! » l'interrompit la petite en s'asseyant dans le lit « J'ai fait arrêtée l'intruse ! »

-« Oui » concéda Finch « Tu peux être très fière de toi » ajouta t-il avec un sourire

-« Je suis vraiment une grande ! » jubila la fillette

-« Tout à fait »

-« Mais raconte Harold ! Cette femme c'était vraiment la méchante qui a fait du mal à John et au chien ? » Demanda t-elle en se penchant vers lui d'un air sérieux

-« Oui. C'était vraiment elle »

-« Bon débarras alors ! » s'exclama la fillette « Il faut la mettre longtemps en prison. L'amoureux de Mégan va s'en charger ?»

-« Lionel a beaucoup de preuves contre elle »

-« Et pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » demanda Alina

-« Et bien… » Finch chercha ses mots pour ménager la petite sans lui mentir « Je t'ai dit que John est un peu détective ? » Alina hocha affirmativement la tête «Il y a quelques mois, John avait arrêté un jeune homme »

-« Un autre méchant ? »

-« Oui, très »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait lui ? »

-« Il avait essayé de tuer une femme » affirma l'informaticien, en se gardant bien de dire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère « Pour prendre sa place à la tête de sa société »

-« Oh c'est nul ! »

-« Oui mais lui trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. John l'a démasqué… »

-« Et il a sauvé la femme ? »

-« Il a arrêté le jeune homme avant qu'il puisse agir et maintenant il est en prison. Seulement ce jeune homme avait une… "fiancée" que cela a rendu furieuse et qui a voulu se venger » expliqua l'informaticien en choisissant chaque mot

-« La fausse infirmière ? »

-« Tu as deviné » confirma Finch. Alina resta interdite une minute.

-« Mais Harold si cet homme méritait d'aller en prison c'est tout normal ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de se venger ! »

-« De son point de vue John lui a pris l'homme qu'elle aime »

-« Puisque c'était un méchant… »

-« Mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. On peut faire de grosses bêtises par amour Alina » La petite réfléchit un instant

-« Quand même c'est bête Harold parce qu'elle va aller en prison et elle ne verra jamais plus son amoureux »

-« C'est vrai mais elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre. Surtout par une petite squaw détective » Alina se rengorgea

-« Je suis douée ! »

-« Et très intelligente » affirma Finch

-« Merci Harold ! » jubila Alina en rougissant

-« C'est nous qui devons te remercier » affirma celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux. La petite sourit

-« C'était… amusant » elle hésita puis ajouta « Mais quand même je ne veux pas devenir détective plus tard parce que ça fait un peu peur. Enfin juste un peu ! » Modéra-t-elle

-« Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux choisir un métier moins dangereux. Lorsque tu auras fini ta carrière sportive bien entendu » précisa Finch

-« Ah oui ! » gloussa la fillette. Elle bougea mais paru souffrir

-« Alina… »

-« C'est rien Harold. Il ne faut pas le dire trop fort, sinon Mégan va m'interdire d'aller voir mamie Hortense et mamie Carole et j'ai une sacrée histoire à leur raconter ! »

-« Elles vont être très impressionnée »

-« Surtout mamie Hortense. C'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé cette femme. Elle m'a donné… un tuyau ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit dans les films policiers ! »

-« Tu connais le sujet »

-« Plutôt oui et… » Alina venait de tourner la tête, elle s'exclama alors « Oh John ! T'es réveillé !

-« Oui Alina » répondit l'ex agent. Finch se tourna aussitôt vers son compagnon mais se tendit en voyant son visage fermé et son regard dur. Son instinct l'avertit d'un danger

-« Ca va pas John ? Tu as l'air tout drôle ? »

-« Je vais bien Alina » répondit celui-ci en forçant un sourire « Je suis juste fatigué » Finch pinça les lèvres en songeant que John ne savait pas mentir mais n'intervint pas

-« C'était toute une aventure et peut être que tu as perdu la main ! » le taquina la fillette

-« C'est possible. J'ai trop dormi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer vite »

-« Bien sur, t'es musclé toi ! »

-« Peut être qu'un chocolat pourrait aider ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Miam ! » s'enthousiasma Alina en battant des mains

-« Je vais en chercher et j'interdis à mes patients de bouger en mon absence ! » intima Finch

-« Oui docteur Harold ! » affirma la fillette en riant

-« Je reviens » affirma l'informaticien en quittant la chambre

-« Ca va faire du bien un chocolat » jugea l'enfant. Elle observait son vis-à-vis, perplexe « John ça va t'es sur ? »

-« Oui Alina »

-« Attends j'arrive ! » décida celle-ci

-« Ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal »

-« Mais non » le rassura la fillette en descendant du lit avec précaution. Elle franchit la courte distance entre les deux lits d'une démarche mal assurée, visiblement gênée, et atteignit le lit « Tu vois je suis debout ! » fanfaronna-t-elle. Reese avait redressé le lit en position assise. Il se pencha et la hissa près de lui

-« Oui je vois. Tu es aussi têtue que ton ami Harold »

-« Ah ? Mais toi aussi t'es têtu John ! On va faire un trio » jugea la fillette en se calant contre l'ex agent « Je suis bien installée là ! Heu… Harold va pas être jaloux ? » John ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Il fera une exception pour toi »

-« Bien ! En tout cas maintenant vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter, l'intruse ne peut plus vous embêter ! »

-« Grace à toi »

-« Un peu. Tu n'as plus qu'à guérir »

-« Et toi aussi »

-« Oui. Ca va être plus long pour moi »

-« Mais tu vas y arriver »

-« Merci John » sourit la petite. Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ex agent et soupira d'aise. Finch revint dans la pièce après quelques minutes et fronça les sourcils

-« Hum. Alina ? »

-« J'ai pas bougé Harold c'est un regroupement de patients ! »

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas tu peux avoir ton chocolat » jugea t-il en lui tendant le gobelet. Alina se redressa et saisit le précieux breuvage. Elle le bu avec une visible satisfaction

-« J'ai même plus mal à la jambe quand je bois un chocolat ! »

-« C'est un remède miracle alors ? »

Alina rit puis reprit son bavardage jusqu'à ce que l'irruption de Mégan mette fin à leur petite réunion. La médecin obligea la fillette a regagner sa chambre pour se reposer jusqu'au lendemain mais, pour ne pas la décevoir, elle suggéra qu'elle pourrait passer dire à "ses mamies " de lui rendre visite. Cette promesse calma la fillette et elle laissa l'infirmier la ramener.

-« Tout va bien docteur ? » s'enquit Finch tandis qu'elle examinait son patient

-« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai la tête dure ! » affirma Mégan « Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous détendre n'est ce pas John ? »

-« Oui Mégan »

-« La tension est un peu élevée mais rien de grave » annonça celle-ci en retirant le brassard « Harold vos douleurs ? »

-« Ce n'est pas revenu »

-« Bien. En plus j'ai peut être une bonne nouvelle »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Après ce qui s'est passé, le directeur a baissé un peu le ton. Il craint surtout le scandale. Il va donc convoquer une nouvelle commission et lui faire réévaluer le dossier d'Alina. Finch et Reese échangèrent un regard discret

-« Ce serait une bonne chose » constata platement l'informaticien

-« Il a intérêt à tenir compte des exploits d'Alina et du fait qu'on agresse pas une patiente dans mon service ! » gronda Mégan. Cette fois les deux hommes lui adressèrent un regard étonné

-« Comment cela agressée ? » demanda Finch. Mégan pinça les lèvres

-« Vous souvenez vous du bleu sur le bras d'Alina ? »

-« Qui ? » murmura John. Mégan entrepris de leur raconter les agissements de l'aide soignante qui avait osé brutaliser la petite fille. La lueur qu'elle vit luire dans le regard de l'ex agent la conforta dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas assisté à la scène

-« Après tout cela je vous garantie qu'il devra faire un effort ! » affirma t-elle

-« Elle ne nous a rien dit » constata Finch

-« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu insister sur cet incident » jugea la médecin. La sonnerie de son bipper l'interrompit. Elle soupira « Le devoir m'appelle. Je vous laisse, en cas de besoin… »

-« Nous sonnerons » compléta l'informaticien. La jeune femme quitta la chambre de son habituel pas pressé

-« Mégan pourra sans doute obtenir autre chose du directeur » suggéra Reese

-« Elle aura probablement d'autres requêtes » jugea l'informaticien

-« Elle trouvera toujours » constata l'ex agent d'un ton morne. Finch s'approcha pour lui faire face

-« John ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Rien. Tout va bien » Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Non. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Ne me mens pas ! » Intima t-il. Reese soupira, agacé

-« Tu as vu Alina ? Elle ne va pas bien ! »

-« Elle est un peu souffrante parce qu'elle en a sans doute un peu trop fait pour sa jambe mais cela ne va pas durer » tempéra l'informaticien, mais l'ex agent s'emporta :

-« En attendant elle souffre et… » Finch lui coupa la parole

-« John si tu dis que c'est de ta faute je… Je quitte la chambre ! » Reese lui adressa un regard interloqué « Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui arrive de mal en ce monde et tu n'as jamais dit à Alina d'enquêter ! Et moi non plus ! C'est elle qui a choisit »

-« Sauf qu'elle est trop jeune pour mesurer les conséquences ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Sans doute. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a décidé seule sans l'avis de l'un de nous. Elle est très mature pour son âge, ne la sous-estime pas trop ». Reese détourna les yeux et garda le silence un moment. Finch fit semblant de ranger pour le laisser réfléchir. Finalement il releva la tête et demanda :

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu aurais vraiment changé de chambre ? »

-« Tout à fait » l'informaticien se rapprocha et affirma «Peut-être même serais- je aller dormir auprès de Bear ? »

-« Chez Léon ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Monsieur Tao ne me refuserait pas l'hospitalité. Et s'il n'avait pas de place alors je pouvais aller chez l'inspecteur Fusco. Je crois que Lee est rentré mais il me prête sa chambre parfois » Reese se redressa brusquement

-« Pas question ! »

-« Alors tu dois être raisonnable John ! »

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser une occasion d'aller rejoindre mon concurrent » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Hum. Alina était plutôt bien installée dans tes bras quand je suis revenu tout à l'heure »

-« C'est toi qu'elle préfère ! » rétorqua l'ex agent

-« Dans ce cas, elle a peut être agit pour me défendre et c'est de ma faute ? »

-« Non ! » Reese soupira « D'accord. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas responsable »

-« Voilà qui est mieux » approuva Finch « Et si tu pouvais t'en tenir à ces paroles sans les remettre en cause ces prochains jours… »

-« Harold ! »

-« Je te connais John »

-« Très bien. Je n'en parlerais plus »

-« Nous verrons cela » jugea l'informaticien « Maintenant pourrais- tu envisager de m'embrasser ? Je n'y ai pas eu droit depuis ton dernier réveil »

-« Et ça te manque ? » ironisa Reese

-« A ton avis ? » demanda Finch en rougissant

-« A te voir je dirais oui » chuchota John en passant la main derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage « Mais ça tombe bien : ça me manquait aussi » Finch ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. Du moment de répit qu'il venait de gagner. Mais il avait le pressentiment que d'autres batailles de ce genre l'attendraient ces prochains jours…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin suivant, Tony venait d'arriver au commissariat lorsque l'agent de service l'interpella pour lui signaler que l'inspecteur Fusco le réclamait. Il fit aussitôt demi tour, entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Fusco

-« Vous m'avez demandé Inspecteur ? »

-« Oui ! » Lionel leva les yeux des papiers qu'il classait « Je m'apprête à interroger Eva Moreas. Une façon de bien commencer la journée » Webster hocha la tête pas convaincu mais devinant la boutade. « Je me disais que vu votre participation active vous voudriez peut être y assister ? » continua Fusco

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage

-« Ah oui ! Oui merci inspecteur ! »

-« Bien, alors allons-y » lança Fusco, amusé de sa réaction. Tony le suivi comme son ombre dans les couloirs et entra dans la salle qu'il lui désigna. Un inspecteur était déjà installé. Il toisa un instant l'agent en uniforme mais ne fit pas de commentaire et Webster s'installa dans un coin observant attentivement l'autre salle derrière le grand miroir sans tain.

Fusco entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où la prévenue attendait, les bras croisés sur la table comme une écolière. Elle le dévisagea avec insistance comme pour mieux jauger son adversaire.

-« Eva, Stéphania, Ilona Moreas… »

-« Si c'était pour me réciter mon état civil je le connais » l'interrompit la jeune femme « J'aurais pu rester dans ma cellule ça ne vaut pas le dérangement ! » affirma t'elle d'un ton provoquant. Fusco, impassible, continua sa lecture comme si elle n'était pas intervenue

-« Inconnue des services de police » termina t-il « Mais ça, ce ne sera plus vrai très longtemps » La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'adossa à la chaise « Vous êtes inculpée pour agression envers le docteur Tillman et la petite Alina Nelson. De tentative d'empoisonnement et surtout de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de John Randall. Et bien sur nous comptons élargir l'accusation en y ajoutant la complicité dans les diverses tentatives dirigées contre Miss Rebecca Ferguson. »

-« Tant que ça ? » ricana Eva

-« Ce n'est que le début. J'espère même y ajouter le meurtre de Sophia Wilcox » La jeune femme tourna la tête comme si elle examinait les lieux mais ne se sentait pas concernée par les paroles de son vis-à-vis

-« Pour ce qui est des agressions sur le docteur Tillman et la petite Alina, on peut supposer qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'éliminer des témoins gênants ? »

-« Je n'avais rien contre ce docteur, elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est cette sale petite fouine que je voulais atteindre ! Et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir coincée dans un couloir ! » Cracha Eva « Je savais qu'elle m'avait repéré et j'ai pensé m'en occuper avant, mais ça risquait de gêner mon objectif » Fusco sentit monter une bouffée de colère mais fit un effort pour rester calme

-« C'est juste une gamine » remarqua t-il

-« Avec des yeux, une langue et bien trop futée pour que cela ne lui attire pas d'ennui ! » rétorqua Eva

-« En ce qui concerne John Randall, je suppose que vous vouliez vous venger de celui qui a arrêté votre "ami" ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire moqueur

-« Savez-vous ce qui est drôle inspecteur ? »

-« Non, mais vous allez me le dire » suggéra t-il. Eva se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table

-« Au départ, c'est vous que je visais. Vous aviez arrêté Scott et c'était vous que je voulais éliminer. Et ça aurait surement été plus facile ! Un tir perdu pendant le service… Ca demandait juste un peu de préparation »

-« De quel genre ? »

-« Je n'allais pas risquer de vous faire passer pour un héros. Non, il me fallait une petite histoire, une bavure simulée, un truc pour détruire votre réputation en bonus, c'était bien le moins ! »

-« Mais vous avez changé d'avis. Je suppose que c'est en apprenant l'implication de John Randall ? »

-« Il me fallait le vrai coupable »

-« Et c'est Scott Ferguson qui vous a renseigné ? Il faut dire qu'il était aux premières loges » ironisa Fusco. Eva lui jeta un regard noir

-« J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite dans ce trou immonde où vous le parquez. Il m'a tout raconté en détail. Le plan était parfait. Sans l'intervention de ce type ça aurait été une réussite ! »

-« Et Rebecca Ferguson serait morte. Vous détestez à ce point votre belle mère ? »

-« Cette femme a causé la mort de mon père. Et mon père était le seul être qui comptait pour moi ! Je devais me venger »

-« Ca ne vous aurez pas apporté grand-chose » constata Lionel

-« Dans le pays de mes ancêtres la vengeance est une règle de vie inspecteur »

-« Nous ne sommes plus au temps des tragédies antiques » commenta Fusco

-« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre » grinça Eva

-« De toute façon Rebecca Ferguson n'était pas responsable. Vous devriez vous en prendre au libre arbitre de votre père »

-« Ca c'est la thèse officielle qui arrange tout le monde sauf les vraies victimes, cette garce en a bien profité »

-« Elle est pourtant la mère de votre petit ami » assena alors Fusco. Il vit la jeune femme se figer un instant mais elle se reprit très vite et lui adressa un regard meurtrier

-« Mon demi-frère » corrigea-t-elle. Ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur d'arborer un sourire moqueur

-« Nous savons qu'il est bien plus que cela. Un témoin nous a parlé de vos liens réels » Eva plissa les yeux, l'air mauvais

-« Qui ? » siffla-t-elle

-« Je ne dévoile pas mes sources » répliqua Fusco « Disons que votre discrétion a été prise en défaut » La jeune femme le fixait, il sentait qu'elle réfléchissait intensément « Pourtant vous êtes douée pour la dissimulation » continua t-il « comme lorsque vous envoyez des mails promotionnels à une pauvre fille pour la persuader d'assister à une soirée où vous avez besoin d'un sosie à exécuter » La jeune femme fit la moue

-« Sophia Wilcox était une petite dinde. Dommage, nous n'étions pas à Thanksgiving. Sinon son meurtre serait passé inaperçu ! » Ricana-t-elle

-« Je doute que le jury apprécie ce genre d'humour »

-« Et alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de ce crime, vous n'avez aucune preuve. Je trouverais facilement quelques invités pour attester de ma présence dans la salle lorsqu'elle est tombée. La plupart des gens ne retiennent pas les horaires »

-« En êtes-vous certaine ? » bluffa Lionel

-« Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Scott non plus puisqu'elle s'est écrasée à ses pieds » poursuivit Eva

-« Nous trouverons. Comme nous trouverons les indices prouvant que Scott vous a manipulé pour que vous l'aidiez à se débarrasser de sa mère »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Eva d'un air désabusé « La suprématie masculine » grinça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Fusco fronça les sourcils, intrigué de sa réaction

-« Revenons à la tentative de meurtre contre John Randall et son chien » La jeune femme eut un rire moqueur

-« Le chien aussi ? Vous comptez me dénoncer aux partisans de la cause animale pour alourdir la note ? »

-« C'est un être humain lui aussi »

-« Plutôt un gêneur qui m'a fait raté mon tir ! » s'insurgea la femme « Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait là. Cette saleté m'a mordu ! »

-« Doit-on vous plaindre ? Il ne faisait que défendre son maître»

-« Même après cela il remuait tellement que je l'ai raté ! »

-« Et votre arme s'est enrayée ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose a bloqué. Je l'ai débloqué mais j'avais eu le temps d'évaluer la situation : avec la quantité de sang qu'il perdait, j'étais sure que votre copain n'en avait plus pour longtemps. C'était plus amusant de l'achever en le noyant dans la piscine ! » Fusco pinça les lèvres et se retint de faire un commentaire, gardant son calme.

-« John est un collègue »

-« A d'autre ! » rétorqua Eva « Je vous ai vu ensemble plusieurs fois. Surtout le jour où vous vous êtes disputés sur le perron du musée à cause de cette pétasse qui le collait sans arrêt »

-« Vous aviez donc organisé une surveillance ? »

-« Non. J'avais déjà mon plan. Depuis le début je savais que je l'attaquerais chez lui. Mais parfois je le suivais pour assurer le coup »

-« Comment saviez-vous où le trouver ? »

-« Ca c'était facile »

-« Mais encore ? » insista Fusco. Eva le fixa un instant puis déclara en se redressant sur sa chaise :

-« Vous n'avez qu'à deviner vous qui êtes si malin ! » Lionel compris qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas l'une des informations les plus importantes à ses yeux. « Franchement, le voir tester toutes ces filles, cette cruche le premier soir, puis l'autre vamp, pour finalement rester collé à cette brunette. Tout ça alors qu'en fait il préfère les hommes ! C'est un pervers ce type ! » Cette fois Lionel eut du mal à garder son calme. S'il garda son apparente impassibilité, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, regrettant qu'Eva fût une femme car il lui aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la figure.

-« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans ce registre » commenta t-il « Vous allez avoir de longues années pour y réfléchir »

-« Nous verrons inspecteur » jugea la jeune femme « Peut être bien moins que vous ne le pensez »

-« C'est beau l'optimisme » répliqua Fusco « Un collègue va venir vous faire signer votre déposition et vous allez être admise en centre de détention »

-« J'espère qu'il y aura une salle de sport, j'ai pas envie de perdre ma ligne » provoqua Eva en faisant mine de s'étirer

Fusco sortit de la salle, vaguement mécontent. Il voulu retourner à son bureau mais fut stoppé par Webster

-« Vous avez été excellent inspecteur Fusco » s'enthousiasma celui-ci

-« Merci » répondit Lionel, un peu surpris mais flatté

-« Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air satisfait ? »

-« Pas totalement » admit l'inspecteur

-« Parce qu'elle n'a pas avoué pour le meurtre de Sophia ? »

-« En autre » marmonna Fusco. Tony lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Il hésita puis précisa « J'aurais aimé savoir comment elle avait localisé John Randall. Il n'est pas vraiment facile à loger d'habitude » l'agent fronça les sourcils

-« Peut être après l'enquête chez les Ferguson ? »

-« John n'est pas du genre à laisser son adresse en partant »

-« Alors…heu… »

-« Ouais » approuva Lionel « J'y réfléchirais »

-« Merci inspecteur. De m'avoir permis d'assister à l'interrogatoire »

-« Pas de quoi »

-« Si vous aviez encore besoin d'aide… »

-« Je sais où vous trouver » compléta l'inspecteur. Tony salua et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour reprendre son service. Fusco regagna son bureau, décidé à creuser un peu pour avoir ses réponses.


End file.
